


Tal vez construir…

by acm2099



Category: ARISTEMO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 75,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acm2099/pseuds/acm2099
Summary: Después que Ari le dijera que no puede corresponder a sus sentimientos, que la decepción en los ojos de Julio se volviera cada vez más dolorosa, Temo decide irse a Toluca, poniendo tiempo y distancia. Durante tres años, tanto Ari como Temo, rehacen sus vidas pensando que su historia ha terminado, sin embargo, el destino tiene otro plan para ellos y decide reunirlos para que recuperen su amistad o tal vez... construir algo más.





	1. Capítulo I

_“Temo… yo no puedo corresponderte, yo no soy gay”._

Temo se giró en la cama y soltó un largo suspiro. Estaba harto de llorar, harto de sentirse mal, indefenso y pequeño. Había salido del closet; su familia sabía, sus mejores amigos sabían, sus compañeros de la escuela sabían… todos sabían que él era gay. Ilusamente, en algún momento, pensó que con esa confesión bastaría para que todo mejorará en su vida pero no fue así. Eso sólo fue el principio de una cadena de sucesos que lo tenían hastiado.

Su salida del closet había traído consigo el apoyo incondicional del su papá y de su hermana pero no del resto. Aristóteles había rechazado sus sentimientos y, Temo lo entendía, dolía como el infierno pero lo entendía. No puedes obligar a alguien a amarte, aunque, ciertamente, Aristóteles Córcega le había roto el corazón. Su rechazó aún podía saborearlo como algo amargo que se escurría por el fondo de su corazón y a ese sentimiento se sumaba otro tan profundo y doloroso como el primero pero quizá más importante porque amenazaba con romper a su familia definitivamente. Temo sufría por la miradas de su hermano, por la decepción marcada en esos ojos verdes que en algún momento lo vieron como un superhéroe y que ahora sólo parecían tener un infinito odio por él y por lo que era.

Y aderezando todo eso que, ya era de por si doloroso y frustrante, estaban las peleas encarnizadas que mantenía doña Imelda y Audifaz en contra de su familia.

Temo sabía que debía tomar una decisión, sabía que lo mejor era irse de Oaxaca, el tiempo y la distancia ayudaría para mejorar todo. La distancia ayudaría para no tener que ver más a Aristóteles y sentir esa desgarradora necesidad de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de amarlo. El tiempo curaría esa herida hasta dejarla como una cicatriz de un primer amor que no pudo ser. La distancia ayudaría a Julio a entender que a pesar de todo, Temo, seguía siendo su hermano y que su orientación sólo era un aspecto más de su vida. El tiempo, le daría a Julio la madurez de entender que el mundo de supuestos iguales no existía.

Temo cerró los ojos y dejó que las últimas lagrimas rodarán por sus mejillas. El tiempo y la distancia. Eso era lo mejor para todos.

****

Tres días tuvieron que pasar para que la resolución de Temo se pudiera llevar acabo. Las infinitas conversaciones con Papancho para convencerlo dieron sus frutos y por fin término por aceptar que lo mejor era que Temo se marchara. No se había despedido de Ari, había preferido guardar el recuerdo de su sonrisa, estaba seguro que si le contaba que se marcharía, Ari terminaría por sentirse culpable y eso era algo que Temo no quería. La decisión de irse era suya y de nadie más.

—Hijo ¿tas seguro? Sé que me lo dijiste antes pero tú nunca has sido cobarde…

—No es cobardía Papancho. Es necesidad. Sé que en el fondo lo entiendes porque tú también lo hiciste cuando murió Rebeca. A veces la mejor opción es alejarse y dejar que el tiempo ponga todo en su lugar.

Pancho observó los expresivos ojos de su hijo, Temo era como un libro abierto para él. Sabía que su hijo estaba roto, sufría por Julio y también por el Aris. Con toda la resignación del mundo abrazó a Temo y lo dejó terminar de documentar su equipaje, apenas y tenía tiempo para abordar el avión que lo llevaría de vuelta a Toluca.

Vio a Lupita abrazándose fuertemente a su hermano y llorando por despedirse de él, luego fue el momento de Julio, por un momento tuvo miedo de que ni siquiera en ese momento su hijo menor cediera al amor pero, para tranquilidad de su corazón, Julio abrazo a Temo con fuerza y con amor. Había esperanza, una muy grande, de que todo estuviera bien.

Temo tenía razón, el tiempo y la distancia ayudarían a todos, aunque en medio de todo ese drama se le estaba rompiendo el corazón a Pancho pues estaba por dejar marchar a una de sus razones para existir.

—Tu tía Chela y el Enzo te van a recibir en el _airiopuerto_ y te vas quedar con ellos unos tres meses porque el Pepe y la Mónica andan en Canadá _cierrando_ unas negociaciones de la empresa. Luego que ellos regresen te vas pa la casa ¿estamos Temistocles?

—Sí, Papancho. Se hará lo que tú digas.

Pancho le dio un último abrazo a su hijo y le dejó marcharse. Abrazó a Lupita y Julio mientras observaban como se alejaba Temo. El tiempo y la distancia…

****

Ari salió del departamento con la firme intención de tocar la puerta del departamento de Temo y hablar con él. Se habían reconciliado en la escuela y lo había ayudado a conversar con Juan Pablo para hacer un poco más llevadera su salida frente a su familia pero, aún con eso, Ari sabía que Temo no la estaba pasando bien y él quería ser un apoyo. Temo era un gran amigo, su mejor amigo, el amigo que siempre necesito y que nunca imaginó siquiera poder tener realmente. Su corazón le decía que Temo era especial, el ser más especial de todos.

En el descanso de la escalera se encontró con Julio. Estaba sentado viéndose las manos con una expresión completamente ensombrecida y muy antinatural para un niño como él.

—¿Qué paso Julio? ¿Todo bien? —Julio levantó el rostro y Ari se quedó helado. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas —. Julio…

—Temo se fue para siempre.

—¿Qué? —Ari sintió que su corazón se aceleraba de tal manera que tenía miedo de que saliera de su pecho —. ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

—Por todo —dijo Julio entre el llanto —. Es que yo… yo lo quiero Aris y no pude decirle que lo quiero, lo quiero mucho —Julio soltó un llanto desgarrador y se abrazó a Ari enterrando su rostro en el pecho de éste. Aristóteles también lo abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar, a llorar en un profundo silencio pues también se le estaba rompiendo el alma.

Por supuesto que Ari lo buscó. Le llamó pero el teléfono ni siquiera sonaba. Los mensajes nunca le llegaron. Estaba seguro que Temo había cambiado de número pero nunca se sintió con el valor de pedirle a Julio que le diera el nuevo número de Temo.

Un mes después de su partida Ari recibió un largo mail escrito por el mismísimo Temo López. Le contaba sus motivos para irse. Lo harto y cansado que estaba de todo. El profundo dolor que sentía al ver la decepción en los ojos de Julio y también lo mucho que sufría por no poder amarle como quería. Temo, con las palabras más dulces del mundo, le decía que entendía perfectamente que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y que estaba completamente bien con eso, pues, al final, no se podía obligar a nadie a amar. Pero también se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle que se había alejado para poder superar el amor que sentía por él, porque le desgarraba el alma no poder estar con él, no poder besarle, amarle con toda la intensidad que pedía su corazón.

Ari había querido odiarle pero no pudo. Temo siempre había sido honesto, increíblemente valiente y profundamente bueno. Ari no tenía corazón para odiarle pues todo cuanto había recibido de Temo había sido puro, había estado lleno de esperanza, lleno de amor.

Estuvo tres días intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para responder esas palabras pero por más que lo intentó nunca pudo estar satisfecho con el resultado, así borró y volvió a escribir miles de veces. Al final se decidió y sólo pudo responder: Gracias por todo. No hubo respuesta. Hasta ahí había quedado su historia con Cuauhtémoc López.


	2. Capítulo II

—Por fin estás teniendo algo de condición, Cuauhtémoc —Temo rió tomando la botella de agua que le ofrecía Diego.

—Si, por fin estoy bajando las tlayudas y…

—El pan de los Córcega —Temo se mordió el interior de la mejilla derecha y Diego pudo notar la ligera tensión que aún existía en su amigo al escuchar algo que tuviera que ver con su pasado en Oaxaca —. Vamos, tenemos tiempo para otro antes de que mamá mande por nosotros para ir a comer a la casa.

—Va pero esta vez si te voy a ganar —Diego rió.

—Eso quiero verlo Temo López Torres.

Diego le lanzó la pelota a Temo quien la atrapó al vuelo. Lo vio tomar la raqueta y dio el saque inicial. Diego confiaba que así como el cuerpo de su amigo se estaba acostumbrado de nuevo a la vida en Toluca, sus sentimientos poco a poco también fueran tomando el cauce correcto.

****

Temo bajó del coche y observó la casa de Diego. Se conocían desde los 8 años, justo cuando los Irabién habían dejado la casa para seguir sus vidas lejos de México; Vicente se había ido a vivir con la tía Candy a Roma, rara vez los veían pero siempre recibían una postal de ellos en alguna parte de la Toscana. Vivían un romance de película. Pina se había ido a vivir a Estados Unidos y no habían sabido nada de ella hasta que recibieron una invitación para asistir a la inauguración de su fundación: Fernanda. Era una asociación sin fines de lucro que rescataba animales de la calle para cuidarlos y darlos en adopción.

Poco después de sus partidas, los Ortega se habían llegado para ocupar la casa de los Irabién, no pasó mucho tiempo para que sus nuevos vecinos se volvieran sus grandes amigos. Ubaldo era un hombre de negocios que se había vuelto político, había llegado al Senado; Soledad era una mujer buena que de inmediato se llevó muy bien con Rebeca pues admiraba su enorme capacidad para los negocios y para cuidar a su familia y él se había quedado completamente encantado con el extrovertido Diego Ortega. Temo, dentro de todo, había sido un niño solitario con hermanos muy pero muy mayores que más que como hermano le veían como un hijo y luego, cuando llegaron los mellizos, ellos eran muy pequeños para jugar con él. Fue Diego, quién tomó ese lugar de compañero de juegos y aventuras que tanta falta le hacía a Temo.

Por lo tanto no fue sorprenderte que desde su regreso a Toluca hubiera recibido invitaciones de los Ortega para ir a comer o quedarse unos días con ellos. Temo se había rehusado de la manera más amable posible. Después de todo, le había prometido a su Papancho quedarse con la tía Chela hasta que su hermano Pepe y su esposa regresarán a México, así que se la pasó en la casa de Malinalco con sus tíos. Diego había ido a visitarlo un par de veces pero, aún así, él dejaba pendiente la visita a los Ortega. Una parte de él aún no se sentía listo para ver aquellos parajes donde había pasado su infancia; esos lugares que estaban llenos de momentos felices con Papancho, Rebeca, las calcomanías y los Ortega.

Cuando Pepe y Mónica le llamaron para que regresará a casa, Temo se lo pensó un poco, no estaba seguro de estar listo para volver al que había sido su hogar. Sin embargo, no tenía opción, debía regresar. Encontró el lugar algo cambiado, Mony le había dado su toque, Papancho se lo había pedido y ella había cumplido al pie de la letra la indicación. El lugar seguía siendo enorme pero completamente acogedor. Se notaba que Pepe y Mónica estaban intentado formar un buen hogar para el hijo que estaban esperando.

Los Ortega continuaron insistiendo en que los visitara, Temo puso pretextos por una semana más para hacerlo a pesar de que lo único que les dividía las casas era un enorme jardín. Pepe también le pedía que saliera pero Temo aún se sentía sin ganas de seguir; parecía que su cuerpo estaba en Toluca pero su mente y su corazón seguían en Oaxaca, pensando en un amor que nunca fue y en unos ojos verdes que le lanzaban miradas de profunda decepción. Tristemente, aún extrañaba a Ari con todo su ser, aún quería que Julio volviera a mirarlo como un superhéroe.

Lo último que derrumbó su resistencia fue la llamada de Soledad diciéndole que estaba haciendo tamales canarios para él. Temo no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la invitación a comer con los Ortega.

—¿Estás bien? —Temo sintió el brazo de Diego rodeando sus hombros y él le correspondió rodeándole la cintura con su brazo derecho.

—Sí, todo bien. Estaba viendo esas esculturas. Son hermosas —Diego asintió.

—Mi mamá las hizo —Temo y Diego caminaron hacia la entrada aún abrazados.

—¡Cuauhtémoc López! —Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el estruendoso grito de Ubaldo Ortega que caminaba hacia ellos, abrazó a Temo de inmediato y le sonrió orgulloso —. Mírate muchacho, haz crecido y solo te fuiste un par de meses —Soledad se les unió y también abrazo a Temo.

—Estás muy guapo, hijo —Temo se sonrojó ante las palabras de Soledad y le dio un fuerte abrazo. El corazón de Temo dolió un poco, Soledad le recordaba tanto a Rebeca.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos —Ubaldo la apartó abrazando a Temo por los hombros como lo había hecho Diego un momento antes —, la comida se enfría —entraron juntos a la casa. Soledad observó a su hijo Diego y le sonrió cómplice.

—Tus ojitos brillan más de lo normal ¿por qué será? —Diego negó.

—Basta mamá —Diego le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y también entraron a la casa.

*****

Ari se estiró cual largo era, arrojó el lápiz y cerró los ojos frustrado. Había estado haciendo cuentas durante horas y aún no podía cuadrar los gastos de la casa. Estaba pensando muy seriamente en hacer otra convivencia con sus fans para ver si podía obtener algo de dinero. Soltó un bufido frustrado pues aún tenía que hacer su tarea de matemáticas. Estaba harto de ver número y más números.

—Hola hijo ¿qué tal va la tarea? —Dijo su mamá saliendo la cocina con un topper en la mano. Al sentarse a su lado se dio cuenta que era lo qué había tenido tan ocupado al Aris —. Hijo, esto no es tú responsabilidad —Ari le sonrió.

—Lo es mamá. Somos una familia y nos debemos cuidar, más ahora que papá no tiene trabajo.

Lo cierto era que su padre tenía casi seis meses sin trabajo y casi cinco meses sin intentar buscar uno. En vez de eso se había dedicado a buscar _el sustento espiritual_ , como él lo llamaba. A Ari le daba miedo pensar en lo cerrado que se podía volver su papá si seguía por ese camino. Y no es que la religión fuera mala, Ari no lo consideraba así, pero lo que si era malo era fundamentar en ella un odio hacia lo diferente.

Ari aún recordaba con pesar lo que su padre le había hecho a los López; como él también había sido parte fundamental para que Temo decidierá marcharse.

—Aún así hijo. Tu padre y yo somos los que debemos esforzarnos para sacarlos adelante a ustedes —Ari tomó las manos de su mamá entre las suyas.

—Mi papá ya ni siquiera lo intenta mamá, lo sabes —Polita bajó el rostro avergonzada ante las palabras de su hijo —. Y yo no puede dejarte sola con todas las responsabilidades de la casa —Ari notaba como su madre intentaba no llorar —, mamá a veces tengo miedo, sé que mi papá no valora todo lo que haces por él y yo quisiera que fueras feliz —Ari observó con atención los ojos de su madre, sus bonitas facciones, lo joven que era y esa chispa única que tenía. Había pasado semana pensando en cómo abordar el tema con ella, tal vez buscar las palabras indicadas para inspirarla a dar un paso tan importante — ¿No has pensando en separarte de mi padre?

—No, no, hijo ¿cómo crees? —Polita se puso de pie limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos —. No. Tú padre y yo nos casamos para toda la vida. Él me ama Aris, a su manera, pero me ama y yo a él. Hasta me invitó a la iglesia. Creo que tú también deberías de venir con nosotros —Ari no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de decepción. Le hubiera encantado poder sembrar en su madre la idea de que tal vez estaría mejor sin su padre.

—Tal vez en otro momento mamá. Ahora estoy planeando una nueva convivencia con mis fans. Es importante, es trabajo —Polita asintió, le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y regresó a la cocina.

Ari observó a su madre por un momento y se sintió verdaderamente mal. A veces se tenía que ser valiente para buscar la felicidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Diego intentó volver al hilo de la conversación pero, sinceramente, no estaba interesado de verdad en lo que su padre y Temo estaban comentando. Se había perdido en algún punto entre la economía y el impacto social de las minorías. Diego observó a su padre con atención, sus ojos brillaban mientras veía a Temo con orgullo, le sonreía de forma cálida y parecía más feliz que nunca compartiendo sus ideas con Temo.

No era la primera vez que Temo y su padre se enfrascaban en ese tipo de conversaciones, de cierta manera, Diego notaba como ellos se volvían más unidos. Eso provocaba en él dos sentimientos completamente diferentes; por un lado, se sentía celoso, él nunca había sido capaz de acercarse a su padre, él nunca había recibido esa mirada de orgullo, esas palabras cálidas y esas sonrisas llenas de aprobación. No podía ignorar que a su padre le hubiera encantado que él fuera un poco más como Temo.

Diego desvió su mirada hacia Temo y notó esa fiera determinación en sus ojos, algo que hacía cuando estaba realmente concentrado o estaba decidido a defender un punto de vista. Eso hizo que el otro sentimiento que Diego tenía al verles así de cercanos fuera reemplazando poco a poco a la amarga sensación de los celos; no sabía en si cómo explicarlo, era algo cálido y esperanzador. Sí, Diego tenía la esperanza de que Temo y él pudieran ser más que amigos, pensaba constantemente en lo bien que Temo se sentía a su lado, con su familia, en cómo se habían hecho aún más cercanos desde que Temo había regresado de Oaxaca.

A veces Diego creía ver ciertas miradas en Temo que le decían que sus sentimientos eran verdaderamente correspondidos pero de alguna manera, ninguno de los dos, se animaban a dar el siguiente paso.

Diego intentó volver a la conversación pero no tuvo éxito así que prefirió subir a su cuarto. Tenía la intención de relajarse e intentar olvidar todos esos complejos sentimientos que Cuauhtémoc López despertaba en él.

Encendió su televisión y buscó el siguiente capítulo de sex education. Prefería enfocarse en el drama de Adam y Eric que en el suyo. Estaba justo a la mitad del capítulo cuando Temo entró a su cuarto, se dejó caer en el puff que estaba frente a él y lo observó por unos segundos sin decir nada.

—Nos abandonaste —Diego pausó el capítulo. Temo estaba increíblemente guapo con esa camisa azul y su cabello siempre perfecto.

—Les dije que subiría a mi cuarto pero ustedes estaban muy metidos en su plática y ni siquiera me escucharon —Temo le regaló una sonrisa culpable que hizo estremecer a Diego, parecía casi avergonzado por haber cometido el error de ignorarle ¿cómo pretendía Cuauhtémoc López que con esas muestras de afecto se mantuviera imperturbable?

—Lo siento. En ocasiones nos perdemos con ciertos temas —Diego le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora que pareció tener el efecto deseado.

—Más cuando los temas tienen que ver con política ¿cierto?

—Supongo que estoy pensando en el futuro… —no era sorpresa que Temo ya tuviera más o menos un camino trazado para seguir mientras Diego aún se sentía a la deriva con respecto al futuro. Cada que pensaba en eso se decía que aún faltaba, que aún había tiempo.

—Y tú futuro está en la política ¿no? —Temo se encogió en hombros.

—Es sólo una idea. Aún tengo que sobrevivir este semestre a Física II y el próximo a Cálculo.

Temo estiró su espalda para recostarse completamente en el puff y concentró su mirada en el alto techo del cuarto de Diego. No podía creer que había pasado un año desde su regreso de Oaxaca. Las cosas estaban mejorando poco a poco. Papancho y las calcomanías los habían visitado durante las vacaciones. Habían conocido a Susana, era una mujer muy inteligente, noble y enérgica, muy del estilo de mujeres que solían atraer a su padre. Lo mejor, su papá era feliz y estaba enamorado. Temo y Pepe estaban contentos con eso; si había alguien que se merecía algo así, era su padre.

Esas visitas habían logrado también avances bastante positivos en su relación con Julio. La mirada de decepción había sido reemplazada por una de nostalgia y había momentos en los que dejaba traslucir el cariño que sentía por él, eso realmente emocionaba a Temo.

Estaba seguro que esos avances se debían en gran medida a que Julio había visto que su relación con Pepe no había cambiado ni un poco a pesar de saber que Temo era gay. Pepe lo trataba como siempre, con el mismo cariño, con las mismas palabras, nada había cambiado y Temo agradecía eso de su hermano mayor.

Temo cerró los ojos y sonrió recordando la última cena que habían tenido en casa antes de que su Papa y sus hermanos se marcharan.

_—Pásame la sal carnal —Temo le dio el salero a hermano Pepe. De pronto sintió la mirada de Julio sobre ellos._

_—¿A ti no te molesta que Temo sea gay? —Julio le soltó la pregunta a Pepe sin siquiera pensárselo un poco. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Temo se dio cuenta que su papá estaba por llamarle la atención a Julio pero Pepe se le adelanto._

_—Chale, en casi dieciséis años de conocer a mi carnalito el Temo, lo único que me ha molestado de él es que haya dejado el fut por el básquet —se había formado un nudo en la garganta de Temo y de inmediato sintió que sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Pepe lo abrazó después de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla —. Es que neta, lo hubieran visto en los interescuadras de Malinalco, mi carnalito el Temo hacia unas fintas bien cabronas…_

Temo siempre había querido muchísimo a sus hermanos pero justo en ese momento, su hermano mayor se había ganado un lugar sumamente especial en su corazón. Pepe no dijo más, no dio una lección de moralidad, ni de aceptación y, aún así, había dejado a callado a Julio. Probablemente su hermanito había pensado mucho esa noche porque a la mañana siguiente que se despidieron, Julio lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo que le quería.

—Ey ¿sigues aquí? —Diego le preguntó moviéndole el puff con los pies.

—¿Me vas a acompañar a Oaxaca? —Temo preguntó de pronto recordando que, al final de ese mes, su papá se casaría con Susana.

—¿Neta quieres regresar al edificio de los Córcega?

—Papancho ya no vive ahí. En esta semana dejaba el departamento para irse a vivir con Susana.

—Con Susana Córcega…

Córcega…

Parecía como una cruel broma del destino que su papá terminara enamorándose precisamente de una media hermana de Audifaz Córcega, padre de Aristóteles Córcega. Era como si su pasado se negara a morir. Para tranquilidad de Temo, Susana no se llevaba para nada con la familia de Ari, sabía de su existencia pero nunca habían fortalecido sus lazos y al parecer sólo se habían visto cuando su padre falleció.

Temo también agradecía notar que el tiempo y la distancia también habían serenado bastante su corazón con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Ari. Había hecho la prueba volviéndolo a ver. Una noche se decidió y lo buscó en su canal de YouTube. Ari seguía igual de guapo, con esos hermosos ojos negro, con sus rizos desordenados, con esa sonrisa fácil que era adorable… era un hombre realmente hermoso y completamente heterosexual.

Lo observó detenidamente, su rostro, sus labios finos, sus brazos tonificados, sus manos y sus largos dedos. Se había enamorado como idiota de ese chico pero… el tiempo y la distancia estaban haciendo su efecto. Ese amor se estaba convirtiendo en un gran recuerdo y Temo estaba agradeciéndolo.

—Sabes, Susana no se lleva mucho con los Córcega —terminó por responderle a Diego para dar por terminada la conversación. Realmente quería que lo acompañara pero no podía obligarlo.

Temo percibió el movimiento de Diego. Se sentó de nuevo en el puff justo cuando Diego llegaba a él. Sintió las manos de su amigo recorriendo suavemente su rostro. Temo lo miró a los ojos. Diego se inclinó y le dejó un suave beso casi en la comisura de los labios. Era la primera vez que hacían algo así. Temo sabía que de vez en cuando coqueteaban sin querer, notaba ciertas miradas, notaba algunos acercamientos pero era la primera vez que uno de los dos se decidía a hacer algo con al respecto.

—Deberías afeitarte más seguido —Diego le dijo aún muy cerca de sus labios. Temo se quedó muy quieto, Diego esperaba que hiciera algo pero al notar que no se movía decidió retirarse —. Creo que debemos bajar, la comida ya debe estar lista. Te veo abajo.

Temo seguía sin moverse. Su mente recapitulo todo lo que había ocurrido y le tomó un par de segundos salir corriendo detrás de Diego. Lo tomó por la muñeca, lo giró y después de sonreír por su sobresalto, le beso. Sabía que sus dietes habían chocado un poco por el brusco movimiento, seguramente había lastimado los labios de Diego pero aún con esos pequeños inconvenientes, el beso había despertado en él todo tipo de maravillosas sensaciones.

Rodeó el cuerpo de Diego con sus brazos. Pronto la mano derecha de Diego fue directo a su cabello y su brazo izquierdo le rodeo la cintura atrayéndole más hacia él. El beso se volvió menos rudo pero más intenso. Cuando se separaron, Temo sabía que tenía los labios ligeramente enrojecidos y que estaba completamente despeinado gracias a la mano de Diego.

—Creo que si te voy a acompañar a Oaxaca —Temo le sonrió ampliamente —, definitivamente iré contigo a esa boda.

****

Ari abrió como pudo la puerta de su departamento. Iba haciendo malabares las bolsas llenas de comestibles y artículos varios. Su mamá corrió a ayudarle y juntos colocaron las bolsas en la mesa. Polita vio el montón de bolsas y sonrió con cierto pesar.

—No tienes que hacer estas cosas, hijo —Ari le dio un beso en la frente.

—Madre, el refrigerador estaba vacío, no podemos estar robándole comida a la tía Blanca todo el tiempo —Ari notó la mirada avergonzada de su madre —, vamos, me acaban de pagar el adelanto de una presentación. Todas son cosas que necesitamos.

Ari miró el rincón donde estaba el pequeño escritorio que antes había servido como un lugar de escritura para su padre, estaba vacío, como siempre desde que su padre se había vuelto sumamente religioso. Estaba seguro que, justo en ese momento, estaba en la iglesia. 

—¿Y mi padre? —Preguntó sólo como mera formalidad. Si su padre no estaba leyendo la biblia en casa, seguro la estaba leyendo con su grupo en el templo.

—Fue con su grupo de lectura —Ari evitó soltar un suspiró frustrado. La inutilidad que se estaba manejado su padre rayaba en lo absurdo y ojalá sólo fuera eso. Como se temía, había usado a la religión como escudo para discriminar otros pensamientos o a las propias personas. Ari intentaba la mayor parte del tiempo guardar silencio pero cada día era más difícil con la actitud de su papá —. Hijo ¿estás bien? —Ari asintió pero su madre siempre había sido muy buena leyéndole —. Ay hijo, todas estas responsabilidades que has tomado no te están haciendo bien. Ni siquiera tienes tiempo para ti, para salir con tus amigos —Ari de pronto se sintió furioso por las palabras de su madre. Él no se había tomado esas responsabilidades por gusto. Simplemente no había tenido opción.

—Esos son lujos de las personas que no tienen que tomarse responsabilidades —lo dijo de una manera dura y pudo notar que había afectado a su madre —. Lo siento, mamá. Yo… —Polita le abrazó fuertemente.

—Lo sé, hijo. Sé que no quisiste decirlo así. También sé que tú tuviste que tomar esas responsabilidades porque nadie más lo hacía —Ari se fundió en el abrazo de su madre y se dejó consolar hasta que el enojo y la frustración salieron de su sistema.

—Los amo mamá. Arqui y tú son lo más importante para mí —Ari se apartó de su madre y empezó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas —. Además, no es como que tenga muchos amigos con los cuales salir —dijo a modo de broma pero no hizo reír a su madre.

—Sí, también lo sé. El único amigo que te conocí fue Temo, el hijo de Pancho —Ari intentó que esas palabras no le afectaran —. Fue una lástima que todo terminara así. Primero se fue él y ahora también se fue su familia.

—¿Cómo que se fueron? ¿Se regresaron todos a Toluca? —Polita negó.

—Pancho López se va a casar con Susana, la media hermana de tu papá, al parecer ellos se conocían desde antes y se reencontraron aquí. Se enamoraron y han sido novios desde hace un resto. Pancho le entregó las llaves del departamento a tu tía hace una semana y se fueron a vivir a la casa de Susana Córcega —Ari miró a su madre sorprendido.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —Polita se encogió en hombros.

—Pancho se lo contó todo a Blanquiux…

—Y ella te lo contó a ti, tú seguro se lo dijiste a mi padre y ahora me lo cuentas a mí —vio sonrojar a su madre y eso le hizo sonreír —. Digno miembro de la familia Córcega resultaste, madre.

A Ari no le sorprendió para nada no haberse dado cuenta de la mudanza de los López; cuando no estaba en la escuela, estaba haciendo algún video, estaba haciendo algún evento o presentación o estaba componiendo. Realmente no tenía mucha amistad con los López, fuera de ese encuentro en las escaleras con Julio, no había vuelto a intercambiar con él nada más que un saludo.

Ari a veces creía notar las miradas dolidas de Julio, de Lupita y hasta del mismísimo Pancho. A veces pensaba que ellos sabían que él era el único y gran culpable de que Temo se hubiera ido.

Pero bien sabía que todo eso eran suposiciones suyas, Julio y Lupita no le lanzaban miradas acusadoras, ni siquiera lo pelaban porque realmente nunca había tenido mucho tiempo de hacerse cercano a ellos. Pancho era un pan, Ari aún recordaba como en las ocasiones que llovía a cantaros, él se ofrecía para llevarlo cuando lo encontraba en la puerta del edificio.

La realidad era que Ari se sentía culpable pero no por la decisión de Temo. Ari se sentía culpable por no haber sido valiente, se sentía culpable por haber sido un imbécil y no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Se dio cuenta que quería su ternura, su bondad, su forma hermosa y dulce de hacerlo sentir que todo cuento estuviera mal podía tener solución si se ponía el corazón en ello. Se dio cuenta muy tarde que realmente lo quería a él. Cuando sentía que no podía más, cuando sentía la enorme necesidad de su ternura, de su amor, estuvo tentado a mandarle un mail y contarle todo lo equivocado que había estado en aquella banca pero siempre se detenía. Luchaba contra esa abrumadora necesidad.

Temo no se merecía ese egoísmo, ya bastante había sufrido por su indecisión, y Ari tampoco se merecía hacerse la víctima. Eso nunca solucionaba nada. Sí, se había enamorado de Temo y había sido tarde para decírselo, tenía que aprender a vivir con ello, aprender la lección que había detrás de eso y superarlo. Después de todo, como había leído por ahí, había cosas peores que un chico enamorado de otro chico.

****

Ari se encontraba en su lugar de siempre en la mesa de la familia Córcega. La comida había sido espectacular como siempre, lo que no estaba siendo tan espectacular era la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento, estaba harto de escuchar la palabra pecado.

Julieta había llegado con la novedad de que tenía un nuevo compañero de trabajo. Era de la Ciudad de México y tenía un hijo más o menos de la edad de Blanquita ¿cuál era el único defecto de ese nuevo compañero de trabajo? Que tenía esposo y no esposa y que su hijo era adoptado. Eso bastó para que su padre y su abuela empezarán con una discusión absurda sobre lo pecaminosa que resultaba esa situación.

Ari sentía que su corazón hervía de rabia pues su padre se sentía con el pleno derecho de decir que, dos hombres que tenían un trabajo estable, que se preocupaban por darle lo mejor a su hijo, que se preocupaban por estar con él, por aconsejarlo y quererlo, no podían ser buenos padres sólo por su orientación sexual. Ari sólo quería gritarle lo hipócrita que era.

Ari se puso de pie dispuesto a irse para dejar de escuchar todos esos absurdos antes de explotar.

—Aristóteles ¿a dónde vas? Estamos compartiendo un momento familiar —dijo su padre llamándole la atención. Ari empuñó sus manos intentando canalizar su enojo.

—Cierto, mi abuela y tú están compartiendo un gran momento, así que prefiero dejarles para que sigan compartiendo sus… ideas con la familia —había hecho un énfasis innecesario en la última frase, lo sabía, pero de alguna manera tenía que escupir el veneno que estaba acabando con él.

—Aristóteles Córcega —le llamó la atención su abuela.

—¿Qué abuela? Lo siento pero yo no comparto las ideas que tienen mi padre y tú. Esos dos hombres son grandes padres y mucho mejores que otros que abandonan a sus familias y no sólo lo digo por los que se van sino también por lo que se quedan pero deciden no aportar nada para a educación de sus hijos, para su bienestar, todo por buscar su… _alimento espiritual._

—¡Basta, le estás faltan el respeto a tu padre! —Ari endureció sus facciones y vio directamente a los ojos al hombre que durante años admiro y quiso.

—Pues dile a él que antes de criticar a otros busque como ser un buen padre en ese libro que con tanta devoción lee.

—Te voy a… —Audifaz levantó la mano con la intención de golpear a Ari. Polita se interpuso de inmediato entre su hijo y su marido.

—No —se lo dijo con una firmeza que hijo cimbrar a Audifaz.

—¡Basta tío! —Robert se puso de pie y apartó a Audifaz con gentileza —. Esto se está saliendo de control.

Ari dio media vuelta y salió del departamento de sus tíos no sin antes ver a su madre, por primera vez, notó en ella una determinación abrumadora. Subió hecho una furia hacia su departamento, tomó el teclado y luego corrió hasta la azotea. El aire era fresco y contrastaba con sus mejillas que estaban ardiendo.

Se dejó caer en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Las primeras notas salieron casi sin proponérselo. Se dejó llevar por la inspiración, dejó que la música se apoderara de cada uno de sus sentidos y por un momento tuvo la certeza de que todo, eventualmente, mejoraría.

*****

—Carnalito ¿estás despierto? —Temo terminó de cerrar su portatraje cuando Pepe tocó la puerta.

—Pasa —le dijo a su hermano que entró a la habitación —. Estoy terminando de hacer el equipaje —Pepe asintió.

—¿A qué hora sale el avión? —Pepe preguntó sentándose en la cama justo al lado de la maleta de Temo.

—A las 8 de la mañana —Temo estaba indeciso con la camisa que debería de usar con el traje.

—¿Ya le dijiste al Simi que tendrán que salir en la madrugada para llegar? —Temo asintió distraídamente —. ¿El Diegochas siempre si va a ir contigo?

—Sí, sus papás le dieron permiso y todo.

—Bueno, entonces te harán falta… —Temo se quedó en una pieza cuando vio a Pepe colocar una caja de Trojan en la maleta. Miró desconcertado a su hermano por un segundo.

—Pepe ¿qué…

—Vamos carnal ¿crees qué no los vi la otra noche en el coche? —Temo abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir, parecía un pez boqueando —. Lo bueno es que la suspensión del BMW ta bien dura sino lo hubieran estado bailando como trompo.

—Pepe, nosotros no… sólo. Es qué…

—Carnal, también los vi en la alberca. Se estaban comiendo —bueno, al parecer la idea de mantener su relación entre ellos se había ido a la chingada —. No hay pedo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que te enamoraras y me da gusto que haya sido de un güey como el Diegochas —Temo seguía sin poder articular una frase coherente. Nunca se imaginó una situación así —. Bueno —Pepe se aclaró la garganta — y como el jefe no está pues creo que debo ser yo quién…

—No, no, no Pepe, por favor. No es necesario —Temo empezaba a sentirse sumamente avergonzado. A duras penas estaba digiriendo que su hermano lo había cachado fajándose con Diego.

—Mira seguro me vas a decir que sabes más de esto que yo. Tal vez ya te lo dijeron en la escuela o te lo platico algún compa…

—No tengo compas, gais y en la escuela no… —Temo cerró la boca ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? —. Neta Pepe, no es necesario. En internet hay bastante información.

—Sí, seguro si pero no quiero que sea así para ti. La Sirenita y yo estuvimos hablando y ella tiene razón, vamos a tener un hijo y…

—Puede que sea gay y tengas que hablarle de estos temas —respondió irónico e inmediatamente después de decir eso, Temo se arrepintió, había respondido extremadamente a la defensiva y Pepe no se merecía eso. Iba a disculparse pero Pepe continuó con la conversación.

—Pues no llegamos hasta eso, digo, no creo que muchos padres primerizos se anden preguntando sobre la orientación sexual de su hijo antes de que nazca —Pepe le habló sonriendo y Temo se sintió peor, su hermano realmente lo estaba intentando, y él estaba actuando como un idiota —. Más bien la Sirena me dijo que algún día mi hijo iba a tener una pareja y que era nuestra responsabilidad darle la libertad de preguntarnos las cosas necesarias para que viviera su relación de la mejor manera sobre todo cuando se tratará de la intimidad. Supongo que sólo quiero decirte que te cuides siempre y no habló sólo de usar condón, sino de que siempre tengas cuidado de con quien escoges compartir una parte tan importante de tu vida; esa intimidad te lleva a exponerte de la manera más vulnerable que existe y, de cierta manera, siempre debería de significar algo, siempre debería ser un paso más para conectar con una persona que sea importante para ti y que tú seas importante para ella.

Temo no se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a llorar. Abrazó a su hermano pues no sabía qué responder, se sentía abrumado y a la vez agradecido por el comportamiento de su hermano.

—Carnal —Pepe se apartó mirándole a los ojos —, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de lo que eres, del enorme corazón que tienes; eres valiente como león, decidido, eres un guerrero. Estoy orgulloso de ser tu carnal. Siempre vas a poder contar conmigo y yo siempre voy a poder contar contigo. Quiero que cuando tengas alguna duda vengas a mí, yo no tengo todas las respuestas, no soy tan brillante como tú pero siempre intentaré darte el mejor consejo que pueda o acompañarte a donde nos puedan dar la respuesta correcta.

—Aún no sé si estoy preparado para… —Temo señaló la intimidante caja de condones que estaba en su maleta —, no he pasado de un par de besos con Diego y algunas caricias —ambos rieron para quitarle el hierro al asunto —, pero no tienes idea como te agradezco todo esto.

—Cuando estés listo o te surja alguna duda o lo que sea… —Temo asintió —. Eres mi carnal y te quiero un chingo y quiero que seas feliz de a madre.


	4. Chapter 4

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero no dormía. Había una melodía rondando su cabeza, dando vueltas una y otra vez, al igual que la letra que la acompañaba. En ocasiones eso le pasaba, una canción se atascaba en su cabeza y no lo abandonaba hasta que lograba escribirla. Aunque esa canción en particular le estaba costando bastante.

Ari se giró y vio la hora en su celular. Eran las 8 de la mañana de un sábado y él ya no podía seguir fingiendo que dormía. Salió de la cama pensando aún en la canción que enloquecía su mente. Decidió que necesitaba un café para empezar el día, al final de cuentas, sería un día de trabajo. Justo en la noche tenía una presentación y debía escoger el repertorio para el evento. Caminó a la cocina y se dio cuenta que faltaba azúcar, sin querer rió, era evidente que su madre seguía olvidando esos pequeños detalles.

Aunque estaba teniendo buenos motivos para esos olvidos. Desde esa fatal pelea en el departamento de sus tíos, su madre había empezado a tomar decisiones encaminadas a mejorar como persona, para empezar había decidido estudiar y terminar la preparatorio en línea. Ari no podía estar más orgulloso, pues, además, su madre estaba trabajando en Cklass con Julieta.

De alguna manera su madre se estaba haciendo una mujer independiente y ya no le importaba tanto lo que su padre dijera o dejará de decir. Pero… su madre aún no se decidía a separarse de su padre. Ese seguía siendo un tema delicado que terminaba generando mucha tensión en casa de Aristóteles.

Su padre se estaba haciendo más apegado a la religión, más apegado a las ideas radicales que no daban cabida a nada que no fuera considerado “normal” por la sociedad. Pero ¿qué era lo normal? La relación de un hombre y una mujer era lo normal ¿cierto? Pero lo normal era también que se amarán, que se procurarán, que juntos formarán un vínculo que se basará en el amor y el respeto, eso era lo normal ¿no? Sus padres no tenían nada de eso, sus padres no vivían la realidad romantizada de una relación canónica, entonces, ¿eran anormales?

La gente siempre terminaba por preocuparse más por juzgar que por vivir y sentir.

Ari dejó sus pensamientos mañaneros, al final de cuentas, no podía hacer que su madre tomará una decisión sobre algo para lo que no parecía estar lista. Dejó la azucarera en su lugar y decidió que lo mejor sería bajar a la panadería de sus tíos. Se compraría un café y aprovecharía para comprar algo de pan para su mamá y Arqui.

Seguía pensando en la canción que se le escapaba. Imaginaba en una melodía suave, muy lenta y en una dulce voz cantando la letra; lo imaginaba todo a la perfección, sólo necesitaba completar la canción, Ari rió internamente ante la ironía. Entró a la panadería y el olor a pan recién horneado le hizo sonreír.

—Buenos días, Mary —saludó amable —, me regalas un café por favor.

—Claro Aris

Tomó una charola y empezó a escoger pan mientras silbaba la melodía que estaba en su mente desde antes de que amaneciera.

—Parece que el pan te pone muy feliz —se giró al escuchar la voz de su abuela. Ari estaba de tan buen humor que se decidió a darle una enorme sonrisa a su abuela y aportar a su comentario de una manera amable.

—A quién no, con lo rico que sabe, mis tíos son una maravilla haciendo pan —Imelda asintió.

—Ha sido una tradición familiar —Ari asintió distraídamente —. Deberías pegarte un poco más a tu tío Eugenio para que te enseñe algo de provecho y dejes de perder el tiempo —y justo hasta ese momento llegó su buen humor.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Ari quitó la sonrisa y miró a su abuela a los ojos.

—A qué ya va siendo hora de que te pongas a trabajar en algo y que mejor que trabajar en el negocio familiar. Tu tío Eugenio cada día está más cansado y tu tía Blanca ya no se da abasto en la panadería. Tú eres joven y el único miembro de la familia que no hace nada fuera de estudiar. Trabajar aquí sería algo seguro para ti y podrías ayudar a tu madre con mayor facilidad ahora que se le ocurrió la absurda idea de estudiar ¿no crees?

—Para empezar abuela, yo tengo un trabajo, mis presentaciones, hacer mis canciones y mi canal de YouTube. Esas son mis ocupaciones y con ese trabajo le he ayudado a mi mamá todo este tiempo que tu hijo ha decidido leer la biblia y dejar a su familia a la buena del señor —su abuela pareció incomodarse y eso le agradó a Ari —. Yo no tengo nada que hacer en esta panadería. Yo quiero hacer música.

—De eso no se vive, Aristóteles —Ari rió.

—Tampoco de leer la biblia y míranos, lo mío ha resultado más útil —Imelda apretó los dientes en una clara muestra de que estaba intentando controlarse — ¿Sabes? Bien podrías decirle a tu hijo Audifaz que venga a hacerse cargo de su panadería, así por lo menos haría algo más productivo que perder el día hablando de cosas que no entiende.

Ari pagó el pan y su café. Estaba saliendo de la panadería cuando su abuela lo detuvo colocándole una mano en el hombro.

—No quise hacerte sentir mal, hijo. Sólo me preocupo por ti —Ari miró a su abuela con dureza. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo; su abuela era el tipo de persona que decía cosas dolorosas y luego se resguardaba en su edad o en su estatus en la familia para que nadie le dijera nada.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que tú eras la única persona que realmente me escuchaba, la única persona que parecía preocuparse realmente por mí y a la que le interesaba que fuera feliz. Amaba mucho a esa abuela porque era maravillosa. Ahora veo en ti algo completamente distinto, dices que te preocupas por mí, pero realmente no lo haces. Te preocupa que tomé un camino distinto al que tú crees “normal”. Ojalá te preocuparás más por mi felicidad y menos por mi falso bienestar.

Ari no esperó la respuesta de su abuela, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Mientras subía a su departamento no dejaba de pensar en esa dulce e imaginaría voz que cantaba su canción.

****

Temo sonrió al ver a su papá hecho un lío con la corbata. Se acercó lentamente y, sorprendiéndole, empezó a ayudarle con el nudo de la corbata.

Temo era básicamente el representante de los hermanos López Torres. Pepe no había podido asistir a la boda porque no quería dejar a Mony con el pequeño recién nacido; Ana estaba de gira y no había podido coincidir sus fechas para poder asistir a la boda; Lupe y Tomás se habían quedado en Canadá haciéndose cargo de la nueva fábrica que habían inaugurado Pepe y Mónica. Así que Temo era algo así como el emisario de sus hermanos y tenía que hacerle saber a su Papancho que sus hermanos estaban encantados con la idea de verlo rehacer su vida. 

—Ni siquiera te escuche llegar, mi Temístocles. Me hubieras avisado para ir por ti. Chale, hijo así no se hacen las cosas —Temo abrazó a su padre intentando infundirle todo la tranquilidad del mundo.

—Pepe imaginó que estarías abrumado por la boda y él pensó que lo mejor era que llegará sin interrumpirte y parece que mi hermano tenía razón. Estabas teniendo una batalla con tu corbata y ella iba ganando —su papá soltó una risotada. Temo lo vio con un infinito cariño. Lo extrañaba tanto…

Estar en Toluca era bueno para él; Pepe, Mony y el pequeño Fernando eran una gran familia y lo hacían parte de ella. Pero, aún con ese cariño, Temo extrañaba a su Papancho; sus excentricidades, sus dichos, esas risas estruendosas y los consejos que a veces necesitaba. Temo también extrañaba a sus calcomanías; acompañarlos, ser parte de sus vidas y no sólo un rostro en una videollamada. Temo luchó contra su nostalgia y terminó regalándole a su padre una inmensa sonrisa.

—Pepe me llamó hace rato, debió decirme que venías en camino —Temo pudo notar que su padre también añoraba a sus hijos mayores. Seguro le hubiera encantado tenerlos allí, disfrutando un día tan importante para él.

—Todos estamos muy contentos con tu boda papá. Lupe, Ana, Pepe y yo siempre te hemos querido verte feliz. Eres el mejor papá de mundo. Nos entregaste tu vida, nos has dado unas alas inmensas para volar y cumplir nuestros sueños. Tus valores nos acompañan y, cada día, nos esforzamos por ser mejores personas. Todo es gracias a que te tenemos a ti como nuestro ejemplo.

—Mijo, ya no quiero chillar —Temo secó las lágrimas de su papá y también las suyas.

—Nada de chillar, Papancho. Hoy te casas, vamos, hay que bajar. Tenemos que estar en la iglesia esperando a Susana.

Papancho le presentó a Axel y Sebastian, los hijos de Susana, ambos le saludaron con cortesía. Por sus llamadas telefónicas, Temo sabía que su papá había tenido sus malos momentos con los dos pero ahora parecían bastante contentos con respecto a la boda de su madre.

—¡Temo! —Escuchó la voz de Lupita y sonrió. Su hermana corrió hasta él y se lanzó a sus brazos. Temo la atrapó y le dio una vuelta completa abrazándola con fuerza —. Te extrañamos mucho —dijo Lupita besándole las mejillas.

—Y yo a ustedes —Temo bajó a Lupita y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su hermano Julio, notó un brillo especial que le alegró el corazón, Julio también lo había extrañado —. Hola —le dijo sonriéndole y, luego, paso algo que no imaginaba que pudiera ocurrir, Julio lo abrazó con fuerza. No dijo nada pero en ese abrazo podía sentir todo el cariño que su hermano le estaba guardando.

—Pancho —Diego apareció y saludó a todos de manera sumamente familiar. Diego era el tipo de persona que siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios; era natural y extrovertido.

—Diegochas que bueno tenerte aquí acompañándonos. Axel, Sebastian, él es Diego Ortega…

—Mi novio —dijo Temo viendo a Diego que ensanchó su sonrisa. Habían hablado un poco en el vuelo y había terminado por decidirse en decir que eran novios. Después de todo, Pepe ya sabía y estaba seguro que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que los demás lo supieran y realmente no tenían nada que ocultar. Eran pareja, eran novios, no había nada malo en eso.

—Su novi… —Papancho se giró para verlo con ojos desorbitados —, su novio. Ándale con el Diegochas y tú. La última vez que los vi eran amigos.

Temo sintió que su hermano se apartaba de él. De nuevo vio en los ojos de Julio un recelo que le caló en el alma.

—Roma no se hizo en un día, Temochas —su papá le rodeó brevemente los hombros y Temo asintió sonriendo. Lo primero era la boda; ya después tendría tiempo de analizar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Paso a paso, papá. Todo esto es nuevo para todos —Pancho asintió —. Ahora, vámonos, tenemos que llegar antes que Susana.

****

La boda había resultado una ceremonia preciosa. Su papá y Susana se veían increíblemente enamorados. Temo justo en ese momento estaba bailando con Susana y reía porque la esposa de su papá le estaba contando como había sido su primer viaje en La burra.

—Tu papá es un hombre muy especial —Temo asintió aún riendo —. Y tú también lo eres, además, tienes un gran gusto. Tu novio es muy guapo —dirigieron su mirada hacia donde estaba Diego hablando animadamente con un nutrido grupo de gente —. Tiene a todo mundo encantado.

—Si. Diego es una persona que donde lo pongas va a hacer amigos. Siempre tiene las palabras correctas y el mismo irradia una felicidad fuera de este mundo.

—Temo, me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado a una persona tan especial como tú.

Susana lo abrazó con cariño y él le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Temo no era tonto, sabía que una parte de él siempre estaba en busca de una figura materna, le había pasado con Rebeca y, ahora, con Susana. En sus breves encuentros, también ella había despertado en Temo esa sensación de ternura.

Acompañó a Susana a la mesa de los novios y luego regresó con Diego para escucharlo hablar sobre su viaje a Colorado y como había aprendido a esquiar. Diego terminó de contar la anécdota haciendo reír a todo mundo, incluso al propio Temo que ya conocía la historia.

—Ey —le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta —, por fin vienes, muero por bailar contigo —Temo vio hacia su hermano Julio que no había perdido la vista de ellos desde que había empezado la fiesta —. Esas miradas las tendremos en muchos lugar y serán peores. Por lo menos sabes que Julio está teniendo una lucha entre el cariño que tiene y lo que él cree que es “normal” pero habrá gente que nos lance esas miradas llenas de odio, de repudio y tú yo tenemos dos opciones: dejar que nos afecte o ser felices siendo nosotros mismos.

Temo le dio un último vistazo a su hermano y luego tomó a Diego de la mano. Caminaron hacia la pista de baile. Diego tenía razón. Él iba a bailar con su novio en la boda de su padre porque eso no era nada malo, porque eso le haría feliz, porque era algo que simplemente quería. Veladamente notó una que otra mirada que no ocultaba el desagrado por lo que estaban haciendo. Temo sabía que tendría que vivir con eso y sobreponerse a ello con la mejor actitud posible. La vida era solo una y había que vivirla.

Una vez que decidieron divertirse a pesar de todo, la noche avanzó muy rápido, sin darse cuenta, la fiesta estaba terminando. En algún punto se había distraído hablando con Axel y, Diego, se le había perdido de vista hasta que llegó su Papancho.

—Oye mijo, creo que va siendo hora de que te lleves al Diegochas a descansar, sirve y también me haces el paro con doña Cris. Es que se pusieron a hacer unas competencias de mezcales y terminaron bien fumigados.

—No frieguez, Papancho —volteó a ver a Diego que estaba sentado con la mamá de Susana y definitivamente los dos parecían estar hasta la madre.

Temo no tardó para nada en convencer a Diego y a doña Crisanta de que se tenían que ir. El viaje en el coche fue tranquilo pero el reto real fue llegando a casa pues Doña Cris insistía en seguir tomando mezcal para que Temo y Diego pudieran escuchar mejor su historia de amor con Don Canuto. Temo agradeció que Diego parecía estar más sobrio y terminó ayudándole a convencer a Doña Cris de irse a dormir.

Después, Temo llevó a Diego a la habitación que ocuparía, como era obvio, su Papancho los quería separados de un extremo al otro extremo de la casa.

—Bueno, me tranquiliza ver que estás lo sufrientemente sobrio como no ahogarte en tu propio vómito —intentó bromear pues empezaba a sentirse algo nervioso por la cercanía de Diego y el hecho de que prácticamente estaban solos.

—Deberías de quedarte un poco, que tal si me siento mal o algo me pasa. Tú serías el único culpable —las manos de Diego serpentearon por su torso y Temo tragó nervioso.

—Diego, mi papá —los brazos de Diego se enredaron en su cuello. Temo observó los labios de Diego y luego regresó su mirada a los ojos de su novio.

—Tu papá aún tiene que despedir a sus invitados —Temo cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Diego sobre su cuello — y yo de verdad —Diego empezó a besarle el cuello con tortuosa lentitud —, de verdad quiero —la voz de Diego era pecaminosamente seductora —, quiero probarte…

Eso fue lo último que pudo aguantar. Temo tomó a Diego por la cintura y lo beso mientras le empujaba al interior de la habitación. El beso era pasional, salvaje, las manos de Temo vagaban sin detenerse por todo el cuerpo de Diego, quién se dejó hacer por un momento hasta que terminó empujando a Temo sobre la puerta cerrada. De un movimiento rápido se puso de rodillas y sin pensárselo bajó el pantalón de Temo junto con la ropa interior dejando libre la erección de Temo que se levantaba orgullosa delante de él.

Temo soltó un gemido gutural cuando sintió la suave lengua de Diego recorriendo su erección. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban un poco cuando Diego decidió a engullir por completo su miembro. Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse en las miles de sensaciones que le provocaba esa boca cálida y maravillosa que le estaba haciendo delirar. Intentó tener más de esa aterciopelada calidez pero se detuvo al escuchar las arcadas cuando fue demasiado profundo. Pensó que había acabado con el momento pero para su sorpresa, Diego, sólo le sonrió y empezó a mamársela con más fervor.

Temo acariciaba la nunca de su novio a medida que todo se volvía más intenso, sobre todo cuando, a la boca de Diego, se unieron también las caricias rítmicas de su mano izquierda. Temo estaba en la gloria y sabía que no iba a durar más. Intentó advertirle a Diego que estaba por correrse pero fue demasiado tarde cuando una particular e intensa chupada hizo que su orgasmo llegara. Se derramó por completo en la maravillosa boca de su novio. Diego tuvo el maldito descaro de darle una última chupada y eso hizo estremecer su cuerpo.

—Joder —dijo cuándo pudo recuperarse de su orgasmo.

—Aún no estoy listo, cariño —Temo tomó a Diego por los brazo para levantarlo y lo beso de nuevo probándose en la boca de Diego. Esto encendió de nuevo su excitación.

Temo lo llevó hasta la cama y sin pudor, lo desnudo. Cuando sintió el exquisito peso de la erección de Diego sobre su lengua gimió junto con él. Diego movía la cadera para ayudarle a encontrar el ritmo que quería y, a medida que aumentaba, también lo hacía su pasión. Se preocupaba por hacerle sentirlo, relajó su garganta lo más que pudo para llegar hasta la base de la erección de su novio. Su esfuerzo fue compensado por una serie de gemidos armoniosos que lo animaron a seguir y seguir. Diego gimió su nombre al correrse. Temo se recostó a su lado dejando que pasará la sensación de su órganos. Se buscaron para abrazarse y así estuvieron; con sus cuerpos entrelazados, dándose besos cortos y caricias tranquilizadoras hasta que escucharon la puerta principal abrirse.

Apresuradamente, Temo arregló su ropa y se despidieron con un beso corto pero intenso. Esa noche, Temo, durmió pensando que era la primera vez que ambos hacían algo así. Pepe había tenido razón, pensándolo sin la bruma de la excitación, todo había sido abrumadoramente íntimo. Su relación con Diego había cambiado para siempre, seguramente al día siguiente no sabría qué decir, ni cómo actuar pero Temo también tenía la certeza de que Diego haría algún comentario o alguna broma y todo regresaría a la comodidad que sentía estando a su lado.

Y fue entonces que entendió. Diego le importaba y él le importaba a Diego. Eso hacía todo mejor.

****

Ari había aceptado ir a esa dichosa fiesta sólo para tranquilizar a su madre que se la pasaba diciendo que estaba demasiado solo y que necesitaba amigos. Ari lo que necesitaba era dinero y que su padre y su abuela dejaran de fregar pero eso era demasiado pedir.

La fiesta estaba resultado totalmente aburrida pero Ari se las arreglaba para fingir que se estaba divirtiendo.

Octavio, uno de los compañeros de su grupo al que más solía hablarle, había sugerido jugar verdad o reto. Era una estupidez pero todos parecían sumamente emocionados ante las posibilidades de besar a alguna de las chicas. Ari sentía cierta envidia por ese sentimiento expectante de sus compañeros, él también quería sentir esas mariposas, poder sentirse emocionado de besar a un chico que pudiera gustarle pero las cosas no eran así y se tenía que joder. Algo había leído sobre ese tema, al parecer lo llamaban heteronormatividad, pero para él era una reverenda mamada. Las personas simplemente no deberían asumir, qué les costaba simplemente dejar vivir y ya.

Ari dio una mirada rápida al círculo de personas que se había formado, rió internamente, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Después de todo, no se estaba perdiendo de nada, ninguno de sus compañeros era mínimamente atractivo.

—Aris —Le re-llevaba la verga, se había distraído del juego. Giró el rostro para ver a la persona que lo estaba llamando —, te reto a que te encierres en ese armario con Yolo por siete minutos —Ari buscó a la chica nueva entre el círculo de personas. Ella parecía igual de emocionada ante el reto pero la vio caminar hasta él y tomarle la mano de manera decidida —. Ándale pendejo… —escuchó el grito de Octavio y se sintió levemente asqueado.

Ari vio la puerta del armario cerrarse y en su mente sólo podía pensar en lo absurdo que resultaba todo. Estaba en un armario… con una chica. 

—Yo… —no sabía que decir pero evidente que no pretendía hacer absolutamente nada por quedar bien con los pendejos que estaban afuera.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco estoy interesada. Te faltan un par de cositas que son necesarias para mí —la chica se dejó caer por completo en una de las paredes del armario y cerró los ojos. El último comentario no pasó desapercibido para Ari.

—Creo que es la primera vez que hablamos —la chica asintió. Iban a mitad del curso y Ari lo único que sabía de su nueva compañera era que había vivido en Estados Unidos y que se juntaba con las dos chicas más populares de la escuela — ¿Por qué crees que Octavio tuvo esta idea?

—Supongo que porque le comenté a Lucía que te me hacías atractivo y él quiere con Lucía. Se les debió hacer muy divertida la idea de una cita de cuatro cuando esos dos ya anden.

—Yo no… —la chica abrió los ojos y en medio de la oscuridad del armario pudo notar que le miraba intensamente.

—Lo sé — ¿tan obvio era? — Y no es que seas obvio —respondió ella como si hubiera escuchado su pregunta —. Supongo que te he estado observando. No hablas con las chicas, no andas detrás de ellas, entras en pánico cuando alguna te hablar. Sí, lo sé, todo eso es de un estereotipo y hasta hace una semana creía que tal vez era por timidez. Suele pasar. Pero fui al juego con de básquet del fin de semana pasado y vi cómo te tragabas con los ojos al capitán del equipo contrario.

Algo que era completamente cierto. El chico estaba hermoso. Era un poco más bajo que él, con un cabello negro preciosamente inmaculado, unos bellos ojos claros y unas nalgas de campeonato que Ari no dudo en comerse con la mirada a cada jugada.

—Tenía un 70% de seguridad —continuó su compañera — y lo otro fue un salto de fe. Le dije a Lucía que te me hacías atractivo porque empezaron a preguntarme algunas cosas y entre en pánico. Aún no estoy lista, sabes —Ari asintió. Él entendía, claro que la entendía —, tampoco estoy buscando que finjamos nada, sólo…

—Buscas un amigo —ella asintió y Ari sonrió —. Creo que yo también busco lo mismo —el rostro de Yolo se suavizó y Ari, de nuevo, tuvo la sensación que todo estaba tomando un buen camino.


	5. Chapter 5

Empezó poco a poco, con cambios que casi no se notaban, primero fue un pequeño e insignificante espasmo en el ojo derecho, a veces lo sentía, a veces no. Era extraño y sumamente desesperante pero Diego pensó que se debía a su falta de sueño y, fue justamente el insomnio, el segundo cambio que notó. Dormía poco, prácticamente dos o tres horas por noche. Eso provocaba que estuviera continuamente cansado y distraído. Al principio se lo atribuyó al estrés de estar a menos de un año para terminar la prepa.

No sabía exactamente cuando había empezado a sentirse así. Recordaba que, a su regreso del vieja con Temo, todo parecía maravilloso. Tenía un novio al que quería y lo quería. Los primeros cuatro meses de su relación resultaron ser perfectos. Temo era cariñoso, considerado, lo procuraba todo el tiempo y Diego le correspondía con la misma devoción.

Sin embargo, mientras los meses fueron pasando, esos extraños cambios se hacían cada vez más pesados. Diego intentó al principio ignorarlos dándoles explicaciones en apariencia lógicas. Pero cada vez fue notando más cosas; al insomnio y la fatiga, se le añadió la extraña sensación de que todo era menos brillante, sentía como si los colores hubieran perdido la intensidad y que la vida, en general, era insípida. Se fue dando cuenta que estaba perdiendo el interés en todo.

Eso incluía la escuela y su relación. Sus notas iban peor que nunca, todo el tiempo se sentía desconcentrado, perdido. Temo intentaba ayudarle con sus notas, estaba al pendiente de todo cuanto necesitara y él, fingía una alegría que no sentía.

Estaban justo a la mitad de su quinto semestre y Temo se la pasaba hablando del vieja que harían en las vacaciones, Diego, al principio intentó sonar emocionado; de verdad intentó pensar en lo divertido que sería viajar con Temo, conocer nuevas personas, festejar que estaban por cumplir casi ocho meses de relación pero la verdad era que Diego no tenía ningún interés por ese viaje.

Se apatía también abarcaba el sexo. Ciertamente, al principio de su relación, Temo y él habían experimentado el deseo efervescente de una relación que inicia pero, de nuevo, ese fuego se había apagado. Diego no tenía interés en tocar a Temo, no es que no le gustara, Temo era hermoso pero él simplemente se sentía desconectado de todo deseo por estar con él. Temo lo había intentado un par de veces pero al ver la falta de motivación de su parte, había parado cualquier tipo de acercamiento que no fuera más allá de beso cortos. Temo no le decía nada, no lo obligaba a hablar al respecto del tema, guardaba un escrupuloso silencio que envolvía el respeto infinito que le tenía.

Diego sabía que le estaba dando su tiempo para estar listo y hablar de lo que le estaba pasando. Temo López, siendo un caballero de armadura resplandeciente como siempre.

Diego pensó en lo que habían sido sus dos últimas semanas y, en cómo, el insomnio había sido sustituido por una necesidad inmensa de no abandonar la cama y dormir… dormir mucho. Diego intentó no prestar demasiada atención a ese nuevo cambio pero, algo, tal vez el instinto, le decía que estaba haciendo mal al pensar que todo ese conjunto de “cambios” no eran parte de algo más grande. La idea de dormir, tal vez para siempre, fue el pensamiento que terminó de alertar a su instinto que empezó a gritarle que necesitaba buscar ayuda antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Se giró sobre la cama para ver a Temo que estaba concentrado leyendo “El príncipe”. Tenían que entregar un ensayo y Diego sabía que Temo ya lo había escrito pero aún así seguía obsesionado con el libro.

—Temo —le habló con una voz suave —, necesitamos hablar. Creo que… tenemos que terminar.

Los ojos de Temo eran sumamente expresivos, en ellos, cualquier persona se podía perder eternamente, pues, podían encontrarse todas las emociones del mundo.

Al principio notó en aquellos ojos una profunda tristeza y desconcierto por sus palabras. Pero, a medida que fue hablando de las razones para terminar, los ojos de Temo cambiaron, tomaron un matiz de compresión y de cariño que le animaron cada vez más a poner en palabras todos y cada uno de sus miedos y de las ansiedades que le estaban consumiendo.

Al terminar de hablar, encontró en los ojos de Temo, una enorme compresión; un cariño que desbordaba determinación. Temo y sus ojos hermosos que reflejaban un alma maravillosa, le estaba diciendo que, no importaba lo que pasará, él siempre estaría a su lado.

—Lo entiendo… necesitas más un amigo que un novio. Estaremos juntos en esto. Antes de cualquier otra cosa, tú eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, estuviste a mi lado cuando todo era frío, oscuro e incierto. Vamos a luchar juntos contra esto, hablaremos con tus papás y buscaremos ayuda; te diré todas las frases motivacionales que encuentre si es necesario —Temo le dijo en forma de broma, intentando hacerle sentir mejor — o me quedaré callado para escuchar todo lo que tengas que decirme.

Temo abrió los brazos y Diego se fundió en ellos intentando que la ansiedad y el miedo se fueran drenando poco a poco de su organismo. Diego sabía que en Temo tenía a un guerrero que lo protegería a toda costa pero, que sobre todo, lo ayudaría a luchar contra cualquier cosa.

****

—¿Y? —Yolo dejó caer en la mesa de la cafetería un folleto y una solicitud sin llenar.

—¿Qué? —Yolo le dio una mueca de desagrado y Ari supo que se acercaba una tormenta.

—No me quieras ver la cara de pendeja, Aristóteles Córcega —Ari intentó no soltar una carcajada. Siempre era muy cagado escuchar a la Yolo diciendo su nombre completo con ese acento medio pocho — ¿Por qué no llenaste la solicitud? —Ari se encogió en hombros.

—Es una beca en una universidad privada de la Ciudad de México —Ari sabía que Yolo se estaba aguantando para no empezar a gritarle —. Güey, soy de Oaxaca, ¿qué madres voy a hacer en la CdMx?

—¿Todavía quieres ser un cantante famoso? —La ironía en la pregunta de su amigo empezó a sacarle de quicio.

—Sabes que si… —le respondió un poco más seco de lo que pensó que sonaría.

—¿Y tú crees que cantando en bodas y quince años aquí, en Oaxaca, vas a llegar a ser el próximo Ricky Martín? —Ari abrió la boca para responder pero su amiga no se detuvo —. La universidad no sólo te va a ayudar para encontrar mejores formas de hacer contenido para tu canal, en la Ciudad de México también puedes buscar oportunidades, incluso con tus propios maestros. ¿Imagina cuántos contactos puedes encontrar?

—Yolo, no puedo irme de Oaxaca —Yolo soltó un leve bufido frustrado.

—No empieces con tu trágica historia familiar porque te juro que voy a darte una cachetada —Yolo se sentó frente a él —. Sé que desde hace mucho tiempo has cargado con la responsabilidad de ayudar a tu familia pero tú mismo dices que las cosas ahora son distintas en tu casa. Tu mamá no te necesita tanto, tiene un buen empleo, puede mantener a tu hermano sin necesidad de que tú la ayudes. Ari, tienes que pensar en ti, es el momento. Si te quedas aquí, nunca podrás cumplir tus sueños, necesitas volar.

Si, las cosas en su casa, por fin parecían estar acomodándose. Su mamá había iniciado los trámites del divorcio. Su papá había dejado el departamento y, a pesar de que su abuela había querido sacarla a ella del lugar, el abogado de su mamá había conseguido el departamento a cambio a los años de manutención que su padre no les había dado. Su mamá había terminado la preparatoria y estaba pensando en la universidad, también en línea; seguía trabajando con Julieta y tenía un buen sueldo. De tal suerte que en los último meses, Ari había podido ahorrar lo suficiente como para empezar su vida en una universidad de la Ciudad de México pero aún así… no quería dejarla sola.

—¿Crees que tú mamá no se da cuenta que te quieres quedar por ella? Piensa en lo culpable que se sentirá cuando pasen los años y tú no puedas cumplir tus sueños —Yolo y sus sutiles manipulaciones. Ari tomó la solicitud y empezó a llenarla.

—Quita esa sonrisa. Ni siquiera sabemos si me la van a dar. No soy el mejor de la generación y, en el remoto caso de que me la den, aún tengo que hablar con mi mamá. No pienso dejar sola así cómo así.

—Nunca lo has hecho Aris. Ella mejor que nadie sabe todo lo que has hecho por tu familia. Te aseguro que ella estará feliz con esta idea de que te vayas y triunfes—Ari negó.

—Lo bueno es que quieres ser abogada. Ese talento que tienes para la manipulación no será desperdiciado.

Ese día, durante la noche, Ari el soltó la bomba a su madre. Su reacción fue la esperada; se alegró, se emocionó y gritó feliz pensando que era una idea magnifica. Ari tuvo la difícil tarea de ponerle los pies en la tierra a su madre y a él mismo. Empezó a hablarle de los pros y contras de irse y dejarla sola.

Ari recibió una contundente respuesta de su madre: él ya había hecho demasiado por su familia. Era momento de seguir sus sueños. Ari no podía estar más orgulloso de las palabras de su mamá y de todo lo que había logrado en ese par de años.

Se fue a dormir con la euforia del momento. Una parte de él hubiera querido que su mamá reaccionara de mala manera y que le prohibiera irse. Pero su madre no era así y Ari lo sabía. De pronto, tuvo una oleada de pánico, estaba aterrado por enfrentarse a lo desconocido. Claro que quería triunfar y ser una estrella pero… tenía tanto miedo. Tenía dos años siendo prácticamente el sostén de su familia, pensando sólo en ganar dinero para que ellos estuvieran bien, pero ante las nuevas posibilidades se encontraba de frente con el terror a no tener lo necesario para triunfar. Qué tal si su talento sólo se limitaba ser un cantante de bodas y quince años en Oaxaca.

Ari cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar más en eso. Necesitaba confiar en sí mismo. Ese era el primera paso y lo demás llegaría solito o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Y por otro lado, también estaba el hecho de que nunca había dejado Oaxaca y se iba a enfrentar a nuevas situaciones, conocer nuevas personas, tal vez ser por fin ser él y tener la oportunidad de conocer a un chico. En esos dos años su compañía intima se limitaba a su mano izquierda, ciertamente, le tenía mucho afecto pero si deseaba conocer a alguien con el cual tener una relación. Tal vez lejos de Oaxaca y sin la presión de sus responsabilidades… tal vez y sólo tal vez, tendría la oportunidad de explorar todo eso que por una cosa o por otra aún no había tenido la oportunidad.

Ari durmió esa noche con la pequeña ansiedad que provocaba un futuro incierto y también con la emoción de todo lo que podía guardar el destino para él.

****

Temo observó a Diego sonreír y eso también lo hizo sonreír a él. Por fin habían terminado su quinto semestre y las cosas habían salido muy bien para ambos. Después de aquella conversación en la habitación de Diego, decidieron hablar con Soledad y Ubaldo sobre cómo se estaba sintiendo Diego.

Soledad de inmediato decidió apoyarle pero con Ubaldo no fue tan sencillo, lo primero que hizo fue minimizar los síntomas de su hijo y pensar que todo mejoraría tan sólo con el hecho de que Diego se lo propusiera. Fue su Papancho quién lo convenció de escuchar a su hijo y terminó apoyándole a regañadientes.

Diego empezó su tratamiento esa misma semana. Al principio, todos tenían miedo de llamar a su enfermedad por su nombre pero, luego, a medida que la terapia y el tratamiento iban haciendo su efecto, la palabra: Depresión, surgió con facilidad y sin ningún temor. 

Temo había leído por ahí que la depresión era tan vieja como los primeros libros de la medicina. 3000 años atrás, Hipócrates, la había llamado “melancolía” y pensaba que era causada por la bilis negra. La medicina poco a poco le fue dando sentido a esas enfermedades que se desconocían y a medida que pasaron los años, la depresión tomó un lugar como una patología seria que afectaba a millones de personas alrededor del mundo.

Lo cierto era que, la depresión, se estaba volviendo un problema de salud mundial. Temo se había sumergido en números y estadísticas y descubrió una terrible realidad, en México, según las encuestas de salud, 1 de cada 5 adolescentes presenta depresión. Los números eran fríos y absurdos cuando se trataba de alguien que amabas. Y mientras avanzaron en el tratamiento de Diego, Temo aprendió que no había que tener miedo a la enfermedad en sí, si no a lo que se creía erróneamente de ella.

—Ey, te perdiste —Diego le empujó cariñosamente con el hombro.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando.

—En tu curso de política en Canadá, seguro —Temo negó sonriendo —. Te voy a extrañar.

—Y yo a ti. El curso no será lo mismo sin ti.

—Temo, de verdad, gracias. Ha sido maravilloso contar contigo durante de todo este tiempo. Poco a poco me voy sintiendo mejor y en gran parte es gracias a todo lo que me has apoyado. Mi mamá y tú han sido los mejores.

—No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ser tu amigo —Diego le sonrió un poco desconcertado. No esperaba que Temo le dijera eso —. Eres impresionante. Admiro tanto la determinación que tienes, lo mucho que has luchado para sentirte bien, es un honor ser tu amigo.

Diego lo abrazó con fuerza. Temo había tenido razón. Sin importar la naturaleza de su relación, estarían para el otro, en las buenas y en las malas.


	6. Chapter 6

Temo observó a la pantalla y notó que el vuelo de Diego estaba retrasado. Temo le envió un mensaje a Pepe diciéndole que había llegado pero que esperaría a Diego y a sus padres para regresar a casa. Caminó hacia el Starbucks más cercano para descansar un poco.

Había aprendido muchísimo en ese vieja, había vivido tanto, en tan poco tiempo. Realmente se sentía diferente, tal vez, más decidido que antes.

Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer gente muy interesante, conocer otras realidades y puntos de vista. Conocer a… _Gonzalo_. Tal vez, en él, se podía sintetizar todo lo que había vivido durante el viaje. El clic con él había sido casi instantáneo.

En el primer día en el curso habían hablado sobre los estereotipos y su instructor en particular había resaltado uno que se estaba formando cada vez con mayor fuerza: el adolescente promiscuo. Que sin importar su orientación sexual, poco se preocupaba por las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, porque existían los antibióticos y los antiretrovirales. El instructor preguntó cuántos de ellos eran sexualmente activos, no le sorprendió ver que todos levantaran la mano. La siguiente pregunta fue, cuántos de ellos se habían realizado por lo menos una prueba rápida de detección de HIV, las manos elevadas se redujeron a la mitad.

Al día siguiente, Temo se levantó muy temprano, fue al laboratorio del campus y solicitó una ELISA. De antemano sabía el resultado. Diego y él habían sido más inmaculados que la Rosa de Guadalupe antes de empezar con su relación y, después de terminar con Diego, Temo no había tenido tiempo de pensar si quiera en tener otra relación. Estaba más preocupado por pasar su semestre.

Así que, no era el resultado de la ELISA lo que le tenía nervioso, era en sí, el hecho de la prueba. Llenar los formularios, tener que marcar las opciones, todo el proceso era abrumador. Aunque, estaba seguro, en México hubiera sido mucho peor pues, además del papeleo, habría que tenido que soportar las miradas suspicaces y uno que otro juicio adelantado.

Estaba esperando su recibo de pago cuando vio a Gonzalo salir de uno de los cubículos donde se tomaban las muestras de sangre. Para ese momento, sólo habían intercambiado un par de saludos al inició de las clases, así que, el encuentro se tornó levemente incómodo por unos segundos. Temo decidió quitarle el hierro al asunto haciendo una broma sobre que era un buen día para descartar una ETS. Gonzalo se había reído de buena gana y lo terminó invitando por un café.

La conversación había fluido con extrema facilidad. A Temo le gustaba escuchar y a Gonzalo le encantaba hablar. Así fue como se enteró del motivo por el cuál Gonzalo se había decidido hacerse la prueba.

Gonzalo sólo había tenido un novio y su relación había terminado ocho meses antes del viaje por una infidelidad de parte de su ex novio. Habían tenido relaciones en un par de ocasiones, siempre con preservativo, así que, por la mente de Gonzalo, nunca pasó hacerse ningún tipo de examen. Fue hasta que llegó al curso y que hablaron de la estadística de contagio por infidelidad que se encendieron sus alarmas ¿qué le aseguraba a él que su ex siempre hubiera usado preservativo con su otra pareja?

Así que con ese pensamiento en mente, se levantó dispuesto a hacerse la prueba y recriminarse por haber sido tan imbécil.

Con esa conversación y ese café inició todo, a partir de ese día se volvieron inseparables. Fueron juntos a recoger los resultados, evidentemente, Gonzalo más nervioso que él, dibujo una mueca de total alivio cuando leyó que todo había salido negativo.

Gonzalo no era un tipo particularmente atractivo, sin embargo, sus ojos negros ejercieron en Temo un magnetismo increíble desde el primer momento. En retrospectiva, tal vez había sido el viaje, encontrarse fuera de su elemento o el tiempo limitado de tiempo en que estarían juntos. Pero todo con Gonzalo resultó rápido e intenso. Por las mañanas iban al curso, por las tardes se la pasaban compartiendo sus pasatiempos, el de Gonzalo incluía ver películas del cine clásico, esa era una peculiaridad que Temo amó de él.

Fue justo en una de esas tardes, mientras intentaban ver _Un tranvía llamado deseo_ , cuando se dieron cuenta que no podían seguir más con esa tensión que se despertaba al estar juntos. En medio de aquel ambiente que Gonzalo creaba con sus eternas películas viejas; entre el lente de Capra, con las actuaciones de Grant, Stewart, Hepburn, se dieron su primer beso con una pasión que bien rivalizaba con la de Burt Lancaster y Deborah Kerr en _De aquí a la eternidad_.

De la mano de Gonzalo, Temo conoció la técnica y la práctica del ejercicio de tener relaciones sexuales. Sentirlo dentro fue una intromisión extraña pero placentera. Enterrarse en él había sido abrumador y poderoso. Temo había descubierto en esa pasional relación mucho sobre el sexo, el placer y la responsabilidad de ello.

Gonzalo le planteó además dilemas con los que él no se había topado. Un tarde de tantas le contó cómo había cambiado su relación con su mejor amigo. Se habían conocido desde niños, había vivido en el mismo vecindario, sus madres eran amigas. Fue él la primera persona a la que le dijo que era gay. Su amigo lo había tomado sumamente bien, le dijo que lo apoyaría en todo y fue así. O por lo menos eso creyó al principio.

Su amigo constantemente hacia bromas con otros, lanzándoles besos, dándoles nalgadas o simulando cualquier tipo de _joteria_ muy bien aceptada entre heterosexuales. Cuando Gonzalo le pregunto el por qué no hacías esas bromas con él, su amigo lo había mirado muy serio y le había dicho con toda solemnidad: _es que a ti te respeto, huevón._

_—Entonces lo entendí, Temo. No es que él me respetara, es que tenía miedo. Mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, al que consideraba un hermano, tenía miedo que su amigo maricón se confundiera si le hacía alguna broma así y se terminara enamorando de él. ¿Sabes? Era como la gente que suele decir que la homosexualidad está bien hasta que un hijo, un hermano o alguien cercano a él termina resultando gay. Intentan que todo esté bien, intentan “aceptarlo” pero en el fondo les repele y lo alejan lo más posible._

_—¿Alguna vez lo hablaste con él?_

_—Sí. Se lo dije después, cuando lo procese. Pero el daño estaba hecho. Poco a poco nuestra amistad se fue enfriando hasta que dejamos de hablarnos. Agradecí la lección, al final, él se convirtió en el rostro de esa homofobia que existe pero que se esconde detrás de las frases políticamente correctas._

A medida que avanzaban las vacaciones, Temo y Gonzalo hablaron de intentarlo, de tener una relación a distancia. Los dos estaban enamorados y querían que funcionara. Pero, a la par de ese deseo de continuar con su relación, también se presentaron las pequeñas fricciones que resaltaron lo diferentes que eran. A Gonzalo le molestaba que Temo intentara buscar siempre una forma de conciliar y que esperara lo mejor de todo; no entendía por qué Temo siempre intentaba ver lo positivo en todo y a Temo le sacaba de quicio la necesidad casi extrema que Gonzalo tenía por enfrascarse en las actitudes y pensamientos negativos.

Justo una semana antes de que se terminara el curso, tuvieron una discusión apoteósica, Gonzalo le dijo que él realmente no había sufrido pues su familia lo amaba y lo apoyaba. Temo se había sentido insultado, para nadie era sencillo salir y cuando se hacía, todo se vuelve un salto de fe. Cierto, él había tenido suerte con su familia, pero no con el resto. Por algo había dejado Oaxaca, por algo había perdido la relación que tenía con su hermano Julio, que hasta la fecha no terminaba de estar del todo cómodo con él.

Gonzalo se había disculpado pero, como él lo había dicho, el daño estaba hecho. Se habían enamorado, sí, pero eran muy distintos y, la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro, no podía subsanar esas diferencias. Temo, como siempre, con ese ánimo conciliador de toda la vida, decidió que lo mejor era terminar con su relación. Gonzalo al principio pensó que era una decisión apresurada, pensó que se podían dar tiempo y tal vez intentarlo pero a los pocos días reflexionó con madurez y terminó dándole la razón a Temo. Se despidieron el aeropuerto con un beso y un abrazo. Gonzalo regresó a Chile y él a México poniéndole punto final a su relación.

Temo se sentía en paz, no sentía su corazón encogido, ni se sentía completamente devastado como la primera vez que se había enamorado. Gonzalo había sido un fuego que se había consumido con una rapidez abrasadora.

—Ey… —unas manos cubrieron sus ojos y Temo sonrió —. ¿Quién soy?

—Parece que Italia te dio un muy buen humor —Diego soltó una carcajada.

—Fueron los italianos, realmente —Temo rió —. No, en serio, tengo que contarte, uff.

Temo no podía dejar de reír, salieron caminando y encontraron a los padres de Diego ya esperándoles en el auto. Estaban empezando un nuevo ciclo en sus vidas, Temo podía sentirlo, pronto iniciarían con la universidad y, con eso, nuevos caminos llenos de experiencias.

****

—¿Qué te parece?

Ari miró el lugar con sumo cuidado. El departamento era enorme para dos personas. Tenía dos habitaciones grandes, cocina, estancia y costaba el doble de lo que tenía planeado pagar. Lo único bueno era que estaba diez minutos de la universidad.

—Es demasiado para nosotros dos —Yolo asintió.

—El amigo de mi papá nos lo dejara a ti a mí a mitad de precio. Su única condición es que conseguirnos un par de roommies —Ari no estaba del todo cómodo con esa idea pero Yolo parecía entusiasmada.

—No sé, Yolanda. Vivir con otras personas de las que no tenemos idea de sus costumbres y formas de ser. No sé, qué tal si terminamos viviendo con el mata gais o algo así —Yolo cerró los ojos exasperada ante la broma de Ari.

—Tienes que dejar de leer esas páginas de Facebook, te dan ideas muy raras, Aristóteles. Pero para tu tranquilidad, ya tengo trabajando a mis contactos para escoger a las personas adecuadas para vivir con nosotros.

—¿Cuáles pinches contactos, tú loca? Tenemos una semana en el curso de inducción, ¿a quién conoces en una semana? —Yolo se encogió en hombros.

—Deja que yo trabaje en eso. Verás que conseguiremos a dos perfectos roommies, con sus American Express Black y modales inmaculados. Tú dedícate a acondicionar la otra habitación para que nuestros roommies estén cómodos.

—Algo me dice que esto va a terminar muy mal.

—Se positivo por una vez en tu vida, por favor, Aristóteles —Yolo lo empujó por el pasillo hacia la habitación que habían destinado para compartir. Ari no podía dejar de tener un extraño presentimiento al respecto de esa idea de su amiga.

****

Temo dio un largo bostezo después de sentarse para empezar a desayunar. Pepe lo observó e intercambió miradas con su Sirena que, discretamente, tomó la información del departamento y la puso en la mesa.

—Te ves bien jodido, carnal —dijo Pepe con toda honestidad para sorpresa de su esposa.

—Me siento todo jodido —Temo se sentía rendido y sólo era el curso de inducción. Algo le decía que en la universidad se lo iba a cargar el payaso —. Creo que si tienes razón, los traslados me están matando —Pepe asintió y le pasó la carpeta con la información del departamento.

—Estuve preguntando con algunas amiguis —Mony habló con su peculiar tono — y esos son tres muy buenos depas cerca de la uni. El que marque en rosa, es el que más me gusta para ti.

—Gracias, Mony —a Temo realmente le enternecía que su cuñada siempre estaba al pendiente de él. Al parecer el pequeño Fernando le había despertado el instinto maternal de una manera bárbara.

—Puedes verlos esta tarde, carnal. Que el Diegochas te acompañe. Chole dice que ya convenció al Ubas de que si te vas a un depa, el Diegochas se quede contigo. Estamos de acuerdo que sería mejor que andarse transportando de un extremo de la ciudad a otro.

Temo asintió, realmente no quería dejar su casa, pero su hermano tenía razón. Más que la escuela, sus horarios de trasporte, le estaban matando. Tomó la información de los departamentos y la guardó. Esa misma tarde los visitaría.

****

—La educación es el gran motor del desarrollo personal y social. A medida que esa educación llegué a todos se volverá el arma más poderosa para combatir los estereotipos basados en la ignorancia de la diversidad —Temo terminó de hablar pero no dejó de ver a su compañero a los ojos.

—Lo dices tú que eres parte de una minoría privilegiada. Acudes a una escuela privada, donde nunca se tolerara la discriminación hacia ninguna minoría pero esa no es la realidad, Cuauhtémoc. Fuera de este recinto, tus privilegios no son para todos.

—Para eso existe la democracia, a ella debemos exige los derechos políticos y el resguardo de las minorías.

—De nuevo, hablando de utopías, Cuauhtémoc, la democracia de la que hablas no es la que se vive. Esa democracia sólo existe en el ideario cultural de las personas soñadoras como tú —Temo ampuñó las manos y endureció sus facciones. Iba a responder cuando el timbre sonó.

—Bien, excelente señor Symanski, señor López.

No dejó de tener contacto visual con Mateo. Era una pequeña guerra de miradas. Temo tenía la idea de que quien apartara primero la mirada perdería algo… ¿Qué? Aún no tenía idea.

La profesora les pidió que se retirarán y esa fue la única manera en la que los dos dejaron de verse como si quisieran romperse la madre. Temo tomó sus cosas y, furioso, salió del salón esperando a Diego que estaba terminando de hablar con sus nuevos amigos.

Cuando Mateo Symanski pasó frente a él le dedicó una cínica sonrisa y Temo se contuvo para no ir detrás de él y gritarle que estaba hasta la madre de su actitud y que quería saber cuál era su maldito problema con él.

—Wow, cuanta tensión —le dijo Diego cuando llegó a su lado —, estamos haciendo una apuesta con respecto a ustedes.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Empezaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde para su primera visita a los departamentos.

—A que unos apuestan porque la próxima vez que debatan Mateo y tú van a terminar agarrándose a madrazos —Temo pensaba que eso era muy probable —. Aunque, otros, más inteligentes y con un sexto sentido, pensábamos que terminaran agarrándose a vergazos —Temo volteó a ver a su amigo que elevó las cejas de manera sugerente y terminó por decirle —¸si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No mames, pinche Diego. No sé qué tiene Symanski en contra mía. Cada que abro la boca para decir algo, él busca la manera de hacerme ver lo equivocado que estoy.

—Si me preguntas a mí, es como el niño que le jala las coletas a la niña que le gusta —Temo negó divertido. Si alguien podía verle el lado positivo a esa mierda, ese era Diego.

—Deja de decir tonterías, tenemos departamentos que ver.

Subieron al coche de Diego con la idea de empezar su recorrido por los departamentos empezando por el más distante que casualmente era la última opción para la propia Mónica. En cuanto llegaron al lugar supieron por qué. Prácticamente era una sola habitación con dos camas en la que a penas y entraba la luz. Le agradecieron al casero y salieron del lugar sabiendo que nunca regresarían.

El segundo departamento era espacioso pero tenía el inconveniente de que lo compartirían con un tipo al que evidentemente y en sus palabras muy justas _no le gustaban las mariconerías_. Obviamente el lugar quedó descartado.

El tercer y último lugar era en una privada muy cercana a la universidad. Temo encontró una extraña sensación de paz y tranquilidad desde que cruzaron la reja principal. Vio a una pareja de señoras que les saludaron con cortesía mientras subían las escaleras. Llegaron al departamento marcado con el número 237, Diego golpeó la puerta y fueron recibidos por una bella chica rubia de unos impresionantes ojos azules que les regaló una bonita sonrisa en cuanto les vio.

—Hola, te llamamos hace un momento…

—Sí, lo estábamos esperando, pasen por favor.

El departamento era grande y luminoso. A Temo le llamaron la atención los colores intensos que parecían acompañar la decoración del lugar para hacerle ver aún más alegre y acogedor. La chica se presentó con ellos y les mencionó que tenía un compañero que estaba por llegar. Empezaron el recorrido del lugar por la estancia, luego por la cocina que seguía compartiendo esa luminosidad agradable.

—Son dos habitaciones pero las piezas son amplias. Fácilmente pueden compartir sin ningún problema —Yolo les mostró la habitación que tenía una decoración un poco más sobria. Se podía observar una distinta mano, tal vez la del compañero de la chica, aunque de igual manera se notaba el esmero que le había dedicado a cada rincón del lugar.

—Yolo los recibos de la…

Temo se giró de inmediato al escuchar esa voz. Aristóteles se quedó congelado en el quicio de la puerta viendo directamente a los ojos de Temo, por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando, no podía ser él entre tanta gente. Temo entreabrió los labios ante la sorpresa, Ari estaba más alto, más músculos; su cabello corto resaltaba sus rasgo haciéndole ver mejor de lo que le recordaba.

Ari observó los rasgos afilados de Temo, la sombra de barba que se formaba en su rostro, el cuerpo delgado que mostraba una figura envidiable. Y sus ojos, sus malditos, bellos y expresivos ojos que tenían una luz fuera de este mundo.

—Temo López —Ari sonrió sin querer cuando el nombre salió de sus labios.

—Aristóteles —Temo le regresó la sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

Los dos se sentían como si se hubieran subido a una nave espacial y estuvieran gravitando alrededor de la órbita del otro. El pasado y el presente se amalgamaron en una sensación rara que embargó ambos sin remedio alguno.

—Aristóteles Córcega —Diego parecía sumamente divertido con lo que estaba pasando —. Quién lo diría. Tres año y de pronto coincidir.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? No me digas que es él… —Yolo miró alternadamente entre Temo y Aris —. Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

—Sí, él fue quién le rompió el corazón a mi mejor amigo…

—Diego —Temo amonestó a su amigo y de pronto todo se tornó tenso. Temo y Ari regresaron a la realidad donde, hace tres años, ellos dejaron una historia inconclusa —. Creo que… mejor nos siguen mostrando el departamento.

Ari se quedó en la habitación sin decir una palabra mientras Yolo terminaba con el recorrido, realmente era mínimo lo que faltaba por ver pero prefería no perturbar a Temo con su presencia. Yolo decidió acompañarlos a la salida y siguió hablando de lo conveniente que era el lugar, intentando ignorar por completo lo que había ocurrido.

—Como verán todo está muy cerca. A nosotros nos encanta el lugar y lo podemos costear gracias a que el dueño es amigo de mi papá. Nos dio un buen precio con la condición de conseguir dos compañeros de piso.

—Sí, parece un lugar bonito para una pareja como ustedes —Temo sabía que el comentario de Diego era más para incomodar que para agregar algo positivo. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaban era que Yolo soltará una carcajada.

—Pareja de amigos. Ari y yo tenemos gustos completamente distintos. A él le gustan castaños y a mí morenas, o rubias, o castañas también, bueno, realmente siendo mujeres creo que el color de pelo no importa tanto.

Temo experimentó una sensación sumamente extraña. Era como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído de la nada; era esa sensación fría que se expedía por toda su médula y que se internaba en lo más profundo de su ser. A lo lejos escuchó que Diego le respondía algo a Yolo, no supo exactamente que, luego subieron al coche y se marcharon rumbo a casa. El trayecto fue silencioso, Diego no sabía que decir y Temo no tenía ganas de responder.

****

Yolo subió de dos en dos las escaleras, se encontró a Aris, perdido en sus pensamientos justo a la mitad de la habitación donde lo había dejado. A Ari le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que su amiga había regresado, fue hasta que ella lo llamó por su nombre que reaccionó.

—¿Se fueron? —Yolo asintió — ¿Qué les dijiste?

—Que eras gay y que yo era lesbiana. Y que los necesitábamos como compañeros de piso para poder mantener este lugar —Ari despertó por completo ante el último comentario.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió decirle eso a Temo?!

—Güey, necesitamos ayuda…

—¡PERO NO DE ÉL, NO MAMES! —Ari sabía que estaba gritando pero le valía madre. Yolo lo miró exasperada.

—No jodas, Aris ¿qué más da? Ellos tienen que saber. Quita esa maldita cara, déjate ayudar.

—¡NO YOLANDA! ¡ENTIENDE QUE NO!

—Eres un pendejo, no quieres aceptar ayuda de nadie, eso te va a perder.

Ari sabía quién era Temo. En sus múltiples búsquedas durante su adolescencia descubrió que los López eran una de las familias más ricas de México, así que, una parte de él quería conservar cierto grado de ego delante de semejante realidad. Temo era rico y él era un pobre pendejo.

—Sea cómo sea… ellos no van a volver —dijo al final sólo para liberar un poco del martirio que estaba llevando su maltratada mente. Yolo le lanzó una mirada indignada y se marchó.

****

Temo sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para seguir postergando su decisión sobre el departamento; tenía dos días haciéndolo y era prácticamente imposible que Pepe lo dejará seguir con su pedejada. Temo cerró los ojos y luego escuchó la puerta de su habitación abriéndose, no tuvo que elevar los parpados para saber que Diego estaba observándole desde el otro lado de la cama.

—Mamá me preguntó si ya habías tomado una decisión —Temo no dijo nada, no hizo ningún movimiento, esperó a que Diego continuara —. Le dije que lo seguimos pensando.

—No hay nada que pensar. El último departamento es la mejor opción —Diego asintió al aire.

—El departamento de Aristóteles Córcega —Temo abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo — ¿Lo haces por él o por lo que te dijo Yolo?

—Lo hago porqué es la mejor opción —Diego rió un poco pero no dijo más.

Ciertamente, Temo estaba sumamente curioso… ¿Dónde demonios había quedado el _yo no puedo corresponderte_? ¿Qué demonios había pasado en esos tres años cómo para que Aristóteles pasará de las castañas, a los castaños? ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? Tal vez, sencillamente había sido Temo, tal vez él era la razón por la que Ari no le había correspondido. Todo era un mar de ideas confusas y Temo sentía la enorme necesidad de satisfacer cada una de sus dudas. Pero… ¿podría hacerlo? Temo entendía que las cosas no habían terminado, que cuando él se fue, todo se suspendió en el tiempo. Tal vez, de alguna manera, su amistad podía resurgir de todo aquello.

****

Ari había perdido toda esperanza de volver a ver a Temo. Habían pasado dos días y no vio señales de ellos, Yolo, en cambio, pensaba que ellos regresarían. Ari se había aventurado a hacerle una apuesta la cual perdió ese mismo día por la tarde. Temo López y Diego Ortega se aparecieron afuera del departamento de junto a Pepe López y Soledad Ortega.

Habían pagado un año de alquiler y sólo iban a esperar la mudanza. Yolo resplandecía de alegría, él en cambio, no podía sostenerle la mirada a Temo a pesar de que constantemente sus ojos se encontraban con los de él. No sabía que decirle pero estaba seguro de que tenía que buscar el momento para aclararlo todo. Temo y él se merecían cerrar el círculo y tal vez… empezar un nuevo ciclo.

****

La noche traía pensamientos que Mateo sencillamente quería ignorar.

Durante las noches, su mente, se llevaba de imágenes llenas de labios rosados, mejillas encendidas y enrojecidas y de unos ojos cafés con un profundo fulgor que amenazaban con enloquecerle.

Mateo intentaba ignorar todo aquello que provocaba un desasosiego en su alma pero era imposible. Cada que cerraba los ojos se presentaba esa silueta provocativa y sugerente que se añadía a sus más profundos pensamientos llenos de algo a lo que prefería no ponerle nombre pero que estaba íntimamente relacionado con un apetito particularmente difícil de saciar.

Mateo, presa del pánico, salió de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Empezó a comer higos con la idea que esos frutos podían aliviar su alma; luego, subió a su habitación y empezó a recitar cada uno de los salmos que recordaba. En su mente, sólo buscaba que aquello alejara a esos labios rosas, a esas mejillas sonrojadas y a esos increíbles ojos cafés que amenazaban por enloquecerle.


	7. Chapter 7

Ari observó la pantalla de su celular, eran casi las 7 de la mañana, muy buena hora para cruzarse _casualmente_ con Temo antes de que éste se fuera a la universidad.

Después de que Temo y Diego llegaran a vivir con ellos, Ari pensó que sería más sencillo tener tiempo para hablar con Temo y ponerse al día… o cerrar el ciclo… o lo que fuera necesario para romper con la tensión que existía entre ellos. Ari ya no la soportaba. Esa tensión nunca había existido entre ellos, ni siquiera en Oaxaca cuando recién se habían conocido.

Ciertamente, Temo y Ari no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en el departamento, tenían diferentes horarios. Temo tenía las primeras horas del día saturadas y Ari tenía su primera clase a las diez de la mañana. Sin embargo, cuando les tocaba compartir el desayuno o cuando Yolo proponía una comida entre todos, Temo y Ari, no podían ni siquiera sostenerse la mirada. Temo parecía estar constantemente distraído y queriendo huir para no compartir el mismo espacio que él.

Tenían una semana viendo así y Ari ya no aguantaba más.

En ocasiones, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, Ari tenía la impresión de que Temo quería preguntarle algo pero no terminaba de animarse. Fue justamente esa idea la que le hizo tomar la decisión de levantarse temprano e invitarle a tomar un café para poder hablar por fin de todo lo que tenían pendiente.

La alarma sonó y él salió de la cama dispuesto a encontrarse a Temo y fingir que todo era casual. Por un momento pensó que Temo se había levantado antes pues no lo vio en el pasillo, iba a regresar a su habitación cuando vio a Temo saliendo de su pieza. Iba con un pantalón de pijama holgado de color azul, una camiseta blanca, sin ningún estampado y que se le ajustaba a la perfección al torso. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue verlo con el pelo desordenado; algo completamente fue de lo común en Temo López que iba por la vida siendo muestra de elegancia.

—Ey… —le dijo a modo de saludo. Temo pareció desconcertado por un segundo y luego le regresó el saludo con una sonrisa.

—Hola —la sensación de incomodidad se instauró entre ellos. Ari intentó ignorar ese sentimiento y se decidió a actuar rápido y por instinto —. Temo ¿te gustaría ir más tarde por un café? Digo, llevamos casi una semana viviendo juntos y no hemos tenido tiempo de ponernos al corriente. Digo… creo que necesitábamos hablar y…

—No —Ari no esperaba una negativa tan contundente y Temo pareció notarlo —. Quiero decir, no puedo, no en estos días. Mi hermano y su esposa dan una fiesta mañana, Diego y yo nos iremos por la tarde para pasar el fin de semana con ellos —Ari no pudo esconder su desilusión pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

—Supongo que tengo que hacer cita para que me hagas un espacio en tu apretada agenda —para el agrado de Ari, Temo se sonrojo.

—La siguiente semana…

—¿Lo prometes? —Temo le vio a los ojos y Ari supo que había usado la pregunta correcta. En algún momento, en Oaxaca, mientras su amistad se hacía cada vez más fuerte, Temo le dijo que los López nunca rompían una promesa.

—Lo prometo —se quedaron sonriéndose mutuamente hasta que Temo reaccionó —. Ahora tengo que —señaló la puerta del baño —, claro a menos que tú necesites hacerlo antes —Ari negó.

—Si, necesito hacerlo… pero no ahorita…

—Es que yo tardo mucho —Ari asintió.

—Qué bueno, eso es bueno… 

—Seguimos hablando de la ducha ¿cierto? —Ari asintió frenéticamente.

—Te dejo para que te bañes y todo. No dejes de darme la cita —Ari no esperó la respuesta. Dio media vuelta y se fue para la cocina. Fuera de la conversación medio random al final, todo había salido bien. Obtuvo una promesa de Temo López y eso era más que suficiente.

****

La clase había terminado y, para variar, Symanski y Temo no habían tenido ningún enfrentamiento verbal. Para Temo, eso era nuevo e increíblemente gratificante.

—Señor Symanski, señor López, esperen un momento —la profesora les llamó y se acercaron a su escritorio —. Tengo que felicitarles por la enorme pasión que han demostrado en mi clase en estos pocos días. Como sabrán, estoy iniciando un proyecto a lado de uno de los candidatos a Jefe de Gobierno de la Ciudad. Hablé con él y, los dos llegamos a la conclusión, que nos hacen falta chicos valiosos como ustedes en nuestro equipo. Quisiera invitarles a trabajar con nosotros como becarios. El sueldo no sería demasiado pero si justo, naturalmente con un horario flexible para sus actividades escolares y ustedes, sobre todo, tendrían la oportunidad de adquirir experiencia.

—Sería un honor, profesora —dijo Temo en forma de aceptación. La propuesta era oro.

—Gracias, profesora. Espero no defraudarla.

—Excelente, señores. Empiezan la siguiente semana. Les enviaré a sus correos la información pertinente para que inicien sus actividades y la dirección de la casa de campaña. Será una labor ardua pero sumamente gratificante.

Temo y Mateo se despidieron de su maestra y salieron del aula. Temo estaba emocionado por la oportunidad. Ver el desarrollo de una candidatura desde su inicio le causaba una emoción que no podía ocultar.

—Al parecer está rindiendo frutos eso de ser parte de la familia con una de las fortunas más grandes del país —ese comentario de Mateo, le trajo de vuelta a Temo de su bruma de emoción. Iba a trabajar con él, entre toda la gente, tenía que ser precisamente con él.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Symanski? —Mateo se acercó a él viéndole a los ojos.

—Cuauhtémoc López, hijo de Francisco López, el dueño de la empresa de cosméticos y de belleza más importante del país. ¿En serio crees que la fortuna de tu padre no tuvo que ver con la decisión de la profesora Elsa para llamarte a la campaña? No te engañes, Cuauhtémoc, tus habilidades en clase no son tan sobresalientes. Basta mirarte para saber que no estás hecho para el mundo de la política, eres demasiado… —la pausa fue acompañada de la mirada de Mateo recorriéndole de arriba abajo — _sensible_ —una palabra común trasformada en un insulto. Mateo era bueno en eso.

—¿Eso es lo que te molesta, que le ponga corazón a esto? —Symanski rió y a Temo le empezó a hervir la sangre por el cinismo que desprendía esa sonrisa.

—Lo que me molesta es que vivas en la utopía ilógica de tu realidad vista desde la montaña de la clase privilegiada.

—La misma realidad en la vives, Symanski. Hasta dónde yo sé, tú no eres un becado y el Mercedes que tienes no se mantiene a base de palabras simples transformadas en insultos ocultos. —Temo tenía la mandíbula tensa y las manos empuñadas. No quitaba la mirada del rostro sereno de Mateo que seguía sonriendo.

—Cierto pero yo no espero que todo se solucione a base de buenos deseos y palabras bonitas. Mi familia tiene dinero, sé que tengo privilegios por pertenecer a esa familia y no ando por la vida navegando con una bandera de humildad. Los _hombres_ buenos, como tú, no tienen cabida en este mundo —el énfasis en la palabra hombre hizo que Temo enfureciera aún más.

—No será que lo que te molesta realmente es que yo sé quién soy y no me importa lo que piensen los demás de mí; en cambio, tú, pareces buscar protegerte de quién eres detrás de esa aparente serenidad y cinismo. No te gustas Mateo Symanski, no te gustas realmente —Temo pudo notar que la máscara de imperturbable tranquilidad de Mateo se desquebrajaba de a poco y, en sus ojos azules, notó un atisbo de temor por las palabras que le había dicho.

Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro en la cara pero aún con eso, Mateo le tomó por la camisa y lo acercó más él, Temo ni se inmuto. Siguió viéndole a los ojos y esperó el primer golpe.

—Si yo fuera tú, lo pensaría mejor —Temo no se dio cuenta que Diego estaba cerca hasta que tocó el hombro de Mateo y empezó a hablar con él —. Sería catastrófico que te llevaran a la dirección acusado de haber golpeado a tus compañeros homosexuales. ¿Qué pensarían de ti? ¿Qué dirían tus padres? —Mateo soltó a Temo, de nuevo levantó su máscara y le sonrió sardónico.

—Cuauhtémoc, Diego…

Mateo se despidió de ellos gentilmente, como si no hubiera estado a punto de romperse la madre con Temo unos minutos antes. Fue hasta que se terminó por perderse en el pasillo que Temo notó como su pequeña interacción había causado un montón de miradas curiosas.

—Muy bonito todo pero ya termino. Pueden regresar a sus actividades —Diego les dijo a los mirones y empezaron a caminar rumbo a sus siguientes clases —. Sabes, ya no está siendo tan divertido eso del tipo jalándole las coletas a la chica que le gusta.

—No es gracioso, Diego.

—Cierto, no es nada gracioso verte a punto de partirte la madre con un tipo que te saca treinta centímetro de altura y cuyos bíceps son casi del tamaño de la circunferencia de tu cabeza. ¿Si te das cuenta que Symanski de un madrazo te cimbra en el suelo y termina pulverizándote?

—Que sea menos. Tipos más grandes han caído —Diego negó divertido. Temo era el tipo de hombre al que no le daba miedo levantarse una y otra vez después de recibir un madrazo.

—Sí, te recuerdo que tus épocas doradas en Tepito pasaron hace muchos años.

—Hablando de épocas doradas, Ari me invitó a tomar un café con él para hablar —Diego entendió el _sutil_ cambio de tema. Su amigo estaba intentando que la discusión con Mateo no le arruinara el día.

—¿Y? —Temo se encogió en hombros.

—Tuve que decirle que la próxima semana porque este fin estaremos en casa.

—Aprecio un ligero brillo en tus ojos, será que…

—No, Diego. Cierto que tengo curiosidad en la historia de cómo pasó de no poder corresponderme, a ser gay. Pero fuera de eso, no hay más. Digo, es evidente que Yolo no nos mintió al respecto de su relación con Ari.

—Y tampoco nos mintió con respecto a sus gustos —Diego y Temo soltaron una carcajada. Dos días después de llegar a vivir con Ari y Yolo, se encontraron a la chica envuelta en un lio de piernas y brazos con una hermosa pelirroja.

Fue un impacto para los dos encontrarlas comiéndose justo en el sillón de tres plazas. Lo bueno fue que estaban completamente vestidas. Yolo se había disculpado con ellos, para luego internarse con su acompañante en la habitación, expulsando al pobre Aristóteles, que terminó durmiendo en la sala.

—Bueno, el punto es que por fin vamos a cerrar ese ciclo.

—Y vaya que hace falta. Tanta tensión puede hacerte daño y, la verdad, ya me estoy aburriendo de cómo fuerden el rebozo cuando sus miradas se cruzan —el celular de Temo sonó interrumpiéndoles —. Si es Pepe, dile que no es necesario que mande a Simi, nosotros nos vamos en mi carro —Temo asintió empezando a hablar con su hermano.

****

Ari escuchó el golpe seco a pesar de tener sus audífonos puestos. Pero lo ignoró tanto como pudo. Había llegado temprano a casa porque sus dos últimas clases se habían cancelado. Pensó en dormir un poco pero se encontró la blusa roja de Yolo colgada de la perilla de la puerta de la habitación; eso quería decir que su amiga estaba muy ocupada usando la habitación con otra de sus conquistas. Ari se tiró en el sillón y pensó en leer pero cuando escuchó algo muy cercano a un sonido gutural decidió que, por estabilidad mental, lo mejor era usar los audífonos y escuchar algo de música.

No escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió. Estaba sumamente concentrado en la pacifica voz de _Natalia Lafourcade_. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando vio a Diego que le estaba hablando, se quitó los audífonos y miró a los recién llegados.

—¿Te volvieron a expulsar de tu habitación? —Diego le preguntó divertido pero la sonrisa vaciló cuando escucharon el sonido de una lámpara rompiéndose —. Vaya, creo que Yolo sí que está ocupada.

—Y que lo digas —Ari miró a Temo que también parecía divertido por la situación. Bueno, por lo menos su miseria servía para hacerle reír.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? —Diego soltó la invitación y Temo lo miró con total sorpresa —. Nosotros nos vamos ahorita y tal vez regresemos el sábado por la noche o el domingo por la mañana. Así le dejamos el departamento a Yolo por el fin de semana en vista que ella le da mejor uso que nosotros.

Ari vio a Temo que parecía seguir sorprendido por la propuesta de Diego. Realmente no quería incomodarlo con su presencia pero la oferta sonaba sumamente tentadora. Otro sonido gutural proveniente de su habitación le hizo decidirse.

—Creo que es buena idea, sí, me voy con ustedes —Ari miró alrededor —. Sólo que, no tengo ropa. Toda esta en la habitación.

—No te preocupes, te prestamos algo. Vamos por nuestras cosas y regresamos.

Temo y Diego entraron a su habitación. Como era lógico, Temo ya tenía todo listo pero Diego empezó a hacer su maleta tirando cosas por todos lados.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Temo le preguntó mientras lo veía ir y venir por la habitación.

—Que fue qué —Diego vio la mueca de su amigo —. Ok, sólo quise adelantar un poco las cosas. ¿Crees que es muy cómodo verlos tenerse miedo mutuamente? Además, pobre cabrón, ¿no lo viste cómo estaba? ¿No tienes corazón o qué? El pobre necesita salir de aquí. Ten piedad de su pobre alma.

—Deja el chantaje vil. No te voy a reclamar más. Sólo, por favor, date prisa.

Diego sonrió internamente. Conocía a la perfección al pequeño cabrón y se le notaba que se moría por hablar con Aristóteles. Sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

****

El recorrido en el coche había sido bastante tranquilo. Para sorpresa de Ari, Temo parecía más relajado y de vez en cuando le regalaba sonrisas discretas. Eso le tranquilizaba bastante, tenía cierto miedo de haberla cagado al aceptar la invitación de Diego.

—Bien, llegamos —dijo Diego mientras se quitaba el cinturón.

Ari bajó del coche y se quedó sorprendido al ver el tamaño de la casa de Temo. Después de que su amigo se fue de Oaxaca, Ari se había dado a la tarea de investigar sobre él y su familia. Llegó a descubrir que eran ricos pero no imaginó que tanto; al ver el lujo que le rodeaba, pudo darse una idea y eso le produjo una sensación extraña. Temo era realmente demasiado para el mundo en general. Era generoso, era humilde, increíblemente bondadoso y nunca anteponía su estatus social. Para él todos eran iguales y eso hacía maravilloso a Temo.

—Voy a dejar el coche aquí, puedo caminar a casa —Diego bromeo.

—¿Son vecinos?

—Nos separan esas arboles —Ari observó el enorme jardín. Al otro lado y, bastante lejos, vio otra casa —. A la mitad de la cerca hay un camino que une los jardines. Cuando éramos niños nos divertíamos bastante corriendo de un lugar a otro. A Temo le encantaba correr de mi casa a su casa y dejarse caer en la piscina salpicando a todo mundo.

_Piscina_ … claro, a Ari le sorprendería si no la tuvieran en una mansión con esas dimensiones. La casa de Temo era tan gran que incluso pensó que podían tener su propio laberinto con todo y fauno. Ari de nuevo tuvo la sensación de sentirse minúsculo a comparación de todo aquello que rodeaba a Temo López.

—¿Estás bien? —La dulce y suave voz de Temo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Era la primera vez que le hablaba así.

—Sí, sólo algo fastidiado por el tráfico.

—Vamos… —A medida que se acercaron a la casa, varias personas del servicio salieron al encuentro de ellos. Ari vio a Temo saludado a todo mundo como si fueran una gran familia. La calidez y el amor de las personas que rodeaban a Temo no eran para menos. Era un hombre realmente encantador y autentico, Ari lo sabía.

****

Temo observaba a Ari hablando con Pepe. Tenían horas compartiendo su gusto por los coches. Temo entendía de autos lo mismo que de física cuántica pero Ari sí que era un maestro y eso tenía encantado a su hermano.

—Hasta parece increíble que Pepe se esté llevando tan bien con Ari ¿no crees? —Temo tomó la taza con café que Diego le estaba ofreciendo.

—Algo. Llevan horas hablando de los Ford no sé qué… Aunque ya va siendo hora de que te lo lleves a dormir —Diego lo miró extrañado —. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que se quedaría aquí?

—Bueno, tú lo conoces más que yo —Temo negó.

—Ah, no, no. Tú lo invitaste cariño, tú te encargas de él —Diego se encogió en hombros. Su papá había avisado que se quedaría en la Ciudad para terminar unos pendientes, así que sin él en casa, todo era más sencillo.

—Bien, yo me lo llevaré pero tú tendrás que hablar con él tarde o temprano.

Diego vio como Temo desviaba la mirada. Eran tan obvias sus ganas de querer satisfacer su curiosidad con respecto a lo que había pasado en esos tres años con Ari. En el fondo, algo le decía a Diego que Ari estuvo interesado en Temo aunque nunca se lo dijo. Tal vez tuvo miedo, tal vez no estaba listo cuando Temo le dijo que lo amaba y a medida que pasó el tiempo, Ari tuvo las respuestas y terminó por asumir lo que siempre fue.

O por lo menos esa conclusión llegó después de ver las miradas que Ari le aventaba a su amigo. Diego bebió un poco de su infusión de flor de jamaica. Iba a esperar tranquilamente a que Temo por fin venciera sus barreras y hablará con Aristóteles. Tenía todo el fin de semana para eso.

****

Ari se dio la vuelta en la cama, no podía dormir, se sentía cansado pero no podía dormir. Se levantó y empezó a vagar por la casa de Diego. Soledad, la madre de Diego, era un amor. Ella misma le había dicho dónde estaba lo esencial de la casa y le había pedido que cualquier cosa, le llamará a ella o alguien del servicio. A Ari se le había hecho particularmente encantadora la forma en la que lo veía, como si fuera amigo de Diego de toda la vida. Era sumamente agradable encontrar a gente como ella, le recordaba un poco a su mamá. Cierto que le llamaba a diario y estaban en constante comunicación pero aún así… la extrañaba.

Salió al jardín pensando que el aire fresco podía ayudar a calmarlo. Todo el lugar estaba tranquilo y sereno. Sus pasos se encaminaron hacia la cerca de árboles que dividía los jardines de los López y los Ortega. El arco que se forma entre los árboles mostraba el camino que llevaba a la casa de Temo. Diego le había contado que sus padres habían mandado a hacer esa separación y que ellos mismos la habían iluminado pues, cuando eran pequeños, Temo y Diego constantemente lo cruzaban para ir a verse.

Por un momento, la imagen de un Temo pequeño, corriendo junto con su perro, vino a la mente de Ari y eso le enterneció. Casi sin pensarlo cruzó el camino y unos minutos después llegó al jardín de los López. Ari notó la leve luz tenue de color azul que provenía de la enorme piscina, caminó hacia ella con paso lento y fue entonces que notó que no estaba solo. Temo estaba sentado en uno de los camastros que daban hacia la piscina. Una taza con humeante líquido le acompañaba y en cuanto lo vio se sobresaltó.

—Hola —le saludó con una sonrisa —. Supongo que tampoco podías dormir.

Temo no esperaba ver a la razón de su desvelo justo en frente de él. Estaba curioso por saber, pero también tenía unos inexplicables nervios por conocer las respuestas, esas sensaciones tan extrañas y dispares le hicieron perder el sueño.

—¿Quieres un poco? —Temo le ofreció un poco de su té de azahares. Ari se sentó en el camastro libre y tomó la taza entre sus manos —. Es té de azahares. Rebeca solía tomarlo por las noches. Decía que le relajaba. Supongo que Mony también tomó la costumbre de beberlo. Lo encontré recién hecho en la cocina —Temo comentó sólo por empezar la conversación y no salir huyendo como siempre.

—Tu casa es hermosa —comentó Ari después de probar un poco del té —. Todo es realmente lindo. Supongo que tuviste unos años maravillosos con Diego y con tu familia —Temo asintió.

—Sí. Los tuve y los añoraba mucho cuando estaba en Oaxaca —Temo vio el jardín y luego regresó sus ojos hacia Ari —. Pero nada puede ser como antes, no puedes regresar el tiempo, sólo te puedes quedar con las experiencias. Eso también me sucedió cuando regresé de Oaxaca. Se me rompió el corazón cuando deje a mi Papancho y a las calcomanías pero… creo que fue lo mejor —Temo bajó el rostro. De pronto se sintió avergonzado por la forma en la que se había ido —. Creo que te debo una disculpa por haberme marchado sin despedirme. Supongo que tuve miedo, no por lo que fueras a decirme, si no por lo que pudieras pensar. No quería que te culparás y tampoco quería que me vieras llorar. En aquel momento, seguramente lo hubiera hecho.

Temo tuvo una inexplicable sensación de alivio. Si bien se había despedido con un mail, siempre pensó que esa forma sólo había sido una muestra de cobardía. Así que, por fin, tres años después, tuvo la oportunidad de decirle eso Ari viéndole a los ojos.

—No te puedo mentir. En aquel entonces, por un momento, de verdad te odie. Me habías dejado sin decir nada y no respondías mis mensajes, ni mis llamadas. Cuando recibí tu correo pensé en responderte de mil maneras pero, con la cabeza más fría, entendí porque te habías marchado —Ari le dirigió una intensa mirada a Temo —. A medida que pasó el tiempo también entendí quién era yo realmente y lo mucho que la había cagado aquella noche en la banca del parque. Contigo se fue la ternura, se fue la compañía, se fue comprensión… se fue el amor —la voz de Ari se quebró un poco —. ¿Has escuchado el dicho ese de que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido? Bueno, pues eso me paso.

El alivio fue remplazado por una furia inexplicable. Temo notaba los ojos llorosos de Ari pero aún con eso, se sentía enojado. Una parte de él, esa parte que guardaba celosamente los sentimientos de un chico de quince años que se había enamorado como un idiota, estaba ardiendo por la rabia. ¿Por qué no le dijo eso hace años? ¿Por qué calló egoístamente? ¿Por qué lo dejó llorando en aquella banca? Temo observó los negros ojos de Ari, ese brillo que le provocaban las lágrimas sin salir y esa calidez que se filtraba a través de su pesar.

Fue en ese momento que la rabia se apagó. En aquel momento, Ari no estaba listo y punto. Todo mundo tenía su proceso y era lo primero que se tenía que respetar. No fue su tiempo, no fue su momento. Tal vez en otro universo ellos terminaron juntos y lucharon por su amor contra todo y contra todos…

—No era nuestro tiempo, Ari. Sencillamente no puedes obligar a nadie a estar listo para algo que sólo incube a uno mismo —Ari sintió la tibia mano de Temo sobre las suyas —. Las cosas pasaron así y cada uno vivió lo que tuvo que vivir. Eso nos trajo hasta aquí. Como amores, con desamores, con todas las experiencias viejas y nuevas que nos han dado algo de madurez y aún falta mucho por experimentar, por vivir —Ari asintió apretando un poco el agarre sobre la mano de Temo.

—Bueno, aunque yo sólo te puedo hablar de desamores —Temo lo miró extrañado —. Quiero decir, después de ti, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en el amor.

—¿No hubo nadie que te interesara?

—Un chingo de cabrones —hizo reír a Temo como antes, como en los viejos tiempo, y eso provocó en Ari una satisfacción enorme —. Pero estaba en Oaxaca, intentando mantener a mi mamá y a mi hermano, lidiando con mi papá y abuela homofóbicos que se la pasaban chingando. Lo fui posponiendo y cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado tres años de larga relación con mi mano izquierda —Temo volvió a reír a carcajadas que resultaron contagiosas pues Ari también empezó a reír.

—Bueno, supongo que eso lo tendremos que remediar. Diego tiene bastantes amigos, con alguno debes hacer clic, ya verás —Ari asintió aún riendo —. Ahora, cuéntame más por favor. Quiero saber todo lo qué pasó en estos años.

El té de azahares y las horas se fueron consumiendo entre sus historias a lo largo de esos tres años separados.

Fue así cómo Temo escuchó todo sobre el divorcio de los padres de Ari y los progresos de Polita y Arqui; conoció lo difícil que había sido para Ari lidiar con su padre cada vez más cerrado y con su abuela pensando que él tenía que hacerse responsable de cosas que nunca le importaron; se enteró de las incómodas presentaciones en bodas y quince años, en donde no faltaba la chica que terminara coqueteándole; escuchó atentamente la historia de cómo Ari y Yolo terminaron siendo los mejores amigos y decidieron salir de Oaxaca en un mudo grito de libertad. Ari también escuchó atento el inició de la relación amorosa entre Temo y Diego, en cómo terminó volviéndose en un amor superior, más allá de cualquier noviazgo. Escuchó lo difícil que aún era la relación de Temo con su hermano Julio y lo doloroso que seguía siendo no poder estar con su padre como antes. Viajó a Canadá junto con los recuerdos de Temo para ser testigo de su abrasador romance con Gonzalo que terminó con un par de corazones rotos y una experiencia de deseo calcinante. 

Las historias continuaron hasta que se dieron cuenta que el sol estaba por salir. Temo observó la luz y sonrió.

—Cuando nos reencontramos, tuve la sensación de que habíamos dejado muchas cosas suspendidas en el tiempo, y era abrumador verte y recordarlo. Ahora, creo que podemos empezar de nuevo, tal vez reconstruir nuestra amistad con las nuevas piezas que ahora tenemos.

—Me parece una gran idea, Temo. La mejor de las ideas.

Hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta que sus manos no se habían soltado en toda la noche.


	8. Chapter 8

Temo salió de la cama de un salto. A penas y tenía tiempo para arreglarse para el evento que Pepe y Mónica habían organizado.

Después de que vieron el amanecer, Ari y él, se habían despedido para intentar dormir un par de horas por lo menos. En cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada cayó como un tronco hasta que escuchó su alarma, eran pasadas las once del día y el evento iba a empezar en media hora más.

Tomó una camisa cualquiera y unos jeans. Corrió como loco y justo cinco minutos antes bajó por las escaleras apresuradamente para encontrarse con Mónica y el pequeño Fernando.

—Estábamos a punto de subir por ti.

—Lo siento. Se me pegaron las sábanas —Mony tomó al pequeño Fernando de la mano y empezaron a caminar hacia el jardín que ya estaba completamente listo.

—Supongo que el té de azahares no sirve cuando el motivo del insomnio tiene un hermoso pelo rizado y unos bonitos ojos negros —Temo se detuvo para ver a su cuñada —. Oh, vamos, esas miradas no son discretas.

—No… yo no… nosotros no… —Temo no tuvo tiempo de aclararle nada a Mony porque Pepe la llamó.

Temo dio un rápido vistazo a los invitados, eran más o no menos cuarenta personas, entre familias y parejas. Temo conocía de vista a algunos. Eran empresarios e inversionistas; sólo había un par de amigos cercanos a Pepe y a Mony. Eso era algo extraño. Temo intentó recordar cuál era el motivo del evento pero fue inútil pues, Pepe no lo había especificado y, él tampoco había preguntado.

De pronto, en una de las mesas, alcanzó a distinguir un rostro sumamente conocido. Era Mateo Symanski, junto a los padres de éste y una chica que Temo no conocía. Ver a los Symanski en su casa, sí que era una sorpresa. Temo no tenía idea de que su hermano los conociera. Por la cabeza le pasó la vaga idea de que tal vez le debió decir a su hermano lo _bien_ que se llevaba con Mateo para evitar esa invitación.

Temo se decidió que lo mejor era ignorar a su compañero. Ya después investigaría el motivo de tanta gente desconocida invitada a su casa.

Buscó con la mirada a Diego y a Ari. Estaban junto a la mesa principal hablando; Temo fue con ellos, y cuando llegó recibió una agradable y dulce sonrisa por parte de Aristóteles. Al parecer, esas tensiones de antes habían mejorado considerablemente después de su conversación.

—De amarillo —dijo Ari señalándole la camisa —. Ya sabes lo que dicen… el que de amarillo se viste… —Temo se sonrojó y empezó a reír.

—Hola, buenos días. Digo, no soy parte de sus chistes locales, pero sigo aquí —Diego interrumpió con su peculiar tono.

—Sí, lo siento es que… En Oaxaca, Ari

La explicación fue interrumpida por un el sonido de la voz de Pepe presentando a Ubaldo Ortega. Escucharon los aplausos por parte de los invitados. Ubaldo tomó el micrófono después de agradecerle la presentación a Pepe.

—Queridos amigos, quiero agradecerles el estar aquí, en especial, a mi buen amigo Pepe López y su esposa Mónica quienes se ofrecieron a realizar este pequeño evento para darles a conocer mi deseo por participar en las elecciones para Jefe de Gobierno de la Ciudad de México —Temo miró a Diego que parecía igual de desconcertado que él —. Mi triunfo no se podrá lograr sin el apoyo de ustedes y sin en el apoyo de mi bella familia —Ubaldo hizo subir a Soledad y luego llamó a Diego que fue a su lado casi por inercia —. Mi proyecto será inclusivo, será cercano a la gente y a sus prioridades reales. Quiero también aprovechar esta oportunidad para presentarles a uno de mis colaboradores, alguien a quien quiero como un hijo, Cuauhtémoc López —Ubaldo le dirigió una sonrisa y siguió hablando mientras le veía —. Cuauhtémoc representa la juventud que nos motiva y que nos muestra que en la diversidad hay una deuda social tremenda a la que estamos obligados. Estoy sumamente orgulloso de él, de su forma de pensar y de su increíble talento.

Ubaldo siguió hablando pero Temo no le prestó atención. Su mirada seguía fija en Diego que, al igual que él, no entendía nada. Podía notar, además, la incomodidad que tenía después de haber escuchado las palabras de Ubaldo. Temo odiaba particularmente esos comentarios y Ubaldo solía hacerlos recurrenmente. Eran sus eternas comparaciones entre Temo y Diego, algo que, resultaba inútil pues Diego era una persona sumamente talentosa a la que nunca le había interesado la política algo que Ubaldo parecía no perdonarle.

Cuando el discurso terminó, Diego y Soledad se unieron a Ubaldo en un abrazo que disimuló toda la incomodidad del mundo. Bajaron de la tarima y Diego fue hasta donde lo esperaban Ari y Temo.

—¿Tú sabías? —Temo negó.

—Pepe sólo me dijo que daría un anuncio en el evento. Imaginé que tenía que ver con la nueva fábrica, no que iba a apoyar a tu papá en su candidatura —a decir verdad, cuando la profesora Elsa les habló de trabajar con un candidato, él nunca se preguntó de quién se trataría. Le bastó que su profesora favorita estuviera involucrada en el proyecto para aceptar trabajar con ella.

—Iré a hablar con mamá —Diego se fue dejando a Temo con la sensación de que debía de decir o hacer más. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de salir tras su amigo porque Ubaldo llegó a saludarle.

—Temo, muchacho —Ubaldo le dio un gran abrazo —. No sabes el gusto que me dio cuando Elsa mencionó tu nombre al momento de elegir a los becarios. Desde que regresaste supe que tendrías un gran futuro y, mira ahora, no me equivoque.

—Gracias señor Ortega —Temo se sentía tenso. De hecho, tenía tiempo que había notado cambios muy significativos en la forma de ser de Ubaldo, al grado de terminar de no agradarle, sobre todo la forma en la que menospreciaba a Diego. Aunque Temo debía admitir que, como político, Ubaldo tenía una historial intachable. Temo observó a Ari y se dio cuenta que no lo había presentado —. Señor, le presento a Aristóteles Córcega —Ubaldo le tendió la mano.

—¿De los Córcega textiles? —Ari negó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—De los Córcega panaderos —la sonrisa de Ubaldo vaciló.

—Ari es un amigo de Oaxaca. Acaba de llegar para estudiar la universidad —Ubaldo asintió.

—Becado, supongo —la sonrisa de Ari también se perdió. Desde que llegó a la Ciudad esperó pacientemente encontrarse con esos prejuicios. Lo sorprendente fue que encontrará esos tipos de comentarios en Ubaldo Ortega, el papá de Diego que se había portado a toda madre con él, y el esposo de Soledad, que era una de las mujeres más dulces que conocía.

—Sí, señor. Becado y con la intención de buscar un empleo de medio tiempo para sostenerme —Ubaldo asintió con desinterés.

—Señor Ortega… —Temo estaba a punto de reclamarle su actitud pero Ubaldo sencillamente le palmeó la espalda y le sonrió.

—Espera un momento, hijo. Tengo que hablar con mi esposa y Diego. En seguida de regreso contigo —vieron como Ubaldo se unía a Soledad y Diego que parecían estar discutiendo algo con mucha seriedad.

—Lamento todo esto. El papá de Diego suele ser así y es sumamente desagradable —esa era justamente una de las razones por las que no imaginaba a Pepe apoyándole. Más tarde buscaría la manera de hablar con su hermano al respecto.

—No te preocupes, supongo que no todos van a ser como tu familia o Diego y su mamá.

—Ahora carnalito ¿qué hacen aquí? Ya empezó la taquiza. Los van a dejar mirando si siguen en la plática.

Pepe los jaló a la mesa para que empezaran a comer. Al poco tiempo se les unieron los Ortega. Diego parecía más calmado y eso tranquilizó a Temo. Sin embargo, sabía que tenían una conversación pendiente. 

Todo empezó a fluir mejor, incluso Ari estaba menos tenso y empezaron a bromear con naturalidad.

—Tu familia tiene unas peculiaridades que me fascinan —Ari tenía esa sonrisa contagiosa que tanto le gustaba a Temo —. Es una taquiza, cierto, pero los tacos parecen sacados de un restaurante de Gordon Ramsay —Ari tomó la carta y empezó a leer —. Taco de lechón confitado, taco de rib eye y tuétano, taco de camarón en tortilla enchipotlada —Pepe seguro había sugerido taquiza y Mónica había ordenado de qué serían esos tacos. A Temo le encantaba como Pepe y Mony intentaban el balance constante de su personalidades y que eso no afectara su relación. No era sencillo pero ellos terminaban lográndolo.

—Mony y Pepe hacen un equipo extraordinario —sus miradas se cruzaron y Temo se empezó a sentir extrañamente nervioso por la atención de Ari.

—¿Comieron chido o qué? —Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando Pepe llegó y les abrazó por los hombros —. Carnalito, espero que no te importe que te robé al Aris por un momento. Es que mi compadre el Memo trajo su Jaguar E 1961. Tienes que verlo, güey. Está inmaculado, con la pintura original, papá.

—Es que… —Temo pudo notar que Ari estaba levemente apenado y no quería ir con Pepe. Tal vez seguía algo aprensivo por su conversación con Ubaldo. Se quería evitar tener otro encuentro así con alguien. Pero Guillermo Larrea no tenía esos prejuicios, por algo era el mejor amigo de Pepe.

—A Memo le va a encantar presumirte su coche —Ari pareció entender que Temo le decía aquello para tranquilizarlo.

—Bueno, en ese caso…

Pepe parecía un niño de cinco años que acaba de conocer a un amiguito nuevo. Hasta cierto punto tenía su encanto ver a su hermano mayor tan entusiasmado de poder compartir su pasatiempo con alguien.

Temo se disculpó con los invitados y entró a la casa. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido con el padre de Diego. De verdad se sentía como un idiota, ni siquiera había preguntado cuál era el candidato con el que trabajarían. No es que odiara a Ubaldo, claro que no. Lo que le desagradaba en sí era esas fricciones que él generaba cuando hacia sus comparaciones fuera de lugar.

—¿Aún dudas del motivo por el que la profesora Elsa te _invitó_ a trabajar en el proyecto? —Temo intentó no soltar un grito frustrado. Lo que menos quería era tener una discusión con Mateo Symanski.

—Ni siquiera sabía que el candidato era Ubaldo Ortega —Mateo rió a carcajadas.

—Cuauhtémoc, Cuauhtémoc, eres el colmo de la buena fe. ¿En qué mundo vives? La profesora Elsa tiene meses trabajando para el señor Ortega —Temo tenía unas ganas inmensas de decirle a Mateo que se fuera mucho a la mierda —. ¿Me vas a decir que aceptaste sin saber en lo que te metías? Claro, dijiste que sí, sólo porque la profesora te ofreció el empleo. Confiaste ciegamente en ella —Temo apretó los maxilares. Mateo estaba a nada re rebasar sus límites y estaba nada de soltarle un madrazo —. De verdad, te hace falta mucho que aprender —Mateo se acercó peligrosamente a él y de nuevo, esa azul mirada, le recorrió de arriaba debajo de manera intimidante —. Yo puedo enseñarte…

—¿Todo bien, Temo? —La voz de Ari rompió la tensión. Mateo dio dos pasos hacia atrás y centró su mirada en Ari.

—Sí. Symanski y yo sólo estábamos teniendo un debate algo intenso…

—¿Y él quién es? ¿Tú novio? —Mateo barrió a Ari con una mirada despectiva —. Deberías vestirlo mejor ¿no crees? —Ari dio dos zancadas hacia Mateo. Temo notó que su intención era soltarle un derechazo en todo el hocico, para evitar el escándalo, Temo se interpuso entre ellos —. Bueno, pudo notar que te encantan los actos de caridad—Temo sintió la tensión en todo el cuerpo de Ari. Todo estaba a punto de tronar.

—Aris, Temo… Pepe les está buscando —Diego llegó casi providencialmente para evitar la mascare.

—Gracias, Diego —Temo sujetó a Ari de la mano y, con algo de dificultad, logró que lo acompañara, no sin que antes le dirigiera una mortal mirada a Mateo.

Diego pensó por un momento que Ari no se marcharía sin quitar la estúpida sonrisa del rostro de Mateo.

—Ten —le dio una copa con vino a Symanski —. Tómatela y relájate un chingo —Mateo tomó la copa pero no bebió el contenido —. Cabrón ¿no crees que deberías de bajarle dos rayitas a tu intensidad con Temo? No te ha hecho nada, aunque… tal vez ese sea el problema ¿no? —Mateo se tenso por un momento pero de inmediato subió sus barreras.

—No te equivoques, Diego. No tengo ningún interés oculto detrás de tu amigo. Creo que debería de aprender a suprimir sus debilidades. Todas y cada una de ellas.

—Güey, neta, si algún día necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamar. Mientras tanto… voy a dejar esto aquí porque me está resultando sumamente tóxico.

****

Ari estaba hecho una furia. Lo único por lo que no se regresaba a romperle la madre al tipo ese, era porque Temo le tenía fuertemente sujeto de la mano.

—¿Quién es ese pendejo?

—Mateo Symanski, un compañero de la universidad —Temo fue a la zona que Mony había dispuesto como bar y pidió un par de cervezas. Ari bebió un trago más que nada para canalizar su enojo en algo.

—Por un momento pensé que él y tú… digo, estaban tan cerca cuando llegue que…

—A Symanski le encanta hacer eso. Es su forma de intimidación preferida pero el cabrón no va a hacer que renuncia, ni a la escuela, ni al trabajo.

—¿Vas a trabajar con él? —una oleada de un sentimiento extraño y desconocido recorrió el cuerpo de Ari y despertó de nuevo su rabia.

—Sí. Pero no te preocupes. Sé cómo lidiar con tipos como él —Ari quería decirle que no era bueno, ni sano trabajar con un tipo como Mateo… Ari quería decirle que no soportaba la idea de que Temo estuviera cerca de Mateo Symanski.

—Hola Clemente, me puedes dar mi infusión por favor —Diego le dijo amablemente al hombre que estaba atendiendo el pequeño bar —. Mateo me puso algo tenso —los tres desviaron su mirada hacia Mateo que caminaba por el jardín para unirse con sus padre y una chica, Diego asumió que era su novia, él la conocía de vista y sabía de antemano que era una tipa insoportable.

—Cuando pensé que Mateo no podía cagarla más viene y revela que tiene una relación con una de las hermanastras de Cenicienta —Diego hizo reír a Ari y a Temo que poco a poco fueron dejando pasar el mal rato.

El sonido de su teléfono hizo que Ari se distrajera de la conversación. Se alejó un poco de Temo y Diego para poder contestarle la llamada a Yolo.

_—¿Dónde estás baboso? Tienes desde el viernes sin aparecerte por el departamento. Estaba a punto de activar la alerta AMBER._

—Estoy en casa de Temo. Diego y él me invitaron para liberarme de la tortura a la que me estabas sometiendo.

_—No mames, Aristóteles. Que sea menos._

—Güey, los gemidos de la pelirroja se escuchaban por todo el pinche depa. Hasta las doñitas del depa de arriba seguro escucharon el desmadre que se traían la pelirroja y tú.

_—No era la pelirroja, pendejo._

—Figurante, hasta con eso.

_—Ya mamón, mejor dime cómo te está yendo._

—No mames, su casa es enorme, cabrón.

_—Bueno, pero tú ya sabías que el güey es rico ¿no?_

—Sí, pero una cosa es saber y otra es ver. En su pinche casa caben ochocientos edificios Córcega. Esto es otro pedo —Ari vio a Temo y a Diego hablando con el señor Clemente y con otra chica de uniforme. Estaban riendo como si nada, como si fuera un sábado cualquiera en la plaza y Temo y Diego no fueran los dueños de todo eso —. Claro, Temo sigue siendo a toda madre. Su hermano también lo es y la mamá de Diego. Pero aún así… no sé, es extraño.

_—Ya güey, no me hagas llorar, mejor cuéntame si ya hablaron._

—Sí, ya nos arreglamos. Estuvo muy bonito. Nos contamos todo, nos pedimos perdón, nos perdonamos. El pinche Temo hasta me dijo que me iba a conseguir vato —Yolo rió.

_—Eso sería maravilloso, a ver si así se te quita lo mamón —_ Ari soltó un bufido molesto _—. En fin, quiero que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles en cuanto llegues._

—Ok, te veo mañana. Creo que saldremos muy temprano.

_—Ok, cuídate y, para la próxima, por lo menos mándame un mensaje diciendo que estás bien. No seas cabrón_ —y con esas dulces palabras, Yolo le colgó.

Ari regresó con sus amigos. Casi por instinto empezó a vigilar a Symanski. De vez en cuando lo atrapó observando muy atentamente a Temo. Odiaba esas miradas y también empezó a odiar a Mateo Symanski. No pudo evitar notar como se endurecían las facciones de Symanski cuando Ari pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de Temo para atraerlo a él. Definitivamente, a Ari, no le gustaban para nada esas miradas.

****

El domingo por la mañana, Temo, a penas y tuvo tiempo hablar con Pepe. Después de desayunar salieron rumbo al departamento. Los tres tenían varios pendientes, así que, en cuanto llegaron a casa, cada uno se dedicó a sus cosas. Fue hasta que el sol se estaba ocultado que Temo pudo salir de la habitación. Se encontró a Diego en el balcón del departamento, parecía distraído leyendo un libro, pensó por un momento irse y no interrumpir pero su amigo se dio cuanta antes de su presencia.

—Ya termine la tarea. Sólo estaba leyendo esta novela para pensar en otra cosa —Temo asintió. Si había alguien en el mundo que le conociera, ese era Diego.

—Pepe apoya a tu papá porque tienen planes para el desarrollo social. Quieren hacer una fábrica de AVON donde sólo trabajen madres solteras, con estancias y una escuela para los hijos de las madres trabajadoras. Y ese es uno de tantos planes —Temo le soltó sin más. Entre ellos ya no había necesidad de protocolos ni miramientos.

—Sí, algo así me platico mi papá. Está muy entusiasmado por su candidatura —Diego cerró el libro y fijó su mirada en un punto perdido del cielo. Temo observó el rostro de su amigo. Reflejaba serenidad pero él sabía que no se sentía así.

—Pero tú no lo estás —Diego bajó el rostro y luego miró a Temo.

—Ni mi mamá lo está —Diego soltó un largo suspiro y siguió hablando —. Hace mucho que notamos que a papá sólo le importa su trabajo. Es sumamente feliz en él y todo gira a su alrededor. Hace mucho que nosotros pasamos a un segundo plano —Temo notó la decepción en los ojos de Diego y eso le caló en el corazón —. Cuando le dije que estudiaría comunicación, no me dijo nada; no se quejó, no me reclamó ¿sabes por qué? Porque ya no le interesaba.

—Diego, no digas eso. Ubaldo te quiere —Diego asintió.

—Sí pero quiere más a su carrera política —Temo bajó la mirada. Realmente no tenía nada más que decir, a veces las palabras eran inútiles, eran mejor las acciones —. Ni lo pienses Cuauhtémoc López, conozco esa mirada y no tienes que hacerlo.

—Diego, yo no voy a trabajar con él si eso va a atraer más fricciones entre ustedes.

—Sé que eres capaz de sacrificar tu sueño por mí. Te lo agradezco pero no es necesario. Tú quieres ser político, ese es tú sueño. Mi papá es uno de los mejores. Con él vas a aprender un montón, no dejes que lo personal le gane a todo lo que puedes hacer por la gente el día de mañana.

—Qué clase de persona sería si, por cumplir mis sueños, terminara lastimando a una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo. Antes que cualquier ambición persona está el inmenso respeto y cariño que te tengo.

—Lo hecho, hecho está, Temo. El que tú renuncies no va a solucionar nada. No es la mágica cura para que mi papá deje de pensar que soy un inútil y me empiece a ver con el orgullo que te ve a ti —Temo negó. Diego tomó el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos y lo miró con cariño —. Hace mucho que aprendí a conciliar con esos sentimientos. Sí. No soy el hijo que mi papá quería, pero él tampoco es el padre que a mí me gustaría tener. Es un empate entre perdedores —Temo sonrió. Era increíble cómo, a pesar del momento, Diego tenía la facilidad de hacerle reír —. Además, no vamos a darle la satisfacción a Mateo de que te vayas de la campaña de mi papá. Va a pensar que es por él.

—Supongo que ante tan buenos argumentos no tengo más remedio que callarme el hocico y hacerte caso.

—Así me gusta, señor López. A veces es bueno dejar el complejo de superhéroe y ser presa de las pretensiones mortales —se abrazaron por fin con la sensación de que, sin importar lo que pasará, siempre iban a estar el uno para el otro.

****

—No sé, güey… —estaban en la habitación. Tenían más de una hora hablando del fin de semana de Ari y, Yolo, por fin había terminado por preguntarle sobre qué pensaba de que Temo quisiera conseguirle pareja —. Supongo que está bien. Digo, todo mundo está saliendo. Hasta mi jefa está saliendo con su Licenciado. Tú estás saliendo con… creo que todas las chicas de tu facultad —Yolo le arrojó un almohada que le dio de lleno en el rostro.

—Pendejo… —Ari ignoró el insulto y siguió hablando.

—Será interesante ver a quién me puede presentar —Ari empezó a jugar con el almohada que su amiga le había lanzado.

—Seguro tendrá buen gusto. Basta con ver cómo se viste para saber que así será —Yolo observó a su amigo que se sentó en la cama y habló con un tono alegre.

—Lo mejor es saber que podemos recuperar nuestra amistad. Hablar con él y deshacernos de esa tensión entre nosotros fue lo mejor.

—Claro. Se puede ver. Tienes un brillo nuevo en los ojos. Nunca te vi así de… ¿feliz? ¿Libre? No sé qué sea pero me gusta, me gusta mucho ese efecto que tiene Temo en ti —Ari se sonrojó y le lanzó la almohada a Yolo pero falló en el tiro —. Tengo una idea.

—¿Qué?

—Hay que invitarles a cenar —Ari soltó un fuerte: ¡Ja!

—¿Con qué ojos carnalita? A penas y estoy saliendo con los gasto del mes.

—No te preocupes por eso, mi papá me envió dinero hoy así que —Ari negó —. Ya, no seas mamón. Es una pizza, tampoco va a ser caviar o tacos de lechón confitado —Yolo podía ver la firme negativa en el rostro de su amigo —. Me lo paga cuando tengas trabajo.

—Va y sólo porque, Memo, el amigo de Pepe me dijo que lo viera entre semana en su oficina. Creo que me va a dar trabajo.

—¿Ves? Eso es bueno. Tenemos que festejarlo —Yolo lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la habitación.

Se encontraron a Temo y a Diego en la cocina empezando a prepararse la cena. En seguida se pusieron de acuerdo para comprar un par de pizzas y algo de beber para festejar el futuro trabajo de Ari.

Varias rebanadas de pizza después y, con un levísimo achispamiento por parte de Temo y Ari, tanto Diego como Yolo, intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices. Había algo que orbitaba alrededor de Temo y de Ari, era una sensación extraña, un sentimiento tenue que se acentuaba con cada mirada que se daban, con cada sonrojo imperceptible cuando sus manos se rozaban sin querer. Diego y Yolo lo notaban con tan sólo estar junto a ellos.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que pasar para que tanto Temo como Ari, también se dieran cuanta de ello?

****

Mateo arrojó furiosamente el edredón que el cubría el cuerpo. Tomó el control remoto del aire acondicionado y llevó la temperatura a tres grados menos de lo que la tenía. Moría de calor y a eso le atribuía la falta de descanso mental por la que estaba pasando.

Cerró los ojos y de nuevo vino a su mente ese pasaje que quería olvidar pero era imposible. Casi podía escuchar con nitidez la voz de su abuelo.

Cuando era niño, sus padres solían llevarle de vacaciones con sus abuelos maternos y, él amaba esos viajes, su abuelo siempre tenía las mejores historias.

Su abuelo era el único terapeuta en un pequeño pueblo de Ohio, así que le iba muy bien, pero tenía mucho trabajo. Era usual que llegará de noche a casa. Ese día en particular, parecía más cansado de lo común, Mateo cenó con él y luego se despidió para ir a dormir. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, la curiosidad le llevó a quedarse escondido detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Sabía que su abuelo solía contarle de su día a su abuela y más cuando era pesado pues eso quería decir que había tenido una consulta interesante.

_—Fue de nuevo mi paciente con depresión. Te he contado de ella. Tiene 12 hijos. Sólo que este vez, su esposo quiso hablar conmigo, un hombre muy respetable. Profesor en una escuela. Me dijo que se estaba tomando un descanso de la escuela y yo, por curiosidad, le pregunté el motivo. Él me dijo que era porque tenía tendencia a enamorarse de sus compañeros varones. Me confesó que era homosexual, que lo sabía desde los 16 o 17 años. Tuve el impulso de preguntarle si alguna vez había realizado algún acto y él me dijo que jamás lo había hecho. Pero que su problema era que seguía enamorándose de sus compañeros. Él cree ser el culpable de la depresión de su mujer. Me dijo que ella sabía… me dijo que ella sabía que él jamás la podría amar como ama a sus compañeros.*_

Mateo tenía doce años y, ciertamente, la historia le había impresionado. Pero no tanto como la respuesta que su abuela dio al terminar de escuchar a su esposo.

_—Ese hombre es un santo. Ha estado luchando contra sus deseos por tantos años. Le dio 12 hijos a esa mujer. Puede que no tenga el don de amar a su mujer como ama a esos hombres. Pero está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo. **_

A esa corta edad, Mateo entendió la importancia de luchar contra sus deseos, de suprimir tus debilidades. Ese hombre lo había estado haciendo por cuarenta años y era un santo.

Entonces, Mateo podía luchar contra ese deseo que sentía por esos ojos cafés que resplandecían… Entonces, Mateo podía luchar con el deseo de besar esos labios rosas que regalaban hermosas sonrisas… Entonces, Mateo podía luchar contra el deseo de fundirse en ese cuerpo delgado y exquisito… Entonces, Mateo podía luchar contra el deseo de sentirlo, de que lo hiciera estremecer con sus caricias, con sus besos, con el deleite de sentir esa piel sobre la suya…

Mateo cerró los ojos de golpe y suprimió un grito de frustración. Se limitó a tomar de nuevo el mando del clima para ponerlo bajarlo tres grados.

****

_* Fragmento tomado del documental: Judíos Gay "Temblando Ante Dios"_

_** Fragmento tomado del documental: Judíos Gay “Temblando Ante Dios”_

_Dejo el link por si lo quieren ver:_ <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtI3c8nSvIE>

_Modifique el contexto para que tuviera cabida dentro de la historia._

_El documental es de los 90s, no sé si aún toque el tema con justicia pero se me hizo interesante para mostrarlo en la historia de Mateo quien tiene esa dualidad de su orientación con su religiosidad._

_No sé si la historia se está haciendo un poco lenta. En este capítulo en particular pero quería establecer algunas cosas. Como el hecho de que Ari se sienta un poco intimidado porque Temo tiene un chingo de varo, un poco de celos porque el Mateo anda sobres, retomar un poco la historia de Diego y sus papás. Algunas cosas así. Espero que tengamos más acción para los próximos capítulos._

_Miles de gracias por leer, por votar, por comentar. Mi eterno amor para ustedes._

_Nos vemos el domingo._


	9. Chapter 9

Ari observó la consola central del estudio y sintió una emoción casi infantil por ese objeto de trabajo. Estaba por cumplir un mes trabajando en uno de los estudios propiedad de Memo Larrea, el amigo de Pepe; era un buen empleo, a Ari le encantaba.

No le demandaba demasiado, era algo así como el asistente del asistente de producción. Llevaba y traía papeles, hacía citas, hacía agendas pero sobre todo... aprendía y escuchaba.

Pero algo que amaba particularmente era cuando alguien llegaba a grabar una nueva canción o cuando algún compositor mostraba su nuevo material para colocarlo por ahí con la gente indicada. Eran mágicos esos momentos.

Obviamente, Ari soñaba mucho, creía que algún día podía llegar con alguna de sus canciones y grabar en ese estudio. De hecho, su jefe inmediato ya había visto alguna de sus letras y, para la satisfacción de Ari, le habían encantado. Le había dado un par de recomendaciones y le había dicho que si quería perfeccionarse, él mismo le pagaría a alguno de los profesionales para que lo asesoran. Evidentemente, Ari aceptó. Sabía que convertirse en una estrella no sería una tarea fácil y tampoco algo que se hiciera de la noche a la mañana.

Cuando le informó a su madre sobre sus progresos, ella de inmediato se había puesto un poco a la defensiva al pensar que iba a dejar la universidad pero Ari la tranquilizo. Otra cosa que tenía en mente era siempre tener un plan B y, si las cosas con la música no funcionaban, él siempre tendría su carrera y con ella la facilidad de generar contenido de calidad.

Su celular vibro y Ari de inmediato sonrió. No necesitaba ver la pantalla para saber de quién se trataba.

_Temo..._

Amaba tanto haber recuperado su amistad con él. Amaba lo que hacía Temo en su vida. Esa paz que le inyectaba y como encontraba en sus expresivos y bellos ojos todas las respuestas a las dudas que podía llegar a tener.

Temo lo alentado a mostrarle las canciones a su jefe, se había encargado de infundirle el valor que le faltaba, Ari sólo tuvo que ver esos hermosos ojos resplandecer con una chispa de alegría para darse por vencido e intentar siempre tener esa magia en los bellos ojos de Temo. Yolo tenía razón, de alguna manera, Temo lo hacía sentir libre y feliz.

Ari desbloqueó su teléfono y leyó el mensaje que le había enviado.

_*¿Listo para esta noche?_

Ari negó sonriendo. Diego y Yolo se habían empeñado en hacer una fiesta para celebrar que, tanto Ari como Temo, tenían un mes en sus respectivos empleos. Temo había aceptado pero Ari sabía que tenía un motivo oculto. Lo que Temo quería era presentarle a otro chico pero Ari tenía la idea de que todo iba terminar igual que la primera vez que intentó emparejarlo con alguien.

Temo se había esforzado con su primer prospecto. A la vista era guapísimo y a Ari le había encantado pero... tenía que hablar y aburrirlo hasta el hartazgo. En la primera media hora de la cita agotaron todos los temas posibles. Al chico no le gustaba la música, no era precisamente amante del cine de terror y tampoco parecía muy interesado en prestarle atención a Ari.

Aparentemente, en lo que si estaba interesado era en meterle mano, así que terminaron dándose tremendo faje su coche pero Ari descubrió algo más esa noche. Él era el tipo de chico que necesitaba tener alguna conexión real para ir más allá. Se despidió de él con una sonrisa y luego llegó a casa para contarle a Temo sobre su desastrosa cita. Supuso que, ante ese fracaso, Temo desistiría pero no fue así. Y Ari sabía que tenía un nuevo prospecto en la mira y, ese era justamente, su objetivo real para dar la fiesta.

_**Supongo que sí. Aunque tengo miedo de las ideas que tienen mis amigos_

_*¿Por qué? Todos queremos que te diviertas_

_**Me divierto contigo..._

Ari leyó el escribiendo de Temo y luego vio como lo borró y empezó a escribir de nuevo para borrarlo otra vez. Era ese leve coqueteo el que ponía tenso a Temo. Era inocente y a Ari le encantaba ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo cuando soltaba alguna cosa así.

_*Ya veremos que tanto_

Ari se quedó viendo el mensaje con una sonrisa en el rostro. Temo también sabía jugar y le encantaba eso. Intercambiaron un par de mensajes más y se despidieron. Esa pintaba para ser una noche... interesante.

*****

Temo le sonrió a la pantalla. Ari tenía ese extraño efecto en él y le gustaba. A Temo siempre le había gustado cómo se sentía cuando Ari estaba cerca.

—No deberías distraerte con tu teléfono, Cuauhtémoc.

Evitó hacer cualquier mueca de exasperación. En ese mes trabajando con Mateo, se había dado cuenta que lo mejor era ignorarlo. Era extraño, la profesora Elsa constantemente les felicitaba por su trabajo conjunto, pero fuera de esos temas, era imposible que se llevarán bien. Mateo seguía desafiando sus límites, seguía con la interminable intención de hacerle claudicar y Temo realmente odiaba eso.

—Debemos hacer sondeos la siguiente semana. Es ideal para que salgas a campo y temples ese carácter tan débil que tienes. Tienes una voz, Cuauhtémoc, deberías de usarla para variar. Si sigues mostrando ese lado afeminado y poco agresivo, nunca vas a llegar a nada.

—Basta ya, Symanski —Temo se puso de pie, con las manos empuñadas sobre el escritorio, encaró a Mateo con el rostro lleno de furia contenida —. ¿Crees que soy menos hombre sólo porque no impongo mi autoridad con gritos? ¿Tengo que mostrar una colérica virilidad para estar a la altura de tus pretensiones? Ya te lo he dicho, yo estoy seguro de quién soy. No necesito fingir, no quiero esconderme detrás de estereotipos absurdos. Soy Cuauhtémoc López Torres y estoy orgulloso de mí, de lo que soy, de lo que tengo que ofrecer y de lo mucho que aún me falta por aprender. ¿Tú puedes decir lo mismo Symanski?

Temo salió de la oficina sin percatarse de que había dejado a Mateo Symanski temblando por un miedo que le estaba calando hasta los huesos.

****

Diego escuchaba silbar a Yolo. La maldita estaba tan contenta ¿y cómo no? En las últimas dos semanas habían desfilado tantas chicas en ese departamento que, el portero y sus vecinas estaban seguras de que, Temo, Ari y él, eran poco menos que la representación de Alejandro Magno porque iban de conquista en conquista.

—¿No tienes miedo de que se te junte la chamba? —Le preguntó solo para molestarla un poco. En esas últimas semanas, ellos habían formado una amistad bastante interesante, Yolo era sumamente divertida y casi nada le ofendía.

—No ¿por qué? —Yolo siguió de lo más tranquila ordenando las bebidas para la fiesta.

—La pelirroja, las dos castañas... la que tenía el pelo azul. Creo que todas van a venir a la fiesta —Yolo lo miró un largo segundo como evaluando la situación y luego se encogió en hombros.

—Supongo que será un poco incómodo —empezó a mezclar el Bacardi blanco con el agua mineral y el zumo de limón —. Aunque, pensándolo fríamente, no hay motivo. Ellas saben que no existe exclusividad y así lo aceptaron. Así que espero que vengan a divertirse —Yolo sonrió y añadió la yerba buena a su mezcla.

—No puedo creer tu descaro —Diego soltó una carcajada.

—No es descaro cuando se habla con la verdad —Yolo dejó su garrafón de mojito y empezó a preparar la infusión de manzanilla y limón para Diego —. Ahora que lo pienso, el que debería tener algo de reservas, eres tú. Frank, Bernardo, Rubén y el otro, el moreno, no recuerdo su nombre.

Una de las primeras cosas que le habían sorprendido de Yolo era su facilidad para tomar todo de lo más normal posible. Ella le había preguntado del motivo para tomar infusiones; Diego le contó sobre su medicación para su depresión, pensó que la chica le lanzaría la mirada de impacto que todos le daban cuando hablaba de eso por primera vez. Pero no fue así... Yolo sencillamente le dijo que si le podía enseñar a hacer las infusiones. La chica adquirió un gusto por ellas y, pronto, empezó a hacerlas para ella.

—Claudio... —dijo Diego respondiéndole.

—Sí, todos vendrán también —Yolo añadió un poco de jengibre a la infusión y Diego sonrió. A su amiga le encantaba dar esos toques para diversificar sus bebidas —. No mames, Diego. Pinche fiesta, va parecer reunión de nuestros exs. Esos culeros nos van a destrozar. Mejor hay que cancelar todo el desmadre.

—Sí, claro. Temo se volvería loco. No ves que ya tiene a la próxima víctima —Yolo soltó una sonora carcajada —. Idiotas... cómo es posible que aún se den cuenta...

—Tal vez ya lo hicieron. Sólo que...

—Que alguien te haga sentir cosas sin ponerte un dedo encima, eso es de dar miedo...

La conversación se interrumpió por la llegada de Temo que empezó a ayudarles en cuando dejó las cosas en su habitación. Estaba emocionado, según él, tenía al prospecto perfecto para Ari.

—Este es el bueno. Se llama Rodrigo. Le gusta la música, no va mucho al cine, pero por lo menos sabe quién que Michael Myers.

—Sí, el amor de su vida... —dijo Diego con ironía.

—No estoy buscando al papá de sus hijos, no mames. Sólo quiero que salga y se divierta —Diego y Yolo intercambiaron miradas — ¿Qué? —Preguntó mirando a Yolo.

—Nada. Absolutamente nada. Esto va a salir de maravilla.

****

Ari subió las escalaras rumbo al departamento. La música se podía escuchar a través del pasillo sin embargo no era muy estruendosa ni desagradable. Abrió la puerta y se encontró al nutrido grupo de amigos de Diego y Yolo. Caminó entre la gente buscando a Temo que estaba junto a la bocina escogiendo la música.

—Hola —le dijo y Temo le sonrió

—Por fin llegaste. Por un momento pensé que tendríamos que ir por ti —Ari lo miró avergonzado. Se le había ido el tiempo con su asesora de letras.

—Lo siento —a modo de juego, jaló un poco la camisa roja de Temo, Ari no se lo había dicho pero amaba que Temo usara ese tipo de camisas con el cuello mao. Le daban un toque sumamente elegante. Lo hacían ver como un príncipe salido de algún cuento — ¿puedo hacer algo para compensarte? —Ari elevó las cejas y vio a Temo que suprimía su sonrisa.

—Tal vez... —Temo le acomodo el nudo del paliacate verde que Ari traía en el cuello. Los ojos de Temo brillan tan bonito esa noche, Ari tuvo la necesidad de desviar la mirada pero fue contraproducente pues sus ojos bajaron a sus labios gruesos con ese lindo y sugerente color rosa.

—Temo... —Ari intentó no gruñir por la interrupción. Se limitó a dar un paso hacia atrás y despeinarse un poco para contener su frustración.

—Lo siento, él es Rodrigo... —Ari miró al chico castaño, era un poco más alto que Temo, con unos bonitos ojos negros, una bonita sonrisa, un lindo cuerpo pero, pero, pero... no había nada sugerente en él —... Rodrigo, él es Ari —se dieron un apretón de manos completamente formal —. Les dejo un minuto. Tengo que hablar con Diego —y sin más, Temo se perdió en el gentío para buscar a su amigo.

—Bastante sutil ¿verdad? —comentó Rodrigo de manera amable.

—Sí, mucho...

Ari intentó no soltar un suspiro. Temo quería que conociera personas pero Ari se estaba temiendo que esa era una empresa inútil.

****

—Parece que tu plan está funcionando —Diego y Temo miraban hacia la pareja que estaba bailando —. Ari y Rodrigo se ven muy cómodos bailando.

—Sí —dijo Temo distraídamente mientras observaba a Ari reír por algo que Rodrigo le estaba diciendo —. Parece que está contento —Temo intentó que la última frase saliera menos tensa.

—Aunque, algo me resulta muy curioso —Diego le dio un tragó a su infusión. Intentaba no reír por la cara que tenía su amigo. Temo parecía tan tranquilo pero la verdad era que se estaba muriendo de celos aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

—¿El qué? —Temo le preguntó sin apartar la mirada de las manos de Rodrigo que estaban sobre el pecho de Ari.

—Que ahora el tenso eres tú ¿te sientes bien? —Temo parpadeo rápidamente como si con eso pudiera apartar la tensión de su cuerpo.

—No sé de qué hablas —Diego se mordió el interior de la mejilla izquierda para no soltar un carcajada.

—No, claro que no lo sabes...

La puerta del departamento se abrió una vez más y Temo no podía creer quién había cruzado por ella... ese cabrón se atrevió a ir a su casa.

—No puede ser...

Mateo se abrió paso entre las personas para llegar hasta Temo. Ari dejó de bailar y se empezó a acercar a ellos. Todo el ambiente se tornó tenso y desagradable.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Symanski? —Temo lo contemplo con los maxilares tensos y elevando el rostro para encararlo.

—Quería ver dónde vivías, florecita —Symanski le sonrió con su acostumbrado cinismo.

—Lárgate de mi casa —Mateo iba dar un paso más hacia Temo pero Ari lo detuvo girándole violentamente.

—¿No escuchaste? ¡Lárgate! —Mateo vio a Aristóteles de arriba abajo con un desprecio absoluto fugándose por su mirada.

—Vaya, mira, aquí está tu obra de caridad favorita. Aunque, con tu dinero, pudiste comprarte algo mejor ¿no? Si lo que querías era tener un hombre de verdad, claro —Ari iba a soltar el primer golpe pero Temo se interpuso.

—Te encanta humillar a los demás ¿cierto? Quieres esconder todas tus inseguridades en esta patética bravuconería. Es evidente que tú no eres feliz con quién eres y, la neta... me das lastima —por primera vez, Temo fue testigo del miedo que se escondía en la mirada de Mateo quien lo tomó por la camisa y estaba a punto de golpearle pero Ari fue más rápido y terminó dándole un derechazo a Mateo que lo dejó cimbrado por un momento.

Mateo arremetió contra Ari regresándole el golpe. Ambos cayeron al suelo y empezaron a intercambiarse golpes hasta que Diego empujó violentamente a Mateo para alejarlo de Ari.

—¡Basta! ¡Si no te vas ahora mismo llamaremos a la policía! —Diego lo miraba a los ojos retándole. Mateo estaba temblando de furia pero al ver la decisión en los verdes ojos de Diego decidió que lo mejor era marcharse —. Esto ya se fue a la mierda —Diego apagó la música —. Ya se pueden ir largando —dijo mientras Temo y Yolo ayudaban a Ari a ponerse de pie.

La gente empezó a desalojar el lugar. Diego se acercó a sus amigos que dejaban a Ari en uno de los sillones.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó a Ari.

—Sí...

—Debemos de llevarte a un hospital para que te revisen —Temo dijo mientras veía el gran hematoma que se había formado en el labio de Ari.

—No, claro que no. Estoy bien...

—Necesitamos hielo —Yolo fue a la cocina y trajo una bolsa con hilo. Temo la tomó y gentilmente se la puso en el labio.

—¿Estás seguro que no tienes una conmoción cerebral? —Diego observó atentamente a Ari.

—Seguro. Tú eres Diego Ortega, ella es Yolotl Rey —Ari miró a Temo que estaba sentado a su lado sosteniendo la bolsa con el hilo —. Cuauhtémoc López Torres...

—Bien, siendo ese el caso, creo que nos podemos ir a dormir. Mañana recogeremos todo esto —Yolo le dio un beso en la frente a Ari y uno en la mejilla a Temo — ¿Vienes? —le dijo a Diego quien asintió y se fue a dormir a la habitación de Yolo.

Ari cerró los ojos dejando descansar su espalda por completo en el respaldo del sillón. Temo se perdió por un segundo observando el rostro sereno de su amigo.

—Deberías de dejar de pelearte con mastodontes —Ari abrió los ojos y miró a Temo que parecía estar muy cerca de él.

—¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer? ¿Dejar que te insulten? —Temo dejó la bolsa con hielo en la mesa de centro. El labio inferior de Ari estaba inflamado y tenía un color morado oscuro bastante aparatoso.

—Lo insultos, viniendo de personas así, no duelen en lo absoluto. En cambio los golpes —Ari sonrió.

—Si los golpes son por algo tan bonito como tú valen completamente la pena —Temo tragó saliva. La mirada de Ari le estaba poniendo sumamente nervioso.

—Lamento haberte arruinado la cita con Rodrigo —cambió de tema para intentar disimular el sonrojo que se estaba elevando por su rostro y para no pensar que estaba tan cerca de Ari que podía sentir su respiración chocando con su rostro.

—No puedes arruinar algo que de antemano estaba saliendo fatal —Ari fue inclinando su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza quedó apoyada en el hombro de Temo. Sin querer aspiró el perfume que desprendía el cuello de Temo. Era la combinación más exquisita entre la sensibilidad y la sensualidad. Temo ni siquiera en su perfume era común, Ari no conocía la marca pero el aroma estaba cargado de una mezcla que se le antojaba perfecta y sugestiva.

—Pues parecías muy feliz —Temo giró su rostro para observar a Ari pero fue contraproducente. La belleza Ari, incluso con esos golpes, no era algo que se pudiera ignorar.

—Estaba intentando no burlarme de las carcajadas que soltaba. Esos decibeles eran endemoniadamente torturantes —por un impulso enloquecedor, Temo colocó la palma de su mano sobre el cuello de Ari y lentamente inclinó el rostro para dejar un suave beso sobre la inflamada piel. Vio a Ari tragar saliva. Aún estaba muy cerca de su rostro y sus impulsos seguían desorbitándose cada vez más.

—Creo que... debemos —Ari asintió frenéticamente sin saber a qué exactamente —... de ir a dormir —dijo Temo por fin pero sin apartar la mirada de él.

—Sí, es una excelente idea —Temo le ayudó a levantarse y fueron a la habitación.

La tensión que se había forma entre ellos se disipo un poco cuando Ari se empezó a sentir mareado a medida que iba caminando. Temo insistió en ir al hospital pero Ari le dijo que sólo necesitaba descansar y tomar algo para el dolor. Las voluntades de los dos chocaron en un duelo de miradas que Ari ganó sólo porque dijo que si para la mañana no mejoraba dejaría que Temo lo llevará con el mejor neurólogo del país. Poco a poco, el cansancio los venció, Temo se durmió viendo hacia la cama que ocupaba Ari. Sin importar lo que dijera, lo llevaría al médico, así tuviera que arrastrarlo todo el camino.

****

Temo aparcó el coche. Revisó la hora, a pesar de ser sábado, estaba seguro de que Mateo estaría en la oficina haciendo algo _productivo_ como él le llamaba.

Había llevado a Ari al médico y todo había estado bien. Sólo habían sido los golpes y las magulladuras por andar luchando con un mastodonte de 1.90. Sin embargo, Temo no quería dejar las cosas así, iba a terminar con esa absurda situación de una vez por todas.

Subió al elevador y, efectivamente, encontró a Symanski en la oficina que compartían. Estaba completamente perdido en unas estadísticas que revisaba con obstinada meticulosidad. Temo cerró la portátil de un golpe sorprendiendo a Symanski.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Estoy harto de ti y de tu actitud. Lo que hiciste ayer rebaso todos los límites. Fuiste a mi casa, golpeaste a uno de mis amigos —Mateo se levantó cual largo era y encaró a Temo.

—Lo que te duele es que haya molido a golpes a tu mascota —Temo empujó a Mateo quien no esperaba eso y trastabilló un poco ante la sorpresa.

—Si tantas ganas tienes de romperle madre alguien, adelante, aquí estoy. No te tengo miedo...

—Definitivamente, te has vuelto loco. Mírate y mírame ¿quién crees que puede ganar? —Mateo de nuevo dibujo esa mueca cínica en su rostro.

—Yo, Symanski. Siempre ganaré yo —le dijo con una voz firme —. Podrás romperme la madre una y mil veces y... aún así, yo te habré ganado siempre. Porque yo sí sé quién soy, porque yo no necesito humillar a nadie para sentirme superior, porque yo no finjo ser alguien que no soy sólo para encajar. Porque yo si soy feliz —Mateo tomó a Temo de la camisa y lo acercó violentamente a él —. Hazlo, golpéame, pero eso nunca cambiará nada. Eso no te cambiará a ti...

Y entonces sucedió... los labios de Mateo se unieron a los Temo en un beso salvaje, lleno de furia y deseo contenido por parte de Symanski. La boca de Temo fue inundada por sabor ferroso de la sangre, uno de los dientes de Mateo había impactado en su labio haciéndole un pequeño corte, Cuando Mateo fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando se separó de Temo, era como si el chico estuviera hecho de hierro ardiente y él no pudiera sostenerlo. Temo se quedó inerte y conmocionado por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Temo lo vio limpiarse los rastros de saliva que se había mezclado con su sangre y fue en ese momento que salió de su estupor notando el pánico en la mirada de Mateo que era estremecedor.

Symanski bajó la mirada cobardemente. Tomó sus cosas y salió huyendo de la oficina. Temo se quedó en silencio analizando y una y otra vez los eventos que le habían llevado a aquello y aún con todas las pistas no pudo dar crédito a lo que había pasado. 


	10. Chapter 10

Temo se quedó de pie justo donde había tenido su discusión como Mateo. Sin querer, empezó a analizar cada una de los encontronazos que había tenido con Symanski, en todas esas veces que el propio Diego, a manera de broma, decía que Mateo estaba interesado en algo más que generar una absurda discusión.

Salió del edificio hecho un mar de ideas. Subió a su coche y empezó a transitar por la ciudad con rumbo al departamento. Por primera vez agradeció que el tráfico fuera tan pesado. El andar lento de aquellos coches le ayudaron a encontrar las respuestas a sus mudas preguntas. Si bien era cierto que, hasta ese día, Mateo no había sido nada más que un verdugo, después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, Temo, se dio cuenta que la mayor tortura que ejercía Symanski era con él mismo.

Entró al departamento y encontró a Diego sentado en el camastro del balcón leyendo una nueva novela de Diana Palmer. En cuanto su amigo lo vio supo que algo había pasado. Temo se sirvió una taza con la infusión que Diego tenía en una jarra decorada a mano por la mismísima Yolotl Rey.

—Symanski me besó...

Temo le contó todo a Diego quien, a medida que iba escuchando la historia, más se sorprendía. Ciertamente para Diego había dejado de ser divertido desde que Mateo se había puesto inusualmente frontal y al parecer las cosas tenían un arraigo superior al que él pensaba.

—No mames... —Diego se quedó de una pieza y sin saber exactamente qué decir —. Ya me estaba temiendo que las cosas no eran precisamente sencillas con Mateo pero no pensé que llegaría a lo físico contigo.

—¿Quién llegó a lo físico con quién? —Preguntó Yolo entrando al balcón. Temo dio un respingo de sorpresa e intentó disimular.

—¿Cómo está Ari? —la azul mirada de la chica lo analizó por un momento.

—Está dormido. Se tomó su medicamento y al parecer lo relajó suficiente para que decidiera tomar una siesta —Yolo se giró para ver a Diego — ¿Qué les ocurre? Tiene una cara de circunstancia que da miedo.

—Mateo besó a Temo...

—Diego —el tono de regaño de Temo hizo que Diego se encogiera en hombros.

—¿Quién es Mateo? —Yolo ignoró por un momento el desafío de miradas que se traían Temo y Diego.

—El tipo que golpeo a Aris.

—Wow.

—Diego, no te lo conté para que empezáramos un debate sobre la vida y obra de Mateo Symanski —Diego negó.

—Tú me lo dijiste a mí. Yo se lo conté a Yolo ¿qué diferencia hay?

—Creo que Temo tiene razón —Yolo comentó como si nada mientras empezaba a servirse algo de la bebida de Diego —. Por lo visto Mateo Symanski es una persona que está lidiando una lucha interna y eso no siempre es una bueno cuando se combina con hablar de los motivos que lo llevan precisamente a tener esa pugna. Lo que sucedió, tanto con Ari como con Temo, es una llamada de atención. Symanski está llegando al límite. Ninguno de nosotros le conoce lo suficiente, así que no sabemos que puede hacer o que no. Además, cuando se acorrala a alguien temperamental, no suele reaccionar de la mejor manera. Lo mejor es guardar escrupuloso silencio.

—¿Crees que pueda pasar a más? —Temo le preguntó a la rubia que se encogió en hombros.

—Qué podemos saber nosotros, Temo. No somos terapeutas. Lo mejor es hacer lo que dice Yolo —Temo apretó los labios dibujando una línea con ellos —. No mames, Temo. Conozco esa pinche mirada, tú... madre Teresa.

—Todos necesitamos un amigo, Diego.

—Si, güey pero no conocemos a Symanski y es evidente qué lo que le pasa va más allá de salir o no del armario.

—Yo no quiero sacarlo de ningún lado. Hace mucho que aprendí que cada quien tiene sus tiempos. Pero... nadie se merece pasar solo por una situación así —Diego negó exasperado. Odiaba eso de Temo, esa necesidad de ponerse en peligro sólo porque lo creía justo y porque pensaba que alguien lo necesitaba.

—No puedes salvar a todos, Temo. No puedes andar jugando al buen samaritano con todo mundo, no mames.

—Yo te tuve a ti, siempre te he tenido a ti... —Temo pensó por un momento en todo lo que había sido su proceso de salir y lo que había vivido hasta ese momento —... siempre he tenido a Pepe, a Mony, a mi papá y a Lupita —Temo no pudo evitar pensar en Julio y en el rechazó que aún sentía por él. Para Temo, eso era una pequeña tragedia, no se podía imaginar lo que sería para Symanski el rechazo a sí mismo.

—Diego tiene razón, Temo. Admiro muchísimo ese complejo de héroe de carne y hueso muy al estilo de Atticus Finch pero no tienes porqué ser un mártir.

—No se trata de eso. Sencillamente quiero decirle que su secreto está a salvo conmigo y que si necesita a alguien con quien hablar... —Temo recordó brevemente todas esas historias de personas que no tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar con alguien, que cuando tuvieron dudas y malos momentos; sólo tuvieron silencio y, terminaron con sus vidas, algo que seguía pasando y era triste porque se podía evitar de una manera tan sencilla. Simplemente con estar —.... él siempre tendrá una opción... siempre estaré disponible —Yolo miró a Diego que parecía seguir enojado con su amigo pero aún con eso aceptó la muda petición que la rubia le hacía con la mirada.

—Estaremos... no tienes por qué ser el único héroe —Temo rió. Le gustaba ese humor ácido de Yolo y su forma de aligerar las cosas a pesar de todo.

—Sí, pinche Capitán América, aquí estaremos todos para ayudar a tu torturador en caso de que quiera y, para levantar tus pedazos, en caso de que se le ocurra que es la mejor manera para mantenerte callado.

—Pinches dramáticos, los odio —dijo Yolo disimulando una sonrisa —. Hablando de drama, creo que lo mejor será no contarle nada a Aris.

—¿Por qué? —Yolo evitó soltar una carcajada ante la pregunta inocente de Temo.

—Porque no creo que Ari reaccione muy bien ante esta información —Temo iba a protestar pero Yolo lo cortó —. Confía en mí, es lo mejor. Cuando se trata de ti, Aristóteles no piensa adecuadamente —Temo se sonrojó un poco y prefirió cambiar de tema.

****

Tres semanas después del incidente, Temo seguía sin cruzar palabra con Mateo Symanski. La profesora Elsa le había informado que Mateo se había ofrecido como voluntario para realizar los sondeos en campo. Así que llegaba muy temprano y se marchaba a las colonias y, regresaba muy tarde, sólo para recoger su coche y macharse a casa.

Temo pudo llegar más temprano para toparse con él o esperarle hasta que terminara la jornada y abordarlo pero, no quería que Mateo se sintiera acosado (vaya vueltas que daba la historia), así que, decidió darle su espacio. Sin embargo se decidió a dejarle una nota en su escritorio. Era algo sencillo que sólo él entendería.

_"El archivo que te preocupa fue guardado en cifrado. Sólo tú tienes acceso. El reporte estadístico deja libre la comunicación para cuando necesites"._

Dejó el post it pegado en el interior de la portátil que Mateo solía utilizar en la oficina. Luego, tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Ese día tenía algo especial que hacer. Por fin le había conseguido otra cita a Ari.

Ricardo era su compañero de clase y Temo lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que, un tipo como Ari, le encantaría. Así que se había puesto de acuerdo con Yolo y con Diego para que buscarán un ambiente que propiciara algo de diversión y privacidad al mismo tiempo. Yolo sugirió salir de antro. A Temo al principio no le gustó la idea; nunca se había sentido seguro en lugares así, había intentado ir con Diego en un par de ocasiones pero siempre terminaban yéndose porque sentían el ambiente pesado y cargado de tensión.

Temo no tapaba el sol con un dedo, Diego y él eran dos tipos gais a los que se les notaba un poco la pluma, algo que en ocasiones provocaba insultos de parte de los idiotas y miradas de desaprobación de quienes no consideraban correcto algo así aunque también fuesen gais. Eso se magnificaba en los antros donde había miradas de descalificación y también uno que otro riesgo de recibir bebidas adulteradas y terminar con experiencias sacadas de los guiones de la Ley y el Orden.

Cuando Temo pensó en declinar la oferta de Yolo; ella mencionó que el hermano de su nueva conquista tenía un lugar tranquilo al que podían ir a divertirse sin sentirse en peligro. Diego se había emocionado ante esa información y Ari también pareció entusiasmado, así que, Temo no tuvo más remedio que doblar las manitas y decir que sí a la idea de Yolo.

****

Temo a penas y llegó con tiempo para arreglarse. Se dio una ducha rápida y luego empezó a buscar en el armario algo adecuado para la ocasión. Claro, él era más bien del tipo aburrido y serio, no tenía ropa que precisamente se adecuara a una salida así pero, al final de cuentas y pensándolo bien, él no iba a buscar un ligue ni nada. Su misión esa noche era que Ari se divirtiera con un chico guapo y, tal vez, sólo tal vez... se consiguiera una segunda cita.

Con esa idea en mente, opto por una camisa blanca con cuello mao, unos jeans que le calzaban a la perfección y sus CONVERSE. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió, no había nada fuera de lo común.

—¿Sigues vivo? —Escuchó la voz amortiguada de Diego. Se peinó rápidamente y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con su amigo que parecía impaciente.

—Lo siento, llegué tarde del trabajo y...

—Vamos...

Temo se quedó por un momento absorbiendo con la mirada la perfecta figura que era Aristóteles Córcega. Estaba impresionante con una chaqueta denim, un paliacate naranja que adornaba su cuello y una camiseta negra sin ningún estampado que se le ajustaba al torso de una manera que resaltaba sus perfectos músculos. Decir que estaba impresionante era poco.

—Hola... —Ari le saludó y Temo sonrió —. Estás...

—Tenemos que irnos —Yolo interrumpió —. Amanda me está volviendo loca con sus llamadas.

Temo le dio las llaves del auto a Diego y se marcharon por fin. Una hora después, estaban en el antro, Yolo fue recibida por una sonriente chica de una impresionante cabellera rizada que rápidamente la arrastro al centro del lugar para bailar.

Notaron que todo parecía bastante relajado. El local era pequeño pero no estaba descuidado y la gente parecía estar dispuesta a divertirse más que otra cosa. El hermano de Amanda los llevó a una mesa reservada y les mandó una botella de whisky, cortesía de la casa. Aunque Diego era el conductor designado, Temo no estaba para nada interesado en beber esa noche, así que sirvió agua mineral para su mejor amigo y para él. Ari fue quien abrió la botella y se sirvió un poco, tal vez para aminorar sus nervios.

—Todo estará bien —le dijo Temo colocando una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de Ari —. Ricardo te va a caer muy bien.

—Sí tú lo dices...

Ricardo apareció un par de minutos después. Saludó amablemente a Diego y a Temo pero, en cuanto vio a Ari, sus ojos pasaron a tomar un matiz de interés que no pasó desapercibido para Temo.

—Tú debes ser Aristóteles —Ricardo sonrió predador y Temo hizo todo cuanto pudo para ignorar el sonrojo de Ari —. Temo no te hizo suficiente justicia con sus palabras, eres guapísimo.

—Gracias... —Temo tuvo la necesidad de desviar la mirada al notar que Ari también parecía interesado en Ricardo — ¿Quieres bailar?

—Contigo... lo que sea.

Temo vio como la pareja caminaba de la mano. Una sensación amarga y fría se instaló en su garganta. Una parte de él sabía que esa sensación era ridícula pero no podía evitarla y se odiaba por no hacerlo. Ari no se merecía que fuera ese tipo de... _amigo_. Sí, Temo tenía que recordarse que era un amigo y que estaba buscando que Ari fuera feliz con una pareja. Así que, todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, rayaba en el ridículo más contradictorio que podía existir.

****

—Está a nada de salirte humo por la orejas —Temo vio las manos de Ari sobre la cintura de Ricardo. Había perdido la noción de cuanto llevaban bailando pero a medida que cambiaban las canciones, Ricardo cada vez se restregaba más contra Ari y, a éste, no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

—¿No vas a seguir bailando con el rubio? —Diego desvió la mirada hacia el alto chico con el que había estado coqueteando. Lo que se tenía que dejar ir por los amigos que estaban todos pendejos.

—Tal vez más adelante. Prefiero evitar que mueras de... _celos_ —Temo apretó los maxilares y evitó pensar que, efectivamente, eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—No sé a qué te refieres —Temo habló con los dientes apretados y Diego rió por lo bajo. Preparó un buen trago y se lo pasó a su amigo.

—Bebe un poco. Vas a terminar explotando, compadre —Temo negó y colocó el vaso sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

Temo volvió a ver a la pareja que bailaba. Las manos de Ari estaban sobre la cadera de Ricardo quien se retorcía al ritmo de la música. De pronto, Temo vio como Ari cerró los ojos y atrajo más a Ricardo hacia su cuerpo. Las manos de Ari recorriendo el cuerpo de Ricardo sin ningún pudor y luego abrió los ojos para ver directamente hacia Temo. Eso fue todo lo que Cuauhtémoc López pudo aguantar.

—Tengo que salir de aquí... —Temo se levantó apartando la mirada de la pareja.

—¿Qué? Temo...

—Necesito aire limpio. Aquí todo está viciado. Huele a cigarrillo y alcohol y... estoy harto. Dame las llaves del coche —Diego negó —. Por favor, Diego. No quiero seguir aquí, no puedo seguir aquí —Diego vio la perturbación en la mirada de su amigo y no tuvo más remedio que darle las llaves.

Temo salió con prisa, apartando personas de su camino, sólo quería llegar al coche y maldecir mil veces.

—¿A dónde vas? —Ni siquiera había notado que Ari lo seguía hasta que éste le tomó por el brazo para detenerlo.

—Yo... necesitaba aire —alcanzó a decir. Al ver a Ari no pudo apartar de su mente la imagen del chico acariciando a otro con esas inmensas ganas... Ari lo acercó a él como lo había hecho un momento antes con Ricardo y Temo se sintió insultado —. Suéltame por favor.

—No... —Ari le tomó por los codos abatiendo por completo minúsculo espacio que les dividía.

—Regresa a bailar con Ricardo —le dijo con una amargura que odió al instante.

—Tenemos que dejar este juego... ya no soporto más fingir interés por las personas que me presentas —Temo intentó separarse pero Ari hizo más fuerte su agarre.

—Hoy no parecías fingir en absoluto cuanto te sonrojaste con la mirada de Ricardo o cuando le acariciabas mientras estaban bailando.

—Nunca he estado acostumbrado a esas miradas. Cuando él me vio, lo único que podía pensar, y por lo que me sonroje, fue porque recordé que así me miraste tú esta noche al salir de la habitación —Temo abrió ligeramente los labios ante la sorpresa que le provocaban las palabras de Ari —. Y, cuando cerré los ojos al bailar con él, fue porque estaba imaginando que eras tú —Ari le envolvió la cintura con sus brazos —. Por eso te vi... Joder, Temo. No puedo apartar mi mirada de ti. No puedo dejar de sentirme así por ti...

—No —Temo negó con su cabeza —, es que... tú debes de salir con más personas. Debes tener otros, no... es que puede ser... porque tú y yo no...

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no puedes ser tú? ¿Qué tiene de malo que seas tú? No quiero nadie más, no necesito a nadie más —Ari lo acercó aún más a él. Sus labios prácticamente se estaban rozando —, te quiero a ti...

Ari terminó por unir sus labios en beso necesitado y cargado de pasión. Iba a separarse para ver los bellos y expresivos ojos de Temo pero le fue imposible pues las manos de éste le tomaron por brazos y se lo impidieron. Temo lo acercó más a él y tomó control del beso. Las manos de Temo recorrieron el torso de Ari haciéndole estremecer y logrando que se derrumbara para entregarse por completo a las miles de maravillosas sensaciones que el tacto de Temo despertó en él.

Ari recibió la lengua de Temo en su boca con un jadeo trémulo. Se dejó hacer completamente perdido y entregado a la pasión de Temo. Reaccionó sólo para morderle ligeramente el labio inferior y después unirse a esa endemoniada lucha que Temo tenía por derretirlo y reducirlo a una masa anhelante de todo aquello que Cuauhtémoc López quisiera hacerle. 

Escuchó el suave gemido que Temo soltó cuando sus lenguas se rozaron y pensó que esa era una nota salida de la mismísima gloria. Ari sintió que podía estar así por toda la eternidad; saboreándose, en coordinado baile de su deseo por probarse y recorriendo con detalle cada rincón de sus bocas con desmesurado apetito.

—Bésame así toda la vida... —Ari susurró entre los labios de Temo quién sonrió.

—Hasta el último día de mi vida y después de eso... —Temo le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y Ari soltó un nuevo jadeo que hizo sonreír a Temo.

—Creo que si vamos a necesitar la manguera —ambos giraron el rostro al mismo tiempo para mirar a Diego y Yolo que estaban parados observándoles sin disimular sus risas.

—¿Desde cuándo...

—Desde que le metiste la lengua hasta las amígdalas al pobre de Aris. Amigo, te lo estabas tragando, si tenías tanta hambre nos hubieras dicho para pasar por unos tacos —Temo escondió su rostro en el cuello de Ari.

—Corrección... se estaban tragando —Ari sintió que se sonrojaba y Yolo soltó una carcajada —. Por cierto, me debes —Diego asintió.

—¿Apostaron por eso? —Dijo Temo saliendo de su escondite.

—Algo así —Diego caminó hasta sus amigos y le arrebató las llaves del coche a Temo —. Bueno, es hora de irnos. Estoy molido.

—Espera y ¿Ricardo? —Temo preguntó sin apartarse de los brazos de Ari.

—Se marchó después de ver la tragazón que ustedes se traían. Creo que vas a tener que pedirle una disculpa por el lamentable espectáculo. El pobre seguro pensaba que iba a terminar follando con Aristóteles y mira en qué termino todo.

—¿Y Amanda? —Preguntó Ari que, a regañadientes, soltó el delgado pero fibroso cuerpo de Temo para poder caminar hacia el coche.

—Tuvo una emergencia familiar...

—Así es amigos, para sorpresa de todos, Yolotl Rey no va a follar está noche —los tres chicos rieron. Subieron al coche y se marcharon rumbo a casa.

Cuando llegaron al departamento pasaba de las tres de la mañana. Vieron a Yolo arrojar sus tacones y soltar un bostezo cansado. Diego tomó los zapatos de su amiga y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a dormir —Diego y Yolo empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación de la rubia.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó Temo a su amigo.

—¿La tragada de hace rato te dejó sordo? Me voy a dormir.

—Vas a la habitación de Yolo y Ari...

—Sí, sería bastante absurdo ir a otro lado tomando en cuenta que mis cosas están en esa habitación.

—Pero... ¿cuándo?

—Desde la semana pasada me empecé a llevar cosas importantes. Digo, bastaba con tan sólo verlos para saber que iban a terminar así tarde o temprano —Diego regresó y abrazó a Temo —. Hablaremos de eso mañana, ahora es muy tarde ¿ok? Y tú —dijo mirando a Ari —. Tienes que sacar todos tus tiliches de mi habitación, pero mañana, ahora morimos de sueño —Diego terminó de entrar a su nueva habitación dejando a Temo y a Ari en el pasillo.

Los chicos se tomaron de las manos y entraron a la habitación que compartirían desde ese momento. Ari miró a las camas y empezó a pensar en lo incomodo que sería tener dos camas cuando era evidente que sólo necesitarían una o por lo menos eso esperaba... Dudó por un momento, abrazó a Temo por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura.

—Oye, si te sientes incomodo pudo ir a dormir a la sala, no tenemos que... —Temo se giró entre sus brazos y lo beso lentamente. Ari suspiró entre el beso y le correspondió con la misma intensidad envolviendo por completo el delgado cuerpo de Temo.

—Diego tiene razón... Bueno, siempre la tiene. Eventualmente esto iba a pasar —dijo Temo al separarse un poco de los labios de Ari. 

Pero, pronto tuvo la necesidad de sentir más. Deslizó sus manos por dentro de la chaqueta de Ari y se la quitó con un movimiento fluido.

Ari cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Temo colándose por dentro de su camiseta. Temo también se deshizo de la prenda, dejándole con el torso desnudo. Lo contempló con un deseo abrasador y luego besó a Ari con renovada pasión. La mano derecha de Ari fue directo al cabello de Temo deshaciendole el peinado siempre perfecto mientras con la mano izquierda intentaba desabotonarle la camisa. Vagamente recordó que, cuando lo vio esa noche, pensó que era un ángel. Pero justo al sentir como deslizaba hábilmente la lengua en su boca, Ari se dio cuenta que Temo escondía un lado que distaba mucho del angelical.

Cayeron en la cama de Temo con sus torsos desnudos. Temo rompió el beso para empezar a morder y probar cada porción de piel en cuello de Ari que se dejaba hacer entre gemidos. Temo fue bajando su boca dejando un reguero de mordidas y lametones que estaban amenazando con volver loco a Ari. Cuando Temo llegó a sus pezones y se dedicó concienzudamente a chupar, morder y succionar, Ari no pudo hacer más que arquearse de placer.

Ari estaba tan duro que incluso el roce con la ropa le hacía estremecer. Temo pareció adivinarlo porque rápidamente lo termino de desnudar y empezó a masturbarlo con un ritmo delicioso. Ari pensó que se correría en cualquier segundo pero no lo haría sin antes probar un poco de Temo. Sobreponiéndose a la nube de excitación, se lanzó sobre los labios de Temo e intentó, aunque con mucha menos paciencia, hacer el mismo recorrido de placer que él había hecho sobre su cuerpo. Lo escuchó gemir su nombre entrecortadamente y el miembro de Ari dio un respigo de necesidad. Terminó de desnudarle... dios, Temo era perfecto.

La boca de Ari se secó cuando vi la verga de Temo que se erguía orgullosa ante sus ojos con un dureza que se le atojaba sentir y reluciendo por un líquido preseminal que se moría por probar.

—Ven... —la voz enronquecida de Temo le hizo salir de sus fantasías. Se arrodillo en la cama y Ari hizo lo mismo restregando su erección con la de Temo —... eso, ven, déjame ayudarte con eso —Ari gimió sonoramente al escuchar su voz y casi aulló al sentir la mano de su amante acariciando sus erecciones.

Temo movió sus manos con maestría, con ritmo que le hacía estremecer; le besaba el cuello y bajaba con su pecaminosa lengua hasta sus pezones que tomaba entre sus labios logrando un rosario de gemidos. Ari se arqueó al sentir la inminente fuerza de su orgasmo. Terminaron corriéndose juntos bañando sus torsos con el semen del otro provocando una mezcla que se les antojo perfecta.

Cayeron en la cama, besándose, restregándose un contra el otro y entregándose a la comodidad que encontraban en sus caricias. Pensaban, ambos, en lo maravilloso que iba a ser descubrirse poco a poco... _amarse_ poco a poco...

****

Mateo empuñó su mano. Se la había pasado toda la maldita noche leyendo la nota que Temo le había dejado... ¿qué demonios quería de él? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso? No había nada de que hablar. No había nada que decir...

Mateo ahogó el grito desgarrador que amenazaba por salir de su garganta. Arrojó la nota que terminó en algún punto de la habitación.

Durante esas tres malditas semanas estuvo recitando salmos, comiendo dátiles, comiendo higos, volviendo a recitar salmos y... ¡nada sucedió! Seguía deseando con enfermiza pasión sentir los labios de Temo sobre los suyos. Siguió deseando que Temo le hubiera correspondido al beso al grado que lo terminara aniquilando con un ímpetu abrasador.

No... no podía rendirse ante esas debilidades. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que mantenerse imperturbable.

Pero... ¿qué quedaría de él si lo hacía?

Mateo se levantó y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Él sabía lo que era. Antes de que Temo llegará. Antes de que ése deseo apareciera... habían existido otros...

—¿Estás seguro de vivir así?...

¿Qué le deparaba todo aquello? ¿Casarse con una mujer? ¿Tener doce hijos?... Terminar siendo la causa de la depresión de esa mujer... o tal vez hablar, decir cómo se sentía, recibir orientación. 

Su abuelo, si viviera, le diría que mantenerse célibe le haría un santo.

Luchar contra ello toda su vida... ¿sería capaz de vivir así? ¿Era justo vivir así?

Cerró los ojos y todo el dolor se agolpó en su pecho. No... nadie sería capaz de vivir así y no era justo vivir así...

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con las gruesas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Lloraba de miedo, lloraba de un pánico que lo congelaba... lloraba porque necesitaba vivir... lloraba porque necesitaba ser feliz...


	11. Chapter 11

Yolo salió de la ducha secándose el cabello. Al entrar en la habitación se encontró a Diego en su cama, viendo un capítulo más de la nueva temporada de sex education. Durante la madrugada habían tenido una conversación sobre la distribución de la habitación. Diego había llegado a la conclusión de que la cama de Yolo estaba mejor ubicada algo que, era completamente cierto, pero ni de broma le iba dejar su cama a Diego.

Se dejó caer lánguidamente a lado de Diego apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Diego distraídamente empezó a peinarle el cabello sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

—¿Crees que ya estén despiertos? —Diego negó.

—Después de la faena que se aventaron ayer, dudo mucho que estén despiertos —mientras ellos discutían sobre la mejor ubicación de las camas, escucharon los gemidos amortiguados de Temo y Ari, un material valioso para la próxima convivencia.

—Vamos a molestarlos ¿cierto? —Yolo rió al ver la maldad reflejada en el rostro de Diego.

—Por supuesto que vamos a molestarlos. Será un poema ver la cara de Temo cuando le diga que seguro se estaba tendiendo en sus tarea —Yolo soltó una carcajada.

Realmente estaba feliz por Ari. Si alguien se merecía ser feliz, era él. Había luchado demasiado por todos y se había olvidado de ser feliz; siempre antepuso el bienestar de su mamá y de su hermano, incluso pensó en renunciar a su idea de ser cantante para poder seguir protegiéndoles. Ari se merecía tener a alguien que le moviera el piso, que le hiciera feliz, que lo apoyará en el camino y que lo amará por todo lo que es. Y, la verdad, nadie mejor que Temo López para esa tarea.

—¿Crees que algún día nos pase?

—¿El qué? ¿Follar? A ti te pasa casi todos los días. Pero ni creas que voy a dormir en la sala. Vamos a poner un horario —Yolo le dio un amistoso golpe en el pecho y Diego soltó un pequeño grito.

—No, me refiero a enamorarnos. Digo, es evidente que ellos están enamorados. Parece cosa de magia pero creo que desde aquella noche en la que Temo se le declaró a Ari, ellos estaban enamorados y sólo pospusieron ese sentimiento hasta que se reencontraron.

Diego no dijo nada por unos minutos, se limitó a acariciarle el cabello y ver al infinito. Por un momento, Yolo pensó que había ofendido a Diego por el comentario pero después el chico soltó un suave suspiro.

—Supongo que eventualmente nos pasará. Un día vamos a encontrar a alguien que nos haga sentir así.

Yolo asintió imperceptiblemente y siguió en su posición, disfrutando las suaves caricias de Diego. Yolo sabía que no era una persona sencilla de entender, sabía que, en ocasiones su ironía podía asustar a la gente pero agradecía haberse encontrado a Diego, Temo y Ari. De alguna extraña y poco común manera, ellos empezaban a complementarse y estaban formando una sólida amistad.

****

Ari despertó primero y se sintió algo avergonzado al estar rodeando completamente el cuerpo de Temo con sus brazos y sus piernas. Pero en su defensa pensó que la cama era muy pequeña para los dos y tenían que optimizar el espacio. Cerró los ojos y los recuerdos de la madrugada le hicieron sonrojarse, sonreír, sentir que se ponía semi duro; todo eso en un microsegundo. Todo eso le provocó unas ganas inmensas de acercar más a Temo, así que, lo hizo. Apretó su agarre y enterró su rostro en el cuello de su amante.

Temo seguía oliendo a ese perfume que le volvía loco. Ari inundo su olfato con ese glorioso aroma y pensó en lo afortunado que era al estar viviendo todo de la mano de Temo.

Su intimidad, durante esos tres, se basó en besos y fajes mal dados con uno que otro invitado en las presentaciones que daba. Nada serio, nada significativo, nada que fuera digno de recordarse. Y, claro, también estaba sus apasionados encuentros con su mano izquierda. Pero nada de eso lo preparó lo suficiente para lo que Temo le había hecho sentir durante esa noche.

Entre los brazo de Temo, Ari se sintió deseado, querido, protegido. Temo le hizo sentir que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirse y dejarse consumir por el deseo que les provocaba todo aquello cuanto sentían el uno por el otro.

Y justamente eso le hizo preguntarse por qué demonios perdieron tanto tiempo. Desde esa noche en casa de Temo, Ari estuvo seguro que había algo más que una amistad pura entre ellos.

—Ey... —la voz de Temo era suave y se sentía cálida —. Buenos días.

—El mejor de los buenos días —Ari le dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y Temo sonrió, sin embargo, pudo notar algo en la mirada de Ari.

—¿Sucede algo? —Ari negó en un principio pero luego se dio cuenta lo inútil que era querer ocultarle algo a esos maravillosos ojos —. Sólo estaba pensando en lo que sucedió anoche y por qué esperamos tanto para ello —Temo se removió entre los brazos de Ari para quedar prácticamente con el torso sobre el pecho de Ari y así poder verle a los ojos.

—Supongo que quería ser prudente. No sé. Quería que conocieras personas... que tuvieras opciones. El que fueras gay no quería decir que yo tuviera que gustarte... digo, teníamos nuestra historia pero no quería que eso fuera un motivo para que te sintieras obligado a tener algo conmigo.

—Creo que no te lo dije lo suficientemente claro —Ari pasó sus manos por toda la espalda de Temo —. Tu recuerdo me persiguió por tres años, claro, pero el tiempo me dio la serenidad de pensar en muchos otros. Sin embargo, cuando te volví a ver, no pude apartar mis ojos de ti. No pude superar como se acelera mi corazón con una mirada tuya. No pude superar perderme en tus ojos que son preciosos. Tal vez lo que provocaste mientras estuviste en Oaxaca sólo estuvo dormido y, al volverte a ver, despertó con una intensidad imposible de superar. No lo sé, Temo. Sólo sé que quiero estar contigo... sólo sé... que te quiero.

—A pesar de mi reticencia, a pesar de mi sutil mojigatería, la verdad es que yo también te quiero, Aristóteles. Y ya no quiero seguir fingiendo y tampoco quiero que perdamos más el tiempo para estar juntos.

Se besaron y enredaron sus cuerpos renovando la pasión que se había despertado durante la madrugada. Un par de horas después, salieron de la habitación, estaban listos para empezar el día y recibir los _bonitos_ comentarios de sus amigos.

****

Temo estaba revisando las últimas encuestas en las que Ubaldo llevaba una ligerísima ventaja. Le había mencionado a la profesora Elsa un par de ideas que podían servir para aumentar esos números y estaba esperando que ella le diera luz verde para empezar el proyecto.

—No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decirme —Symanski interrumpió el rumbo de las ideas de Temo. Dejó el conocido post it sobre su escritorio y lo vio como si quisiera matarlo.

—Eso es bueno, porque yo no tengo absolutamente nada de qué hablar. Realmente es, todo lo contrario —Symanski endureció su rostro pero no dejó de mirarle —. Yo sólo tengo que guardar silencio; un profundo y completo silencio, sólo debo escucharte a ti... todo cuento tengas que decir; todo cuanto dudes, todo cuanto te duela, todo cuento necesites.

La azul mirada de Mateo titubeó un poco y Temo tuvo la satisfacción de que por lo menos había entendido que él no quería forzarle a nada.

—¿Vale la pena ser débil? ¿Eres feliz? —Temo tragó. No esperaba preguntas tan concretas pero era evidente que Mateo si esperaba las respuestas.

—Mi orientación sexual es sólo una característica más de mí. Me siento libre y feliz siendo la persona que soy, con todo ese conjunto de particularidades que me hacen ser Temo López —las facciones de Mateo se suavizaron y Temo tuvo la ligera impresión de que Symanski se acercaba más a él pero todo fue interrumpido por la llegada de la profesora Elsa.

—Señor Symanski, Señor López... —Mateo dio dos pasos para atrás y cuadro los hombros al ver a la profesora —... que bueno verles juntos. El candidato y yo estuvimos analizando las propuestas de medios del señor López y decidimos que son muy buenas ideas. Vamos a ejecutarlas y ustedes harán equipo. Han mostrado que tiene una excelente relación laboral. Los espero en mi oficina para empezar con la planeación.

Después de esa breve conversación apenas y tuvieron tiempo para otra cosa durante las siguientes dos semanas. El trabajo empezó a absorber todo su tiempo. Por las mañanas en la universidad, no tenían tiempo de rivalidades absurdas, pues, tenían que revisar porcentajes y estadísticas; por la tarde, trabajan en sus estrategias de medios y, en la noche, cada quien se iba a medio descansar. Temo estaba agradeciendo que las cosas parecían por fin llegar a buen puerto. Ubaldo había elevado su porcentaje en las encuestas y al fin parecía tener una buena ventaja. Así que el trabajo había rendidos sus frutos y, por fin, Temo llegaría a casa una hora decente para poder cenar con Ari. Se lo había prometido.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Temo levantó el rostro para ver a Mateo que estaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio. Los dos estaban cerrando sus portátiles y no había nada que se interpusiera entre sus miradas —. ¿Por qué te interesaste en mí si durante todo este tiempo sólo te he tratado mal?

—Todos necesitamos alguien con quien hablar. Además, no eres una mala persona Mateo —Temo pudo notar la sorpresa en los ojos de Mateo.

—Durante toda mi vida he tenido ciertas ideas y no es sencillo darme cuenta que no puedo vivir así. No bajo las reglas que me autoimpuse. A veces tengo miedo de ser quien soy y quedarme sólo. De quedarme sin lo que he conocido toda mi vida. Se me hace tan injusto tener que renunciar a una parte de mí por... ser...

—No te puedo mentir. Es difícil y no siempre vas a ser recibido con los brazos abiertos. En mi caso, tengo tres años sin llevarme del todo con mi hermano menor. Odio eso, pero lo entiendo. Espero que él también lo entienda algún día; porque yo no puedo renunciar a lo que soy. No es como preferir el blanco al negro o como prender y apagar una pantalla. Es algo que eres y ya. No deberíamos de renunciar a nada por ser como realmente somos. Tu orientación, nunca quitará tu fe.

Mateo tragó saliva en un afán por librarse del nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Las palabras de Temo, de alguna manera, habían roto un sello dentro de él. Esa frase, tan contundente, había resumido en un segundo algo que Mateo quería creer con todo su corazón.

—Nunca pensé en conocer a alguien como tú. Al principio pensaba que fingías. Nadie puede ser tan noble. Pero así eres, hasta antes de conocerte, pensaba que las personas como tú sólo vivían en los cuentos para niños...

—Me falta mucho por aprender, Mateo. Tú me lo dijiste. Este mundo es árido y frío. Poco a poco he ido adquiriendo ciertas habilidades para lidiar con ello gracias la profesora Elsa y, también, gracia ti. Sé que esa _nobleza_ no siempre tiene cabida en este mundo.

—No te dejes engañar. Lo que más le hace falta a la política son personas buenas, personas honorables, personas nobles —Mateo concentró su mirada en los ojos de Temo. No podía evitar sentirse atraído por esa trasparente mirada, por esas facciones finas que enmarcaban el masculino rostro de su compañero de trabajo. Las palabras abandonaron su boca casi sin pensarlo y hablo en un tono más suave—...Necesita hombres como tú.

—Gracias, Mateo —Temo estaba genuinamente avergonzado, Mateo podía notarlo —. Aunque siempre hay que tener cuidado ¿no? Luego la nobleza se confunde con pendejez —Temo rió y eso hizo reír también a Mateo —. No mames mira eso... ¿es una sonrisa de verdad? —Mateo negó ensanchando su sonrisa —. Sí lo es. Vaya, señor Symanski tiene una sonrisa de verdad y no sólo esa mueca llena de cinismo que siempre me dirige.

—No te acostumbres, Cuauhtémoc —poco a poco las risas fueron aminorando y se hizo entre ellos un confortante silencio que rompió el sonido del móvil de Temo.

—Mierda... me tengo que ir —dijo Temo después de ver el mensaje. Tomó sus cosas rápidamente y después le regaló a Mateo una maravillosa sonrisa —. Sé que no somos precisamente los grandes amigos, Mateo. Pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo —Temo le dio un suave apretón en el hombro y luego se marchó dejándole a Mateo una extraña sensación cálida y esperanzadora.

****

Ari destapó la cerveza y le dio un trago. El característico sabor amargo y fuerte se apoderó de su boca. Él no era bueno con alcohol; la cerveza la había probado un par de veces, pero nunca una como esa, Temo tenía un gusto por las cerveza oscura con cuerpo y que al final dejaba en el paladar un sabor dulzón. 

Para sorpresa de Ari, Temo era conocedor del maridaje con cerveza. Al parecer, en algún punto de esos tres años, Pepe tuvo le idea de invertir en un par de cervecerías y Temo empezó a investigar precisamente sobre ellas y sus combinaciones con la comida. A pesar de no ser un gran bebedor, sí que conocía de sabores y marcas. Algo más para admirar en el señor Cuauhtémoc López.

Ari se dejó caer en el sofá para seguir esperando a Temo. La cena estaba lista, él estaba listo, sólo faltaba que llegara el príncipe que fue prometido.

Ari definitivamente tenía que pensar en algo para regalarles a Yolo y a Diego que se habían ido de antro sólo para dejarles el departamento. A pesar de lo que ambos decían, eran un par con corazón de pollo y les encantaba que sus amigos estuvieran enamorados. Claro, Yolo ni en un millón de años se lo diría y, era evidente, que Diego tampoco lo haría. Ari de verdad quería ese par de cabrones con todo y esas peculiaridades. 

Cerró los ojos y, sin querer, se puso a pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Memo Larrea justamente esa tarde antes de salir del trabajo.

_—¿Qué hay Ari? ¿Feliz con el trabajo?_

_—Claro que sí señor. Estoy aprendiendo muchísimo aquí._

_—Paco me ha contado todos tus progresos. Está encantado con las ganas que le pones a aprender. Dice que incluso te quedas fuera de tu horario para tus clases._

_—Bueno, me interesa todo esto y algo que te gusta no te causa un esfuerzo._

_—Esa actitud es lo mejor. Oye, ¿cuántas canciones tienes?_

_—Pues ya corregidas, unas diez u once..._

_—Eso es perfecto. Paco y yo estamos armando una pequeña gira por Centro y Sudamérica con algunos artistas nuevos, un par de solistas y un grupo, me gustaría que tú fueras uno de esos artistas._

_—Vaya... señor, gracias. Tendría que ver la escuela._

_—No, no te preocupes. Sería a finales de año. Haremos que coincida con las vacaciones. Pero no te preocupes, no te lo estoy diciendo para que me respondas ahorita. Piénsalo, aún faltan muchos meses para eso._

_—Señor, de verdad, muchas gracias por considerarme..._

_—Te lo has ganado, Ari. Tú talento te ha ganado la oportunidad. No tienes nada que agradecer ¿ok? Ahora, me tengo que ir. Me saludas a Temo. Dile que espero verlo en la casa un fin de semana de estos._

La idea de la gira no había abandonado la mente de Ari en toda la tarde. Cantar sus canciones frente a miles de personas y empezar a darse a conocer. Era una gran oportunidad. Pero ¿estaba listo?

Se daría un par de días más para pensarlo y después se lo contaría a Temo y a su mamá. Ellos siempre tenían algo que decir y terminaban por darle un nuevo panorama a las cosas.

—Siento tanto llegar tarde —Temo abrió la puerta hecho un huracán. Se notaba lo mucho que se había esforzado por llegar a tiempo. Ari caminó hasta él y lo brazo rodeándole por completo con los brazos para luego besarle suavemente.

—Bienvenido a casa...

Cenaron tranquilamente. Ari escuchó atento cómo iba la compaña de Ubaldo Ortega, no entendía nada, pero a Temo le apasionaba hablar de estrategias, estadísticas y proyectos. Ari evitó tocar el tema de gira pero también le contó sobre su día en la productora. Amaba que Temo se interesara en sus cosas. A pesar de ser tan distintos, estaban intentando buscar un equilibrio y Ari estaba empezando a amar ese concepto.

Terminaron de cenar y Temo vio el teclado de Ari que estaba encima de la mesa de centro. Tocó un par de notas sin sentido y luego vio a Ari que estaba sirviendo un poco de helado para que hiciera de postre.

—Toca algo —le pidió. Ari sonrió.

Tomó el teclado y se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en el sofá. Abrió el compás para que Temo se sentara entre sus piernas y así empezó a tocar algunas notas de esa canción que en un tiempo se le había estancado en la cabeza. Sin embargo, para ese momento, ya tenía completamente lista pero seguía pensando que no era la canción indicada para su voz.

—La música es preciosa —Ari besó la mejilla de Temo sintiendo el pequeño cosquilleo que dejó la barba de este en sus labios.

—Me encanta esta canción. Creo que es mi obra maestra. Pero no creo que sea para mi voz. Cada que la toco pienso en una voz dulce, suave, angelical —Ari rodeó la cintura de Temo y le besó el cuello —. Últimamente también pienso en ti y en mí bailando con esa canción y esa voz de fondo para que al final me des uno de esos besos que me hacen temblar las piernas.

—Eres un romántico, Aristóteles Córcega —Temo cerró los ojos disfruntando los besos que Ari le estaba dejando sobre el cuello hasta llegar al sensible piel detrás de su oreja.

—Soy un artista y tú... eres mi mejor inspiración. Esa canción la escribí pensando en ti... —la voz maravillosa de Ari empezó a susurrar la letra de la canción —. Si me dices que me quieres dejo todo... si me dices que me quieres nos hacemos otro mundo de algún modo...

Temo se giró entre las piernas de Ari y se arrodilló para besarle. Ari recibió el beso con un gemido necesitado y atrajo más el cuerpo de Temo al suyo. El beso pronto se hizo profundo, las manos de Temo vagaban lentamente por el rizado cabello de Ari y se anclaban en su espalda. Ari también hizo su recorrido por la espalda de Temo pero él sí que tenía acceso a las perfecta y maravillosa nalgas de Temo López. Lo tomó entre sus manos sintiendo la gloria de eso músculos perfectos.

Tuvo que dejar esa divinidad para empezar a desabotonar la camisa de Temo. Se separó un poco de él sólo para beberse la imagen que tenía frente a él: Temo ligeramente despeinado, con los ojos encendidos de deseo, con los labios enrojecidos y húmedos, con la camisa desabotonada y mostrando su perfecto torso subiendo y bajando.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —La voz de Temo había adquirido ese matiz bajo e íntimo que volvía loco a Ari.

—Sí...

—A mí también. Pero quiero ver más...

Temo se levantó y Ari lo imitó. En cuanto entraron al habitación, Temo le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta sin ningún esfuerzo. Temo de nuevo lo redujo a una masa de gemidos mientras delineaba con sus labios cada musculo en el torso de Ari. Cayeron en la cama ya desnudos. Temo lograba una fricción entre ellos que a Ari se le antojaba deliciosa. Pero esa noche quería algo más...

—Quiero probarte... —le dijo con un jadeo anhelante.

—Quédate aquí...

En cuanto vio a Temo ir al lado contrario al suyo supo de lo que se trataba. Lo había visto miles de veces en los vídeos y, el que se le ocurriera a Temo justo en ese momento, hizo delirar a Ari de deseo. Sintió la húmeda y cálida boca de Temo sobre su erección. Ari se tomó un segundo para disfrutar de la sensación y luego hizo lo propio con la bella y maravillosa verga que estaba rozando su labios. Sintió el gemido de Temo amortiguado por su erección.

Sentía que Temo le llevaba hasta el fondo, se la mamaba con un fervor y una ganas que Ari a penas y podía concentrarse en su labor. Amaba la sensación de la pesada verga de Temo sobre su boca y su sabor salado que agradaba a su paladar. Gimió fuertemente cuando su orgasmo empezó a hacerse presente. Se corrió en la boca de Temo a grandes y largos chorros que le hicieron temblar por su intensidad.

Temo le dejó disfrutar su orgasmo y Ari lo agradeció pero no se olvidó de él. Empezó a masturbarle con ganas de verlo correrse, con ganas de saborearle por completo, cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos y arquearse supo que estaba a punto. Reemplazó la mano por la boca intentando mantener el ritmo, al poco tiempo, Temo también se corrió y Ari pudo disfrutar de su maravilloso sabor.

—Dios...

—Realmente es Aristóteles, pero tú me puedes llamar como quieras... —Temo le abrazó. Los dos se acariciaban lánguidamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sintiéndose plenos y felices.

****

Julio estaba harto. Dos horas de inglés eran una jalada. ¿Qué pensaban que iba a aprender en dos horas? Si con una tenía para dormirse. Caminaba por el pasillo pensando en lo que iba a comer, ya le rugía la tripa, esperaba que doña Cris le tuviera algo chido.

Un golpe seco llamó su atención. Vio el bulto de uno de sus compañeros caer en el piso. No sabía su nombre pero era de un año abajo del suyo. Luego vio a Martín y Román, dos de sus compañeros de grupo, saliendo del salón. Román le dio una patada al güey que estaba en el piso y Martín rió por la expresión de dolor.

—Ya pinche marrana. Nada más te quitamos la comida. Con esas lonjas si puedes sobrevivir sin comer hoy.

—Si mendiga marranita. Y para la próxima, dejas de escuchar tu música para jotos cuando nosotros te lo decimos.

Julio no conocía al pobre cabrón que estaba en el suelo. Nunca se había cruzado con él. Pero, Martín y Román, le llamaban marrana por lo evidente y lo de joto... 

Julio empuñó las manos y corrió hasta donde estaba Román, lo empujó haciéndole caer.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Ya párenle —Martín quiso enfrentarlo pero Julio no se hizo para atrás ni un milímetro —. Dale, ya me conoces. Además, la profa Rita viene justo girando el pasillo. Tú dices si nos aventamos el tiro —Román, que ya se había levantado, tomó a Martín por el hombro.

—Luego nos vamos a arreglar, Julio.

—Cuando quieran, aquí los espero... —Julio vio a Martín y Román irse corriendo.

—Gracias... me llamó Ramiro —Julio le dio la mano.

—Tienes que acusarlos. Ellos no se van a detener.

Julio siguió caminando. Pensó en Temo, últimamente pensaba mucho en él. Tuvo la idea de que se veía como Román y Martín cuando hablaba de su hermano. O sea, se veía como pendejo. Julio decidió que era momento de dejar de serlo. Tenía que hablar con Temo, tenía que pedirle perdón. Tenía que decirle que ya había entendido...


	12. Chapter 12

—Papancho quiero ir a Toluca...

Pancho dejó los papeles que estaba revisando para mirar a su hijo menor que había entrado como un huracán al despacho.

—Pérate, pérate Julio López. ¿Por qué entras como alma que lleva el diablo? No manches mijo. Hasta perdí la cuenta de los aguacates que tenía que mandar a pedir. Además, ¿pa qué quieres ir a Toluca?

—Quiero hablar con el Temo —Pancho miró con un semblante serio a su hijo. En esos años, Julio se había limitado a medio hablar con su hermano en los viajes que hacían durante de las vacaciones y, en ignorar casi por completo las vídeollamadas que se hacían cada tercer día.

—Mijo, no manches. Para hablar con tu hermano sólo tienes que unirte con nosotros a la llamada que haremos hoy.

—No Papancho. Tengo que verlo. Lo que le tengo que decir debe ser en persona —Pancho se temió lo peor. Ciertamente habían hablado mucho con Julio. Tanto él como Susanita habían intentado hacerle entender que se estaba equivocando al apartar a Temo de su vida. Pero Julio nunca había dado muestras de entender de verdad lo que le estaban diciendo.

—No vas a hacer sentir mal a tu hermano, Julio. Eso tiene que terminar, mijo...

—Si Papancho. Tiene que terminar y por eso quiero hablar con él. Quiero disculparme con él —Pancho se quedó en silencio. Por un momento le pareció que su hijo parecía mayor de lo que era —. Entendí Papancho. Ya entendí que me veía bien menso y que me porte como un tarado con él.

—¿Es en serio mijo? —Pancho se puso de pie y caminó hacia su hijo. Lo sujeto gentilmente de los hombros y el niño asintió.

—Desde hace mucho lo quería hacer, papá. Pero, la neta, no sabía cómo —Julio bajó la mirada —. Hoy ví como molestaban a un compañero y, no lo pensé, simplemente los detuve. No estaba bien lo que le hacían Papancho —los ojos de Julio se inundaron de lágrimas —. Y tampoco estaba bien lo que yo le hice a mi carnal. Entonces, pensé que tengo que disculparme, así, sin pensarlo, nomas haciéndolo... —Pancho abrazó a su hijo.

—Claro, claro que si mijo. Vamos a ir a Toluca para que puedas disculparte con tu carnal. Hoy mismo hablaré con tu hermano Pepe para que tenga todo listo para que el Temo vaya a la casa y tú puedas hablar con él.

—Gracias, Papancho.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti mijo. Muy orgulloso...

****

Temo colgó la llamada con Pepe. Se sentía extrañado por la invitación de ir ese fin de semana a Toluca, pues no parecía algo opcional. Pepe prácticamente le había obligado de prometer que iría a como diera lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —Ari le preguntó cuando entró a la habitación.

—Sí. Sólo que Pepe me llamó. Quiere verme este fin de semana —Ari le abrazó y Temo se dejó mimar disfrutando las caricias que Ari le estaba dando en la espalda.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—No precisamente. Sólo es raro. Normalmente ellos vienen para acá porque a Pepe no le gusta la idea de que yo cruce toda la ciudad para ir a verles. Es extraño pero es su forma de cuidarme. Sólo que ahora prácticamente parecía ansioso por verme. No sé, me pareció extraño.

—Tal vez sea para consultarte algo de la candidatura de don Ubaldo —Temo negó.

—Le pregunté eso directamente y él me dijo que no tenía nada que ver con trabajo. Es algo familiar —Temo le dio un suave beso en el cuello —. Lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿quieres acompañarme? —Temo lo preguntó sin más. Realmente tenía semanas pensando en presentarle a Ari de nuevo a su familia pero esta vez como su _novio_.

—Bueno... es...

—Ey, no te pongas morado. Si no estás listo, lo entiendo —Ari negó.

—No es eso. Es que ¿me vas a presentar de nuevo con él? —Temo asintió —. O sea pero está vez como... ¿ _novios_?

—Eso somos ¿no? —Temo vio la hermosa sonrisa de Ari y él también sonrió.

—Sí, para mí desde el primer beso lo somos. Sólo que... tú no has tenido el tiempo y yo tampoco he tenido el dinero para pedírtelo adecuadamente.

—Ya me compusiste una canción. Esa es la mejor declaración que existe —Temo le besó lentamente. Cuando se separaron, Ari lo miró con una dulzura que le derritió el corazón.

—Te voy a escribir canciones toda la vida y... por supuesto que voy a acompañarte. Será un sábado familiar, amo los sábados familiares, sin nada de trabajo.

—Demonios —Temo se separó de Ari para tomar el móvil —. Qué bueno que me lo recordaste. Tenía que revisar unos papeles con Mateo. Lo vería el sábado por la mañana. Voy a tener que decirle.

—Porque no le preguntas si te los puede llevar a casa de tu hermano o podemos pasar por ellos a su casa antes de irnos a Toluca ¿no crees? —Temo le dio un ligero beso.

—Excelentes ideas señor Aristocles. Le mandaré mensaje a Mateo.

Se la pasaron la tarde del viernes ideando la razón por la que Pepe López tenía tanta urgencia de ver a su hermano menor. Terminaron con la idea de que, probablemente, Temo volvería a ser tío. Todo estuvo de lo más tranquilo, hasta que llegó la noche y se fueron a dormir. Ari empezó a sentir un nerviosísimo inaudito.

Se lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo a Temo quien terminó por dormirse sin darse cuenta de la preocupaciones de su novio. Ari se sintió fastidiado de fingir que dormía, sin hacer mucho ruido, se levantó y fue a la cocina. Cuando la ansiedad le llegaba, también le llegaba el hambre, necesitaba algo de cenar para poder calmarse.

Abrió el refri y tomó un poco de todo para poder hacerse un adecuado snack de media noche. Estaba en medio de su labor cuando de pronto sintió una extraña presencia detrás de él.

—¡Joder! No mames, Diego —el muy maldito le sonrió. Traía puesta una horrorosa mascarilla verde. Ari casi se infartó por verle —. Avísame, cabrón. Creo que ya me dio azúcar del susto.

—Ay no mames. Que sea menos. Además, no puede evitarlo, estabas todo apendejado preparándote de comer. Por cierto, ¿qué haces comiendo a estas horas? Cenamos perfectamente bien.

—No sé... Supongo que es porque me estoy cagando de los nervios. Temo me va a presentar como su novio con su hermano y su cuñada —Diego soltó una carcajada y Ari contrajo el rostro

—Lo siento. No pude evitarlo. Oye pero tú ya conoces a Pepe, sabes que el güey es súper buen pedo. Además, le caíste a toda madre —Ari intentaba pensar en eso pero no era suficiente para calmar sus nervios.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Pero no manches, no es lo mismo. Pepe me conoció siendo un amigo de Temo. Ahora, él le dirá que somos novios. ¿Y qué tengo yo para ofrecerle? No mames, Diego. Tú eras uno de sus ex novios y tu papá es candidato a Jefe de Gobierno de la ciudad. ¿Yo qué soy? Un aprendiz en una productora. A penas y tengo dinero para mantenerme en la ciudad. Mi novio tiene un putero de dinero —Ari se sintió un poco mejor en cuanto habló. Era la primera vez que lo decía pero era algo que en ocasiones ensombrecía la felicidad que sentía con Temo.

—Ey, ey... tranquilo tigre, respira —Diego le palmeó la espalda con la intención de calmarle —. Tú conoces a los López, sabes que ellos no son así. Tal vez Pepe se sienta un poco celoso pero fuera de eso, él no te va a pedir tu cuenta bancaria para poder salir con Temo.

—Sí, lo sé. Sólo que... me preocupa no ser lo suficiente para Temo —Diego le abrazó por los hombros y Ari se dejó consolar.

—Sé que no tenemos años de ser amigos pero no es necesario el tiempo para darme cuenta que eres bueno, cabrón. No muchos hacen lo que tú. Encargarte de tu familia, trabajar para ellos; estudiar, mantener tu beca, trabajar para mantenerte mientras estudias. Todas esas son grandes virtudes. Además, fuiste el primer amor de Temo. Para él, tú representaste la libertad, la felicidad, le diste la fuerza para ser el mismo ante todos.

—Pero lo lastime. Mi indecisión hizo que él se fuera...

—No puedes vivir pensando en eso, Aristóteles. El amor que te tuvo fue importante para él. No pudieron vivirlo en ese momento, ni modo. La vida no siempre resulta sencilla. Tal vez, en otro universo, ustedes se hicieron novios desde los quince años; lucharon, fueron felices, se hicieron un tatuaje recursi y no se besaron hasta que cumplieron dos años de novios —Ari rió un poco —. Lo de ustedes, en este universo, sencillamente se postergó. Ahora tienen la oportunidad de vivir ese amor, de ser felices. Te he de decir, nunca he visto a Temo tan feliz como cuando está contigo. Ustedes tienen una magia especial. Yolo y yo lo notamos y... nunca lo diré de nuevo, ni siquiera bajo tortura, pero ustedes nos inspiran a querer tener algo similar a lo que ustedes tienen.

Ari por fin terminó relajándose entre el abrazo de Diego. Sus palabras habían logrado el efecto de tranquilizarle.

—Además, Yolo y yo vamos a andar por ahí si necesitas que te defendamos del temible Pepe López.

—Mis héroes —le dio un amistoso empujón a Diego —. ¿Quieres cenar algo? Creo que preparé demasiado para mí solo.

—Claro, sabes, a Temo también le encantaba comer a escondidas. Cuando me quedaba en su casa, él siempre se colaba a la cocina y se terminaba lo que quedaba de postre. Una vez le dio una perra indigestión por andar de tragón...

Ari empezó a amar el concepto de poder escuchar esas historias de la infancia de Temo.

****

Temo aparcó el coche justo frente a su casa. Ari de nuevo tuvo la sensación de sentirse sumamente pequeño e insignificante en cuanto vio esa mansión pero intentó sobreponerse. Tomó la mano de su novio quién le sonrió e hizo más fuerte el agarre.

Yolo y Diego se despidieron, Diego tenía la intención de presentar a la rubia con sus padres. Su mamá había insistido durante semanas que invitará a la chica de la que tanto hablaba así que la reunión de los López fue el pretexto perfecto para un pequeño viaje a casa.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó Temo antes de abrir la puerta principal.

—Nunca lo he sido pero por lo menos estoy preparado para decirle a Pepe López que soy el novio de su hermano —Temo le dio un suave beso en los labios que Ari agradeció.

Entraron a la casa y caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la estancia principal. En cuanto llegaron, Temo se quedó sorprendido por un momento y luego corrió hacia su padre para abrazarle con fuerza.

—Papancho —si bien se llamaban todos los días, no era lo mismo, tenían casi seis meses sin verse, así que Temo realmente añoraba ese abrazo — ¿Qué... —Temo no terminó la pregunta porque pasó su mirada por toda la estancia. Allí estaba Susana, Lupita y... Julio. Concentró la mirada en su hermano menor que tenía el rostro enrojecido y no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

Temo iba a terminar su pregunta pero fue sorprendido por Julio quién de pronto se había levantado de su sitio y había corrido hacia él para abrazarlo con una fuerza que lo hizo trastabillar.

—Perdóname, perdóname —Julio empezó a llorar y Temo, aún sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando, abrazó con más fuerza a su hermano.

—Este... yo creo que vamos a dejarlos un momento solos —dijo Pepe con voz entrecortada.

Ari fue conducido junto con el resto de la familia hacia el jardín. Por un momento pensó que Pancho no lo reconocería pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

—Aristófanes ¿verdad?

—Aristóteles señor —le dijo amablemente dándole la mano.

—Ah, sí cierto. Mi Temo me dijo que eras su compañero de piso. Nos sacó de onda al principio, qué chiquito es el mundo ¿verdad? —Ari asintió. Empezaba a sentirse sumamente incómodo. Recordaba las miradas ensombrecidas, la terrible sensación de saber que él y su familia habían sido uno de los motivos por los que Temo decidió irse. Ari recordó lo culpable que se sintió en algún punto por haber sido una de las causas que terminaron alejando a Temo de su familia —. ¿Ya conoces a mi esposa? —Ari asintió. Recordaba haberla visto en el edificio un par de veces —. Susanita, él es Aristóteles Córcega. Es sobrino de doña Blanquiux —la hermosa y estilizada mujer le dio la mano mirándole con cierto cariño del que Ari no se sintió merecedor.

Se despidió de Pancho y Susana para poder alejarse un poco del tumulto. Empezó a sentir que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

—¿Estás bien, Aris? —Ari asintió — ¿Seguro? Te ves un poco pálido.

—Estoy bien, Mony —fingió una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo —. No te preocupes. Yo... estaré en casa de Diego, por si Temo pregunta por mí.

Ari tuvo la necesidad de huir de los López y de todo lo que había despertado ese reencuentro. Prefería mil veces enfrentarse a Ubaldo Ortega y sus prejuicios que a Pacho López y su sonrisa llena de comprensión.

****

Temo estuvo abrazando a Julio hasta que se calmó y dejó de llorar. Pensó que su hermano se alejaría de sus brazos pero no fue así, siguió descansado su rostro sobre el pecho de Temo. Por un momento pensó que se había dormido pero, de nuevo, estaba equivocado.

—Ya lo entendí. Al principio no... pero ahora sí, ya entendí —Julio habló sin despegar el rostro del pecho de Temo —. Cuando nos dijiste que eras gay, yo pensé que todo iba a cambiar. Que tú ibas a querer ser mujer o algo así —Temo le acariciaba el cabello con la intención de reconfortarle, con la idea de hacerle entender que lo escucharía hasta el final —. Luego entendí que no, que nada había cambiado, que tú sigues siendo mi hermano. El mejor hermano del mundo. Nomas que... no sabía cómo decírtelo. No sabía si me ibas a perdonar.

Temo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano, por un momento tuvo miedo de hacerle daño, pero necesitaba mostrarle en ese gesto que él lo había perdonado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Te quiero tanto, Julio. Vamos a olvidar todo lo que paso...

—No quiero olvidarlo, Temo. Te hice sentir muy mal, dije cosas muy feas, hice cosas muy feas. No quiero olvidarlo pero si quiero que me perdones.

—Lo hago, de verdad que lo hago.

—Quiero que vengas a Oaxaca en las vacaciones. Quiero presentarte a todos mis amigos y no perder más tiempo para ser una familia —Temo tuvo de golpe la muestra perfecta de que su hermano había madurado. Estaba por cumplir doce años y se podía reflejar en sus palabras y en sus acciones. Así que, él tampoco quería seguir perdiendo tiempo para ver crecer a su hermano —. Oye ¿se noto que lloré? —Temo rió un poco y le quitó las lágrimas que aún rodaban por sus mejillas.

—No, claro que no —Julio sonrió y volvió a abrazarle. Por fin, el peso que sentía su corazón había desaparecido y estaba listo para escribir una nueva historia a lado de su hermano menor.

****

Temo estaba más que feliz y sólo pensaba compartir ese sentimiento con Ari. En cuanto regresó con su familia preguntó por él.

Salió corriendo rumbo a casa de Diego para buscarle. Quería presentárselo a sus hermanos, decirle a su Papancho que tenía novio y que estaba sumamente feliz. No tuvo que llegar hasta la casa de los Ortega porque se encontró a Ari sentado justo a la mitad del camino que unía a los dos jardines. La sonrisa de Temo vaciló un poco cuando notó el semblante de Ari. Parecía estar pensando en algo nada agradable.

—Hola extraño —Ari se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Temo — ¿Te perdiste?

—No, sólo... quería un poco de aire fresco —el intento de sonrisa de Ari dejó a Temo bastante preocupado.

—Ari, ¿qué sucede? —Ari intentó de nuevo sonreír pero fue inútil. Temo se sentó a su lado y le tomó de la mano —. Julio me pidió disculpas ¿sabes? A eso vinieron. Julio quería hablar conmigo —Ari le dio un suave beso. Temo empezó a sentirse muy nervioso por la actitud de Aristóteles — ¿No quieres que les diga que eres mi novio? ¿Tienes miedo?

—No, no Temo. No es eso... yo...

—Ari, prefiero la verdad a este silencio que me hace pensar miles de cosas. De verdad, no quiero presionarte pero...

—A penas ayer estaba nervioso porque me ibas a presentar como tu novio frente a Pepe y Mony. Ellos saben que soy un pobre imbécil que no tiene nada que ofrecerte más que sus canciones. Ahora, no sólo son ellos, también es tu papá, su esposa y tus hermanos pequeños, justamente a las personas a las que mi familia y yo les hicimos tanto daño.

—Ari...

—Entre mi papá, mi abuela y yo terminamos apartándote de tu familia. Ellos ya había pasado por mucho con la muerte de la segunda esposa de tu padre y, luego llegamos nosotros, te terminamos apartando de tu familia. Mi papá y mi abuela por sus prejuicios y yo...

—Nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa, Ari. Y tú también sufriste por las ideas de tu papá y tu abuela. Al final, yo hice lo más sencillo, alejarme de ese ambiente tóxico pero tú... tú no podías irte así nada más por qué sí. Tuviste que quedarte; tuviste que soportar sus ideas y sufrir por ellas. Si lo quieres ver de alguna manera, yo tomé la decisión más cómoda, y te deje solo, luchando contra ellos.

—No digas eso, Temo. Tú dejaste a tu familia...

—Y tú pareciste a tu familia. Podemos quedarnos toda la vida discutiendo esto o podemos dejarlo atrás y empezar de nuevo —Temo apoyó su frente en la de Ari —. Acabo de recuperar a mi hermano Julio después de tres años. Ese fue el tiempo que le llevó entenderme. Yo no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo, no quiero seguir lamentándome por lo que ocurrió; quiero vivir, quiero ser feliz y quiero que tú estés conmigo. Quiero que seas mi compañero en el presente y que escribamos un futuro juntos.

Unieron los labios de manera suave y reconfortante. Ari se perdió en las sensaciones que le provocaba Temo al besarle de esa manera, se derritió entre los brazos de su novio, suspirando al sentir las manos de Temo sobre su cuello y luego bajando por su espalda.

—Te amo... —se lo dijo porque lo sentía. Se lo dijo porque necesitaba decírselo.

—Te amo, Aristóteles Córcega.

—Ahora, vamos a que me presentes como tu novio frente a toda tu familia —se pusieron de pie juntos y abrazados empezaron a caminar.

—Lamento informarte que te faltan por conocer a bastantes miembros de la familia López —Ari le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos a ver quién gana en cuanto a número de familia cuando vayamos a Oaxaca y te presente a todos los Córcega.

Encontraron el jardín con una mesa dispuesta para todos. La familia de Temo ya estaba esperándoles. Ari se tensó un poco pero, al sentir que Temo le tomaba de la mano, se tranquilizó.

—Papancho, familia —Temo logró que todas voltearan a verle —. Quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial para mí... mi novio, Aristóteles Córcega.

—Hola...

Ari pudo ver la mirada de sorpresa de Pepe, la sonrisa cómplice que Mony le dirigía a Temo. Pancho López y su esposa intercambiaron miradas de auténtica sorpresa. Para tranquilidad de Ari, Lupita le sonrió con verdadera alegría... en cambio Julio... Julio López parecía que le quería pegar tremando tiro con una escopeta.

—¿Julio? —Preguntó Temo con algo de aprensión — ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, carnalito. Sólo ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi carnalito? —Para sorpresa de todos, Julio le preguntó a Aristóteles de manera muy seria — ¿Y qué? ¿Estudias o haces algo o qué?

—Julio López, no manches. Esas preguntas las tendría que hacer yo, mijo.

—Pos te estás tardando, Papancho. El Aristófanes ya hasta vive con el Temochas —Temo y Ari estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas.

— _Ah pos sicierto, mijo_. Ándale Aristófanes —gritó Pancho con un tono agudo —, respóndele a mi chilpayate.

Ari se quedó boqueando sin saber que decir. Buscó apoyo en Temo que estaba sonrojado y veía para todos lados menos a su papá. De pronto Ari sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—Parece que de quién tenemos que defenderte es del temible hermano menor —Yolo rió al ver la expresión de su amigo.

—Papancho, ella es Yolotl Rey, mi otra roomie y, a Diego ya lo conoces —los recién llegados saludaron salvando el penoso momento.

—Qué bueno que llegaron, ahora sí, vamos todos a comer —Mony dijo con ánimo conciliador, sin embargo, Julio no iba a dejar pasar el momento.

—Pues sí, muy chido todo pero el Aristófanes no nos ha contestado, Papancho.

—Si mijo, vamos a entrarle primero al _pipirín_ y luego confesamos al Aristófanes...

—Papancho —Temo intentó que su padre quitará el dedo del renglón pero de antemano sabía que era algo imposible.

La comida empezó a servirse en medio de las miradas de reserva que le mandaba Julio a Aristóteles que parecía querer fundirse en la silla. Esperaba los celos de Pepe pero no los de Julio.

—Temo, te busca el joven Mateo Symanski —le informó Rita.

—¿Quién es ese carnal? ¿Otro novio? —Diego empezó a ahogarse con la comida. Ari volteó a ver a Temo que negaba mientras veía a su hermano sonreír malevolamente.

—Julio —alcanzó a decir Temo que intentaba auxiliar a Diego junto con Yolo —. No. Es un compañero del trabajo. Me trae unos papeles que debo revisar.

—Ah, pos ta gueno. Rita, dile porfis que le pase. Hay mucha comida para todos.

—No, Papancho, no creo que sea buena idea —Temo no había hablado con su papá nada que tuviera que ver con Mateo y la forma en la que lo trataba antes del... _incidente_. No quería preocuparlo y menos quería que su papá terminara insinuando que tal vez debería de dejar el trabajo.

—Pos cómo que por qué. No mijo. Primero comer y luego la chamba. Rita, dile a Wachowski que se venga a comer, por favor.

Los cuatro compañeros de piso intercambiaron miradas. Cada uno sabía que esa era una idea terrible pero por diferentes motivos. Rita llegó con Mateo que se sacó de onda al ver a toda la familia López reunida. En un principio intentó negarse a la invitación de Pancho pero al final terminó cediendo. Temo sabía que su papá nunca se quedaba con el: no.

La comida trascurrió con cierta tensión. Julio de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro comentario que estaba encaminado a sacar de quicio a Ari pero éste aguanto como campeón. Cuando el postre se sirvió, todo parecía listo para el desastre.

—Pos me da gusto que tengas compañeros tan dedicados como Wachowski, mi Temo. Mira que venir hasta acá en un sábado.

—Symanski, papá...

—Por eso. Es lo mismo mijo.

—Gracias señor López. Han sido semanas muy intensas de trabajo y Temo y yo hemos hecho un gran equipo.

—Pues ni tan intensas, porque a mi carnal le dio tiempo de noviar, ¿verdad Papancho?

— _Sicierto_. Lo que me recuerda ¿desde cuándo son novios ustedes? —Preguntó Pancho viendo a Temo y Ari.

—¿Novios? —Diego y Yolo intercambiaron nerviosas miradas cuando escucharon la pregunta de Mateo.

—Sí, Wachowski. ¿A poco no sabías que mi hijo el Temo anda con Aristófanes?

—No...

—Esto está riquísimo, ¿qué es? —Yolo preguntó probando un poco del postre —. Es que mi familia es de Estados Unidos y casi no conocemos nada de la deliciosa comida mexicana.

El cambio de conversación dio resultado pues, Susana empezó a hablar con Yolo del postre y luego se les unió Diego. Julio, sin embargo, se inclinó sobre su hermano para hablar con él.

—Pues parece que después de todo si se te junto el mandado, ¿verdad carnal? —Dijo de manera que Ari también pudiera escuchar. Temo negó tomando la mano de Ari pero este estaba muy ocupado teniendo un duelo de miradas con Mateo Symanski.

****

Cuando la comida terminó, Mateo le entregó los papeles a Temo y se disculpó pues tenía que retirarse. Ari no esperó y fue detrás de él cuando notó que los López estaban distraídos hablando de temas familiares y escuchando las historias de Yolo.

Alcanzó a Mateo motivado por el hecho de que Symanski le daba una mala impresión.

—¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, Symanski? —el tipo lo miró de arriba abajo con una mueca despectiva, algo común en él —. Parece que la noticia de que Temo y yo somos novios no te gusto para nada —Ari quería dejarle en claro que Temo no estaba solo y que se podía guardar su homofobia donde mejor le cupiera.

—Me sorprendió solamente. No pensé que Temo de verdad quisiera hacer una obra de caridad tan grande —Ari empuñó las manos y se obligó a recodar que estaba en la casa de Temo, con toda su familia a escasos metros de ellos —. Digo, ¿qué puedes ofrecerle tú? Eres un don nadie venido de Oaxaca y él es Cuauhtémoc López. No sólo su familia es una de las más ricas del país, él es uno de los mejore promedios de la universidad y todo mundo habla del futuro prometedor que tiene en el mundo de la política.

—Qué raro que seas tú el que lo diga. Hace un mes que fuiste al departamento a insultarlo no parecías muy fan de él —Mateo sonrió cínico.

—Que te puedo decir. Temo terminó por _conquistarme_ —Mateo lo dijo de tal manera que hizo hervir la sangre de Ari. Parecía que ese monstruo que había estado dormido en su pecho se había despertado de un tirón y sólo quería romperle la madre a Mateo para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa.

—Mira hijo de tu... —Ari tomó a Mateo por la camisa de manera violenta y justo en ese momento sintió que unas delgadas manos le tomaban con fuerza por las muñecas.

—¡Basta ya ustedes dos! —Diego había llegado sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta —. No mamen, ¿no ven dónde están? Toda la familia de Temo esta allá afuera —hizo que Ari se separará de Mateo — ¿No ves la pinche sonrisota que trae Temo en el rostro? Está feliz porque por fin pudo reconciliarse con Julio —Diego miró a Ari seriamente —. No voy a dejar que ustedes le arruinen esa felicidad por sus pendejas peleas. Tú, regrésate con tu novio y sigue aguantado como campeón los embates de tu cuñado menor —Ari contrajo el rostro. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Mateo y luego se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Diego se giró para ver a Mateo que seguía con una sonrisa cínica que sólo escondía su vulnerabilidad.

—Y tú... ¿qué ganas con provocarlo? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

—Temo se merece algo mejor que ese provinciano —Diego rió por lo bajo.

—¿Algo mejor? ¿Tal vez algo... cómo tú? —Notó la tensión en el cuerpo de Mateo —. Mira Mateo, Temo está enamorado de Ari —Diego habló encarándole y viéndole a los ojos —, lo que sea que tú sientas por Temo es algo con lo que tienes que lidiar. Sé que no quieres consejos pero de todas maneras te voy a dar uno: primero esfuérzate por saber lo que quieres para ti. Siéntete cómodo contigo mismo y luego busca con quien compartir lo que eres. No busques a alguien para que te arregle la vida.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí. Tú no me conoces. No tienes derecho —Diego se acercó más a Mateo.

—Puede que sepa más de lo que crees. Puede que conozca más de lo que debería. Y, si tengo derecho, el derecho que me da amar a Temo por sobre todas las cosas. No te metas con él, Mateo. No intentes hacerle daño porque no me quieres de enemigo —Diego notó que Mateo estudiaba su rostro en busca de algún rastro de vacilación que no encontró. Lo vio apretar los maxilares y luego dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Nos estaremos viendo, Diego.

—Cuando quieras, Mateo. Y recuerda, cuando necesites un amigo... —Mateo Symanski terminó por marcharse en completo silencio.

Diego entendía la soledad de esa alma. Él mismo había pasado por ello y, sabía mejor que nadie, que la única manera de sentirse mejor era aceptando que esa soledad a veces se tenía que abrazar con el conocimiento de sí mismo. 


	13. Chapter 13

El dolor de cabeza de Ari estaba empezando a molestarle en serio. Cruzó a puerta del departamento pensando si tenían algún analgésico que pudiera calmarle el dolor. 

Después de que regresara a la mesa junto con su novio y la familia de éste, las cosas fueron de mal en peor con Julio. El hermano menor de Temo no se había cansado de machacarle el orgullo en más de un sentido. Ari sabía que eran celos de hermano pero, aún así, no podía evitar sentirse mal, Julio había tocado fibras muy sensibles en él.

Temo había intentado mediar las cosas, después de todo se acaba de reconciliar con Julio, sin embargo, no por eso dejó que Julio hiciera lo que quisiera pero... aún así, Ari tenía muy delgada la piel cuando se trataba de esos temas de dinero y su falta de éste.

—Te ves de la verga —le dijo Yolo que le tendió un vaso con agua y una caja de aspirinas.

—Me siento de la verga —Ari se tomó la pastilla y luego se dejó caer en el sofá sin ningún cuidado. Temo y Diego se habían quedado en el estacionamiento del edificio esperando a que el encargado les diera los recibos del pago de los servicios. Conociendo a Sansón, eso le llevaría mínimo una hora, así que Ari tenía tiempo para intentar sobreponerse a su malestar y sonreírle a Temo. Aunque estaba seguro que su novio iba a querer hablar de todo lo ocurrido.

—Julio López te dio la verguiza de tu vida ¿verdad? —Ari no dijo nada. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos e intentar no pensar en su cuñadito y... en Mateo y sus intenciones con Temo. Ese era el otro tema espinoso del día —. Güey tienes que empezar por dejar de ser tan pinche ofendido.

—No le dije nada —Ari se había bancado velados comentarios de Julio sobre cómo se pagaba la renta, cómo le hacía para invitar a salir a Temo; si también estudiaba para ser político, si tenía coche o andaba en metro, entre otras cosas que le habían puesto de ese particular humor.

Claro, Temo intervino diciéndole a su hermano que, Ari trabajaba y estudiaba, que no cualquiera podía hacer eso y un montón de cosas que hicieron que Pancho López lo aprobara, no sin antes decirle que chiflando y aplaudiendo, cosa que ya no iba a poder cumplir. Pero ni la aprobación de Pancho, logró que Julio le bajará su intensidad a los celos.

—Obviamente no y tampoco te ibas a agarrar a madrazos con un morrito de doce años por mucho que dijera que no tenías ni para invitar a tu novio al cine.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que el morrito tiene razón. La única salida que he tenido con Temo ha sido por unos esquites y cada quien pagó lo suyo porque yo acababa de pagar la renta.

—A Temo no le importa eso. Lo sabes —Ari rió un poco.

—Sí, y eso lo hace un príncipe. Pero eso no quita para nada que yo sea un muerto de hambre.

—Eres tan patéticamente dramático —Yolo le dijo con fastidio.

—Puede ser. Y puede que no deje de preguntarme si Temo algún día se va a fastidiar de que yo no valga verga...

—Tal vez de lo que se terminará fastidiando es de que seas tan pinche pesimista. Desde que Temo te conoció vio cosas en ti que otros no. Te hizo sentir único y, después se fue, te dejó con tu familia que no valía madre. Tal vez pasaste mucho tiempo con ellos y te fueron envenenando poco a poco. Pero puede que Temo y el amor que sienten el uno por el otro sea el antídoto que necesitas. Piénsalo y, por favor, deja de ser tan pinche dramático.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la conversación y Ari lo agradeció. Yolo estaba empezando a tocar temas de los que Ari no quería hablar. No esa noche por lo menos.

—Sansón tardó casi cuarenta minutos en buscar dos pinches recibos —Temo se sentó a lado de Ari que de inmediato se movió para terminar con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de su novio. Suspiró cuando sintió la mano de Temo pasándose por sus chinos. Necesitaba tanto ese contacto.

—Bueno, creo que los dejamos para que descansen —Diego miró a Yolo que habló con un tono seco. Seguramente había discutido con Ari.

—Gracias por todo —Dijo Temo. Yolo le sonrió y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla. Diego simplemente le envió un beso y ambos se fueron a dormir.

Temo y Ari estuvieron en esa misma posición por un rato; Ari simplemente disfrutando de los lentos movimiento de la mano de Temo sobre su cabello. Un par de minutos después se empezó a sentirse relajado y adormilado. Las caricias pararon y luego sintió un suave beso sobre su sien, sonrió por el contacto.

—Lamento el día que tuviste. Julio se pasó de la raya en más de una ocasión. Te agradezco mucho que no hayas caído en sus provocaciones... —Ari se incorporó y Temo aprovechó para empezar a masajearle los hombros. Ari cerró los ojos y evitó soltar un gemido lastimoso cuando sintió los besos que Temo empezó a dejar sobre su cuello —... eres el mejor —Temo le dio un ligera mordida en el cuello y Ari por fin soltó un gemido.

—Es tu hermano. Lo quieres. Debo respetarlo... —las manos de Temo se colaron por dentro de su camisa y Ari empezó a sentir que todo su cuerpo se estremecía de placer.

—Y él debe respetarte a ti. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Voy a hablar con él —Ari sintió la mano de Temo deslizándose por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones. Temo empezó a acariciar suavemente la sensible piel de sus pezones y luego dio unos leves pellizcos que le dejaron completamente duro. Ari prácticamente escurrió todo su torso contra el de Temo dejándose hacer, disfrutando toda la atención que su novio le estaba dando.

—Sí, tienes razón. Me merezco un premio hoy. Tampoco le rompí la madre a Symanski y eso que se esforzó un chingo diciéndome mamadas —Ari de pronto sintió que las caricias de Temo se detuvieron.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Ari se giró de inmediato para ver a Temo. Cómo que qué le dijo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Y así fue como todo el calentón de un momento antes terminó en el olvido.

—Una pendejada o eso pensé —dijo Ari viendo a su novio con ojos de sorpresa —. Me dijo que terminaste _conquistándolo_ —Ari apretó los maxilares cuando vio que Temo tragó saliva y desvió la mirada — ¿Algo que tengas que decirme? —Ari se puso de pie mirando a Temo que parecía un poco ofendido por el tono que estaba usando.

—Bájale dos rayitas ¿ok? —Temo también se puso de pie y le veía a los ojos con una mirada seria.

—Lo haré cuando me expliques a que vergas se refería Symanski y por qué pareces tan pinche nervioso. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿de cuándo acá te llevas tan bien con él como para que el cabrón decidiera ir a tu casa?

—Para empezar, yo no tengo, ni tuve nada con Mateo —Ari pudo notar algo en la mirada de Temo. No le estaba contando toda la verdad.

—Pero... hay algo. Lo sé. Dímelo —Ari había levantado la voz sin darse cuenta.

—Te lo voy a contar pero necesito que nos calmemos. Estás gritando y yo estoy a nada de empezar a hacer lo mismo —vio a Temo cerrar los ojos un segundo y Ari intentó no explotar. Miles de cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza y... Temo quería que no gritara —. Mateo me beso...

Temo empezó a contarle todo mientras Ari, a medida que escuchaba la historia, sólo empezaba a sentirse más enojado.

—No mames, Temo ¿por qué vergas no me dijiste? —Ari se sentía furioso. De haber sabido antes le hubiera partido la madre a Symanski esa misma tarde.

—Lo que sucedió es parte de un secreto que no es mío. Preferí ofrecerle orientación a Mateo, le hace falta.

—Puta madre, Temo. Le dijiste a Yolo y a Diego, ¿por qué vergas no me lo dijiste a mí?

—Porque ibas a buscar a Mateo para reclamarle. No quería hacer esto más grande.

—Claro que lo iba a buscar, no mames. El pendejo besó a mi novio —Ari de nuevo estaba gritando.

—Aún no éramos novios cuando paso...

—Ah sí, perdón... mi error —Ari empuñó sus manos furioso — ¡No mames, Temo! ¡No quiero a ese cabrón cerca de ti!

—¿A qué te refieres? No pretenderás que deje mi trabajo.

—Sí... no... claro que no pero no te quiero cerca de Mateo Symanski —los ojos de Temo se encendieron de furia.

—Le ofrecí mi amistad a Mateo porque creo que es lo correcto y, porque le deja en claro que, no quiero algo más con él. Estoy contigo, te amo a ti y, si no puedes confiar en eso, no sé que haces conmigo.

Temo se marchó a la habitación. Ari se quedó clavado en su lugar, sintiéndose aún furioso y miserable a la vez.

—Tus gritos se escuchaban hasta la habitación —ni siquiera se dio cuanta cuando Yolo llegó a su lado —. Sabes, yo le pedí que no te dijera nada —Ari la miró y la rubia se encogió en hombros —. Supongo que no quería que te pusieras como el imbécil que eres —Ari desvió la mirada ofendido por el comentario de su amiga —. Cuauhtémoc te ama.

—Lo sé... y yo lo amo a él. Y... esa es la razón por la que tengo tanto maldito miedo de perderlo. Sé que él no me engañaría con nadie. Lo sé. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que no es ese tipo de persona. Pero... güey, Symanski es tan fresa como él. Le gusta la política, trabajan juntos, tienen proyectos juntos. Son del mismo círculo social.

—Symanski está en el clóset.

—¿Y? Tú y yo también lo estuvimos. Temo lo estuvo. Symanski tarde o temprano saldrá y, al parecer, Temo lo va a ayudar en eso. Luego, tal vez, Temo se dé cuenta que Symanski no es el mal tipo que aparenta. Luego empezará a darse cuenta que tienen un chingo de cosas en común. Luego se dará cuenta que Symanski si puede ofrecerle salidas a los lugares a los que él está acostumbrado y que no tiene que ahorrar por un mes para llevarlo por unos tacos.

—Neta que cansas, cabrón. Temo está contigo precisamente por todo lo que le complementas. Tu tierna y linda abuelita, junto con tu santificado padre te enseñaron que no te merecías nada y que lo que tenías para ofrecer como persona era una pendejada. Pues te tengo noticias, ellos están equivocados. Temo es la muestra de eso. Te ama por lo que eres y por lo que despiertas en él con cada pequeño gesto. Deja de preocuparte por lo que no tienes y empieza a preocuparte por lo que sí es tuyo. Por ejemplo, el amor de ese pobre cabrón al que le estabas gritando mientras él intentaba no mandarte de a la verga.

Yolo se acercó a Ari y le dio un abrazo fuerte. Ari al principio intentó no ceder pero luego rodeó a su amiga con sus brazos.

—Te mereces el amor de Temo. En serio, te lo mereces. Deja que su amor cure todos esos años en los que te hizo falta que alguien como él estuviera a tu lado —Yolo le limpió las lágrimas que sin querer se habían escapado de sus ojos —. Ahora, ve a esa habitación y pídele perdón a tu novio. Y deja que él también se disculpe contigo por no haberte dicho antes que Symanski lo había besado —Ari besó suavemente las manos de Yolo y luego caminó rumbo a su habitación.

****

Temo estaba acostado viendo hacia el techo. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a Ari que caminó hasta sentarse a su lado.

—Lamento haber gritado. Creo que, sin querer, justifiqué el motivo por el que no me dijiste en primera intención lo que paso. Reaccioné mal pero no te puedo mentir. Hubiera sido igual si me lo hubieras dicho antes.

—Eso no quita que debí decírtelo desde que nos hicimos novios o, bueno, desde que empezamos a formalizar lo nuestro. Me equivoqué al no hacerlo. Es obvio que al ocultártelo hice todo más grande. Lamento muchísimo haberte hecho pasar por todo esto —Temo sintió la cálida mano de Ari sobre la suya.

—Podemos aprender de esto. Primero, no volveremos a ocultarnos cosas. Segundo, vamos a hablar y no a gritar —Temo besó el dorso de la mano de Ari y luego le soltó para abrir los brazos. Ari sonrió y de inmediato recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Temo lo abrazó pegándolo a su cuerpo —. Sé que le ofreciste tu amistad a Mateo porque eres noble hasta la médula y lo quieres ayudar. Me va a purgar, no te puedo mentir, pero sé que jamás me engañarías. Sólo, por favor, si Symanski intenta otro acercamiento así contigo, dímelo.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

—Y yo te prometo intentar frenar mis reacciones viscerales. No soy tan diplomático como tú pero al menos puedo intentar que mi primera reacción no sea querer romper madres.

—Te amo, Ari. Lo más importante de toda esta discusión es darnos cuenta que tenemos que comunicarnos mejor —Ari miró el hermoso rostro de su novio y se dio cuenta que si quería avanzar en su relación debían de conocerse completamente y parte de eso era hablar de sus temores y debilidades.

—Temo, quiero hablarte de mi familia...

Durante las siguientes horas Temo escuchó lo que había sido la vida de Ari con una abuela que sólo le decía que lo que él quería para su futuro era una fantasía y con un padre que minimizaba cada uno de sus logros. Escuchó como intentaron hacer pedazos sus sueños. Escuchó como intentó luchar contra el vacío y el temor de no lograr cumplir sus sueños.

Escuchó cada momento en el que Ari lloró en silencio en su habitación rogando por algo de trabajo para poder pagar la comida de la semana y la escuela de Arqui. Ari lloró entre sus brazos y Temo también lloró con él. Esa noche se prometió que él cambiaría cada lágrima derramada por una sonrisa. Esa noche, Temo se enamoró aún más del hombre en el que se había convertido Aristóteles Córcega.

****

_Su cuerpo se estremeció de placer al sentir esos labios recorriendo los músculos de su abdomen. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la pecaminosa lengua dio largos lametones sobre la longitud de su erección. Luego abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la hermosa mirada de su amante. Esos ojos marrones brillaban con la intensidad que marcaba su lujuria. Gimió al verle abrir lentamente la boca para tomar por completo su erección._

_Mateo gimió retorciéndose de placer al sentir como su amante lo llevaba lo más profundo que podía dentro de su boca. Tomó gentilmente el cabello castaño y soltó un gemido gutural el sentir como su amante aumentaba el ritmo de su boca. Lo estaba llevando al límite, sentía la vorágine del placer llevándole, estaba a punto de correrse pero su amante paró. Mateo soltó un gemido lastimero. Vio a su amante sonreír con una perversidad que le hizo sentirse aún más excitado que antes._

_Su amante se sentó lentamente encima de él dejando que la erección de Mateo se rozara con la suya. Luego lo vio levantarse, tomar la erección de Mateo y poco a poco introducirla en él. Su amante lo tomó en su interior y Mateo colocó sus manos en la estrecha cintura de su amante que empezó a moverse con un endemoniado compás que lo llevó al delirio. Sentía por completo el calor... la maravillosa presión... todo su deseo se despertaba y estaba a punto de llegar. Sus manos vagaron por el torso de su amante, acariciándolo, disfrutando de sus músculos y de su piel._

_El mejor orgasmo de su vida llegó y se corrió en el interior de su amante gimiendo su nombre como un mantra de exquisito placer._

_—Temo..._

Mateo abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba agitado y tenía una dolorosa erección prisionera entre su ropa. Suspiró frustrado.

—¡Hijo, se nos hace tarde! —Escuchó la voz de su madre llamándole desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Dame veinte minutos mamá —le pidió. Esa mañana tenían un desayuno en la casa de Katía, su novia y... bueno, él tenía una erección después de haber tenido un sueño húmedo con su compañero de trabajo.

Entró a la ducha abriendo por completo la llave del agua fría, pensó que con eso bastaría para calmarse. Pero antes de entrar a bañarse se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Cerró los ojos y de inmediato se apoderó de él la imagen de un Temo López completamente sensual y a punto de saltarle encima. Mateo tomó su erección y empezó a masturbarse pensando en Temo y en el deseo que le despertaba.

A la mierda el agua fría... a la mierda seguir fingiendo...

Veinticinco minutos después bajó para encontrarse con sus padres. Mateo tenía una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro y estaba de un incomparable buen humor. Manejó a casa de su novia aún con ese buen humor y, en cuanto llegaron, saludo a sus suegros sin perder la sonrisa.

En cuanto Katia llegó, Mateo le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y tuvo la sensación de que todo aquello era incorrecto.

Pasó el desayuno pensando en Temo y esa relación que tenía con el provinciano. Qué podía ofrecerle un cabrón así a alguien como Temo. Aristóteles no sólo era un don nadie, era un pobre muerto de hambre que no aspiraba a nada. Temo se merecía algo mejor. Temo se merecía a alguien que estuviera a su nivel, tanto económico como mental.

—¿Te gusta? —La pregunta de Katia le descolocó por completo.

—Perdón —la rubia sonrió.

—Te pregunte si te gusta el helado.

—Sí, sí, claro. El helado...

El día trascurrió con plena normalidad. Mateo constantemente dejaba que su mente vagara en esos pensamientos que solía apartar. Pero justo esa tarde, no quería, ni tenía ganas de seguir luchando en contra de ellos.

Sin embargo, en algún punto de la tarde, terminó quedándose a solas con su novia en la habitación de esta con el pretexto de ver algo en la televisión. Eso era algo que Mateo siempre evitaba a toda costa pero al parecer sus padres estaban encantados con la idea de que ellos empezaran a formalizar algo.

Katia fingía que veía la película mientras Mateo fingía que estaba ahí pensando en su novia. De pronto sintió que Katia se movía para terminar casi encima de su regazo. Mateo le sonrió de forma tirante y la chica pareció percibir eso como una invitación pues empezó a besarle con desmedidas ganas.

Mateo intentó corresponderle pero le fue imposible. Simplemente él no estaba ahí, él no la deseaba, él realmente no la quería.

Katia se separó lentamente de él y le sonrió indulgente. Esa mueca hizo que Mateo se sintiera nervioso y que un pánico pavoroso le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Ella sabía. Ella lo sabía todo.

—Tenemos dos años de novios. Nunca has intentado tocarme. Nunca has insinuado absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con intimidad —ella empezó a acariciarle lentamente el rostro y Mateo sólo quería quitar esas manos de su cuerpo —. Sé lo que te pasa —Mateo contrajo el rostro —. Sé lo que eres —Katia le tomó de las manos —, te voy a ayudar. Yo te voy a cuidar. Vamos a luchar juntos contra tus debilidades...

Mateo salió corriendo de ahí. En su carrera se encontró a sus padres, su madre empezó a preguntarle qué había ocurrido pero él se negó a hablar. Se marcharon sin más. En cuanto llegaron a casa, Mateo se encerró en su habitación. No podía dejar de escuchar las palabras de Katia.

—No más, no más —Mateo estaba a punto de explotar.

****

Diego guardó su móvil y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. Esa tarde, después de su terapia, tenía una cita. El tipo era espectacular. Altísimo como su puta madre, mamadísimo como le encantaban y extranjero porque, como el petróleo, él compartía su magnificencia con los países menos afortunados. Iba a buscar a Yolo para que le ayudará con el outfit de esa noche. Así que por esa razón estaba cruzando todo el maldito campus de humanidades para llegar al salón de su rubia amiga.

Una figura familiar llamó su atención. Vio a Mateo Symanski caminando. Tenía un semblante raro. La eterna mueca de cinismo había desaparecido. Quizá fue eso lo que hizo que Diego le siguiera. Mateo entró apresuradamente a uno de los baños. Diego se detuvo, pensó que estaba siendo ridículo, no iba a invadir la privacidad de Mateo sólo porque lo vio caminar con un semblante serio. Iba a dar media vuelta cuando escuchó un golpe seco.

Intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con seguro. Diego tuvo un mal presentimiento. Arriesgándose a hacer el ridículo de su vida empezó a empujar la puerta hasta que el seguro cedió y terminó por romperse. La escena con la que se encontró lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida internándose en sus más terribles pesadillas.

Mateo le había dado un puñetazo al espejo del baño. Una de sus manos sangraba copiosamente mientras él lloraba como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Ya no puedo más... no lo soporto más...

Diego llegó hasta él, Mateo se derrumbó entre sus brazos llorando provocando que Diego perdiera el equilibrio. Terminaron de rodillas en el suelo del baño. Diego le rodeó con sus brazos; su camisa empezó a empaparse de la sangre y las lágrimas de Mateo Symanski. 

****

_Bueno, hoy en twitter tuve una argumentación con alguien sobre Mateo. El alguien decía que Mateo de la serie siempre odio a Temo y que por esa razón nunca hubo más que odio en él y nunca una tensión sexual. Personalmente, creo que Mateo si se sintió atraído por Temo y que vio en él cosas que Mateo quería para sí mismo. Y sí, para mí el Mateo si tuvo intenciones de llevar a un lugar poco iluminado al Temo pero después llegó Diego y bueno... Claro, en la serie como que estuvo medio forzado ese rollo pero bueno, para eso se escriben fics, ¿verdad?_

_En fin, muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas y sus comentarios._


	14. Chapter 14

—Mateo. Tenemos que buscar ayuda —Diego le dijo haciendo lo posible para sostenerle. La mano de Mateo seguía sangrando copiosamente y Diego estaba empezando a sentirse muy nervioso al respecto —. Estás sangrando, no sabemos si la lesión que tienes en la mano es algo serio.

—No quiero que me vean. Llamarán a mis padres y yo no quiero que ellos sepan...

Diego se apartó un poco del cuerpo de Mateo. Se quitó la camisa e intentó hacer un torniquete por arriba de la herida que seguía sangrando, para su tranquilidad, la hemorragia paró en cuanto logró hacer presión.

—Bien, aún así, tenemos que hacer que un médico te revise. Sólo que yo no conozco a ninguno —Diego cogió su móvil y notó de inmediato la aprensión en los ojos de Mateo —. Ella es la única persona que conozco que nos puede ayudar —la llamada sonó tres veces antes de que Yolo la tomará.

—¿Dónde demonios estás? Te estuve esperando en el salón.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Yo pregunté primero, Ortega...

—Yolo, por favor —tal vez fue el tono, tal vez fue que Diego pidió algo por favor, cualquiera que fuera el motivo, Yolo pareció entender que algo andaba mal.

—Estoy en la cafetería.

—¿Conoces a algún médico? —como era costumbre de Yolo, no preguntó por qué o para qué. Sencillamente respondió.

—Algo así.

—Bien, espérame en el estacionamiento —Diego ayudó a Mateo a levantarse —. Vamos, ¿traes tu coche? —Mateo asintió e intentó buscar sus llaves pero Diego terminó ayudándole también con eso —. Nosotros usamos el coche de Temo para movernos —empezaron a caminar por el campus ocultando la mano de Mateo mejor que podían —, normalmente llegamos los cuatro a la universidad. Cuando salimos, él se lleva a Ari y lo deja cerca del trabajo, Yolo y yo pedimos un Uber —Diego estaba intentando tener esa conversación sólo para distraer a Mateo. Terminaron llegando al estacionamiento en tiempo récord.

Encontraron a Yolo sentada en una de las tantas jardineras que rodeaban el estacionamiento. En cuanto vio a Diego, la rubia se acercó a ellos.

—Es aquel —dijo Mateo señalado su coche.

—Hable con mi amiga. Nos espera en urgencias.

—¿Para dónde? —Preguntó Diego encendiendo el auto y empezando a manejar para salir del estacionamiento.

—Para la Álvaro Obregón...

—No mames, me van a robar el coche —dijo Mateo mientras se recostaba en el asiento de atrás. La mano empezaba a dolerle horrores.

—Pues lo siento, cariño pero es lo que hay. Supuse que querían discreción. Pero, si quieres, podemos llamar a tus papis para que te lleven a la Médica Sur —Mateo no le respondió a la chica. Estaba muy adolorido tanto del cuerpo como del ego para seguir con esa ridícula conversación.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, Yolo le dio indicaciones a Diego para que entrara al estacionamiento. En la caseta donde estaba el guardia ya los estaba esperando una chica que vestía el típico uniforme de los estudiantes de medicina.

—¿Es una estudiante? —Preguntó Diego algo alarmando.

—No, es una médico interno. Tiene ya seis meses en el hospital. Algo ha de saber de suturas. Creo que se la pasó como dos meses zurciendo borrachos en el área de urgencias —el guardia los dejó pasar y la chica se acercó al coche.

—Hola —saludó a Yolo con una sonrisa. La chica era esbelta, con rostro bellísimo, unos expresivos ojos verdes y con un bonito cabello rizado que tenía peinado con una coleta. Todo el tipo de chica de Yolo — ¿Quién es el herido? —Yolo señaló el asiento de atrás —. Pues si puede caminar, necesito que baje para llevarlo al área de curaciones. Mientras, ustedes busquen un lugar de estacionamiento.

Mateo bajó del coche y la chica se lo llevó entrando por una puerta que sólo daba acceso a personal autorizado. Ellos, en cambio, encontraron un cajón de estacionamiento y luego entraron al hospital por el área autorizada para las personas en general. Estuvieron esperando en las incomodas bancas por más de dos horas. Diego empezaba a inquietarse pues la amiga de Yolo no se aparecía para hablar con ellos. Cuando estaba por ir a buscar información, la amiga de Yolo, por fin se apareció pero no traía a Mateo con ella.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó de inmediato.

—Él está bien. Estábamos esperando a que el cirujano plástico saliera de una cirugía para que lo valorará. Tuvo una lesión vascular que se pudo reparar sin necesidad de una mayor intervención. Se seccionó una vena de grueso calibre. Sin embargo el cirujano espera que no tenga problema.

—¿Cómo que esperan que no tenga problema si se seccionó una vena? Eso quiere decir corte, ¿no?

—Sí, bueno. Se reparó el vaso. Ya no está sangrando y el cirujano espera que la vascularidad no se afecte porque hay vasos secundarios cubriendo la zona dañada —Diego no entendió una verga.

—¿Y en español? —Yolo hizo sonreír a la chica y Diego enarcó su ceja derecha. Genial, ahora se iba a bancar el coqueteo.

—No corre riesgo de perder la mano o la vida. La vena que se lesionó sangro y es importante pero hay más venas que pueden hacer su trabajo sin poner en riesgo la extremidad. Sólo hay que revisar que no esté teniendo edema, que la mano se le ponga fría o que deje de sentir el tacto en ella.

—Vaya, eso es un alivio —ironizó Diego que seguía sin estar muy convencido de la explicación. Los inútiles médicos siempre complicaban todo, incluso hasta cuando estaban empezando a ser médicos.

—Bueno —la chica siguió, ignorando por completo a Diego —, su amigo no debe tardar en salir. Pueden pasar a la caja a pagar —Diego le dio las gracias y se dirigió a la ventanilla que la doctora había indicado —. Oye, hoy tengo guardia y eso pero... tengo el fin de semana libre. Tal vez podamos salir, no sé, ir al cine y a cenar algo.

Yolo le sonrió. Patricia era una chica dulce, habían tenido buenos momentos durante más de una tarde pero... Yolo seguía sin querer dar el siguiente paso. No sabía si estaba lista para una relación que involucrara exclusividad y el tedio eterno de compartir tus días con alguien.

—Gracias, Paty. Lo pensaré. Te llamo en la semana.

Paty le regaló una flamante sonrisa y Yolo se sintió un poco mal. Realmente no iba a pensar en nada y menos a llamarla sin embargo... a veces no todos quieren escuchar la verdad.

Mateo apareció caminando por el pasillo. Traía un vendaje en la mano izquierda, rastros de sangre en la camisa y aún estaba pálido.

—¿Te dieron tu receta? —Mateo asintió —. Los puntos superficiales te los quitaremos en diez días. Tienes que tomar el antibiótico y el analgésico. Si tienes alguna molestia no dudes en llamarme o en venir a que te revisen. El cirujano me dio esto para ti —Paty le entregó una tarjeta de presentación —, por si quieres ir con él a la priva.

—Gracias —Mateo tomó la tarjeta y luego miró a Yolo. El pobre tipo parecía haber sido abatido por un camión.

—Ya pagué. ¿Nos podemos ir? —Diego le preguntó a Paty que sólo asintió.

Yolo tomó disimuladamente la mano de Paty y le guiñó coqueta antes de irse. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de toda la ayuda que habían recibido.

Caminaron al estacionamiento en un silencio incómodo. Mateo se instaló en el asiento de atrás sin decir palabra. Yolo y Diego intercambiaron miradas ¿qué seguía? ¿Llevarlo de regreso a la escuela? ¿Llevarlo a su casa? Podía ser que la herida en la mano de Mateo hubiera sido reparada con éxito pero había otras heridas más profundas que aún seguían abiertas y eran dolorosas. Diego conocía algo al respecto de eso.

—Mateo... —Diego intentó preguntar pero Mateo se adelantó.

—No quiero ir a casa —Mateo habló sin abrir los ojos y sin moverse ni un poco.

—Bueno, eso reduce las posibilidades a un solo lugar —Diego sintió la pesada mirada de Yolo pero él sólo se encogió en hombros.

—Presiento que esto va a terminar muy mal... —Diego tenía la misma percepción que su amiga pero no había mucho que hacer. No iban a dejar a Mateo en la calle y luego lavarse las manos pensando que todo estaba con madres. Diego se hizo la nota mental de no pasar tanto tiempo con Temo, se le estaban pegando sus malas mañas de ser una hermanita de la caridad.

Diego encendió el auto y empezó a manejar. A mitad del camino pensaron que Mateo se había quedo dormido. Yolo puso de música y el ambiente fue relajándose a medida que llegaban al departamento. Diego aparcó el coche y antes de que si quiera lo llamara, Mateo abrió los ojos.

—No creo que se buena idea estar aquí.

—Las opciones eran la universidad, tu casa o venir con nosotros —le dijo Yolo viéndole por el retrovisor —. Serán un par de horas. Puedes descansar, dormir un poco, luego verás qué hacer.

—No le digan a Temo —el ambiente volvió a tensarse de nuevo —. Hoy tenemos una presentación importante. Le diré que no puedo llegar por un asunto familiar. Él necesita la mente puesta en el trabajo y no en esto —Mateo levantó la mano vendada —. Sé que si ustedes le dicen lo que pasó, él va a querer venir. Es de ese tipo de personas —el tipo de persona que se preocupaba por sus amigos, pensó Mateo —. Me iré más tarde, antes de que él llegué.

—Bien, como tú digas.

Entraron al departamento. Mateo se quedó sentado en uno de los sillones mientras Diego y Yolo hacían algo de comer. Al principio pensó que no podría probar nada por su inapetencia pero cuando todo estuvo listo, el aroma despertó el deseo de probar bocado. Vagamente recordó que lo último que comió fue el insípido postre en la casa de Katia.

Yolo se sirvió vino en una copa y agradeció tanto el primer trago que soltó un suspiro. Había sido un día pesado y todavía no terminaba. Vio a Mateo comiendo con cierto ánimo aunque era obvio que el tipo seguía asimilando lo que había pasado y lo que seguía pasando por su cabeza. De cuando en cuando, Symanski levantaba la cabeza para intercalar su mirada entre Diego y ella.

—Temo les dijo ¿cierto? —Mateo había tenido esa pregunta rondándole la cabeza desde que Diego pareció tan dispuesto a ayudarle.

—Sí, lo hizo —Yolo le respondió.

—No tenían por qué ayudarme...

—No lo hicimos por eso. Estabas herido, no te íbamos a dejar así —Mateo desvió brevementa la mirada hacia la estancia. Justo en ese lugar había empezado la pelea con Aristóteles —. Cada quien tiene que exorcizar sus demonios. Todos tenemos una lucha interna entre lo que nos sucedió y lo que queremos para nuestro presente —Mateo observó la azul mirada de Yolo y esta continuó —. _A veces no necesitamos que alguien nos arregle, a veces, sólo necesitamos a alguien que nos acompañe, mientras nos arreglamos nosotros mismos._

Yolo no entendía de dónde había venido eso exactamente. No conocía a Symanski pero aún así tenía la necesidad de ayudarle. Tal vez era porque, hasta cierto punto, ella misma se veía reflejada en el dolor de permanecer en un armario oscuro y cerrado. En su momento, la amistad con Aris, había sido su única razón para sobrevivir hasta que tuvo el valor de destrozar su armario y salir de él para nunca regresar.

—Supongo que ser tú mismo es mejor... —comentó Mateo sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Yolo.

—A veces sí, a veces no. Después de salir del armario con mi familia empecé a tener citas con una chica. Una vez, Imelda, la abuela de Aris nos vio en el parque cerca de su edificio. No dijo nada en ese momento. Esperó hasta que hubo una comida donde invitaron a mi papá, a su novia y a mis hermanos. Doña Imelda conocía la historia de mi familia. Mi mamá nos abandonó cuando mis hermanos menores tenían dos años. Nunca la volvimos a ver y, la verdad, después de un tiempo, no nos hizo falta. Pero Doña Imelda usó eso... justo cuando la comida terminó, ella le dijo a mi papá que me había visto con una chica. Que me estaba desviando, que seguro era porque estaba buscando una figura materna en esas chicas con las que me relacionaba. Me sentí humillada, me sentí mal, pero luego agradecí enormemente tener a mi papá conmigo porque él me defendió. Luego... agradecí no tener la familia que Aris tiene.

Diego no había escuchado nunca esa historia. Tomó la mano de su amiga y ella le sonrió. Los dos miraron a Mateo que parecía estar asimilando todo.

—Nadie te dirá que es fácil. Pero vale completamente la pena ser tú y encontrar gente que te amé justamente por eso —y, contra todo pronóstico, Yolo tomó la mano de Mateo en un gesto que la propia rubia se desconoció.

****

Ari encontró el departamento en un silencio bastante extraño. Miró la hora en el reloj, a penas y tenía tiempo para darse una ducha, cambiarse y luego ir a la oficina de Temo. Esa noche, por fin, tendrían una cita decente. Buscó el armario la única camisa fresa que tenía pero no la encontró. Seguro la había dejado en su antigua habitación. Entró sin llamar pensando que no había nadie y para su inmensa sorpresa, se encontró a Mato Symanski plácidamente dormido en la cama de Yolo.

Iba a empezar su desmadre cuando sintió que una mano tomaba el pomo de la puerta y la cerraba lentamente. Se encontró con los azules ojos de su amiga que le tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó al balcón de departamento donde estaba Diego ya esperándoles. ¿De dónde demonios habían salido esos dos? Y lo más importante...

—¿Por qué vergas está Mateo Symanski en mi casa?

—Nuestra casa, cariño —corrigió Yolo.

—Saben a lo qué me refiero —Ari evitó soltar un grito exasperado.

—Tuvo un mal día —Ari miró a Diego sin dar crédito a lo que decía.

—¿Sí? Fíjate, que curioso. Yo también tuve un mal día cuando azotó mi cabeza contra la jodida duela del piso de la estancia.

Yolo le hizo que se sentara en uno de los camastros y empezó a contarle su travesía con Mateo. Ari se conmovió un poco pero... sólo un poco. Ese cabrón seguía sin ser su amigo y sí, muy triste todo, pero aún así no lo quería en el departamento.

—Pues sí, muy difícil toda la situación, ¿verdad? Pero... ¿ya se les olvidó que ese cabrón va por todas las canicas con mi novio? Y, además, no pierde una oportunidad para recordarme que soy un muerto de hambre.

—¿Qué querías que hiciéramos? Que lo dejáramos a su suerte —Ari le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su amiga.

—No sé. Cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con traerlo aquí. Ese pendejo quiere llevarse a mi novio a un lugar poco iluminado y...

—Oh, por favor. Todos, en algún momento, hemos querido llevarnos a Temo a un lugar poco iluminado. Hasta Yolo —Ari vio a Yolo que asentía como si fuera cierto. Para esos dos todo era una jodida broma.

—Vete a la verga... —Diego se acercó a él peligrosamente.

—Ya lo he hecho. Y, me encanta. De hecho, la primera fue la de tu novio y fue... —Ari iba a tomar a Diego por la camisa cuando Yolo lo detuvo.

—¡Basta ya, los dos! —Diego rió y se disculpó con Ari pero sin dejar de reír. Era tan fácil provocarlo —. Mateo va a descasar un poco y después se va. Tú —dijo señalándole —, tienes que prepararte para ir por Temo y deja de preocuparte por pendejadas, por favor.

—¿Y si no se va? —Yolo elevó una ceja de manera amenazante.

—Pues te la tendrás que bancar porque este departamento también es de Diego y mío.

—Los odio un poco ¿saben? —se le estaba agotando el tiempo así que dejó a sus amigos en el balcón y fue a arreglarse de inmediato.

—Te dije que esto iba a ser una mala idea —dijo Yolo viendo a Ari caminar con rumbo a su habitación.

—Y deja que Temo se una a esta ecuación. Se nos va a desatar la tercera guerra mundial... —Yolo no podía estar más de acuerdo.

****

Temo salió de la oficina con el ánimo un poco sombrío pero en cuanto vio a Ari lo superó por un momento. Su novio estaba espectacular con una chaqueta negra, una increíble camisa blanca que se le pegaba al torso y son esa maldita sonrisa hermosa que le hacía sentir en el cielo. Se acercó a él y lo recibió con un beso.

—Te ves... —Ari miró a su novio de arriba abajo y olvidó por completo cualquier otro tema que no fuera Cuauhtémoc López Torres —. Impresionante —le dijo casi sin aliento —. Deberías usar traje todos los jodidos días —Temo traía puesto un traje gris oscuro, la camisa azul desabotonada en el primer ojal y el nudo de la corbata estaba flojo. Iba a tener sueños muy interesantes con ese Temo López.

—Aristóteles —Temo sonrió un poco sonrojado por la forma en la que su novio lo estaba viendo —. Vamos —dijo levantando los seguros del coche. En cuanto entraron recordó que tenían un cambio de planes —. Oye sucedió algo, tengo que ir a Toluca por uno papeles. Me llamó Pepe hace rato y...

—Ey, te puedo acompañar. No hay problema. Luego vamos a cenar y todos contentos —Temo le tomó de las manos.

—O podemos comer en la casa de mi hermano. Nos podemos quedar a dormir para poder cenarte... —las manos de Ari recorrieron el torso de Temo. Lo tomó de la corbata y lo besó con ganas. Temo de inmediato intensificó el beso y Ari le dejo por un momento que se apoderara de cada rincón en su boca. Después unió su lengua a la de Temo y todo se volvió más intenso, caliente y excitante.

—Para, si no voy a hacer que me cenes en asiento de atrás —Temo rió apoyando su frente en la de Ari con la intención de calmarse un poco.

—Ok, ok, creo que ya no tengo la vista nublada después de lo que me hiciste —Ari rió y tomó la mano que Temo tenía libre.

El camino se hizo corto pues estuvo cargado de comentarios coquetos, uno que otro tocamiento indecente y las muchísimas ganas que ambos tenían de comerse. 

Una vez llegando a casa de Temo, fueron recibidos para la siempre alegre Rita que les tenía la mesa lista. Pepe y Mónica los acompañaron y, para tranquilidad de Ari, parecían sumamente felices por verlos en casa. A Ari ellos le recordaban un poco a Julieta y a Juan Pablo. Por un momento se sintió nostálgico. Ellos y su mamá eran parte de la familia que quería conservar toda su vida.

La cena terminó en medio de una amena conversación, Temo se despidió de su hermano y su cuñada agradeciendo su hospitalidad. Condujo a Ari por las escaleras hacia la que había sido su habitación durante años.

Ari se sintió nervioso de pronto. Era su primera vez en la habitación de Temo. En cuando su novio abrió la puerta se encontró con una pieza inmensa, mínimo era el doble de tamaño de su habitación en el departamento; tenía una decoración era neutra, había un par de libreros y un escritorio que estaba abandonado. En la pared del fondo había una repisa con varias fotografías. Ari pudo identificar a los hermanos de Temo que ya conocía. Había fotos de Diego también pero lo que llamó su atención fue la foto de una hermosa mujer. Estaba en el centro de todas las fotografías y resaltaba por el marcó de plata.

—Es mi mamá —Temo abrazó a Ari por la espalda y le dio un suave beso en el hombro —. Se llamaba...

—Laura, lo recuerdo. Me contaste de ella cuando estuviste en Oaxaca —Ari tomó la fotografía para mirar mejor a la madre de Temo — ¿Crees que le hubiera gustado? —Temo soltó un suspiro sin querer.

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si yo le hubiera gustado —lo dijo con un tono de humor que intentaba disimular el hecho de que le dolía tanto nunca haberla conocido. Ari se giró entre sus brazos.

—Le hubieras encantado. No sólo eres guapísimo —Temo rió —. Además, eres el hombre más noble y honesto que conozco. Tú pones el alma en cada cosa que haces. Quieres ser político para ayudar las personas. De verdad quieres ayudar ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien como tú? Temo, todos los que te conocemos terminamos amándote y es porque eres un ser humano fabuloso.

Temo le agradeció sus palabras con un beso suave, cargado de ternura; enredó sus manos en los bellos rizos de Ari y luego fue bajándolas hasta el cuello de su novio.

Fue en ese momento que el beso se hizo más intenso. Temo empezó a caminar sin romper el beso. Cayeron en la cama frotándose mientras intentaba sacarle la ropa.

—Espera, espera —dijo Ari en un jadeo —. Puedes... —Temo entendió que lo que su novio quería era que su pusiera de pie frente a él. Temo lo hizo y luego vio a Ari que se arrodillaba mientras frotaba el rostro sobre su erección. Fue eso lo que logró que algo se encendiera en Temo.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó con la voz enronquecida y Ari asintió mientras mordía ligeramente el bulto que se mostraba frente a él —. Sácala —le ordenó y Ari gimió. Con las manos temblorosas lo vio cumplir su orden. Temo tomó la base de su erección y empezó a acariciarla frente a la hambrienta mirada de Ari —. Abre la boca —Ari lo hizo. Temo pasó su erección por los labios de Ari y luego le dio un par de golpes en las mejillas con ella. Ari volvió a gemir —. Abre más...

Ari lo hizo y Temo entró por completo en aquella cavidad que estaba tan dispuesta a recibirlo. Tomó la cabeza de Ari con ambas manos y fue lo más profundo que pudo hasta que sintió las arcadas de su novio. Salió por completo y luego miró a Ari que estaba con el rostro enrojecido, los labios hinchados y los ojos llorosos. Buscó algún signo que le indicara que tenía que detenerse pero en vez de eso, Ari se relamió los labios y Temo sencillamente perdió el control.

Volvió a apoderarse de esa boca pero con un ritmo salvaje. Los gemidos guturales de Ari le animaban a cogerse esa boca con mayor firmeza. Iba profundo, deleitándose con los sonidos que hacia su novio, con la muda petición de que siguiera, en algún momento vio a Ari que también había liberado su erección y estaba masturbándose al ritmo desenfrenado con el que Temo poseía su boca. Se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo. Temo se apoyó en los hombros de Ari para no caer después de la intensidad de su orgasmo.

Suspiró ruidosamente y luego ayudo a Ari a levantarse para que se recostara. Se besaron suavemente y se sonreían de manera cómplice.

—No mames, Ari se supone que yo iba a comerte.

—No pude evitarlo. Te ves buenísimo con ese traje. Sólo podía pensar en verte así de imponente dándome órdenes —Temo rió —. Creo que no me había excitado tanto en mi vida. Casi no tuve que tocarme para correrme... estuviste impresionante —Temo volvió a besarlo y luego se retiró un poco para quitarse la corbata. Pensó en arrojarla a algún rincón solitario de la habitación pero luego tuvo una epifanía.

—Lo que me recuerda... te tocaste sin mi permiso —Ari volteó a verlo con interés. Temo se incorporó y tomó las manos de Ari para empezar a sujetarlas con la corbata —. Eso amerita un castigo —de reojo, Temo vio como Ari empezaba a ponerse duro de nuevo y eso mismo despertó su deseo. Iba a darle el mejor orgasmo de su vida o moriría en el intento —. Ahora, voy a comerte como se debe pero... primero —empezó a desabotonarle la camisa y Ari gimió quedamente al sentir la lengua de Temo sobre sus pezones —, me vas a rogar porque te haga correrte.

Ari se retorció de placer. Intentó levantar más el torso para que Temo tuviera mejor acceso a su piel pero a medida que él hacía eso, Temo se alejaba. Temo empezó a marcar un ritmo lento y tortuoso para sus caricias, su lengua iba recorriéndole la piel de forma pausada y Ari lo único que quería era que lo tomara en su boca y lo hiciera correrse pero Temo tenía otros planes. Con su lengua dibujo uno a uno los músculos en el abdomen de Ari. Le quitó toda la ropa y lo dejó expuesto vulnerable.

Temo bajó lentamente por su entrepierna. Gimió cuando sintió la lengua de su novio jugando lentamente con sus testículos. Temo subía y bajaba, lento y sensual, pero no llegaba tocar ni por error la necesitada erección de Ari. Él elevaba la cadera, buscaba a toda costa el contacto, intentó liberarse de su amarre pero Temo había hecho extremadamente bien el nudo.

—Tócame... por favor —dijo con tono lastimoso que no se conocía. Vio a Temo sonreír. El muy maldito se dio el lujo de darle un beso sucio que le hizo ver estrellas para luego atrapar por completo su erección en esa boca tan hábil que poseía. Temo fue rápido y complaciente. Se la mamó con un deseo que hizo estremecer a Ari cuando se corrió en lo profundo de su garganta.

Temo se incorporó y liberó las manos de Ari que de inmediato lo atajaron a él para besarlo. Temo que aún estaba vestido arrojó su saco a un rincón de la habitación y luego se dejó abrazar por su novio. La felicidad le golpeó en el pecho y no pudo evitar sentirse pleno. Siempre imaginó que en una relación siempre debía existir la confianza de vivir de todo con tu pareja y, justo esa noche, algo así había pasado entre ellos. 

Temo amaba a Ari. Amaba lo que estaban construyendo. Amaba la idea de que Ari podía ser él cuando estaba a su lado, no sólo en la cama, si no en general. Amaba la idea de que fuera feliz y ser feliz a lado de un hombre como Aristóteles.


	15. Chapter 15

Diego bebió un poco de té mientras seguía con la mirada la marcha apresurada de sus vecinas. A él, en ocasiones, le gustaba inventarse historias sobre ellas. Le divertía ese misterio que les envolvía. Siempre salían a la misma hora, para su gusto, demasiado temprano para cualquier otra cosa que no fuera salir a misa. Eran dos mujeres bastante singulares; amables, reservadas. Tal vez por en eso radicaba la fascinación de Diego.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, no tenía ninguna historia graciosa inundado su imaginación. Más bien, pensaba en el tipo que estaba dormido en su habitación. Diego no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada de Mateo. En la forma en la que parecía realmente harto de todo y eso le hacía recordar cuando él también estuvo harto. Mateo, le hizo recordar aquellos momentos en los que simplemente quería desaparecer.

—¿Sigues inventándote historias de las vecinas?

—No, sólo me da curiosidad que siempre salgan a estas horas —Yolo se encogió en hombros y siguió comiendo su cereal con una tranquilidad que distaba mucho de sentir — ¿Sigue dormido? 

—Como un angelito.

Providencialmente había recibido la llama de Temo diciéndoles que no llegarían a dormir esa noche. Eso les había dado un poco de tiempo para lidiar con la situación de Mateo. Tanto Yolo como Diego sabían que lo mejor para Symanski era alejarse un poco de su familia y sentirse un tanto libre. 

Lo que había hecho en aquel baño no era un evento aislado, más bien, era un grito desesperado de ayuda y, ni Diego, ni Yolo podían ignorarlo.

—¿Por qué nunca me habías contado lo de la abuela de Aris? —Yolo dejó el tazón vacío en la pequeña mesita que tenían en el balcón y luego miró a su amigo a los ojos.

—Supongo que no quería victimizarme. No sé. Ayer, lo que sucedió, removió ciertos recuerdos. Ése en particular resulta ser uno de los más humillantes. Doña Imelda supo pegar donde más dolía. Creo que durante años intente olvidar esa historia y Symanski me la recordó porque en algún momento yo también tuve miedo. También me sentí sola. También sentí que estaba harta.

—La familia de Aris fue una mierda...

—Lo es. Su abuela y su papá sobre todo. Nunca entendieron nada de nada y, lo peor, no creo que quieran entenderlo. Así que no hay mucho que hacer con ellos.

Diego pensó un poco en Ari y en lo que pasó durante esos años. Luego se dio cuenta del paralelismo que se manifestaba en las historias de los cuatro. Yolo lo había resumido muy bien diciendo que cada uno tenía sus demonios que exorcizar. Los cuatro, de una manera singular y sin notarse del todo, eran parte de un complemente que los ayudaba a seguir fortaleciéndose como personas y, al final, terminaban acompañándose en el difícil proceso de arreglarse. Y, justo eso era lo que le hacía volver a su principal problema en ese momento.

—Pero si hay mucho por hacer con Mateo ¿cierto? —Por primera vez en todo lo que tenía de conocerla, notó que Yolo no tenía las palabras justa para ese problema. En cambio, la rubia se recostó en el camastro.

—Habrá un montón de drama y nosotros tendremos que lidiar con eso. Ni siquiera sabemos si valdrá la pena. Ni siquiera lo conocemos tan bien...

—Pero eso no nos va a detener ¿cierto? —Yolo miró a Diego y este asintió.

—Sólo le daremos la opción, de él dependerá si la acepta o no.

Y así tomaron la decisión de ofrecerle a Mateo Symanski que se quedará cuanto él quisiera o por lo menos, hasta que se sintiera capaz de enfrentar todo aquello que le tenía tan preocupado. No era una decisión sencilla, ni siquiera tenían claro si Mateo aceptaría pero, por lo menos querían darle esa opción. Por lo menos querían que él supiera que no estaba solo.

****

Ari despertó y sonrió al ver a Temo abrazado a él. Le había dicho que su profesora le había dado permiso de no llegar a su clase después de la excelente presentación que había dado en el trabajo. Eso les daba un buen margen para desayunar algo y luego irse directo a la universidad. Tal vez Ari llegaría a su segunda clase pero no importaba si eso significaba poder dejar descansar a Temo por un rato más.

Ari había notado lo clavado que era Temo con el trabajo. Siempre era el primero en llegar a la oficina y el último en irse. Siempre estaba trabajado en algún proyecto, revisando alguna estadística, creando contenido para las redes de su candidato. Así que se merecía ese breve descanso.

Ari le dio un ligero beso en los labios y luego, poco a poco, se movió para salir de la cama. Tuvo la idea de bajar y pedirle a Rita que le ayudará a prepararle un desayuno digno para Temo. Bajó la enorme escalara con una sonrisa en el rostro recordando lo que había pasado entre ellos durante la noche. Ari tenía absoluta confianza en Temo, con él sentía que realmente podía atreverse a cualquier cosa; nunca pensó que le sucedería sentirse así con alguien pero, de nuevo, Temo López llegó a su vida para romper todos sus esquemas y hacerlo feliz.

—Qué onda el Aris —sintió el firme agarre de Pepe sobre su nuca — ¿Dónde está mi carnal?

—Sigue dormido —Pepe sonrió.

—Que a toda madre. Vente, vamos a desayunar, le dije a Rita que nos prepara la mesa del jardín. A la Sirenita le gusta desayunar en allí, no más que como mi carnal, sigue dormida —Ari asintió no sin sentirse levemente frustrado por no poder llevarle el desayuno a la cama a su novio. Pero sintió inapropiado rechazar la invitación de su cuñado.

Cuando llegaron ya los esperaban dos platos con el desayuno. Pepe sirvió el café y le ofreció una taza a Ari que acepto sin chistar a pesar de que no le gustaba para nada el café.

—Qué bueno que tengo tiempo de hablar contigo a solas —Ari miró a Pepe. Empezaba a sentirse muy nervioso —. Te debo una disculpa por el comportamiento de Julio. Mi carnalito se pasó de rosca contigo y, pues ni mi jefe, ni yo le pusimos en alto. La neta es que estábamos muy contentos porque se había reconciliado con el Temo y por eso pasamos por alto sus fregaderas pero te aseguro que no volverá a pasar. De hecho, después de que se fueron, mi jefe habló con Julio y como que más o menos agarró la onda. Pero... acá entre nos... creo que está celoso de ti. Una parte de él pensó que en cuanto se disculpará con mi carnal, él se iría de regreso a Oaxaca y todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero como que se dio cuenta que eso era medio imposible.

—Sí, yo así lo entendí. No tienen por qué preocuparse —Pepe asintió pero no apartó la mirada de él.

—Mi jefe me contó cómo se conocieron Temo y tú en Oaxaca —Ari se quedó congelado. Pepe sabía, lo notó en su mirada, él conocía la historia —. Me contó lo de tu papá, lo de tu abuela, lo que sucedió entre Temo y tú antes de que él decidiera regresar.

—Yo... estuve algo confundido —dijo con toda honestidad mientras intentaba apartar de él la vergüenza de que Pepe supiera cómo su familiar había tratado a Temo.

—Pero ya dejaste de estarlo ¿cierto? —Pepe tenía un semblante serio y lo miraba como si quisiera evaluarle.

—Fue hace tres años y han pasado muchas cosas. Ahora sé quién, sé lo quiero... sé a quién quiero... sé que quiero a Temo —Pepe le sonrió.

—Gracias por decírmelo así de contundente y perdóname por meterme pero quiero un chingo a mi carnal. Supongo que, de cierta manera, sólo quería cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien entre ustedes —Pepe soltó un largo suspiro —. Cuando Temo llegó aquí empecé a sentirme un poco como mi jefe y empecé a verlo como un hijo. Quería que fuera bien pinche feliz y que conociera a un cabrón que lo valorará. Empezó a andar con Diego y yo estaba feliz, el Diegochas siempre me ha caído bien. Pero luego terminaron y mi carnal duro un rato solo. Luego me habló de otro güey pero no me convencía mucho y creo que a él tampoco porque lo mandó a la chingada pronto. Y luego llegaste tú... —Ari se movió en su asiento un poco incómodo —. Mi carnal se ve bien pinche radiante cuando está a tu lado. Eso es lo que más me gusta de su relación.

—Temo es increíble. Aún no me creo que ande conmigo y yo realmente sólo quiero crecer a su lado y compartir todo cuando soy con él.

—Ari, supongo que sabes nuestra historia. El cómo fue que nos hicimos ricos y todo ese cuento de hadas —Ari asintió. Temo se lo había contado cuando se reencontraron —. No nacimos siendo ricos, ni nada por el estilo. Mi jefe siempre trabajó duro para poner algo de comer en la mesa. Por esa razón respeto un chingo lo que haces. Memo habla todo el tiempo de lo bien que haces tu trabajo; cuando yo habló con mi carnal le faltan palabras para describir todo lo orgulloso que esta de ti —Ari sintió que se sonrojaba al pensar en Temo hablando bien de él —. Sé que vas a llegar lejos porque tienes el talento pero sobre todo, porque estás trabajando para ello.

—Gracias por decirme esto Pepe. No sabes lo que valoro tus palabras —se sentía verdaderamente conmovido por lo que le había dicho su cuñado —. Gracias por aceptarme...

—Ya, ya que sea menos carnal. Una vez se lo dije a Temo y ahora te lo digo a ti. Si algún día necesitas algo no dudes en venir conmigo. Tal vez no tengo todas las respuestas pero podemos buscar en donde sí las tengan —y, sin que Ari se lo esperara, Pepe se levantó para darle un fuerte abrazo —. Ahora, a comer, la tiranía no tarda en despertar —Ari asintió intentando disimular sus ojos acuosos después de haber recibido esa oleada de afecto verdadero —. Por cierto ¿qué dice tu ama de mi carnal? —Ari casi se atraganta con la comida —. Ey, ey calmado compa, no te me mueras. El Temo se va a enojar si algo te pasa.

—Bueno... mi mamá está feliz por mí —dijo después de beber un poco de jugo y realmente no era del todo mentira. Él le había dicho a su madre que estaba saliendo con alguien y que era formal. Sólo que no le dijo que ese alguien era Temo López. Y no es que sintiera vergüenza ni nada sólo que no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar su mamá. Después de todo, ellos contaban con una historia previa.

—Que ha toda madre —Pepe sonrió con satisfacción y Ari empezó a sentirse sumamente incómodo.

—Hola...

Ari sintió unos brazos rodeándole por los hombros y luego el suave beso que Temo le daba en la mejilla. Se giró para verlo y se olvidó por completo de todo lo que estaba mal en el universo. Temo estaba impresionante. Obviamente ya se había duchado y estaba completamente listo para matarle por lo impresiónate que se veía. 

Traía puesta una camisa con cuello mao que parecía ser de seda y de un oscuro color verde, sus vaqueros resaltaban sus perfectas y largas piernas. Tuvo que disimular su hambrienta mirada cuando Temo se giró para saludar a Pepe pues tuvo acceso visual al par de suculentas nalgas que se cargaba su novio.

Temo se sentó a su lado y le sonrió radiante. Ari se sintió aún más enamorado de él. Tenía que ser un crimen que se viera tan bien a esas horas de la mañana.

Una hora después, Ari y Temo estaba en el coche camino a la universidad. Ari no podía dejar de ver a su impresionante novio. Tuvo la infinita necesidad de gritar que ese tipo precioso e inteligentísimo lo había escogido a él como pareja. Durante todo el trayecto sintió que su pecho iba reventar de felicidad y de orgullo pero fue hasta que llegaron a la universidad que terminó por animarse a hablar con su novio.

—Temo —le llamó cuando terminó de aparcar el coche —, me gustaría ir a Oaxaca —Temo le miró extrañado —, quiero decir. Me gustaría que me acompañarás. Quiero presentarte con mi mamá, con mi primo y su esposa... quiero presumirte por todos los malditos lados que conozco.

—Ari... —Temo no se esperaba eso. Claro, eventualmente iba a tener que reencontrarse con la mamá de Ari y también con el resto de su familia pero no sabía si estaba preparado para enfrentarlos de nuevo —. Yo...

—Sí, lo sé. Yo también tengo miedo y, te juro por lo más sagrado que, no quiero exponerte ni que te sientas mal. Pero tengo la enorme necesidad de que mi mamá, mi hermano y la gente que quiero te conozcan. Hoy Pepe me dijo cómo hablas de mí y tuve tanta envidia. Yo también quiero presumir al chingonsísimo hombre que me ando almorzando —Temo rió y tomó el rostro de Ari entre sus manos.

—¿Me dejas pensarlo un poco? —Ari asintió —. Aún me siento medio cobarde.

—Eres un guerrero, eres el hombre más valiente que conozco, nunca vuelvas a decir eso.

Ari le besó disfrutando la lenta seducción de esos hermosos labios. Pasó sus manos por la suave tela de color verde y amó la sensación que despertaba la prenda a su tacto. Se separaron sonriendo.

—¿Es seda? —dijo aún pasando las manos por la camisa.

—Sí... —Temo respondió fascinado por la reacción de Ari.

—Pinche niño fresa con camisas más caras que un coche...

—Pinche niño exagerado —Temo le dio un beso más y luego bajaron del coche. Ari no podía evitar sentir una enorme paz al caminar tomando la mano de Temo López por toda la maldita explanada del estacionamiento que estaba desierto.

****

Mateo colgó la llamada con sus padres y arrojó el móvil hacia el otro lado del sofá en el que estaba medio acostado. Seguía sin querer regresar a su casa; allí se sentía asfixiado, se sentía delirar de terror y miedo. Tal vez por eso terminó mintiéndole a sus padres diciéndoles que se quedarían en el departamento de unos amigos para terminar algunos detalles de su trabajo.

Yolo y Diego le habían ofrecido alojamiento por lo menos durante el fin de semana. Un tiempo que le resultaba bastante razonable para poner en orden sus ideas. Sin embargo, había rechazado la oferta de primera intención. No quería quedarse en un lugar donde pudiera estar tan cerca del objeto de su afecto y con el novio de éste.

Pero la llamada de sus padres había cambiado todo. Le bastó escucharlos para darse cuenta que no podía regresar... por lo menos no sin antes encontrar un poco de estabilidad en sus pensamientos.

—¿Todo bien? —Mateo miró a Diego. No era tonto, era obvio que tanto él como Yolo no habían ido la escuela para no dejarle solo. Seguro tenían miedo de que hiciera alguna tontería.

—¿Sigue en pie la invitación? —Diego asintió — ¿No deberían antes consultarlo con sus otros compañeros de piso?

—Temo no se negaría y esto es una democracia así que...

—Pero si te preguntas, Ari lo va a odiar —dijo Yolo uniéndose a ellos —. Aunque puede que tú disfrutes eso y no te lo aconsejo. Temo y Ari se amaban, creo que debes tener eso muy en claro.

—Lo tengo. Aunque no veo la razón para que alguien como Temo este con una persona como Aristóteles Córcega.

—Mira Mateo, creo que debemos aclarar un par de cosas. Tú necesitas un tiempo y un lugar para pensar. Nosotros te estamos proporcionado el lugar y no es por un acto de caridad ni nada. Es porque resulta ser lo correcto. Pero eso no quiere decir que vayamos a permitir que insultes o humilles a Aris. Sea lo que sea, Temo está con él y debes respetar eso, ¿estamos claros? —Diego fue bastante contundente. Realmente siempre lo era, eso resultaba muy admirable.

—Respetaré su casa y a su amigo. Sé cuál es mi posición, no necesitas recordármela —Diego asintió satisfecho.

—Vas a necesitar algo de ropa.

—Sí, me la van a enviar. Le dije a mi mamá que me quedaría con unos amigos para ultimar detalles del trabajo...

Yolo asintió. Estaba a punto de hablar sobre cómo se iban a acomodar durante el fin de semana pero fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose y dando paso a los dos componentes más importantes del drama que se estaba cocinado.

—¿Mateo? —Fue lo primero que dijo Temo al entrar — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué... ¿Estás herido? —Temo de inmediato fue hacia él señalando el vendaje de la mano.

Ari en cambió se quedó unos pasos atrás lanzándole miradas mortales tanto a Yolo como a Diego que ellos sólo lo ignoraban.

—Bueno es que... tuve una crisis de ansiedad o algo así. Le di un puñetazo al espejo de uno de los baños. Diego me encontró y luego llamó a Yolo. Ellos terminaron ayudándome —Temo boqueaba sin dar crédito a lo que le estaba contando Mateo, miró a sus amigos que asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Pero ¿ya te vio un médico? —Temo tomó la mano herida de Mateo para completo terror de Ari que evitó soltar un gruñido y se limitó a apretar los maxilares y decirse a sí mismo que Temo se preocuparía así por todos sus amigos.

—Yolo me llevó con una amiga suya que es pasante de medicina —Temo negó casi horrorizado.

—¿Qué? No, no. Te tiene que ver un médico de verdad. Voy a llamar a Mony, ella conoce varios cirujanos. Iremos con el mejor para que te valore...

—No es necesario, Temo. Lo llevamos a un hospital y un cirujano plástico lo valoro. Dijo que todo estaba bien —Temo vio a Diego y luego regresó su mirada a Mateo.

—Es cierto.

—Pero ¿Por qué no me dijeron? —Temo usó un tono acusador.

—Yo les pedí que no lo hicieran. Teníamos la presentación. Lo que menos necesitabas eran distracciones —Ari evitó soltar un bufido indignado. No sí, el mártir. Miró detenidamente a Mato y casi se le atraganta la rabia. El imbécil estaba disfrutando un chingo la atención que Temo le estaba dando.

—Le ofrecimos que se quedara durante el fin de semana...

—¡¿Qué?! —Ari no pudo evitar el grito — ¿Cómo que quedarse? —Iba a asesinar a esos dos.

—Sólo se nos hizo la mejor idea. Mateo necesita un poco de tiempo alejado de su familia —era inaudito lo que estaba escuchando. Ari quería decirles a todos que estaban perdiendo la razón. Quería sacar a Mateo a patas de su casa y quería que Temo dejará de tocar ese estúpido vendaje. Pero... luego vio a su novio que parecía no querer perder detalle de sus reacciones. Ari sabía que Temo le estaba evaluando para saber si su última conversación seria había tenido algún efecto en él.

—Supongo que tiene razón —terminó diciendo y, para su tranquilidad, Temo terminó sonriéndole de tal manera que Ari sintió su corazón latiendo con más fuerza —. Es un bonito acto el suyo. Miren que adecuar su habitación para que quepan tres personas —Ari les sonrió fingidamente y Yolo le regresó la mueca.

—¿Seguro que no causa ningún conflicto para ti el que yo me quede? —Symanski le preguntó directamente. Ari notó en su mirada un cierto desafío que aceptó.

—En absoluto, Symanski... —dijo acercándose a Temo pasándole un brazo por los hombros para acercarlo a él.

—Gracias. Y... te debo una disculpa por los golpes. De hecho —Mateo vio a Temo —, les debo una disculpa a todos por cómo me he comportado pero en especial a ti, Temo. Te he ofendido de muchas maneras y tú has demostrado tener un enorme valor y una gran entereza.

—Eso está olvidado, Mateo —Temo le sonrió y le dio un afectuoso apretón el hombro. Ari no movió ningún musculo ante eso. Iba a demostrar que no era un celoso iracundo... aunque para eso tuviera que bancarse la mirada de adoración que Symanski le estaba lanzando a su novio.

Las cosas no mejoraron el resto de la tarde. De hecho, fueron de mal en peor. Symanski, con el pretexto del trabajo, llamaba constantemente la atención de Temo. Ari estuvo por dos horas escuchando estrategias de quien sabe que madres para la campaña de Ubaldo. Claro, Diego y Yolo parecían muy divertidos con lo que estaba pasando. De vez en cuando lo miraban con sonrisillas burlonas pues era obvio que él no quería despegarse de Temo.

Durante la cena, las cosas se tornaron un plomo. Symanski empezó a hablar de temas elevados y de gente que tenía que ver con el circulo de Temo y Diego. Y se las arreglo para mantener pendiente a Yolo. Los cuatro se enfrascaron en una conversación que pronto terminó asqueándole. Para su tranquilidad, Temo no dejaba de tomarle la mano, de darle ligeros besos en la mejilla o de lanzarle miradas cargadas de amor.

En algún punto de la noche, Temo empezó a levantar los platos que habían usado en la cena. Cuando tomó el de Mateo, Ari notó como el tipo se le quedó viendo directamente a las nalgas sin ningún pudor. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, estaba a punto de patearlo lejos del departamento cuando Yolo le tomó por la muñeca. Decidió que lo mejor era marcharse antes de echar a perder su esfuerzo de todo el día.

Se despidió de su novio con un corto pero sustancioso beso y luego se marchó no sin antes cerciorarse de que Temo no se quedaría solo con Symanski. Para su plena tranquilidad, Temo se reunió con él en la habitación un momento después.

—Diego y Yolo se ofrecieron a lavar los trastes pero yo les dije que no era necesario. Que nosotros nos encargaríamos mañana, junto con el desayuno —dijo descalzándose y metiéndose a la cama —. Gracias —Temo se acurrucó en el pecho de Ari que de inmediato empezó a sentir que la bruma de los celos se disipaba.

—¿Por qué? —Temo sonrió.

—Por aceptar que Mateo se quedara —Ari hizo más fuerte su agarre sobre el cuerpo de Temo.

—No tenía muchas opciones. Diego, Yolo y tú ya habían aceptado. La neta, decir que no hubiera sido una necedad.

—Aún así... fue muy noble de tu parte —Ari suspiró.

—No puedo evitar sentirme celoso, Temo. Ustedes hablan de cosas que yo ni siquiera entiendo. Él parece conocer a todo tu bendito círculo de amistades y te ve con unas ganas... — _y ojalá fuera feísimo_ el cabrón, pensó Ari... pero no. Para acabarla de joder, el tipo era enorme y era una montaña de músculos y tenía unos ojazos azules y un chingo de carísima cuando se lo proponía. 

—A mí sólo me importan las ganas que me tienes y las que yo te tengo —Temo le beso y Ari, de nuevo, se derritió ante tanto placer. Sin embargo, Temo se separó de él antes de que empezará a ponerse interesante —. Y... vas a tener que decirme cuando quieres que vayamos a Oaxaca —Ari lo miró un segundo sin comprender y luego sonrió enormemente.

—¿En serio? —Temo asintió.

—Estamos juntos y así vamos a luchar, con todo y contra todos —tomó su mano derecha —. No tengo miedo, ya no. Y, yo también quiero presumir este amor. Quiero presumirte. Quiero que tu familia sepa que somos felices y estamos juntos. Y... si no les gusta... que se jodan —Ari soltó una carcajada y abrazó a su novio con fuerza.

Estuvieron así, sólo acariciándose y dándose lánguidos besos, por un rato hasta que Ari interrumpió el momento con una pregunta que le había estando rondando la cabeza por un tiempo.

—Temo, ¿cómo fue tu primera vez? —Temo enarcó un ceja. No se esperaba una pregunta así y menos sacada de la nada.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —Ari se encogió en hombros.

—Tenía tiempo queriéndote preguntar y este momento se me hizo tan bueno como cualquier otro —Temo miró a su novio por un segundo buscando alguna señal —. Anda, no te hagas el loco, responde —Temo se incorporó para ver un poco mejor a Ari.

—Pues, fue... buena. Nos cuidamos mucho y estuvo bien.

—¿Bien a secas? —Temo asintió.

—Obviamente fue dolorosa en algún punto, quiero decir, físicamente pero, en aquel momento yo sentía algo por mi pareja y él también por mí, así que hicimos lo mejor que pudimos para disfrutarlo. Él fue gentil conmigo y lo disfrute —Ari asintió — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. No me siento celoso si es lo que te preocupa.

—¿Entonces qué pasa? —Ari lo miró con tal intensidad que Temo se sintió estremecer solamente con esos ojos.

—Quiero hacerlo —Temo se quedó mudo —. Estoy listo —Ari también se sentó en la cama y le tomó de las manos —. Quiero que tú me enseñes todo lo que tenga que saber para que pase —Temo le miró buscando algún indicio de miedo pero no había ni un poco de eso —. Temo...

—Sí —Ari sonrió —, claro que sí, amor. Si estás listo, yo también lo estoy —Ari se lanzó a besarlo. No podía pensar en alguien más perfecto que Temo para compartir todos y cada uno de esos momentos.


	16. Chapter 16

Ari no recordaba exactamente dónde pero en algún lugar había leído que la adolescencia de las personas homosexuales solía empezar a los veintidós años. 

En un principio se le hizo una exageración pero, después, se dio cuenta que tal vez era más real de lo que él quería admitir. Y es que, él tenía dieciocho años y, le había costado lo suyo hacerse de algo de experiencia en ese terreno.

Durante esos tres años, el mejor acercamiento que había tenido al sexo gay había sido en los vídeos de Pornhub que tenía guardados como favoritos.

Sin embargo, eso había cambiado cuando Temo López termino cayendo en sus garras. Temo no sólo daba los besos más espectaculares del universo, no sólo daba las mamadas más exquisitas de la galaxia y no sólo era un dios para eso de tocarlo y llevarlo al punto máximo de excitación. Resultaba que Temo López también era muy bueno instruyendo en cuanto todo aquello que implicaba el sexo.

Ari pensó que se sentiría sumamente incómodo hablando de preparativos y cuidados. Pero Temo lo hizo todo simple, sencillo y, sobre todo, completamente amoroso. Temo y sus bonitos ojos marrones, Temo y sus dulces palabras, Temo y sus abrazos cálidos, lo hacían todo mejor.

Ari, definitivamente estaba feliz de tenerlo en su vida y de compartir con él cada parte de su intimidad.

Ari se miró al espejo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire que luego dejó escapar lentamente en un intento de calamar su emoción. Temo había sugerido muchos lugares; su casa en Toluca, un hotel, una casa en Valle de Bravo pero Ari había rechazado todas las opciones. Él quería que su primera vez fuera en el departamento y en la cama que compartían diariamente. Tal vez era tonto, tal vez era demasiado romántico pero Ari quería conservar ese recuerdo intacto en su mente y rememorarlo cada mañana que despertará en vuelto en el cuerpo de Temo.

Claro que encontrar el departamento solo había sido casi una proeza; más desde que, a la dinámica de la casa, se había unido la incómoda presencia de Mateo Symanski. El muy cabrón tenía prácticamente dos semanas viviendo con ellos y a Ari le seguía crispando los nervios que constantemente buscara la atención de Temo. Aunque, por más que lo hiciera, se jodía porque, al final del día, era Ari quién terminaba en la cama con Temo. Así que, punto para el ridículo provinciano.

Para tranquilidad de su libido, Soledad llamó a Diego para pedirle que los visitara. De alguna manera que no le había querido decir, Temo había terminado convenciendo a Diego que llevará a Yolo y a Mateo con él. Así fue que por fin tuvieron el departamento para ellos durante un tiempo decente.

Ari pensó en colocarse la camiseta pero luego lo descartó. El punto de todo aquello era estar desnudo. Salió de la ducha y con cautela caminó hacia la habitación. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se quedó congelado por un momento. Temo había decorado todo el maldito lugar con unas hermosas luces que hacían parecer como si estuvieran bajo un glorioso cielo estrellado.

Al fondo de la habitación se encontró con la hermosa figura de su novio. Ari sintió que su garganta se secó al verlo caminar hacia él. Temo estaba usado un frac... se veía impresionante, parecía un jodido príncipe que lo estaba devorando con la mirada. Ari pensó en lo ridículo que seguro se veía sólo con sus pantalones del pijama de vulgar algodón pero poco le importó. Prácticamente se tragó con la mirada a su novio. Temo sabía lo que ponía verlo vestido así y Ari no iba disimular para nada su excitación.

Temo por fin llegó hasta él y le tomó de las manos. Sus hermosos ojos resplandecían con un brillo que lo hizo estremecer. Temo le estaba dando una mirada de adoración mezclada con lujuria que le estaba haciendo temblar las piernas.

—Te amo, Aristóteles.

—Te amo, Cuauhtémoc...

Unieron sus bocas en un beso lento al principio pero, cuando Ari sintió las manos de Temo recorriendo su torso, no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido que hizo todo más intenso. Ari se embriagó con el delicioso aroma de Temo y lo invitó a profundizar el beso aún más. Pasó sus manos por la chaqueta del frac y poco a poco se deshizo de ella mientras sentía que las manos de Temo deslizaban su insulso pantalón de pijama dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Para cuando Temo empezó a acariciar su erección, Ari sentía que estaba por explotar y Temo pareció entenderlo porque dejó su necesitado miembro para empezar a jugar con sus nalgas. Ari empezó a tironear de los botones de la camisa de su novio que sonrió rompiendo por fin el delicioso beso que le había estado dando. El chasquido de sus lenguas al separarse sólo provocó que la erección de Ari diera un respingo de necesidad.

—¿Quiere que me lo quite? —Ari se lo pensó un poco pero terminó asintiendo mientras deslizaba su lengua por el cuello de Temo. Ciertamente la idea de que Temo lo follara vestido así le resultaba increíblemente excitante. Pero esa era su primera vez y quería disfrutar de la gloriosa desnudez de su novio. Ya después le pediría que lo jodiera hasta la extenuación vestido así pero... no esa noche.

Temo se deshizo de la ropa que aún cubría su torso. Ari lo envolvió entre sus brazos y empezó a besarlo de nuevo. Llegaron a la cama envueltos en la bruma del deseo que les provocaba tocarse de esa manera. Ari prácticamente recorrió cada rincón del torso de Temo, deleitándose con la fina piel que se estremecía con sus besos.

Cuando terminó con esa piel regresó a los labios de Temo que lo recibieron con un beso intenso. Ari gimió cuando sintió la lengua deslizándose en su boca, Temo los cambió de posición y terminó encima suyo. Ari gimió al sentir la mano de Temo sobre su erección, se movió rápido, casi llevándolo al borde pero deteniéndose justo a tiempo.

Ari soltó un gemido lastimero cuando Temo empezó a chupar sus pezones. De nuevo fue presa de la increíble sensación de la lengua deslizándose por esa zona de cuerpo. Mordisqueaba, chupaba y tocaba la sensible piel de sus pezones provocando que Ari se sacudiera de placer y se frotara locamente contra el cuerpo de Temo.

Temo siguió su caminó hasta llegar a la dolorosa erección de Ari que, para su decepción, sólo chupo lo suficiente para llevarse cualquier rastro de líquido preseminal. Ari se sentía necesitado y casi lloroso, con deseo de sentir más... mucho más.

—Date la vuelta... —Temo le habló con esa ronca voz que adquiría cuando estaban en la cama. Ari tembló un poco por la anticipación y luego hizo lo que Temo le había ordenado. Pensó que había llegado el momento pero no fue así. El maldito se estaba tomando su tiempo.

Temo empezó a besarle el cuello, la nuca, la espalda, mientras con su mano derecha le tocaba indecentemente las nalgas. Ari podía sentir una corriente de excitación yendo y viniendo a lo largo de su cuerpo. El delgado y fibroso cuerpo de Temo se extendía por su dorso magnificando todas esas sensaciones. Cuando sintió la verga de Temo rozándose sobre sus nalgas, Ari sencillamente no pudo más.

De pronto, sintió a Temo deslizándose por su espalda y luego sus manos le separaron las nalgas. Lo primero que pensó al sentir la lengua de Temo pasando por esa sensible piel fue que se correría inevitablemente pero no lo hizo.

Fue víctima de la ávida boca de Temo que se lo estaba comiendo haciendo sonidos deliciosamente obscenos. Ari no pudo más que levantar la cadera y echarla hacia atrás buscando cada vez más contacto con aquel placer que le estaban otorgando esa boca y esa lengua con tanto jodido esmero. Estaba tan perdido en esa sensación que no se dio cuanta cuando un muy bien lubricado dedo entró en él. Ari fue vagamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando cuando sintió una descarga de placer proveniente de los dedos que se movían en su interior.

Temo dejó de comerle el culo y para ese momento Ari ya no sabía ni siquiera como se llamaba. Sencillamente estaba demasiado duro, demasiado excitado como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la verga de Temo en su interior. Temo lo giró de nuevo y se colocó entre sus piernas. Ari abrió los ojos y se levantó sólo para ver la verga de Temo cubierta por el látex del condón. De alguna manera eso le excito aún más y abrió las piernas deseoso de sentirlo por completo.

El puño derecho de Temo cayó a lado del rostro de Ari y con su mano izquierda se ayudó para delinear su verga en la entrada de Ari que se empezó a sentirse lleno de una dureza exquisita. El dolor primario fue lentamente superado y llegó la deliciosa sensación de tener a Temo dentro suyo.

Al principio, Temo intentó se delicado y lento pero Ari no quería eso. Ari quería lo primitivo, lo salvaje, lo visceral. Temo tenía la culpa, lo había llevado a la excitación extrema con todo su juego previo así que sacudió su cadera logrando su cometido porque escuchó un gemido profundo y ronco por parte de Temo y lo delicado paró por completo. Temo fue profundo dentro de él, colocó las manos en su cadera y entonces todo se volvió una locura. Temo golpeaba una y otra y otra vez contra él con ritmo frenético y alucinante.

Ari podía sentir las grandes manos de Temo apretando su cadera para aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Algo le decía que tendría marcas después de que todo acabara pero poco le importaba. Entreabrió los ojos y gimió al ver a Temo, el vello en sus antebrazos estaba más oscuro por el sudor, su rostro reflejaba un deseo abrasador y, de pronto, Temo le regaló un siniestra sonrisa. Movió su cadera golpeando dentro de él con una certeza que sólo provocaba sacudidas de placer. Temo se inclinó para besarle y Ari se aferró a él para mantenerse anclado a algo.

Ari empezó a gemir fuerte, a jadear buscando el aire que le estaba faltado al sentir su orgasmo llegando. Temo empezó a masturbarle coordinando sus furiosas embestidas con su mano y de pronto todo se tornó oscuro para Ari, dejó de escuchar por un momento, sólo podía sentir que estaba llegando de una forma que nunca lo había hecho. Chorros de esperma bañaron su torso y el de Temo que también se estaba corriendo contrayendo todo su cuerpo ante el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Temo se retiró de él dejándole un vacío que se le antojo casi devastador pero luego su novio le besó y Ari se fundió en ese gesto chupando la lengua de Temo y rodeándole por completo con su cuerpo.

—Temo... —suspiró su nombre sintiéndose un poco estúpido pero... que más deba, había tenido el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Temo le dio suaves y cortos besos por el cuello y el pecho y Ari sonrió apretando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su novio.

Temo intentó regular su respiración. Aún podía sentir por su cuerpo la plenitud de la entrega de Ari. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie, nunca se había sentido tan conectado a alguien y no sólo por el acto en si sino por todo lo que significaba.

Temo no creía del todo en el destino. Pero a veces terminaba poniéndose filosófico al respecto, sobre todo cuando pensaba en su historia con Ari. Tal vez siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos y por eso, a pesar del: yo no puedo corresponderte, ellos terminaron así, uno envuelto en los brazos del otro. Aunque le hubiera gustado que hubiera sido menos doloroso, sobre todo para Ari. A veces podía ver en sus ojos las tormentas del pasado y sentía la inmensa necesidad de abrazarle y decirle que todo había acabado, que estaban juntos, que ya no tenía que pasar por todo solo, que podía apoyarse en él.

Claro, el hubiera no existe. El hubiera se quedaba congelado en un tiempo que sólo se materializa en otro universo.

Lo que existía era el presente. Los momentos como ese y lo que vendrían al tener una relación que apenas se estaba cimentando para tener un futuro. Aún había demasiado que compaginar, demasiado que compartir pero, de alguna manera que no se podía explicar, Temo estaba optimista al respecto.

—Gracias por regalarme este momento —dijo Temo con ese tono dulce y amable que Ari amaba tanto.

—No podría pensar en algo más perfecto que esto, Temo. Te amo...

—Te amo. Lo perfecto aquí eres tú.

Estuvieron acariciándose y besándose hasta que estuvieron listos para una segunda ronda. Después de todo, tenían que aprovechar el departamento.

****

Diego se removió incómodo. El ambiente en el comer era tenso y silencioso. Era obvio que sus padres no esperaban que llegará con vistas. Claro, su mamá por lo menos había intentado disimular pero su padre no pudo; sobre todo cuando vio a Mateo Symanski cruzando el lumbral de la puerta. Era evidente que sus padres querían tratar con él algo que era privado y serio.

Pero qué podía hacer Diego. Temo prácticamente le había rogado porque le dejarán el departamento por esa noche y Diego sospechaba el motivo así que no tenía corazón para no ayudarle. Sin embargo, al ver a sus padres, se preguntaba si no la había cagado en serio.

Cuando el postre se terminó Yolo, que siempre estaba un paso delante de todos, le preguntó si podía llevar a Mateo a la biblioteca del segundo piso. En ella tenían un montón de libros, documentos y fotografías de la revolución mexicana. Era una colección bastante decente que había empezado el bisabuelo Ortega y que había seguido su abuelo y luego su padre que, seguro esperaba que Diego continuara. Pero a él le valía poquito menos que madre seguir con esa tradición familiar.

Esa biblioteca sólo le podía interesar a gente como Temo, Mateo y la mismísima Yolotl Rey.

Diego volvió la mirada a su amiga y asintió. Yolo le regaló una sonrisa significativa. Obviamente lo que ella quería era darle un tiempo a solas con sus padres. La mano derecha de Yolo hizo un suave recorrido desde su muñeca, pasado por su antebrazo, por su brazo y terminando en un ligero apretón en su hombro. Todo eso sólo quería decir una sola cosa: pase lo que pase, aquí estoy y estaré siempre. Diego le agradeció tomando por unos segundos su mano y luego la dejó libre para que se marchara con Mateo.

Vio a su padre queriendo decir algo pero sin lograrlo. El pobre hombre tenía el rostro contraído por la angustia; seguro todo aquello era sumamente pertubador. Para alguien como él, no encontrar las palabras precisas debía ser exasperante hasta la médula.

—Yo... estaré en el despacho —terminó diciendo para luego levantarse y encerrarse en su oficina. 

Diego miró a su madre que por un tiempo sólo fijaba su mirada en el lugar en el que había estado sentado Ubaldo Ortega.

—Le entregue los papales del divorcio hace unos días... —Diego sospechaba algo así. Aunque nunca pensó que su mamá lo haría justo en medio de la campaña —. Vamos a mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo si tu padre gana las elecciones.

Diego no sabía desde cuándo pero sus padres no eran felices.

La primera vez que tuvo un encuentro con esa contundente verdad fue los trece años. Tenía un recuerdo que había dejado bien en claro lo mucho que su madre estaba sufriendo.

Había bajado a la cocina para robarse algo de su postre favorito. Luisa, la cocinera que en ese entonces les ayudaba, estaba escuchando una canción particularmente deprimente que hablaba de una mujer que se sentía insatisfecha por culpa de su marido indiferente. Su madre estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la isla con la mirada perdida y con una solitaria lágrima corriendo por su mejilla. Diego aún recordaba lo mal que se sintió en ese momento al ver a su madre de esa manera. Sintió que había cruzado una imaginaria línea entre lo que podía o no ver respecto de la vulnerabilidad de su madre.

Se había aclarado la garganta para hacer notar su presencia. Luego había abrazado a su madre con fuerza sin decir nada y sin dejar de sonreírle fingiendo que no había traspasado su privacidad al notar esa mirada perdida y nostálgica. Nunca lo habló con su madre. Sólo Temo conocía ese pequeño pasaje en la vida de Diego.

Pero fue justamente esa mirada la que le hizo pensar que su madre necesitaba ser feliz y esa felicidad no estaba a lado de su padre.

—Mamá, es algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Ninguna persona se merece vivir una vida vacía —su madre sonrió con melancolía.

—Gracias, hijo. Lamento tanto todo esto... yo nunca quise hacerte daño.

—Y no lo haces mamá. Esta es una decisión tuya y sé que necesitas alejarte para conocerte como mujer y por fin buscar tu felicidad. Te amo, mamá. Eso no cambia, ni cambiará y siempre voy a estar contigo como tú has estado conmigo.

Diego abrazó a su madre. Serían ellos dos, como siempre, tal vez en otra casa pero juntos al final de cuentas. Y Diego tendría la seguridad de que su madre por fin estaría trabajando en encontrarse a ella misma.

Más tarde, cuando las cosas estuvieron tranquilas con su mamá, Diego decidió entrar a la guarida del tigre. Tocó la puerta del despecho de su padre y recibió permiso para entrar. Ubaldo Ortega estaba revisando sus últimas encuestas y ni siquiera levantó el rostro del iPad que tenía en las manos cuando Diego entró al lugar. Eso no era para nada raro en su padre. Diego caminó hasta la pequeña cantina del despecho y le sirvió un whisky doble a su padre.

Ubaldo lo tomó y Diego pudo notar la mirada de aprensión que tenía. En el segundo en el que sus ojos se encontraron, también pudo notar un deje de dolor que se filtraba atreves de los ojos azules de su padre.

—Te lo dijo ¿cierto? —Diego asintió.

—Eventualmente sucedería —vio el rostro de su padre tensarse. Diego se sentó frente a él viéndole a los ojos.

—Nunca fui bueno para conectar contigo —fue el turno de Diego para asentir.

—Ciertamente, nunca fuiste un dulce conmigo —su padre bebió un poco del whisky y sus ojos de nuevo se encontraron.

—Siempre tuve la duda si mis constantes comparaciones entre Temo y tú fueron las culpables de que su relación se dañara. Me gustaba él para ti. Pensé que podían tener una relación estable. Él era bueno para ti —Diego evitó reír ante la idea que tenía su padre de él. Aparentemente, para Ubaldo Ortega, Temo era poco menos que el _hombre_ que necesitaba su pobre e indefenso hijo. En vez de mentarle la madre, decidió negar con su cabeza. 

—Para nada. Tus constantes comparaciones sólo dañaron mi relación contigo —Diego vio a su padre desconcertado por un segundo —. Fueron fuente del constante recordatorio de que yo jamás sería suficiente para ti, ni como hijo, ni como persona. No te puedo mentir, al principio dolió como el infierno, pero luego entendí que si tú hacías eso era porque tú jamás serías el padre que necesito. Así que llegué a la Salomónica decisión de que tú tampoco eres suficiente para mí.

Vio a Ubaldo beberse otro trago de su whisky junto con la agria reacción que dibujaba su rostro.

—Nunca fue mi intención. Sólo quería que tuvieras una guía para trazarte un camino adecuado.

—Esa guía me la debiste dar tú y no lo que hiciera o dejará de hacer mi mejor amigo —Diego notó que la mirada de su padre perdía un poco de fuerza. De nuevo lo vio vacilar en encontrar las palabras correctas y, en lugar de decir algo, su papá se terminó el whisky.

—Le dejaré la casa a tu madre. Después de todo, este es el hogar de ustedes. Yo debo marcharme.

—Muy noble de tu parte —Diego miró a su padre por unos segundos esperando algo... lo que fuera. Pero no hubo nada más que muro invisible que siempre existía entre ellos. Decidió que no iba a jugar más a esa mierda de las miradas. Se puso de pie dispuesto para marcharse pero la voz de su padre le detuvo justo cuando estaba tomando el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Aún hay alguna oportunidad para nosotros? —Diego se encogió en hombros.

—Supongo que sí. Realmente no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que yo no daré el siguiente paso —no espero la respuesta de su padre. Salió del despacho pensando que necesitaba aire fresco para sobreponerse a todos los sentimientos que se estaban agolpeando en su pecho.

Se encontró el ventanal doble que daba a la terraza abierto de par en par. Pensó en cerrarlo pero al mirar se encontró con Mateo viendo hacia el jardín. Iba a retirarse pero fue demasiado tarde, Mateo se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Y Yolo? —Preguntó para disimular sus deseos de huir. No tenía ganas de que Mateo lo viera así de enojado, decepcionado y anexas.

—Atendiendo una llamada de una de sus múltiples conquistas.

—Típico de mi chica y del ejército de chicas que le siguen —Diego se acercó hacia el barandal de mármol y por un segundo dejó el viento frío se llevará su malestar.

—¿Cómo estuvo todo? —Le sorprendió un poco la pregunta de Mateo. Sin embargo, debía admitirse que en esas últimas dos semanas se habían vuelto algo así como amigos.

—Mis papás se van a divorciar —lo dijo sin más. Al final de cuantas, Mateo era parte del equipo de su padre, así que seguro se enteraría pronto.

—Lo siento...

—Yo no. Mi mamá merece ser feliz y con él jamás lo sería.

—Las relaciones son complicadas —Mateo no lo miraba. Sus ojos seguían vagando por el jardín.

—La vida es complicada —vio a Mateo parpadear un par de veces y luego fijó su mirada en él.

—Supongo que lo importante es con quien te acompañes en el viaje y eso te incluye a ti mismo —Diego observó a Mateo y por fin notó que su rostro parecía más relajado que nunca.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Mateo asintió.

—Tengo mis momentos. No te puedo decir que no. Pero... he estado pensando en lo que me dijeron Yolo y tú. Lo de tomar terapia quiero decir —lo había sugerido veladamente en una de sus comidas y Mateo había hecho un excelente trabajo en ignorarlos — ¿Crees que me podrías ayudar con eso?

—Por supuesto —Diego sonrió. Fuera de la estúpida obsesión que Mateo por asechar a Temo y sólo lograr crispar los celos de Ari; el tipo no era tan malo después de todo. Tenía sus momentos, claro, pero mayoritariamente era una buena adhesión a su selecto grupo de poseídos por los demonios del pasado.

****

Ari sonrió al dar las últimas notas a su nueva canción. Había conseguido componer una canción rítmica y sensual, justo lo que tenía en mente.

El semestre estaba entrando en su recta final. Por eso todos estaban metidos en sus propias cosas. Yolo y Diego en la habitación estudiando, él componiendo su canción que presentaría como proyecto final y, por supuesto, Temo y Mateo estudiando en la sala con un montón papeles desperdigados por el suelo y mal gastando su vista en las pantallas de sus iPads. Ari levantó su mirada del teclado para ver a su novio y a Symanski.

El jodido imbécil estaba muy cerca de Temo que le estaba mostrando quien sabe qué cosa en su iPad. Temo, obviamente estaba sumamente concentrado, moviendo su mano libre de un lado para otro tratando de explicar algo. Symanski, en cambio, tenía el torso demasiado pegado a la espalda de Temo, para el gusto de Ari. También notaba que maldito bastardo estaba con la nariz demasiado cerca de su cuello. Seguramente estaba deleitándose con el delicioso aroma que desprendía el perfume Wanted de Azzaro.

Ari sabía que ese era el perfume porque él mismo había visto el nombre al ponérselo esa mañana en la piel del cuello después de comerle boca hasta que los dos se quedaron con los ojos vidriosos y con sus cuerpos deseando más. Claro, nunca imaginó que el imbécil de Symanski también terminaría disfrutando esa fragancia.

Temo se levantó del sofá para buscar algo entre la montaña de papeles que tenían en el suelo y Ari pudo notar la mirada de decepción del maldito bastardo cuando regresó al sofá para poner esa montaña de papeles entre ellos. Sin embargo, el cretino no paró en su intento de querer llamarle la atención.

Lo vio mover la mano que se había herido como si le doliera y eso, de inmediato, capturo la atención de Temo. Ya le habían quitado los puntos pero tuvo que ir a fisiatría y usaba ese pretexto para fingir dolor. Temo le sostuvo la mano y empezó a examinársela seguro buscando el origen del repentino malestar. Ari notó en el rostro de Mateo lo mucho que estaba disfrutando esos leves toques que le estaba dando sobre su mano. Bastardo hijo de la verga...

Ari apretó los maxilares y sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse. Vagamente recordó la primera vez que su mamá fue llamada a la escuela por su culpa. Estaba en el jardín de niños y había tenido una monumental pelea con otro crío. La maestra le dijo a su madre que Ari era un excelente niño, muy cuidadoso y angelical hasta que le tocaba compartir... A Ari no le gustaba compartir. En esa ocasión en particular, el crio había querido jugar con su Capitán América, Ari le había dicho que no pero el pequeño cretino no se había detenido y había tomado lo que era suyo razón por la cual terminó todo en una pelea de proporciones bíblicas.

Justo en ese momento, Ari quería llegar a la sala, tomar a Temo por la cintura y gritar a todo pulmón: _mío, mío, mío_. Pero, su parte racional le decía que eso no iba a ser del gusto de su novio. Así que en vez de eso se limitó a apretar los puños y pensar en las mil maneras de arrancarle la cabeza a Mateo Symanski.

Temo debió sentir su pesada mirada porque elevó el rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos. Ari pensó en desviar la mirada pero no lo hizo en vez de eso le sonrió, al principio de forma rígida y fingida pero cuando Temo le devolvió la sonrisa se sintió increíblemente feliz. Temo intercambió un par de palabras con Symanski y vio al tipo negar. Temo regresó a su iPad y de nuevo intercambió un par de palabras con Symanski pero sin dejar de ver a Ari de cuando en cuando. Un par de minutos después, pareció dar por terminado algo y se levantó del sofá para caminar hacia el balcón.

—Hola, ¿terminaste tu canción? —le preguntó pasando el quicio de la puerta que dividía al balcón con el resto de la casa.

—Sí...

Temo caminó hasta Ari y lo abrazó por detrás dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sus manos se fueron de inmediato a los desnudos brazos de su novio. Así como Ari había adquirido un gusto por verle en traje de tres piezas, Temo había adquirido un gusto excepcional por los fuertes y tonificados brazos de su novio. Justo esa mañana estuvo a punto de caer en ellos sin importarle para nada no llegar a su primer examen del periodo. Fue realmente un milagro que se pudiera desprender de esos brazos para marcharse y hacer algo productivo.

Ari se dejó acariciar por las manos de Temo. Sin querer, desvió la mirada hacia la sala, Symanski no estaba por ningún lado. Seguro se había ido a la habitación cuando Temo se puso de pie. Una parte de él se sentía mal por Symanski, su enamoramiento era dolorosamente obvio para todos menos para Temo. Pero la verdad... se podía joder. Symanski no era una dulce víctima de las circunstancias. Había molestado a Temo hasta el hartazgo y seguía molestándolo a él cada que podía.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar algo? —Temo le besó en el cuello y Ari se movió para darle libre acceso a su caricias.

—Sólo si después puedo cenarte a ti —Temo sonrió y se movió para terminar sentado sobre el regazo de Ari. Lo besó deslizando sus manos por los brazos de Ari hasta terminar enredándolas en el cabello rizado que tanto le encantaba. Ari, como siempre, abrió su boca para dejarlo disfrutar la sensación de su lengua barriendo contra de su novio. Sintió a Ari suspirar entre el beso y eso le animó para seguir balanceando su rostro de un lado al otro mientras jugaba con su lengua.

Como siempre, Temo lo redujo a algo completamente maleable, Ari podía sentir la sombra da barba del montón de Temo rozando con su piel dejándole una deliciosa sensación. Rodeó la estrecha cintura de su novio con los brazos y lo acercó más a él. Tal vez la cena podía esperar un poco a que hicieran una escala técnica en la habitación.

Justo en ese momento pasó por su mente la idea que si el semestre se estaba acabando, también se estaba acercando la fecha para la gira y aún no le había dicho nada a su novio sobre eso. Tenía que decidirse pronto, los ensayos para la gira empezarían en un par de semanas así que... Una leve mordida en su labio inferior logró que empujara el pensamiento de la gira a un rincón de su mente. Después le diría... tal vez en su viaje a Oaxaca.

Por el momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el beso de fábula que Temo le estaba dando y las ganas que tenía de estrellar las gloriosas nalgas de su novio contra su pelvis.


	17. Chapter 17

Temo sabía que no era todo lo perfecto que Ari imaginaba. Realmente estaba muy lejos de la perfección.

Era increíblemente obsesivo con el trabajo. Lo peor era que a penas y era consciente de que siempre estaba pendiente de la oficina y que nunca dejaba de pensar en algún plan referente a la campaña de Ubaldo. Eran Ari, Diego o Yolo quienes lo hacían detenerse. Temo era un apasionado de su labor pero sabía que en ocasiones abusaba de ello.

También era un tanto entrometido. No creía que de mala manera pero, si era una característica que se apegaba más a la definición de defecto que de virtud. En ocasiones no podía detenerse de meter la nariz en asuntos que él consideraba injustos. Le había pasado con Mateo; no era justo que el tipo pasará por todo eso solo. Así que terminó arrastrando a sus mejores amigos en una campaña de ayuda para Mateo Symanski.

Le pasó con Ari mientras estuvo en Oaxaca. Ciertamente, la primera vez que vio a Ari se quedó impactado con su belleza, el tipo parecía un dios griego ¿quién no miraría? Pero Temo era un adolescente gay en el armario. Ver tipos hermosos y devorárselos en secreto era casi como su pasatiempo favorito.

Claro, eso cambió cuando empezó a conocer a Ari y, dejó de ser sólo un rostro bonito. Se descubrió a sí mismo entrometiéndose en la vida de Aristóteles porque consideraba injusta su situación. Ningún chavo de quince años tenía que cargar con el peso de mantenerse y mantener a su familia. Así que Temo tenía que hacer algo por él. Si Ari no hubiese sido tan jodidamente orgulloso, Temo estaba seguro que él hubiera terminado pagando su colegiatura y dándole dinero para llenar la despensa. ¿Eso estaba bien? Probablemente no.

Pero realmente era algo no podía evitar. Sencillamente no podía evitar ser así. Seguramente era parte de su genética. Era muy parecido a su Papancho, él solía meterse en situaciones ridículas sólo por ayudar.

Y hablado de situaciones ridículas, estaba justamente en una. Tenía dos horas discutiendo con Aristóteles sobre el viaje a Oaxaca. Temo quería irse en avión, no le atraía para nada la idea de encerrarse en bus por siete horas, pero Ari no tenía dinero para pagar sus boletos del avión. 

De nada sirvió que Temo insistiera en que él podía pagar por los dos. Ari se rehusó rotundamente. Ni siquiera le importó que le dijera que no usaría para nada la tarjeta que su padre le había dado. Temo tenía su dinero propio, claro, no ganaba millones. Pero como becario tenía un sueldo que había estado guardado. Ari se negó sin dar cabida a otra explicación.

Sencillamente Aristóteles Córcega era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar ayuda, ni siquiera si esa ayuda venía de él. Y eso era algo que crispaba los nervios de Temo de manera tal que estaba pensando muy seriamente en gritarle que se fuera a la mierda con su viaje. Se obligó a calmarse, no iba a llegar a ningún lado si perdían los estribos.

—Ari, prefiero manejar hasta allá que irme en un bus. Sería más cómodo al final de cuentas —dijo en un intento de conciliación. Realmente no quería conducir hasta Oaxaca. Nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo en auto pero era eso o encerrarse en bus. Por lo menos podían parar de cuando en cuando.

—Sólo si yo pago la gasolina —Temo asintió sólo porque quería acabar con ese round. Realmente no pensaba aceptar menos que pagar todo por partes iguales aunque eso fuera increíblemente injusto. Él sabía perfectamente lo difícil que Ari lo tenía con el dinero.

Temo esperó que la resolución al problema del viaje calmara un poco la incertidumbre en el rostro de Ari pero no fue así.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? —Ari contrajo el rostro por un momento y Temo lo vio tragar saliva lentamente —. Estás inusitadamente nervioso.

—Temo, yo... —no pudo evitar la tensión que se acumuló en sus hombros. Recordó una frase que empezaba igual —. No le he dicho a mi mamá que salgo contigo —Temo se quedó en silencio por un momento. No sabía exactamente que decir a eso pues no esperaba algo así.

—¿Quieres decir que tu mamá no sabe que sales con un hombre? —Ari negó y luego asintió —. Aristóteles —Temo se levantó de la cama. Su malestar anterior era un juego de niños en comparación al enojo que estaba avanzando por cuerpo —. No puedo creer que no le hayas dicho a tu madre que...

—No, no. O sea —Ari también se levantó e intentó acercarse a él pero Temo estaba lo suficientemente cabreado como para impedírselo —, ella sabe que salgo con un hombre. Después de que te fuiste yo nunca les aclaré que tuve dudas. Ellos siguieron creyendo que era gay y bueno... tomando en cuenta lo mucho que me gusta mamarte la verga... pues... sorpresa, resulta que sí lo soy... irónico ¿verdad? —Temo apretó los maxilares. Realmente no sonaba ni tantito gracioso a pesar de que Ari lo estuviera intentando.

—No esta resultado gracioso —le dijo con un tono frío y Ari dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No sé, Temo. Creo que no se lo dije por toda la historia que tenemos a cuestas. Supongo que estaba avergonzado —Temo enarcó su ceja derecha. Estaba a punto de mandarlo a la mierda pero Ari pareció notar eso y se apresuró a hablar —. No de esto, no. Estaba avergonzado de mí, de mi indecisión, de lo que te hizo mi familia y que al final terminarás aceptándome aún con eso. 

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, Aristóteles. Creí que había quedado claro —Temo no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada envenenada y resentida. Empezaba sentirse como el oscuro y sucio secreto gay y eso no era para nada agradable. Ari debió entender porque apartó la mirada y se dejó caer en la cama.

—No sabía exactamente cómo decírselo. O sea, tal vez debió ser algo así: Oye mamá, ¿recuerdas al fabuloso y hermoso chico se solía ser nuestro vecino? Ése que era mi mejor y único amigo. Ése al que tú muchas veces te referiste como la única persona que me podía hacer sonreír. Ése que se marchó por mi culpa cuando le destrocé el corazón, al que herí profundamente por nada y que al que la abuela y mi padre solían tratar como una mierda. Bueno, me reeencontré con él y resulta que está más hermoso que antes y, para sorpresa de todos, me perdonó. Y por meses estuvo intentando que saliera de mi miseria conectándome con chicos bastante descendentes. Pero resultó que realmente no quería ningún otro chico que no fuera él. Ahora estamos juntos. Prácticamente vivimos juntos y si me apendejara un poquito más, probablemente él terminaría siendo mi sugar daddy o algo parecido tomando en cuenta que tenemos la misma edad y aunque he desarrollado una increíble afición a que me joda hasta la extenuación vestido con sus costosos trajes de tres piezas y siendo bastante mandón en el proceso.

Temo se frotó el rostro con ambas manos intentando que eso terminara de drenar todo el enojo que había sentido. Realmente no funcionó. Lo que lo hizo fue ver el semblante sombrío de Ari. Se recostó a su lado tomándole de la mano.

Realmente sería un poco hipócrita de su parte no entender por lo que estaba pasando. Él mismo tenía problemas con su papá después de que se diera cuenta de su noviazgo. Tal vez, de no haber sido por la intempestiva visita de su familia, él también hubiera tenido los mismos problemas para decirle a su papá que estaba saliendo justo con el chico que le había roto el corazón tres años atrás.

Además, su papá odiaba la idea de que vivieran juntos. Pensaba que Temo no estaba listo para ese tipo de compromiso. Y, por supuesto, Pancho estaba preocupado por él. Tenía miedo que Ari le rompiera el corazón de nuevo. Su papá no se lo decía realmente pero Temo lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar que tenía sus reservas con respecto a su relación con Aristóteles.

—Creo que eso último no deberías decírselo. Ninguna madre quiere escuchar las _aficiones_ que tienen sus hijos en la cama —Ari rió un poco —. Y en cuanto a pagarte cosas. Ni siquiera puedo hacer que aceptes un par de boletos de avión. Tú pagas la parte proporcional que te toca de la renta, te pagas la escuela. Yo te llevo al trabajo pero eso no cuenta porque prácticamente no me desvío del camino de mi propio trabajo. Y sí, hemos salido un par de vece y yo he pagado pero eso después de rogarte durante horas y hacerte entender que no tiene nada de malo que quiera gastarme mi dinero en divertirme contigo. Aunque no creas que no noto que cuando salimos a comer tú pides lo más barato de la carta o casualmente no tienes tanta hambre o estás inapetente cuando vamos al cine o no bebes más que agua en los antros a pesar de que Diego siempre se ofrece como conductor designado.

—Amor, yo...

—Sí, lo sé. Eres irritantemente terco —Ari empezó a acariciarle el cuello y luego subió la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Lo siento, amor. Soy un idiota. No quiero lastimarte, ni molestarte más y mira cómo salen las cosas. Voy a llamarle a mamá para decirle con quien estoy saliendo —Temo negó.

—La veremos pasado mañana. Deja que se lleve la sorpresa —Ari le miró sonriendo mientras su mano seguía acariciándole el rostro. Temo poco a poco fue relajándose con las caricias y cerró los ojos. 

—Me encanta —Temo abrió los ojos cuando escuchó a Ari.

—¿El qué? —sintió los dedos de Ari recorriendo su mejilla.

—Te afeitas todos los días por la mañana y para la tarde tienes una sombra de barba bastante excitante.

Ari miró el rostro de Temo. Era realmente hermoso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en él. Era maravilloso poder conocer todas las facetas de una persona tan maravillosa como Temo López. Algunas personas podían pensar que era frágil o algo por el estilo pero Ari sabía que no era así.

Ari nunca había estado tan ligado a la palabra estereotipo como para entenderla del todo. Sin embargo, su relación con Temo le abrió los ojos a una realidad que no sabía que existía. En una de sus salidas un tipo se le había acercado. Había sido evidente que quería ligar con él y para nada le había importado haberle visto bailar con Temo. Ari de inmediato se había puesto a la defensiva y había mandado al tipo a la mierda. Pero no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras que había usado para referirse a Temo.

_—Oh, vamos. Me vas a decir que prefieres a esa florecita. Tú necesitas un hombre de verdad._

Esa noche Temo le dejó claros algunos conceptos que Ari no entendía porque nunca había estado familiarizado con ellos. Como la homofobia interiorizada o la plumofobia. Para Ari era ridículo un pensamiento tan contradictorio. Pero existía y, era una dolorosa verdad que, incluso entre personas que ya de por si eran discriminadas por su orientación, entre ellas mismas se discriminara por algo como eso.

Temo era en absoluto delicado. Temo no era una pequeña mariposa, ni una florecita, ni nada que se le pareciera. Temo no era un estereotipo andante. Temo era una persona que se expresaba, que conocía y no le importaba manifestar sentimientos y acciones. La dulce voz de Temo no estaba para nada peleada con el hecho de tener que afeitarse dos veces al día.

Sus suaves formas no estaban para nada peleadas con el hecho de que hiciera que Ari terminara rogarle porque le diera duro y lo clavara al colchón.

—¿En qué piensan? —Temo le preguntó.

—En que realmente quiero que te pongas el frac y me des hasta que no pueda andar derecho —Temo sintió una corriente de excitación recorriendo su cuerpo y Ari sólo sonreía sabiendo lo que había provocado en él.

Temo se lanzó contra su novio en un beso apasionado. Le sacó la ligera camiseta que traía puesta y recorrió su torso con besos y se complació al escuchar los roncos gemidos de Ari. Para cuando llegó a su entrepierna, Ari tenía una erección goteante y necesitada que no dudo en tomar en su boca. Ari separó las piernas para darle mejor acceso y Temo lo premió relajando su garganta llevándolo más profundo en su boca.

Temo lamía y chupaba con avidez, deseoso de llevar a Ari hasta el límite. Por la forma en la que empezó a mover su cadera supo que lo estaba logrando. Una particularmente fuerte chupada lo llevó a correrse con un ronco gemido que retumbó en las paredes de la habitación.

—Eso fue bastante bueno pero... aún así quiero que empaques el frac —Temo rió y un estremecimiento se presentó en su cuerpo cuando sintió las manos de Ari deslizándole el pantalón de la pijama.

—Lo dejamos hecho un desastre ayer. Lo llevé a la tintorería —gimió cuando sintió la mano de Ari acariciando su erección.

—Creo que puedes comprarte otro. Eres monstruosamente rico... en más de un sentido —Temo soltó un trémulo gemido cuando Ari aplano la lengua contra su erección y le dio una delirante lamida para luego chuparle el glande. Lo vio paladear el líquido preseminal y luego hacer un indecente sonido de gusto —. Muy rico...

—A la mierda... —lo jaló hacia arriba para un beso sucio. Esa iba a ser una larga noche o... tal vez no si Ari ponía a trabajar esa dulce boca.

****

Mateo sabía que estaba mirado fijo y eso era grosero y tal vez perturbador pero Temo ni siquiera lo notaba así que no importaba lo mal que se pudiera ver. Temo y Aristóteles estaban siendo demasiado íntimos y no en un sentido grotesco. Sencillamente eran toques normales de... _pareja_. Esa palabra aún se atragantaba un poco en la mente de Mateo; no sabía si era porque la usaba para dos hombres o porque era en especial para Temo y... _otro hombre._

Vio las manos de Temo moviéndose para acomodar el nudo del paliacate que Aristóteles estaba usando en el cuello. Fue algo sencillo, fluido, sin ninguna intención más que la destinada pero... realmente se veía íntimo y acogedor. Siguieron desayunado como si nada. Yolo estaba hablando de algo con ellos pero Mateo no podía prestar atención porque seguía viendo las interacciones que tenían.

En algún momento, Temo pensó que se había manchado la camisa, Aristóteles le inspeccionó la ropa con un aire preocupado. Cuando estuvo seguro que Temo seguía con su ropa tan inmaculada como siempre, le sonrió y Temo le devolvió la sonrisa. Las miradas de ambos eran increíbles, sus ojos brillaban y era realmente sobrecogedor verles. Ni siquiera se estaban tocando de las manos pero aún así... parecía que se besaban, que se abrazaban, que realmente se decían cuando se amaban con tan sólo mirarse.

Mateo apretó la mandíbula. Empezaba a sentirse enfermo.

—Se nos hace tarde —dijo Temo viendo la hora en su teléfono —. Vamos a llevar el coche a la agencia para el viaje de mañana —Temo se quedó por un momento pensando —. Me lleva la chingada, olvidé decirle a Diego.

—No te preocupes. Yo llevo a Diego y a Yolo en mi coche —se habían habituado a irse todos juntos en al auto de Temo pero esa mañana Diego estaba retrasado para el desayuno. Había estado estudiando casi toda la madrugada para el examen que tendría ese día —. Esperamos a que Diego desayune, luego nos vamos. En la tarde te llevó por tu coche a la agencia —Temo le dio una dulce y amistosa sonrisa.

—Que amable eres, Symanski —Mateo intentó ignorar cuanto pudo la voz de Aristóteles.

—Gracias, Mateo —la sinceridad en la voz de Temo era devastadoramente encantadora para Mateo —. Vamos, pongámonos en marcha —Temo se despidió de Yolo con un beso en la mejilla. Por un momento sintió envidia. Pues se despidió de él con un afectuoso apretón de hombro.

Tomaron sus cosas y Ari abrazó a Temo por la espalda. Caminaron así hasta la puerta y luego se separaron. Mateo sabía que no se tomarían ni siquiera de las manos mientras fueran hacia el estacionamiento pero no hacía falta. Sus miradas, esos leves toques, sus cuerpos receptivos al otro. Todo delataba que eran una pareja.

Mateo se bebió la imagen de Temo antes de que se marchara. Realmente se veía hermoso con esa camisa azul.

—Si sigues viéndolo así vas a terminar desgastándolo —dijo Yolo cuando Temo y Ari por fin se marcharon.

—No puedo evitarlo. El azul es su color —Yolo enarcó su ceja derecha. A veces era increíblemente doloroso ver las miradas que Mateo le dirigía a Temo. Sobre todo porque Temo nunca las notaba.

—Ayer vestía de amarillo —Mateo rió.

—Ok, todos los colores son suyos. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —A Yolo le gustaba Mateo. La terapia estaba ayudando bastante. Estaba más relajado que nunca y tal vez por eso empezaba a preocuparse más por él.

—Están enamorados —odiaba ser dolorosamente obvia. Mateo ensanchó su sonrisa para la sorpresa de Yolo.

—Estás siendo tan obvia. Falta que me digas que los gemidos de ayer eran porque estaban follando como conejos —Mateo no perdió la sonrisa —. Hasta un ciego podría notar que están enamorados, Yolo. Sé que lo ama. Tal vez no se lo merece pero lo ama —Yolo clavó sus ojos en los de Mateo.

—¿Quién si se lo merece? ¿Tú? —Mateo negó.

—No es realmente lo que crees —Yolo le lanzó una mirada incrédula —. Es apasionante verle. Siempre lo fue. Las primeras semanas que trabajamos juntos, un tipo lo llamó maricón y mariposita, a Temo se le subieron todos los colores a la cara. Se enfrentó a él. No le importó para nada que el tipo fácilmente le sacara dos cabezas y que fuera uno de los tipos más influyentes de la política. Hasta ese momento Temo había sido algo así como un dulce gatito pero se trasformó en león majestuoso y multicolor. Me impacto. Nunca lo dije hasta hoy.

—Temo tiene esa virtud —Yolo detectó la admiración en las palabras de Mateo.

—Sí. Parece frágil pero está muy lejos de serlo. Nunca necesitará levantar la voz para imponerse. Nunca necesitará exudar masculinidad tóxica para hacerse escuchar.

—Mateo...

—Lo admiro, Yolo. Sí, tengo un enamoramiento con él que es dolorosamente obvio. Pero más que eso, lo admiro. El enamoramiento, eventualmente lo superaré, pero no creo que pueda superar la admiración que siento por él.

—Sólo quiero cerciorarme que no vas a pasar la vida esperando algo que nunca va a suceder. Probablemente esos dos se casen y tengan un montón de hijitos —Mateo sabía que Yolo estaba preocupada por él. Sorpresivamente, él también se preocupaba por ella y la quería ver feliz.

—No lo espero. Estoy trabajando en mí ¿sabes? Y me siento bien. Realmente estoy mejorando. Ya no siento ese nudo terrible oprimiendo mi garganta. Ni siento el peso sobre mis hombros. Sé que voy por buen camino. Algún día, no sé en cuanto tiempo, conoceré a un tipo —era increíblemente liberador para Mateo poder decir eso. Un tipo. Un hombre — que me guste y me terminaré enamorando —Yolo lo miró evaluadoramente por un momento y Mateo decidió oprimir un botón — ¿Tú puedes decir lo mismo?

—¿Enamorarme de un tipo? —Mateo rió ante el sarcasmo. Era la mejor salida de Yolo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Resulta encantadora tu historia de chica con pánico al compromiso pero me da miedo que termines dejando ir a alguien que verdaderamente valga la pena.

—No necesitas estar en una relación para sentirte bien contigo mismo —Mateo recibió el comentario a la defensiva con una sonrisa.

—Claro. Tienes razón. Siempre y cuando ese sea el punto y no el hecho de estar huyendo de sentir algo por alguien. Lo que pasó con tu familia, nunca fue, ni será tu culpa —Yolo le lanzó una mirada enojada pero Mateo sabía que sólo intentaba ocultar la perturbación que sentía.

—Estoy odiando mucho que saques tu faceta de pseudoterapeuta conmigo.

—Te amo, cariño...

—Yo también los amo —Diego interrumpió. Aún tenía la mirada un poco somnolienta pero ya estaba completamente listo para la universidad —. Y espero que me tengan un gran desayuno.

—Piénsalo —le dijo Mateo antes de ponerse de pie y servirle el desayuno a Diego.

Durante el resto del día Yolo no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Mateo. Diego y él tenían la virtud de meterse en su cabeza de una forma singular. Aunque, Mateo en especial tenía un punto, él sabía que se había estado enviando mensajes con Paty. La chica le gustaba... tal vez más de lo que se quería admitir pero la misma Yolo ponía una barrera invisible entre ellas.

Paty la hacía sentir cómoda, deseada, querida. Era tonto porque Yolo realmente no quería eso... ¿o sí?

En el fondo de su cabeza, una voz muy parecida a la de Diego, le estaba diciendo que realmente lo quería pero no lo aceptaba porque tenía miedo. Yolo no se quería admitir que su madre la había jodido bastante con su abandono y que tenía un pavor increíble a que alguien que ella quisiera también la dejara. Por eso no quería una relación, por eso no quería querer a alguien fuera de su limitado grupo de amigos.

Mateo tenía razón. Había una delgada línea entre querer estar sola porque así se sentía cómoda, a no tener una relación por lo mucho que su madre le había jodido la infancia. Tenía que pensarlo y descubrir lo que realmente quería. No iba a dejar que esa historia del pasado manejara lo que ella era y lo que quería. Por lo menos no sin luchar primero.

Yolo no quería pensar en ella como la niña que había sido rechazada por su madre y que intentaba no conectar con nadie sólo para no sentirse vulnerable. Yolo apretó los dientes con fuerza. Tal vez ella también necesitaba terapia después de todo.


	18. Chapter 18

La música de fondo era suave y estaba en un volumen casi imperceptible. Le daba al lugar un ambiente relajado y amable.

Ir a terapia no era para nada como Mateo lo imaginaba. No había un gran diván en el cual recostarse mientras un anciano de barba y con pipa anotaba en una pequeña libreta y te hacía incomodas preguntas sobre la relación con tu madre. Estaba bastante lejos de ser así.

Mateo realmente estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón y frente a él estaba su terapeuta, una mujer de sonrisa fácil, que no debía pasar de los cuarenta años.

—¿Has hablado con tus padres? —Lo que más le gustaba de su terapeuta era lo tranquilas y naturales que le salían las preguntas. No parecía que estuviera en un consultorio. Realmente parecía más una conversación con una amiga o algo por el estilo. Ella no presionaba, ella simplemente esperaba a que él estuviera cómodo para responder.

—Hace un par de días hablé con ellos. Quieran que regresé a casa —las primeras sesiones habían sido bastante flojas para Mateo. Él no quería hablar mucho y su terapeuta no insistía demasiado. Cuando notaba que le daba vuelta a una pregunta particularmente espinosa, ella buscaba hacer otro tipo de pregunta. Para la tercera sesión, Mateo le estaba contando todo lo que había guardado por años.

—¿Tú quieres regresar? —No era una pregunta sencilla de responder. Extrañaba a sus padres, por supuesto. Siempre fue muy apegado a ellos. Pero desde que sus padres supieron de su ruptura con Katia parecían cada vez más insistentes en querer saber lo que estaba pasando con él y Mateo aún no estaba listo para eso.

—La verdad es que no. Me siento bien en donde estoy. Y si regreso a casa sé que mis padres estarán todo el tiempo encima de mí. Mamá de hecho ha insinuado que va a presentarme a un par de chicas... no es algo con lo que quiera lidiar ahora.

—¿Has pensando en contarle la verdad a tus padres?

—Lo he pensado mucho. Pero la respuesta sigue siendo: no. Aún no estoy preparado para que ellos sepan la verdad. Me siento cómodo sabiéndolo. Cada día que pasa me es más sencillo vivir con el Mateo que ama lo que le enseñaron en casa, su religión y sus tradiciones; y el Mateo que es homosexual y puede voltear a ver tipos en la calle sin después sentir una opresión terrorífica en el pecho. Pero aún no puedo enfrentarme a mis padres. Tal vez sea instinto de preservación. Sé que cuando se los diga ellos me van a expulsar de la familia. Tal vez hasta me den la espalda. Así que por lo menos esperaré hasta que tenga un empleo decente o hasta que termine mi carrera. No lo sé.

—Todo tiene un tiempo Mateo. Lo harás cuando te sientas cómodo. Nadie tiene prisa, ni lleva un temporizador. Lo único importante es que las resoluciones que tomes no te generen algún tipo de ansiedad. El hecho de que te sientas cómodo contigo mismo es un gran paso.

—Nunca pensé sentirme así. Pero conocer a mis amigos cambio bastante las cosas. Las mejoro en todos los sentidos.

—¿Temo sigue siendo importante para ti?

—Siempre lo será. Esta mañana lo vi besando a su novio en plena cocina. Pensé que sentiría los celos lacerante de siempre pero no fue así. Me gusta que Temo sea feliz. Claro, hay veces que mis ojos renuncian a dejar de verle. Es demasiado hermoso como para no perderse en él por unos segundos al día. Pero él es mi amigo, tal vez el más importante de todos, porque gracias a él conocí a Diego y a Yolo. Y, la verdad, creo que también es un poco un modelo a seguir. Hombres como Temo le hacen falta al mundo.

—Eres un hombre inteligente, Mateo. Tienes la herramientas necesarias para darte cuenta si tu admiración por Temo se está volviendo algo que pueda impedirte seguir adelante.

—Sí. Lo tengo claro ¿Sabes? Ojalá todo fuera sencillo. Ojalá las personas fuéramos blanco o negro. Buenas o malas. Héroes o villanos. Pero nunca es así de fácil. Las personas tenemos claroscuros. Somos tan complejos como nuestros sentimientos y las acciones que ellos implican. Siempre habrá una razón para la mierda que somos, siempre habrá una razón para las buenas acciones. Hay quienes son golpeados todo el tiempo, en su casa, en su trabajo, en su vida personal y se levantan una y otra vez. Y siempre habrá dos caras de esa misma historia. De quien golpea y de quien es golpeado.

La consulta continúo con una pequeña charla sobre todo y nada. Era lo bastante tranquilizador para Mateo. Al final de sesión salió con la misma sensación de siempre, la de estar en paz con los acuerdos a los que llegaba. A medida que avanzara la semana recordaría la sesión y tal vez reflexionaría sobre uno que otro punto y eso también se le hacía sumamente positivo.

Manejó de regreso a la universidad para recoger a Yolo y a Diego. Para esa hora, Temo y Aristóteles deberían estar camino a Oaxaca.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió y Diego subió. Tenía el semblante cansado pero sonrió cuando le pasó el té que le había comprado camino a la universidad.

—Yolo me mando mensaje. No vendrá con nosotros hoy. Se fue a comer con Paty —Diego levantó las cejas y Mateo rió.

—Que sorpresa —y realmente lo era. Yolo jamás había salido dos veces con la misma chica —. Entonces, ¿a casa? —Diego asintió.

Al llegar al departamento, Diego se tiró en el sofá tomando el mando de la pantalla y Mateo se fue a la cocina para preparar la comida. Diego debía de estar rendido así que pensó en algo sustancialmente generoso para que después de la comida, la casada calórica hiciera lo suyo y Diego terminara dormido como un bebé. Cosa que de por si no era difícil cuando se trataba de su amigo.

—¿Cómo está tu mamá? —Le preguntó desde el otro lado de la barra.

—Bien. Aunque le abruma muchísimo estar sola en la casa de Toluca —como de costumbre, Diego empezó a reproducir el capítulo de sex education en el que se había quedado. _Ridículamente predecible_ , pensó Mateo. ¿Qué esa serie no terminaba nunca? —Le sugerí que vendiera la casa.

—¿En serio? Pero es la casa donde pasaste tu infancia. Hasta tienen el caminito cursi entre la casa de los López y la tuya —Diego se encogió en hombros.

—Hay que cerrar el ciclo. De hecho, le dije que se podía comprar algo cerca de aquí. Sería más práctico para mí ir a verla todos los días. Estando ella en Toluca no lo puedo hacer. El día se me consumiría en eso y obviamente no sería lo mejor. Por algo estamos rentando este departamento.

—Pensé que sólo era un pretexto para que Aristóteles y Temo tuvieran un lugar donde follar como conejos.

—Jajaja —ironizó Diego — ¿Comiste verga de payaso o qué? —Mateo rió sin dejar su labor de cocinero.

—Bueno, si la verga en cuestión fuera la de Bill Skarsgård, no tendría ningún problema en comérmela.

—Vaya, quién viera al señor Symanski haciendo ese tipo de bromas. Hemos avanzado algo, cariño —Mateo ignoro por completo el sonrojo de su mejillas atribuyéndoselo a la cocinada.

—Déjate de tonterías y ven a comer —Diego hizo un puchero y luego le lanzó su mejor mirada de cachorro apaleado.

—Quiero comer viendo mi capítulo —Mateo evitó el gruñido exasperado y colocó los platos en la pequeña mesa de centro. Diego le sonrió satisfecho y Mateo negó pero se sentía divertido aunque no se lo demostraría a Diego ni en un millón de años.

—¿Se supone que esa serie dura toda la vida o algo así? Desde que te conozco estás viéndola y siempre es un capítulo distinto.

—Una temporada al año por tres años. No es tanto —Mateo se concentró en el capítulo por un momento. En la pantalla, un chico negro con un vistoso traje discutía con otro tipo que parecía que le traía todas ganas del mundo —. Es raro ¿no crees?

—¿El qué? —Preguntó Mateo sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. Eric realmente era atractivo.

—Es la primera vez que estamos solos en el departamento. Por lo regular siempre esta Yolo con nosotros o los cursis Aristemo —Mateo rió. A Diego le encantaba joder a Temo y Ari con eso. Y a él le gustaba un poco joder a Diego...

—Oh, extrañas a Yolo, que tierno —Diego lo miró enojado.

—Soy hijo único. No soy bueno compartiendo —eso podía ser cierto pero Mateo conocía lo suficiente a Diego como para saber que detrás de ese desplante de niño había una verdad escondida. Diego también tenía miedo de que Yolo saliera lastimada.

—Ey —le empujó amistosamente el hombro —. Va a estar bien. Tiene que resolverlo. Yolo es más fuerte que eso. Pero independientemente, ella siempre nos tendrá a nosotros ¿no? —Diego apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Tienes razón —Mateo le pasó el brazo por el respaldo del sofá.

—Yo siempre tengo razón, señor Ortega.

—Tu humildad, cabrón. No puedo creer que seas tan jodidamente humilde —Mateo se encogió en hombros.

—Es una de mis tantas virtudes.

****

Yolo rodó por la cama intentando calmar su respiración. Patricia estaba a su lado con el rostro enrojecido, los ojos cerrados y con una gran sonrisa. Había intentado mantener las cosas lo más platónicas posibles pero habían terminado en la cama casi sin darse cuenta. Sin embrago, no quería que la bruma del orgasmo pudiera hacerle decir cosas que realmente no sentía pero... no podía negar que tenía una química especial con Patricia.

—¿Qué piensas? —Sintió la mano de la chica vagando por su cuello y se giró para verla.

—En que no debí hacer esto —la sonrisa de Paty se fue en cuanto escuchó esas palabras.

—¿Qué hay en ti Yolotl? La primera vez que te vi pensé que podíamos tener algo. Me gustas un montón y realmente quiero conocerte pero siempre pones un muro entre nosotras. Es raro y no esta padre el juego de caliente y frío.

—Supongo que tengo miedo a comprometerme —dijo con un tono sarcástico que no pasó desapercibido para Patricia.

—Es más que eso ¿cierto? Vamos, yo nunca te he dicho que quiero una relación y casarme contigo para luego adoptar tres hijitos. Sólo quiero salir a pasar el rato, conocernos, saber si la química que tenemos en la cama también se da cuando estamos lejos de ella. Pero tú realmente no quieres que nadie se acerque demasiado.

—Es complicado —Paty se giró y miró hacia el techo.

—Todo lo que realmente vale la pena suele ser complicado —las contundentes palabras de Paty resonaron en la mente de Yolo.

—Lo dices porque eres médico. Ustedes hacen todo innecesariamente complicado.

—Puede que tengas razón —había bastante fastidio en el tono de Paty. Yolo empezó a sentirse mal. Realmente ella tenía razón, por semanas estuvo haciendo ese juego de caliente y frío. Hasta que llegó a aceptar la salida para terminar así.

—Mi mamá nos abandonó cuando tenía diez años. No sabemos por qué. Ella jamás regreso para explicarnos realmente. Sólo sé que ella se marchó. Papá nunca hablaba de ella realmente pero yo supuse sus motivos cuando encontré su Instagram. Mi dulce y tierna madrecita vivía en Texas con un ranchero petrolero. Estaba hermosa, posando sobre un Ferrari último modelo —de nuevo la ironía. Mateo tenía razón. Usaba bastante el sarcasmo para sacarse del sistema las cosas que le dolían —. Pensé en mandarle un mensaje ¿sabes? Algo así como: Oye, ¿recuerdas a los tres hijos que dejaste atrás para vivir tu vida acomodada? Bueno, nos encantaría tener alguna explicación de tu abandono. Nunca lo hice. Creo que me odie un poco por eso. Pero la odie aún más a ella.

—¿Le constaste a tu papá? —Yolo negó.

—Papá estaba empezando una relación y no quería perturbarlo. Él merecía ser feliz. Durante años mis hermanos y yo fuimos su mundo. No tenía derecho a traer de nuevo a su vida una historia que había quedado en el pasado.

—Para él, pero no para ti.

—Una vez alguien me dijo que estaba buscando a mi madre en cada relación que tenía —Paty rió.

—Si la gente supiera lo que sus palabras hacen tal vez dejarían de decir tanta mierda.

—Supongo —Yolo empezó a sentir la cama sumamente pequeña. Ella misma se sentía pequeña e incómoda.

—Así que ahora tienes miedo de que esa persona tenga razón. Tienes miedo de andar buscando a tu madre en cada chica con la que estás. Tienes miedo de encontrarla y que luego ella te abandone como lo hizo tu madre —Yolo cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras de Patricia —. El amor no siempre es bonito. A veces es sucio. A veces duele. A veces ni siquiera es justo o correspondido. Lo que hizo tu madre fue cobarde y tal vez este arrepentida, tal vez no, la gente egoísta no suele pensar en sus errores hasta que es demasiado tarde —Paty le tomó la mano —. Yo no estoy enamorada de ti. Me gustas, un montón y me gusta hablar contigo. Tu sarcasmo y cinismo es bastante agradable cuando no eres el objeto del mismo. Me encantaría conocerte de verdad. Ver que puede o no pasar. Tal vez enamorarme, tal vez no. Sé que vales completamente la pena. Te lo digo así porque quiero que sepas que yo no soy cobarde como tu madre, ni egoísta. Entonces, por lo menos conmigo, rompiste cualquier patrón de búsqueda. No te voy a presionar y después de esto, no te voy a buscar. Todo dependerá de ti. Aunque, evidentemente, no voy a esperar para siempre.

Yolo pensó en Diego y en esa resolución tan fuerte de decir que su padre nunca se lo mereció como hijo. Eso debía aplicar también para ella ¿no? Su madre se marchó. Tal vez fue porque nunca se la mereció como hija.

Paty le gustaba. Realmente lo hacía. ¿Qué estaba esperando? Se giró y abrazó a Patricia por la cintura.

—¿Quieres ir al cine? —Patricia enarcó una ceja.

—Te digo que te quiero conocer y escoges el único lugar al que podemos ir y que no podemos hablar —Yolo se encogió en hombros.

—Tal vez sea porque tu incesante plática médica me aburre. Oh, pobre de ti que trabjas cuarenta y ocho horas. Virgen y mártir.

—Realmente no es agradable ser el objeto de tu sarcasmo —le dijo pero aún así, Paty sonreía.

****

—Puedes dejar de hacer eso, por favor —dijo Temo sin quitar los ojos de la carretera. El sol estaba cayendo y estaban muy cerca de llegar a Oaxaca.

—¿Hacer qué? —Temo apretó el volante hasta dejar sus nudillos casi en blanco. Ari tenía diez malditos minutos chupando una paleta haciendo los sonidos más obscenos del mundo. Lo peor... el maldito lo sabía. Sabía que le estaba sacando de quicio.

—Dejar de chupar esa paleta como si...

—Como si quisiera mamarte la verga hasta el tronco —Temo gruñó. Aceleró el coche hasta llegar a un paraje solitario y oscuro. El coche estaba polarizado. La carrera estaba solitaria pero no dejaba de ser una completa locura. Sin embargo...

Con un solitario toque, Temo echó el asiento hacia atrás. Rápidamente se desabrochó el pantalón y sacó su erección que para ese momento ya estaba completamente dura. Los ojos de Ari se desviaron hacia ella. Temo lo tomó por el pañuelo del cuello. Le dio un beso descuidado y luego lo hizo bajar violentamente.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ari a escasos centímetros de su miembro y Temo le tomó con fuerza el rizado pelo.

—Chúpala —ordenó. Para su satisfacción, Ari gimió y de inmediato lo tomó en la boca.

Por un momento los únicos sonidos en el coche fueron los chasquidos y gemidos inconexos. Temo tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Ari y empezó a follarle la boca de manera profunda y salvaje. Ari gemía maravillado. Se sacudía sobre su asiento intentando tocarse de alguna manera. Temo lo notó, terminó ayudándole para que liberara su erección y luego empezó a masturbarlo. Era una ángulo extraño, Temo prácticamente estaba tendido sobre el los asientos, pero no dejaba de ser sumamente excitante y más que delicioso. Aumento el ritmo de su cadera y se corrió en el fondo de la garganta de Ari. Luego saltó sobre él y atrapó con su boca la aún necesitada erección de su novio. Ari no necesitó mucho. Se corrió furiosamente después de un par de pasadas con su boca.

—Santo Jesús, güey... —dijo Ari intentando recuperar la respiración. Temo regresó a su asiento aún sintiéndose mareado por todo el movimiento —. No mames...

—¿Qué? —Preguntó sin aliento.

—Hay una mancha de mi semen en el asiento. Manche de semen tu lujosísimo BMW —Temo rió —No creo que a Pepe le vaya a encantar la idea de que uses su regalo como cuarto de motel.

—Tú tuviste completamente la culpa de esto. Yo sólo iba manejando cuando empezaste a hacer tus cochinadas —Temo soltó un suspiro y se reacomodó la ropa.

—Sí, claro. Pobre de ti —dijo Ari riéndose también acomodándose la ropa. Se dieron un suave beso sonriéndose cómplices.

Temo avanzó por la carretera de manera lenta hasta que se incorporó por completo. Quince minutos después estaban entrando a Oaxaca. Pensó que necesitaría el GPS para dar con el edificio de los Córcega pero no fue así. Llegaron sin mayor problema. Eso asusto un poco a Temo, realmente no creía aún tener ese recuerdo tan fresco.

Se detuvo frente al lugar. Aparentemente nada había cambiado. La panadería seguía abajo, la puerta seguía pintada de un color perla. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido ahí.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Ari tomándole de la mano.

—Sí —bajaron del coche y Temo se detuvo un momento para ver aquel lugar.

No se sentía como el tipo al que su novio le acaba de hacer una mamada espectacular en el coche. Realmente, empezaba a sentirse como el chico que había salido corriendo de aquel edificio y eso le estaba asustando... le estaba asustando mucho.


	19. Chapter 19

El tiempo parecía haberse congelado en aquel lugar. Todo estaba tal cual Temo lo recordaba; sus ojos recorrieron el largo pasillo con cierta aprensión sin poder evitar mirar la puerta del que una vez fue su departamento.   
  


La muerte de Rebeca había sido tan impactante para todos. Su familia había llegado a ese edificio con el dolor de su perdida acuestas. Tenían la idea de empezar de nuevo al costo que fuera. En aquel momento, Temo realmente nunca estuvo muy feliz con la idea de dejar todo pero sabía que su deber era apoyar a su papá y a sus hermanos.   
  


Pero antes de dejar Toluca supo que algo era distinto en él. Y lo hizo imaginar que las cosas no iban a sencillas para él. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que todo se complicaría hasta el grado que lo hizo.   
  


Él salió prácticamente ayudando de aquel lugar porque no soportó la idea de ser rechazado por su hermano y porque sabía que su presencia sólo le generaba problemas a su familia que ya había sufrido lo suficiente.   
  


Claro, esa sólo había sido la primera batalla. Se lo había dicho a Diego, en todos lados se iba a enfrentar a ser juzgado y, durante esos años lejos, vivió de cerca esas miradas desaprobatorias... pero por lo menos sabía que nadie más tenía que sufrir las consecuencias.   
  


Temo intentó relajarse pero era imposible. Aún recordaba con cierto pesar como había sido un cobarde y no había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a los Córcega con el coraje suficiente como para luchar por lo que era. Su parte racional le decía que había sido un crío y que había tomado la mejor opción pero aún así...  
  


—¿Estás bien? —Sintió la suave mano de Ari sobre su nuca e intentó una sonrisa pero fracaso —. No tenemos que estar aquí, amor. Le podemos decir a mamá que nos vea en otro lado —era tan tentadora la oferta. Podía sencillamente darse media vuelta y marcharse para nunca regresar a ese lugar pero eso sería como huir de nuevo ¿no?

—Estoy bien —Ari le tomó fuertemente de la mano. Casi nunca lo hacían y por un momento la acción le tomó descolocado pero Ari le dio una sonrisa tan hermosa que Temo también dibujo una sonrisa real.

—Sé que no. Pero te agradezco lo que estás haciendo. Eres, por mucho, el hombre más valiente que conozco —las ironías de la vida, Temo no se sentía realmente así —. Vamos —subieron las escalares tomados de la mano.   
  


Ari realmente parecía ansioso cuando estuvo frente a la puerta su departamento. Pero la ansiedad estaba lejos de ser una mala señal. Más bien parecía un niño febril que estaba deseoso de vivir una nueva aventura. Lo vio tocar la puerta de una forma rápida. Temo se cuadro cuando escuchó la voz de la madre de Ari.   
  


—Hijo —la mujer de expresivos ojos verdes abrió la puerta y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza. Se hacía dolorosamente obvio que tenía más de seis meses sin verse —. Te extrañamos tanto, hijo.

—Y yo a ustedes, ma —Ari soltó a su madre y de inmediato tomó a Temo por la muñeca y lo acercó a él —. Madre, te presento a mi novio: Cuauhtémoc López Torres —había tanto orgullo en esas palabras que Temo se sintió un poco avergonzado. Intentó recordar si él le había hecho justicia a Ari cuando lo presentó con su Papancho.

—Cuau... es... eres Temo, Temo López —la mamá de Ari lo abrazó con fuerza —. Que grande estás. Bueno, cuando te fuiste de aquí eras casi un niño pero mira ahora. Pero cómo...

—Nos reencontramos en la Ciudad. Temo es mi compañero de piso —la madre de Ari asintió sonriendo pero de pronto la sonrisa desapareció —. Entonces, ¿viven juntos? —Ari asintió y luego negó.

—No precisamente señora. Vivimos cinco personas en el departamento. Mi amigo Diego, Mateo, Yolo, Ari y yo. Estamos juntos pero no revueltos —dijo Temo sonriendo.

—¡Hermano! —Temo vio al pequeño corriendo hacia Ari que lo atrapó al vuelvo y le dio un vuelta completa en el aire.

—Arqui —era conmovedor ver el cariño y la devoción con la que el niño veía a su hermano. Temo estuvo plenamente consciente de lo mucho que extrañaba a Julio y a Lupita.

—¿Él quién es? —Preguntó Arqui viendo hacia Temo con sus expresivos ojos brillantes llenos de curiosidad infantil.

—Es mi novio, Temo —Arqui lo miró de pies a cabeza. Por un momento, Temo tuvo una sensación desagradable. No sabía si estaba muy preparado para el rechazo de su pequeño cuñado. Sin embargo, el niño terminó sonriéndole encantadoramente.

—¿Eres un príncipe? —Temo soltó una carcajada. Se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del niño.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Arqui le tomó por la camisa.

—Tú camisa es bonita y elegante. Además, te peinas como un príncipe.

—Me parece que si lo es, hermano —dijo Ari sonriendo. Arqui abrió mucho los ojos y luego se abrazó del cuello de Temo.

—Me gustas —Temo se levantó con el niño aún en brazos.

—Vaya con el enano. A mí me tomó tres años poder decir eso y bastantes dolores de cabeza más. Y él lo suelta como si nada.   
  


Terminaron por pasar al departamento y, de nuevo, Temo encontró todo igual a como lo recordaba. La pequeña salsa, la cocina, el rincón de lectura del padre de Ari. Aunque eso si había cambiado. Ya no era un sombrío espacio, los libros habían desaparecido y habían sido sustituidos por un escritorio simple y una portátil.   
  


—Pasen, pónganse cómodos. La cena no está lista aún. Tuve un examen hace rato y se me fue el tiempo pero podemos pedir algo...

—Les invito a cenar —dijo Temo sin pensarlo mucho. Una parte de él se preguntó si el ofrecimiento había sido movido en su mayoría por las ganas de salir del edificio. Pero desechó la idea tan pronto como llegó. Realmente quería agradar a la familia de Ari.

—No, Temo. Cómo crees. Ustedes acaban de llegar y son mis invitados.

—De verdad no es ningún problema. Recuerdo que hay un buen restaurante a unos pocos minutos de aquí donde venden pastel de auténtico chocolate de Oaxaca y mil leches —Temo le lanzó una sonrisa significativa a su novio que por un momento también le sonrió. Sin embargo notó que Ari iba a protestar pero Arqui interrumpió a su hermano.

—A mí me encanta ese pastel. Mi tía Blanca hace uno delicioso, ¿verdad hermano? Pero ya no la vemos tan seguido.

—¿Ves? Es el pastel favorito de Arqui. No me hagas quedar mal con mi cuñado.

—Está bien. Te vas a salir con la tuya, Cuauhtémoc López —Temo sintió que los brazo de Arqui se aferraban más a su cuello para luego darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ése empezaba a ser un recibimiento muy prometedor.   
  


Un par de minutos después bajaron todos rumbo al coche de Temo. Arqui había tenido una pequeña disputa con su hermano sobre quién debería de ir de copiloto. Ari terminó ganando por la intervención de Temo que le dijo a su cuñado que los niños pequeños no podían ir en el asiento de enfrente.   
  


El restaurante que Temo escogió era un lugar nada ostentoso. De antemano sabía que Ari no aceptaría que lo fuera. El ambiente era relajado, la comida era excelente y, sobre todo, estaban lejos del edificio Córcega.   
  


—Así que usas a mi hermanito para salirte con la tuya —le dijo Ari cuando estaban sirviéndoles el postre.

—Ya era hora de que tuviera un aliado en tu contra —Ari le tomó la mano de nuevo.

—Oye, tengo algo que decirles a mamá y a ti pero no sé si sea el momento —Temo lo miró extrañado. Debía ser algo importante porque Ari parecía nervioso de pronto.

—Creo que este momento es muy bueno para que nos digas cualquier cosa.

—Bien —Ari se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente para llamar la atención de su madre —. Familia, tengo algo que decirles —vio a Ari humedecerse los labios nervioso —. Hace unos meses mi jefe me dijo que la productora tiene planes de hacer una pequeña gira por Centro y Sudamérica. Él, bueno, pues me invitó —Temo no pensó mucho que estaban en un lugar público. Sencillamente estaba tan feliz que terminó abrazando a Ari, no podía estar más orgulloso de él —. O sea, aún no le digo que sí. Primero quería preguntarles a ustedes.

—Por supuesto que tienes que ir, Ari. Es una gran oportunidad —Temo luchó con su deseo para no besar a su novio. Se limitó a apretar su mano y sonreírle.

—¿Tú que piensas mamá?

—¿Cuánto tiempo te irías? —Temo miró a Polita. Era evidente que ella estaba preocupada por su hijo.

—Todas las vacaciones. La productora pagaría mi estancia obviamente y me daría mi sueldo y un poco más. No sería el único artista que se presentaría. La planificaron pensando en dos solitas y un grupo —Ari tomó la mano de su madre que estaba sobre la mesa —. Sería una gran oportunidad para mí, mamá —Polita terminó por corresponderle a su hijo.

—Lo sé, hijo. Sólo pensé que te vería durante las vacaciones pero sé que esto es muy importante para ti y sabes que te apoyo hasta el final. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi Aris —Ari se levantó y abrazó a su madre. Temo, que siempre admiró mucho esa relación de madre e hijo, esa noche se sintió parte de esa armonía.   
  


El regresó al edificio Córcega fue utilizado para acribillar a Ari a preguntas sobre su gira. Temo no podía creer que su novio le hubiera guardado el secreto durante tanto tiempo. Supuso que quería también tener a su madre presente para hablar.   
  


El viaje de regreso se sintió más corto de lo que realmente era. Detuvo el coche frente a la puerta. En cuanto Arqui bajó lo vio correr hacia dos figuras. Temo se tensó como la cuerda de un violín cuando distinguió los rostros de Imelda y Audifaz Córcega. Sintió el pesado brazo de Ari pasando por sus hombros y acercándolo a él. Temo miró a la anciana mujer que tenía en el rostro su característico muca de desaprobación. Audifaz Córcega, primero observó a su hijo y luego siguió la línea que formaba su brazo hasta que llegó al rostro de Temo lanzándole una mirada de absoluto odio.

—Papá, mira, vino mi hermano y trajo a su novio. Yo creo que es un príncipe. ¿Verdad que parece un príncipe?  
  


Polita miró a su ex marido. Después del divorcio el juez le había otorgado la custodia compartida. Pero ella luchó para que no fuera así. No quería que Arqui creciera escuchando comentarios homofóbico o mal intencionados hacia su hermano. Fue una terrible pelea legal que terminó en Audifaz teniendo visitas condicionadas. Prácticamente sólo podía ver a Arquímedes dos días a la semana y bajo la supervisión de ella.   
  


A pesar de vivir en el edificio, Arqui no convivía demasiad con la familia Córcega. Polita había estado pensando muy seriamente dejar el departamento. Eduardo le había pedido que se fueran a vivir juntos, porque también para él no era cómodo visitar aquel lugar, sin embargo, Polita no se convencía de marcharse. A pesar de todo lo malo, Audifaz aún era el padre de sus hijos y se merecía convivir con Arquímedes.   
  


—Ya sé, Ari y Temo pueden venir al cumpleaños de la tía Blanca. Ella nos invitó a mi mamá y a mí. Pero sólo porque no sabía que mi hermano estaría aquí. Seguro a ella no le importa. También quiere mucho a Ari, ella me lo dijo.

—Aristóteles puede venir si quiere. Está es su casa... pero su _amigo_ no debería ni siquiera estar aquí —dijo contundente doña Imelda.

—Pero Temo no es su amigo. Temo es su novio. Ellos se hace cosas que los amigos no, ¿verdad hermano?

—Así es chamarro —Ari abrazó a su hermano con su brazo libre —. Temo y yo somos novios.  
  


Temo se empezó a sentir de nuevo con el chiquillo de quince años que salió corriendo y llorando del departamento de Doña Imelda. Ése día, el llanto le había desgarrado el alma, el dolor había consumido cada una de sus emociones y lo único que quedó fue el miedo. Durante los siguientes tres años, cada que recibía alguna muestra de odio o de discriminación, su memoria regresaba a ése día y a lo que no hizo.   
  


Se obligó a no sentir más miedo. Se obligó a luchar con esos comentarios y salir adelante a pesar del terror o el dolor. Nunca imaginó que la vida le daría la oportunidad de volver a ver a sus primeros verdugos. Quería responder, quería hacer algo, lo que fuera pero a pesar de todo, estaba congelado y sólo podía ver a Imelda con frialdad.   
  


El brazo de Ari se sentía cálido, fuerte y le infundía a Temo algo que iba más allá de la seguridad. Él le había dicho muchas veces a Ari que juntos lucharían contra todo y contra todos. Imelda y Audifaz eran para él, sólo dos personas que representaban a todas las que en algún momento le había golpeado y hecho daño. Sin embargo, para Ari era más complejo, pues esas dos personas frente a ellos eran parte de su familia. Ari había luchado solo contra ellos pero... ya no más.   
  


Temo tomó la mano de Ari que descansaba tranquilamente por su hombro. Por un segundo, Ari lo miró extrañado pero Temo le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.   
  


—Así es Arqui. Tu hermano y yo nos amamos. Justamente, creo que empecé a amar a tu hermano cuando vivía aquí. Fuimos vecinos, ¿sabías? —Arqui negó. Su infantil mirada se fijó en Temo. Parecía encantado con el principio de la historia —. Me tuve que ir. Pero él supo encontrarme...

—Claro, porque mi hermano se merece un príncipe. ¿Y lo vas a llevar a tu castillo cuando se casen? —la infantil pregunta de Arqui hizo que Imelda bufara de coraje y los colores en el rostro de Audifaz se perdieran. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Polita.

—Bueno, creo que debemos seguir con esta conversación en el departamento. Además, ya es tarde. Señora Imelda, Audifaz... buenas noches —Arqui tomó a Temo y Ari de las manos y los llevó escaleras arriba. Antes de que pudiera avanzar, Audifaz la detuvo.

—¿Vas a dejar que esos dos se queden en casa con Arquímedes? —Polita contrajo el rostro.

—Aris es mi hijo y no voy a dejar a mi hijo fuera de su casa sólo por tus estúpidas ideas.

—Sólo estás llevando a ese niño por el mal camino, Polita. ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? Él ve con buenos ojos esa relación anormal que tiene su hermano con ese muchacho afeminado —ya tenía tiempo que Polita no sentía las irascibles ganas de gritarle a su ex suegra pero esa noche la señora se estaba superando a sí misma.

—Mire doña Imelda. No sé si lo noto pero Aris ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para saludarles. Ustedes ya perdieron a Aris y si siguen así, van a perder a Arqui porque yo no voy a tolerar que mi hijo crezca con todas esas ideas y odio. Lo que ustedes le hicieron a Temo fue un crimen. Era un niño, a penas y tenía quince años. Pero ¿saben qué fue lo peor? Eso mismo le hicieron a Aris. Lo permití una vez pero ya no más. No pienso dejar que ustedes envenenen a mi hijo con sus cosas. Aris merece ser feliz —Polita miró a Audifaz —. Tenía años sin ver la sonrisa que mi hijo tenía está noche y si es gracias a lo que siente por Temo, pues... bendito sea por hacer feliz a mi hijo. Temo es un caballero. Temo es mucho más hombre que muchos que deciden abandonar a sus hijos sólo porque no pueden lidiar con sus ideas. Ahora, si me permiten, voy a mi casa. Porque ese departamento es mi casa y usted no tiene derecho a decir quien entre o no a MI casa, ¿entendió Doña Imelda?

—Te vas a terminar arrepintiendo de lo que estás haciendo, Polita —dijo Imelda pero su tono había cambiado. No parecía tan seguro como antes.

—Ser homofóbico es una elección, Doña Imelda. Son de nuestras elecciones de las que nos podemos arrepentir.   
  


****  
  


Cuando Polita entró al departamento fue a la habitación de Arqui y se encontró a Aris apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Adentro, Temo estaba recostado en la cama de Arqui y el niño descansaba su cabeza en su pecho mientras escuchaba atento la historia de cómo se había conocido a su hermano. Polita abrazó a Aris por la espalda y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de su hijo para también escuchar a Temo.   
  


—¿Y qué pensaste cuando vista a mi hermano? —Arqui le preguntó ya medio somnoliento.

—Pensé que era el chavo más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida. No podía creer que existirá alguien tan hermoso.

—¿Y tú pensaste que ibas a luchar contra dragones por el amor de mi hermano? —Temo rió un poco acariciando la rizada cabellera de su cuñado.

—Contra dragones, contra ogros, contra brujas o hechiceros. El amor de tu hermano vale todas y cada una de las batallas que puedas imaginar y las que no, también.   
  


Polita apartó un poco a Ari. Se sorprendió un poco cuando éste la abrazó con fuerza.   
  


—Gracias mamá. Gracias por enfrentarte a ellos.

—Temo no es el único que se enfrentaría a ogros, dragones, brujas y hechiceros por ti —Aris rió medio avergonzado —. Les preparé tu habitación —el sonrojo de su hijo se extendió —. Vamos, no nací ayer, ustedes prácticamente viven juntos, así que... no hagan tanto ruido porque Arqui se puede despertar.

—Mamá... —Polita rió.

—Espero que le hayan dicho a Arqui que se lavará los dientes. Eso siempre es una lucha con ese niño.

—Pues Temo sólo tuvo que decirle que le iba a contar un cuento y que se preparará para la cama. Arqui solito se lavó los diente se puso la pijama.

—Ay hijo, te habías tardado en traer a ese encanto a la casa —en ese momento, Temo salió de la habitación de Arqui.

—Ya se quedó dormido —el chico parecía un poco incómodo pero Polita se acercó y le abrazó.

—Gracias por todo, hijo —le dio un beso en la mejilla —. Descansen chicos. Los veo mañana —Polita empezó a sentir como un peso se iba de sus hombros. Durante años pensó que le había fallado a Aris pero ya no más.   
  


****  
  


Temo suspiró recostando su cabeza en el amplió pecho de su novio. La ducha había sido relajante pero aún así había una tensión residual que se negaba a dejarlo. Sin embargo, al sentir las caricias de Ari sobre su espalda empezaron a hacerlo sentir mejor.   
  


—Lamento que tuviéramos que enfrentarnos a mi papá y a mi abuela. Tontamente tenía la esperanza de que no nos los veríamos de frente. Lo sé, bastante estúpido ¿verdad? —Temo le dio un beso en el cuello. Ari tenía el torso desnudo y Temo aprovechó eso para acariciarle lentamente.

—No, claro que no. Era una posibilidad. Si te soy honesto. Estaba que me cagaba del miedo por volver aquí. Cuando nos encontramos con ellos pensé que saldría huyendo. Lo pensé seriamente pero, sentí tu brazo alrededor mío, pensé en todo lo que hemos pasado y lo que falta porque pasemos... _juntos_. Una vez te dejé con ellos pero eso no volverá a pasar.   
  


Ari giró el rostro y Temo aprovechó para tomar sus labios entre los suyos. El beso fue lento y dulce, balanceando sus rostros de un lado al otro. La mano de Temo acariciaba el abdomen de Ari y subió hasta los brazos de éste para sentir esos músculos contrayéndose por sus caricias.   
  


—Espero que nunca me dejes... no creo poder sobrevivir sin estos besos —le dijo Ari dejándole otro breve beso en los labios antes de estrecharlo entre sus brazos con fuerza.

—Hablando de dejar, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes lo de la gira? —Ari se encogió en hombros pero Temo pudo notar algo raro. Pensó que de inmediato le diría que sólo era porque quería hablarlo también con su madre —. Oye, ¿qué fue ese encogimiento de hombros?

—Nada, sólo... no sé.

—Pensé que era porque también querías decírselo a tu mamá —Ari asintió —. Hay algo que no me estás diciendo ¿verdad? —Temo tomó la barbilla de Ari y estudió su rostro por un momento —. No ibas a aceptar. ¿Por qué?

—Yo... —Ari intentó apartar la mirada pero Temo se lo impidió —. Estamos tan bien. No sé... tengo miedo de irme y que al regresar ya nada sea como antes. Qué tal que termines fijándote en otro o yo que sé... Tengo miedo de perderte.

—No seas ridículo, amor. Eso no va a pasar —Temo rió pero Ari no lo hacía. Su rostro estaba completamente serio y se veía que se estaba esforzando para no perder el control —. Ari...

—Joder, Temo —Ari se apartó de él —. ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo si ni siquiera te das cuenta que Mateo Symanski está loco por ti? —Temo iba a decir algo pero Ari no lo dejó —. Ya sé. Sé que me vas a decir que es porque tú no estás interesado. Pero ¿qué tal si después si lo estás? O qué tal si un día en el trabajo te encuentras a otro tipo que no haya sido un total pendejo contigo y que sea como es Mateo ahora. O sea terriblemente encantador, amable, inteligente, refinado y sin una familia que te haya jodido una época de tu vida.

—Ari, yo te amo a ti. Nada de lo que me dices hace que te amé menos...

—Tengo miedo de que un día te des cuenta que soy un maldito fraude, Temo. Que te des cuenta del perdedor que soy y... sé que no te merezco... —Temo tomó el rostro de Ari entre sus manos.

—Ey, basta. Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. Te amo, Aristóteles Córcega, ¿lo entiendes? Amo tu pasión por la música, amo lo mucho que has luchado por tu familia, amo tu valentía obstinada, amo esas hermosas sonrisas que me regalas cuando crees que no te estoy viendo. Amo y me exaspera en misma medida que seas increíblemente terco. Amo el corazón tan noble que tienes y lo mucho que luchas por conseguir tus sueños y, con toda honestidad te digo, amo tus sueños. Es hermoso saber que un día tu música se escuchará por el mundo y que servirá de inspiración a miles de personas. Ari, estoy sumamente orgulloso de estar contigo.   
  


Ari lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que por un momento Temo perdió el aire pero aún con eso se aferró al fuerte cuerpo de su novio.   
  


—Creo que debo pedirte perdón —dijo Temo —. He fallado miserablemente en hacerte ver todo lo que de admiro. Tú siempre me haces sentir increíblemente bien.

—No es que falles. A veces soy un poco imbecil y necesito recordar que estás conmigo. Que de verdad estamos juntos. 

—Y lo estaremos siempre...

—Odio esto... —dijo Ari un momento después sin soltar ni un poco el abrazo.

—¿El qué? —Temo acariciaba lentamente la espalda de su novio mientras le daba pequeños besos en hombro.

—Crecer, hacerte adulto, sentir las inseguridades del futuro. Sé que tú vas a ser el mejor político que haya dado este jodido país...

—Y tú serás el mejor cantante que ha dado este país —Temo sintió la sonrisa de Ari sobre su hombro —. Crecer siempre será complicado. Hacernos adultos será un viaje raro y espinoso. No tengo realmente fe de que vaya a mejorar todo la noche a la mañana. Tenemos aún muchas cosas que resolver. Tu familia, mi familia, tu trabajo, el mío. Pero... sé que quiero hacer ese viaje contigo. Con tu mano en mi mano...  
  


Ari se separó un poco del abrazo para besarle. El brazo derecho de Ari envolvió su espalda y con el izquierdo le rodeó la cintura. Probó sus labios y jugó con ellos, luego, poco a poco abrió su boca. Temo empezó a lamer, mordisquear y saborear los labios de su novio. Envolvió sus dedos en el cabello rizado y movió tentativamente la cadera, aprovechando el gemido sorprendido que Ari dio para colar su lengua dentro de su boca. Temo sintió la excitación recorriéndole de pies a cabeza mientras las manos de Ari se aferraban a su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo apasionadamente, arrancándole más de un suspiro.   
  


—Empacaste el frac ¿verdad? —dijo Ari con la voz enronquecida. Temo rió.

—No vamos a follar en tu casa —Ari hizo un puchero. Temo aprovechó para morder de nuevo esos pecaminosos labios.

—Prometo no hacer nada de ruido —Temo rió. Esa era una promesa tan vacía —. Bien, está bien, Cuauhtémoc López Torres. Pero para el récord los príncipes no dejan así a su dulce y tierno novio.

—¿Quién dice que te voy a dejar así? —Temo escuchó el ronco gemido que Ari soltó cuando su mano empezó a tocarle —. Prometiste estar callado... —dijo mordiéndole el cuello. 


	20. Chapter 20

Ari vio las sonrisas de Juan Pablo y Julieta. Ellos habían sido parte fundamental de su historia con Temo. Julieta fue la primera en darse cuenta que algo había cambiado en él cuando conoció a Temo López y Juan Pablo había sido una inconmensurable fuente de serenidad cuando las cosas se habían puesto particularmente duras para ellos.

Aún recordaba cuán desgarrador había sido el llanto de Temo cuando pretendió que Juan Pablo era su padre y salió del armario con él. Ari no había entendido en ese momento porque su pecho se había sentido encogido y porque había tenido la enorme necesidad de abrazar a Temo y consolarle. Fue después... fue hasta que Temo ya no era parte de su vida que, Ari entendió qué era aquello que sentía.

Él amaba a Temo.

Tal vez lo suyo no fue tan a primera vista. A él le llevó un tiempo... tal vez porque nunca se sintió particularmente atraído por nadie. Aunque, siendo honesto, su interés por Max y Bruno había rayado bastante en el enamoramiento platónico pero él nunca se dio la oportunidad de profundizar en ello.

Pero con Temo todo fue diferente.

Al poco tiempo se sintió emocionado de ser él quien recibía esas miradas llenas de admiración. Se sintió sumamente atraído al cariño y la devoción que Temo mostraba por él. Nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, habían sido así con él. Temo lo enamoró tanto y tan profundamente que, Ari ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ni le puso nombre, ni etiquetas... porque él sencillamente se había limitado a sentir.

Era raro, tal vez estúpido, pero él se había enamorado aún sin saber lo que era realmente estar enamorado.

Fue hasta que Temo se marchó que él pudo llegar el autoconocimiento perfecto de que se había quedado sin el amor de su vida.

Por mucho tiempo pensó que no le volvería a ver. Se resignó a vivir sin sus miradas llenas de admiración, sin sus palabras que le llenaban el alma, sin sus abrazos tranquilizadores, sin su amor sin restricciones... se tuvo que resignar a vivir sin Temo López.

Y estuvo bien o todo lo bien que se podía estar sin él. Pero fue hasta que se encontró de nuevo con Temo que se dio cuenta que la felicidad seguía estando a su lado.

Muy en el fondo pensó en darle gusto y salir con cuento tipo le presentara pero nada daba resultado. Sus ojos, su cuerpo, su corazón entero seguían desviándose hacia Temo y todo lo que se había quedado inconcluso entre ellos.

Besarlo por primera vez había sido estar en la gloria porque en aquel momento había derramado años de frustración, de deseo, de amor que había guardado y que pensaba perdido para siempre. Y con él, también llegaron nuevas sensaciones; el deseo, la pasión, la intimidad llena de compresión, armonía y amor.

La felicidad con Temo era reluciente, brillante y maravillosa. Él lo hacía sentir único, deseado, fuerte, valiente; Temo despertaba en él las ganas de ser la mejor versión de sí mismo. Siempre pensó que eso era una exageración pero no; cuando te enamoras de verdad y la felicidad es tal, que terminas dando la mejor de ti para la persona con quien estás y para los demás.

Ari deslizó su mano entre la mano de Temo que por un momento perdió el hilo de la conversación que estaba teniendo con Julieta para observarle.

—¿Qué sucede? —el tono un poco desconcertado de Temo le hizo sonreír.

—Nada. Sólo que... te amo —Temo se sonrojo. Ari sabía que Julieta y Juan Pablo los estaban viendo pero no por eso se sintió intimidado. El restaurante entero podía caerle encima en ese momento y ni así dejaría de ver a Temo.

—Yo también te amo —Ari tuvo el deseo inmenso de que todos en el restaurante desaparecieran para poder comerse a Temo sin restricciones. Se moría por uno de esos besos que terminaban por desarticularle por completo y que lo dejaban con los ojos vidriosos de deseo. Se preguntó si sería muy grosero decirles a Juan Pablo y Julieta que se tenían que retirar antes de que si quiera les sirvieran la entrada.

—Vaya —la voz de Juan Pablo le distrajo y dejó de comerse a Temo con la mirada —. Pero primo, que intenso...

—¡Robert! —Julieta le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro —. Nos da mucho gusto que sean tan felices muchachos. Se ve que van muy en serio —Ari rió apretando su agarre en la mano de Temo.

—Bastante —Ari besó el dorso de la mano de Temo pensando que no iba a descansar hasta poner un anillo en ese dedo anular con todo lo que ello implicaba.

*****

Temo no era una persona que viviera en el pasado. Lo creía inútil y extremadamente doloroso. Sin embargo, si era una persona que añoraba las sensaciones de los momentos que había guardado celosamente en su mente. Como la primera vez que sintió a Rebeca tan cercana a él, que de verdad la consideró su madre. Tenía nueve años y Popeye había muerto. Fue Rebeca quien lo reconfortó.

Perder a Rebeca fue algo irreparable y que le había terminado desagarrado el corazón. Pero Temo siempre tuvo como consuelo recordar sus abrazos, esas palabras cariñosas que muchas veces le dijo y, sobre todo, las dulces miradas que le daba. Rebeca lo quería... de verdad lo quería como a un hijo.

Esa dulzura se trasladó a sus hijos. Temo amaba a las calcomanías y siempre notó en ellos ese vestigio de amor que había existido en la mirada de Rebeca. Claro, Lupita era más dulce y tierna que Julio pero su hermanito tenía la peculiaridad de mirarlo con admiración.

Durante años, esa mirada se había ido y había sido reemplazada, primero, por una de tristeza mezclada con desaprobación y luego, por algo que era muy cercano a la desconfianza. Sin embargo, el tiempo había hecho lo suyo y Julio cambió su forma de pensar y con ello regresó la mirada de admiración que Temo tanto extrañaba.

Había resultado hilarante llegar a la casa de su Papancho, ser recibido por sus calcomanías y ser el receptor directo de la mirada de adoración de su hermano Julio. Claro, eso había sido acompañado de un sin número de comentarios un poco agrios por parte de Julio hacia el pobre de Ari que sencillamente los esquivaba lo mejor que podía.

Julio lo acaparó toda la noche. Le contó todas sus aventuras en la escuela, todas sus travesuras y de cómo fue superando su rivalidad con Sebastián. Aunque le seguía molestando que Sebastián dijera que su hermano Axel era el mejor.

—Pero esas son babosadas. Él lo dice porque su hermano es médico y dice que cura a la gente. Yo creo que no. Eso de andar poniendo yesos y tornillos no debe ser muy difícil. Yo le digo que tú eres mejor porque tú vas a ser presidente de México y vas a salvar a todo un país. Su hermano no puede salvar a todo un país.

Temo abrazó fuertemente a su hermano sintiendo el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho. Recuperar a Julio era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida.

—¿Te tienes que ir? —Le preguntó su hermano sin soltarle.

—Sí, pero te prometo que voy a pasar todas las vacaciones con ustedes. ¿Te gusta esa idea? —Julio le sonrió ampliamente pero luego vaciló un poco.

—¿Vas a traer a Ari contigo?

—¿Por qué no te gusta Ari? —Julio se encogió en hombros —. Él es muy bueno. Me quiere y yo lo quiero.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero él también fue una de las razones por las que te fuiste. Y ya sé que yo también tuve la culpa. Pero nos perdonaste a los dos y —Julio se quedó en silencio por un momento. Tal vez pensando cómo poner en palabras todo lo que estaba sintiendo —... ahora tú estás con él pero no conmigo. Es injusto. Los dos tuvimos la culpa pero él se quedó contigo y yo no. Suena tonto ¿verdad?

—No, para nada. Suena como a lo mejor que me han dicho en mucho tiempo —Temo pensó que no podía amar más a su hermano —. Pero Julio, quiero que entiendas que yo me hubiera marchado igual para estudiar en la universidad en donde estoy. Lamento no pasar tanto tiempo contigo. Yo también los extraño, a ti, a Lupita, a Papancho —Temo vio los ojos de su hermano —. Sabes, haremos que funcione ¿ok? Voy a pasar las vacaciones aquí y le pediré a Papancho que los mande a Toluca de cuando en cuando para vernos ¿qué dices? —Los verdes ojos de Julio resplandecieron de emoción —. Quiero que sepas que aunque este lejos, no dejo de ser tu hermano y no he dejado de quererte ni por un segundo.

Julio se abrazó a su pecho con fuerza y Temo sonrió cálidamente. Estuvieron hablando un largo rato más hasta que Julio terminó dormido sobre él. Cuando lo dejó en la cama pensó en lo afortunado que era por tener una familia tan unida y a un hombre como Ari a su lado. Temo era feliz, se sentía feliz...

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Ari hablando con su Papancho. Seguro lo intentaba convencer de que se quedaran en casa pero ellos tenían otros planes. Su última noche en Oaxaca querían pasarla solos. Se habían decidido a quedarse en un hotel bastante bonito y amigable, así que le habían dicho a Polita que se quedarían en la casa de Temo y a su Papancho, que se quedarían en el edificio Córcega.

—Chale mijo, el Aris ya me dijo que no se pueden quedar —Temo abrazó a su Papancho.

—Vamos a regresar pronto, papá. Te lo prometo —Papancho los abrazó a los dos.

—Ta bueno chamacos. Cuídense mucho por favor. Aquí los vamos a estar esperando.

Salieron de la casa después de despedirse pero antes de subir al coche, Temo se detuvo y abrazó a Ari enterrando su rostro en el cálido cuello de su novio y suspiro casi sin quererlo. Los fuertes brazos de Ari le rodearon de inmediato y se sintió tan jodidamente bien.

—Podemos quedarnos —le dijo Ari después de besarle en la frente. Las manos de Ari se sentían de maravilla al frotar su espalda.

—No haría ningún cambio. Mañana temprano tenemos que partir a la Ciudad —el brazo izquierdo de Ari rodeó su cintura mientras que le acariciaba la nuca y el cabello con la mano derecha —. Le dije a Julio que vendría a pasar las vacaciones con ellos. Me hacen falta —Ari le sonrió con ternura.

—Lo sé. Tú también les haces falta.

Temo besó a su novio deslizando sus labios suavemente. Sintió a Ari tensar las manos sobre su cuerpo y luego sintió una pequeña mordida sobre su labio inferior que lo llevó al borde de la excitación. La ágil lengua de Ari se filtró entre sus labios de manera delicada y fluida. Durante un momento se perdieron en ese beso perfecto y delicioso pero Temo empezó a tener la necesidad de más.

—Creo que debemos irnos —dijo sin dejar de besar a Ari.

—Sí, no creo que a Pancho le encante la idea de ver a su hijo pagándose tremendo chape —Temo se sonrojó un poco y, contra todos sus deseos, abandonó los brazos de Ari no sin antes dejarle una sugerente mordida sobre el pulso en el cuello —. Menos le va a gustar que terminemos follando en el coche y estoy a nada de hacértelo en el asiento de atrás —Temo rió subiéndose al auto.

****

Temo salió de la ducha y contempló la habitación. Era bastante bonita y espaciosa. Ari ya lo estaba esperando en la cama disimulando su impaciencia viendo el móvil. En cuanto lo escuchó cerrar la puerta, Ari se movió hacia él como un depredador tras su presa. El pene de Temo di un respigo de reconocimiento ante esa idea.

—¿Todo bien? —Temo soltó la toalla para enredar sus brazos en el cuello de Ari. A veces se preguntaba si la preparación que abrumaba a su novio era la suya. Cuando Ari solía hacerlo sencillamente se mostraba ansioso por pasar al siguiente paso pero cuando él lo hacía primero preguntaba si estaba bien.

—Por supuesto —escuchó a Ari soltando un gruñido excitado cuando restregó su erección contra el pene de Ari que estaba más que ansioso.

Sintió las manos de Ari deslizándose hasta llegar a sus nalgas y tomarle de ellas para cargarlo. Él en enredó sus piernas en la cadera de su novio sin dejar de frotar su erección contra el abdomen de Ari. Se besaban con la boca abierta, degustando la sensación de sus lenguas luchando por un domino que era absurdo porque ambos se deseaban con la misma intensidad.

Ari lo llevó a la cama y atrapó su cuerpo contra el colchón. Temo movía la cadera con la necesidad de sentir a Ari desbordándose por su piel. Vio a Ari arrojando la única prenda que traía puesta y luego volvió a besarlo con una férrea determinación de hacerlo ver estrellas, lo cual no le llevó mucho tiempo.

Sintió los delgados dedos de Ari rodando uno a uno en su interior. Estaban bien lubricados, eran delicados y precisos. Temo se limitó a cerrar los ojos mientras arrastraba su lengua por el pecho de Ari hasta llegar a sus pezones y atrapándolos entre su boca.

—Sí... —lo escuchó gemir. Ari fue más firme con sus dedos para prepararlo y relajar sus músculos.

Ari apenas se retiró para colocarse el condón y después tomarle por los tobillos para elevarlos sobre sus hombros. La intromisión le lleno de una dolorosa sensación que fue pasando a medida que Ari se movía. Pronto, sus caderas se estaban encontrando en un vaivén desesperado. Ari soltó sus piernas y Temo las enredo en su cintura para poder acercarlo más a él. Siguieron en un frenético ritmo hasta que Temo se levantó para abrazar a Ari sin dejar de moverse. Los enormes brazos de Ari le rodeaban por completo, se besaban descuidamente, mientras Temo se aferraba la ancha espalda de su novio.

Cuando una de las manos de Ari le rodearon su goteante y dura verga, Temo tiró su torso hacia atrás apoyándose en sus brazos. Se sentía a punto de llegar con Ari enterrado profundamente en él y con su mano moviéndose. Una fuerte embestida después, ambos se corrieron gimiendo roncamente.

—Un día vas acabar conmigo —le dijo Ari casi sin aliento.

—Lo ideas seria acabar en ti —Ari rió abrazándole con fuerza.

****

El final del semestre hizo que las semanas que siguieron a su regreso del viaja de Oaxaca ni siquiera se sintieran.

Temo terminó el semestre siendo el mejor promedio seguido muy de cerca por Mateo Symanski. 

Las elecciones habían sido casi un reflejo de esa rivalidad. Ubaldo Ortega había ganado por muy poco a su contrincante más cercano. En cuanto Ubaldo tomó posesión del cargo, le ofreció a Temo un puesto importante en su asesores de medios. Pero Temo declinó la oferta y prefirió hacerse cargo de una pequeña fundación encargada de ayudar a adolescentes en situación de calle. Más de la mitad de ellos había abandonado sus casas por haber sido discriminados por su orientación sexual. Temo tenía grandes planes para esa lugar.

El puesto que iba a ocupar Temo terminó siendo para Mateo. Y claro, Temo notó que eso genero mucha tranquilidad en Ari.

Diego pasó su primer semestre y contra todos sus pronósticos, resulto que le fue mejor de lo que pensaba. Su trabajo final fue tan bueno que hasta al propio Mateo se le ocurrió que sería muy valiosa su ayuda en la oficina. Aunque Temo conocía lo suficiente a Mateo como para darse cuenta que era una forma de acercar a Diego con Ubaldo.

El final del semestre también le trajo a Yolo más de una oferta de trabajo. Resultó que varios de sus maestros querían contar con ella como becaria. Sin embargo, ella declinó las ofertas. Se había decidido a regresar a Oaxaca en las vacaciones. Tenía algunas asignaturas pendientes con su familia. Temo se había ofrecido a acompañarla tanto como ella quisiera.

Y estaba Ari... su Ari...

Después del viaje se había volcado por completo en la música; sus ensayos eran duros, pero apasionantes. Temo adoraba la mirada que Ari tenía cada que llegaba después de pasar horas en el estudio preparándose para la gira. El amor de Ari por la música era realmente sublime y el mismo Temo se encontró a deseando escuchar día y noche esas hermosas canciones.

La primera vez que le cantó: si me dices que me quieres, terminaron haciendo el amor de la manera más dulce posible sobre el sofá de la maldita casa.

Cuando Yolo, Diego y Mateo llegaron del cine disimularon lo mejor que pudieron el hecho de que había traspasado todos límites de la convivencia entre compañeros de piso. Ese siempre iba a ser su pequeño y sucio secreto.

Claro, todo era culpa de Aristóteles Córcega y lo que incitaba con su música. Qué podía esperar si una de sus canciones hablaba de ir a otro lado poco iluminado para ver lo que en él había provocado.

—¿Estás bien? —Diego le preguntó mientras le pasaba una botella de su cerveza oscura favorita. Yolo y los chicos habían decidido que tenían que festejar el fin del semestre. Ari iba a partir al siguiente día a Argentina, su primer destino de la gira. Mientras Yolo y él- se irían por la tarde a Oaxaca. Así que prácticamente esa era la última noche de todos en el departamento hasta su regreso de vacaciones.

—Sí. Sólo estaba pensando. Ni siquiera sentí los últimos días. Me parece increíble que haya terminado el semestre.

—A mí me parece increíble que no hayan terminado sacándose los ojos —dijo Diego señalando a Ari y Mateo que estaban hablando con Yolo —. Aunque, es mérito de mi rubia favorita. Ella empezó el tema del cine y ellos se fueron como gorda en tobogán.

—Ya era hora, ¿no crees? —Temo sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido de Ari y los movimientos firmes de sus manos mientras trataba de explicar algo.

Temo y Diego llegaron con ellos. Diego le dio una copa con vino a Mateo que agradeció con una sonrisa. Mientras Temo se resguardaba entre el fuerte brazo de su novio no pudo evitar notar la leve inclinación que tenía el cuerpo de Mateo hacia Diego... resultaba interesante.

—No puedo creer que no le hayas dado un puñetazo a este tipo cuando trabajabas con él. Puedes creer que el ridículo piensa que El Exorcista redefinió el cine de terror.

—El puñetazo se lo debió dar por otra cosa completamente distinta, cariño —comentó Yolo bebiendo de su copa y sonriendo detrás de ella —. Pero, míralo aquí. Tal vez no hizo algo tan mal después de todo —los ojos de Ari se estrecharon.

—Y ¿por qué hablas en pasado? Temo y yo aún estamos trabajando juntos. Su oficina y la mía tienen una relación... _íntima_ —Mateo hizo un innecesario énfasis en la palabra y Temo sintió a Ari tensarse por completo —. Oh, por favor, si es ridículamente sencillo molestarte —Mateo saltó una carcajada —, ustedes tienen tanta razón. Pierde la peluca con una facilidad inaudita cuando se trata de Temo —Mateo rodeó a Diego por los hombros.

—¿Ya les dije hoy que lo odio? —Temo dejó de ver las interacciones de Diego y Mateo para corresponder al suave beso de su novio.

—Resulta sumamente cagado verte todo erizado por los celos. Pero no te preocupes. Vamos a cuidarte a tu Tami... sobre todo Mateo, ¿verdad? —Yolo soltó una carcajada después de recibir la envenenada mirada de Ari.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron entre bromas y la sensación de cerrar un ciclo en su tiempo juntos. Un par de horas después, Soledad llamó a Diego. Por fin se había mudado a una cómoda casa muy cercana al departamento. Para sorpresa de Temo, Yolo y Mateo decidieron acompañar a Diego. Sin decirlo, les estaban dejando para que disfrutaran su última noche juntos en un par de meses.

—Muy sutiles, ¿verdad? —Le dijo Ari abrazándole por la espalda después de que sus amigos se fueran diciéndoles que no regresarían hasta el día siguiente —. Oye —Ari empezó a darle cortos besos en el cuello —, el frac está limpio...

—Dijo el señor sutileza... —Temo rió pero no se apartó de los labios de su novio.

—Me voy a ir por dos meses. Necesito algo de material masturbatorio...

—Y yo necesito follarte con un frac puesto mientras me ruegas que te dé más duro —Ari gimió y le dio una fuerte mordida en el cuello para después salir corriendo hacia la habitación y luego a la ducha.

****

Temo se miró al espejo completamente complacido con lo que veía. Esperó a Ari justo frente a la puerta. Cuando su novio entró, le sonrió y de pronto, Ari lo giró para empujarlo sobre la puerta presionando sus labios en un beso ansioso y necesitado. Las manos de Ari vagaron por su torso tocando la tela del traje y gimiendo ante el contacto. Ari enterró el rostro en su cuello dejándole húmedos besos mientras aspiraba sobre su piel.

—Joder, hueles tan bien y te sientes tan bien. No puedo esperar a estar desnudo debajo de ti.

Ari cayó de rodillas delante de Temo, le desabrochó la bragueta y sacó su dura erección; estaba gruesa, larga... deliciosa. Ari la tragó con avidez, logrando un satisfactorio gemido por parte de Temo. Ari sentía su propia verga, dura y goteante.

—Joder, Ari... —dijo Temo, acariciándole la mejilla y su propia erección dentro de esa dulce boca. Ari le dio una pecaminosa chupada y luego lo dejó ir. 

—Justamente eso quiero.

Temo tomó a Ari por los brazo y lo llevó a la cama dejándolo boca abajo. Le separó las nalgas y dio un largo lametón entre ellas sintiendo un gusto a frambuesa. Sonrió, Ari siempre dando un poco más...

Con una mano intentó tenerlo quito a la cama mientras se lubricaba los dedos. Enterró uno completamente en él buscando estimularlo y lo logró, el segundo dedo se unió a la tarea pero Ari parecía sumamente ansioso, retorcía la cadera buscando más y más contacto mientras gemía necesitado. Cuando Temo estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo, se deslizó el condón y tomó la cadera de Ari para elevarla un poco. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que Ari lo estaba viendo por el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba frente a ellos.

Temo se hundió lentamente en esa estrechez exquisita y se inclinó por completo para que todo su torso quedara sobre la desnuda espalda de Ari.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le dijo al oído mientras se empezaba mover —. Te gusta estar completamente desnudo y necesitado debajo de mí. Mientras me hundo en ti... en este suculento culo tuyo...

—Sí, sí, sí... dame más duro, por favor...

Toda la sangre de Temo se encendió y separó de golpe del torso de su novio para empezar a embestirlo con fuerza. Ari gemía debajo de él y luchaba para mantener abiertos los ojos y beberse toda la imagen a través del espejo. Temo no paró ni un poco su frenético ritmo, cuando vio que Ari quería acariciarse, apartó la mano y tomó la base de su verga mientras le embestía con más fuerza. Cuando sintió la fuerza de su orgasmo llegando, él se encargó de acariciar a Ari hasta que lo hizo correrse. Al poco tiempo él se le unió cayendo como bulto sobre el cuerpo de su novio.

—No mames... —dijo rodando hacia la cama. Sentía el frac pesado pero no se deshizo ni siquiera del nudo del moño. Ari se acurrucó con él. Esperaron varios minutos para que sus respiraciones se regularan y volvieran a la normalidad.

—No sé qué fue eso pero me encantó —Temo rió abrazando a Ari para acercarlo más a él. Ari deslizó lentamente la mano por su torso y luego le deshizo el nudo del moño —. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me pones cuando te vistes así.

—Creo que tuve una ligera probadita hace unos minutos —Ari rió y le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

—Te voy a extrañar muchísimo —Temo le tomó de la barbilla y le dio un beso suave.

—Yo también. Pero sé que cada vez que cantes estarás pensando en mí. Además, te prometí verte en tu última presentación ¿no? —La gira terminaba en Guatemala y Temo le había prometido ir y acompañarlo en su última fecha. Lo que no le había dicho es que estaba pensando muy seriamente en llevarse a Polita y Arqui con él.

—Lo sé. Te lo agradezco. Sé que prometiste estar con tu familia todas la vacaciones y...

—Ey, tú también eres mi familia. Y no hay nada más hermoso que verte triunfar en algo que amas tanto.

—Gracias, Temo. Gracias por llegar a mi vida. Gracias por quedarte. Gracias por amarme tanto.

—Podría decir mil veces lo mismo...

Se quedaron abrazados y acariciándose por un largo rato. Temo, de hecho, pensó que Ari se había quedado dormido y empezó a desabotonarse en chaleco. Se detuvo algo sorprendido cuando sintió la mano de su novio sobre la suya.

—Aún no... necesito una segunda ronda. Recuerda, son dos meses... —Temo rió. Su pene empezó a ponerse medio duro ante la expectativa.

—Vas a acabar conmigo...

—Ni en un millón de años...

Podía ser así el primer año del resto de sus vidas y Temo estaba feliz de pensar en ello.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo sin saber qué me pasa


End file.
